My Husband is Perfect!
by cho sera
Summary: Chap ending publish! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama, semoga kalian menikmati fanficku ini ya KyuMin couple, GS, rate M !
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Husband is Perfect!

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : T+ dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa berubah menjadi M mengingat yang menulis fanfic ini adalah author mesum-,-

Summary : Kehidupan rumah tangga seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan yeoja sederhana bernama Lee Sungmin. Akankah Kyuhyun bisa mempertahankan Sungmin dan cita-citanya dalam waktu bersamaan? Cerita pasaran yang mungkin sudah sering chingudeul baca di tempat lain, tapi karena ini fanfic GS pertamaku yah,, diriku butuh masukan, saran dan kritik dari chingudeul semua, semoga kalian suka:)

Disclaimer : sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun itu milik Sungmin dan Sungmin itu milik author, jadi kalian para pumpkiners relakan lah bias kalian mengarungi biduk rumah tangga dengan author seksi menggoda ini #Kyu buru-buru ambil jarum buat ngempesin author.

Warning : bagi kalian KyuMin Shipper mungkin agak risih ngebaca fanfic ini karena disini peran Sungmin oppa adalah sebagai yeoja, tapi demi tubuhku yang semakin lama semakin montok, aku menulis fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jika ada chingudeul yang tidak suka baca fanfic GS kusarankan jangan baca fanfic ini, kita saling menghargai saja, oke?^^ dan mungkin bagi kalian yang masih dibawah umur, kusarankan lebih baik jangan baca fanfic ini, karena bisa membuat kalian lebih cepat dewasa #plak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

My Husband is Perfect!

Part 1

.

.

"Menikahlah denganku"

"Mwo? Kk-kau bilang apa?"

"Aku ingin kita menikah Sungmin~ah"

"Yaaa! Kau gila? Bahkan kita baru lulus sekolah!"

"Aku tak perduli! Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. Percayalah, hanya ini jalan satu-satunya agar kita tidak bisa lagi terpisah, kumohon percayalah padaku"

********** My Husband is Perfect! **********

-Author POV-

"Yaa~ Ahjumma, kenapa kau pelit sekali? Seharusnya kau memberiku diskon! Aku kan pelanggan setiamu, kau tidak ingin kehilangan pelanggan setia sepertiku kan?"

"Sungmin~ah jika kau terus-terusan meminta diskon setengah harga akan kupastikan beberapa minggu lagi kiosku ini akan bangkrut, sudahlah ini harga yang paling murah, oke?"

"Hahh~ yah baiklah,, semakin lama kau semakin pelit saja Ahjumma!"

Seorang yeoja berperawakan imut dengan bentuk badan yang sedikit lebih berisi jika dibandingkan dengan yeoja-yeoja Korea pada umumnya, berjalan riang menyusuri pasar tradisional kota Seoul dengan membawa kantong-kantong belanjaan dikedua tangan lentiknya. Yeoja yang tadi disebutkan bernama Sungmin dan bermarga 'Lee' itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya ketika mata kelincinya menangkap benda yang sangat menarik hatinya.

Sebuah gaun tidur terpajang rapih di etalase toko ujung jalan pasar tradisional itu. Gaun tidur cantik dengan belahan dada menggoda dan renda putih yang tersebar acak menambah kesan indah pada gaun tidur berwarna soft pink itu. Gaun itu sangat tipis, walau belum menyentuhnya yeoja imut itu sudah bisa merasakan kelembutan bahan sutra yang menjadi bahan dasar gaun tidur itu, "Woahh,, neomu yeppo" sebuah decak kagum terdengar jelas dari mulut mungilnya, mata bulatnya berbinar kagum memandang hasil karya manusia itu.

"Kyu pasti sangat menyukainya"

Dengan mantap yeoja itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam toko yang dinding-dindingnya didominasi wallpaper cantik berwarna pink dan putih. Toko ini memang khusus menjual baju-baju tidur yeoja dengan model yang sangat bervariasi dan baju tidur seksi yang dipajang di etalase toko itu sukses menarik hati seorang yeoja manis bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Selamat datang,, ada yang bisa kami bantu" suara yeoja terdengar jelas di kuping Sungmin yang masih sibuk memandang kagum pada gaun tidur itu.

"Ne, aku ingin membeli gaun tidur itu, berapa harganya?"

"300.000 won"

"Mwo? Mahal sekali, apa tidak bisa ditawar ahjumma?" ucap Sungmin dengan mata memohonnya.

"Sayang sekali nona, itu adalah model terbaru produk kami. Dengan bahan sutra lembut dan renda satin putih jelas menunjukkan keistimewaan dari gaun itu, jika kau memakainya kekasihmu pasti akan langsung menyukainya" dengan ramah pelayan itu menanggapi ucapan calon pembelinya.

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu, hahh~" Sungmin mendesah pelan dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu tanda yeoja manis itu sedang bersedih karena mungkin tidak akan mendapatkan keinginannya, "Ah, begini saja ahjumma bagaimana jika kau membantuku? Aku mohon" kedua tangan Sungmin saling mengait untuk memperlihatkan kesungguhannya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu nona?"

"Tolong simpan gaun tidur itu untukku. Aku pasti akan kembali! Aku akan bekerja dengan sangat giat untuk mendapatkan gaun itu, tolonglah aku ahjumma~ aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk suamiku, boleh?"

"Kau sudah memiliki suami? Kau terlihat masih sangat muda untuk disebut seorang istri?"

Mata Sungmin kembali bersinar ketika sebuah televisi layar datar yang diletakkan diatas dinding toko itu menampilkan seorang namja tampan dengan stelan jas hitam rapih sedang bernyanyi merdu didepan ribuan para penggemarnya. Suara berat namun lembut yang kini sedang menyanyikan lagu ballad itu sudah sangat Sungmin hafal, sangat Sungmin hafal karena dulu setiap malam suara itulah yang selalu menemaninya tidur, "Ne, aku memang sudah memiliki suami"

-Author POV end-

********** My Husband is Perfect! **********

-Sungmin POV-

Memasak, memasak dan memasak. Inilah hal yang setiap hari wajib kulakukan. Walau sudah menyandang predikat sebagai seorang istri lebih dari lima tahun tapi tetap saja aku tidak pernah sukses dalam menghidangkan makanan yang layak untuk suamiku tercinta.

Berkali-kali aku coba, tetap saja selalu gagal!

Payah!

Ah~ sebelum aku menggerutu lebih lama, biarkan aku mengenalkan diriku sendiri. Aku adalah Lee Sungmin, yeoja manis dan imut berusia 25 tahun. Aku mempunyai wajah yang sangat manis, tidak cantik tapi sangat manis, itulah yang selalu dikatakan suamiku untuk menggodaku. Ne, seperti yang kalian tahu, aku memang sudah menikah. Aku menikah saat usiaku masih menginjak 20 tahun.

Dan suamiku bernama Cho Kyuhyun, kalian pasti mengenalnya kan? Dia adalah penyanyi yang sangat terkenal di Korea. Aku sangat mencintainya dan dia juga sangat mencintaiku. Usia pernikahan kami memang sudah menginjak tahun kelima, sangat tidak mudah menjalankan pernikahan ini tapi selama dia berada disampingku aku akan tetap terus bertahan untuknya^^

Sangat berat karena pernikahan ini tidak sedikit pun mendapat restu dari Tuan dan Nyonya Cho, itulah alasan mengapa saat lulus dari sekolah Kyu memutuskan membawaku pergi dan menikahiku dibawah tangan yang hanya disaksikan oleh pastur di gereja tua yang berada dipinggiran kota Seoul. Alasannya? Karena keluarga Cho adalah keluarga yang sangat terpandang di Korea selatan, Tuan Cho adalah pemilik dari beberapa perusahaan besar yang tergabung dalam jajaran investasi 'Cho Group' dan Kyu adalah pewaris tunggalnya. Sedangkan aku? Aku dibesarkan dipanti asuhan. Yah, sejak kecil aku memang menjadi penghuni salah satu panti asuhan di Seoul dan mungkin juga karena aku ini anak bodoh.

Bodoh?

Tentu saja.. sebenarnya aku lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kyu tapi karena otakku yang memang tidak bisa menerima pelajaran dengan baik, aku sampai harus mengulang kelas selama 2 tahun dan dari situlah aku bisa bertemu dengan Kyu, ceritanya sangat panjang jika aku ceritakan sekarang, hehe..

Sangat berat karena tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui pernikahan kami..

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain mengapa Kyu ingin bebas dari kungkungan kedua orang tuanya. Tuan Cho mengharuskan Kyu belajar bisnis karena memang suatu saat nanti semua ini akan menjadi miliknya, tapi Kyu di tidak mau! Sejak kecil Kyu mempunyai cita-cita menjadi seorang penyanyi, Kyu sangat baik dalam hal mengolah vocal, ada sebesit rasa tidak suka ketika Kyu membagi suara merdunya untuk orang lain. Aku ingin yang mendengarkan suara indah itu hanya aku seorang!

Kyuhyun kecil hidup dalam kemewahan yang berlimpah. Harta tidak habis-habisnya disodorkan oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Cho untuk putra mereka satu-satunya tapi mereka tidak menyadari Kyuhyun kecil juga membutuhkan kasih sayang, dia butuh perhatian, dia butuh tempat bermanja-manja sampai ketika aku bertemu dengannya dan menawarkan apa yang menjadi kebutuhan batinnya. Walaupun aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan, aku tumbuh menjadi yeoja periang yang selalu memulai hariku dengan satu senyuman tulus menyambut pagi. Karena ku yakin memulai hari dengan senyuman akan meringankan beban hidupku. Saat itulah kami memulai cerita awalnya dari sebuah persahabatan yang berlanjut tidak bisanya Kyu hidup tanpa diriku^^

Ketika kami memutuskan menikah dan meninggalkan semuanya, saat itulah Kyu berubah menjadi seorang namja yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Dia menghidupiku dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya sendiri, Kyu bekerja keras membanting tulang hanya untuk memberikanku tempat yang layak sebagai tempat tinggal untuk rumah tangga kecil kami. Di sela-sela pekerjaannya Kyu tidak melupakan cita-citanya sebagai seorang penyanyi dan aku terus mendukungnya hingga sekarang kesuksesan telah diraih suami tercintaku.

Benar kata orang. Terkadang sesuatu yang indah, sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan sesuatu yang menjadi impian kita harus kita raih dengan mengorbankan suatu hal. Dan kami memutuskan untuk mengorbankan pernikahan kami. Bukan. Kami tidak berpisah, aku tidak mungkin bisa hidup tanpanya dan dia juga sebaliknya. Kami hanya menyembunyikan pernikahan ini didepan publik.

3 tahun yang lalu saat usia Kyu genap menginjak angka 20 tahun, Kyu dikontrak oleh Perusahaan entertaiment terbesar di Korea Selatan, SM Entertaiment. Dalam kontrak tertulis, selama menjadi artis dibawah naungan SMent, Kyu dilarang menikah dan saat itulah kami memutuskan untuk merahasiakan semua ini. Setelah 2 tahun hidup bersama, saat itu pula aku harus rela hidup berjauhan dengan Kyu karena Kyu diwajibkan tinggal di asrama para artis SMent.

Kupikir itu tidak akan jadi masalah, karena setiap dia mendapatkan jadwal liburannya Kyu akan datang menemuiku dan menemaniku bermain seharian.

Dan sekarang setelah Kyu benar-benar mendapatkan impiannya, setelah popularitas benar-benar sudah digenggamnya tidak jarang rasa rindu benar-benar menghujam keras hati kecilku. Aku jadi jarang sekali bertemu suamiku, jadwal gila-gilaannya membuat Kyu tidak bisa sebebas dulu untuk menemui, tapi aku tidak pernah khawatir, setiap ada kesempatan dia selalu mengirimkan pesan singkat kepadaku.

'SARANGHAE' kata yang sederhana tapi sangat bermakna untukku. Aku sangat mencintai suamiku..

Aku akan bercerita sedikit tentang kehidupan rumah tangga kami. Aku dan Kyu sebenarnya adalah pribadi yang sangat berbeda. Kyu jenius, aku bodoh. Kyu kaya, aku miskin. Kyu tampan, aku biasa saja. Kyu bisa melakukan banyak hal, aku hanya bisa memasak ddubboki. Kyu sangat rapih, aku orang yang ceroboh. Kyu sempurna, aku tidak!

Walau kami berbeda tapi perbedaan itulah yang kadang membuat kami saling membutuhkan dan merindukan satu sama lain. 2 tahun menjadi kekasihnya dan 5 tahun menjadi istrinya membuatku sedikit banyak memahami sifat seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Begitupun dia. Kyu tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang rasa masakan yang kubuat. Dengan lahap dia selalu menghabiskan setiap makanan yang kubuat untuknya walau ku tahu makanan yang kubuat dengan tanganku sendiri pasti hanya ada rasa asin, tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh!

Kyu selalu mendukungku ketika aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang mahasiswi, sejak Kyu menjadi artis tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan, itulah sebabnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali menempuh jenjang pendidikan walaupun rasanya sangat sulit untuk otak bodohku ini menerima pelajaran dan Kyu hanya bisa mengelus dada saat kukatakan keinginanku untuk menjadi seorang guru!

Selanjutnya selama 2 tahun pernikahan kami, kehidupan rumah tangga kami seperti layaknya kehidupan rumah tangga normal pada umumnya. Kegiatan ranjang kami pun sangat rutin, ternyata Kyu adalah tipe-tipe namja yang sangat kuat dalam urusan ranjang dan aku sangat menyukai permainan ranjangnya. Dia bisa melahapku hingga 10 ronde! Saat pertama kali kami 'melakukannya' setelah sah sebagai suami istri, aku ingat saat itu aku sampai tidak bisa berjalan seminggu karena ulah liarnya! Dan sekarang? Kegiatan ranjang kami hanya akan kami lakukan ketika Kyu mendapatkan jadwal liburannya dan itu tidak bisa dipastikan berapa bulan sekali..

Sedihnya..

Tapi aku akan terus mendukung dan percaya kepada suamiku, aku berjanji Kyu! ^^

-Sungmin POV end-

.

.

.

-Author Pov-

Sungmin berlari kencang menyusuri setiap koridor kampus yang menjadi tempatnya mencari ilmu. Kaki pendeknya seakan tidak ingin berleha-leha mengingat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.05 dan kelasnya dimulai pukul 10.00 KST! Ini memang kebiasaan yeoja imut itu.

"Aa-annyeong seonsaengnim, maaf aku terlam-" ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat kelas yang seharusnya sudah dipenuhi para pelajar sejak 5 menit yang lalu masih terlihat kosong dan hanya ada 2 orang yeoja yang sedang mengobrol asik tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran Sungmin.

Dengan bingung Sungmin berniat menemui kedua yeoja itu yang memang menyandang status sebagai sahabat karibnya, "Yaaa Lee Hyukjae kemana yang lain? Apa hari ini kelas diliburkan?" tanya Sungmin ke yeoja yang memiliki ciri khas ketika ia sedang tersenyum, "sudah kukatakan jangan menyebut nama asliku! Panggil aku Hyukkie!"

"Kau termasuk orang yang berdosa karena tidak mensyukuri nama pemberian kedua orang tuamu! Wookie, ada apa dengan kelas hari ini?" merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan, yeoja bergigi kelinci itu kembali menanyakan hal yang sama ke salah satu sahabat lainnya.

"kelas sudah bubar dari 5 menit yang lalu eon" jawab Wookie cuek.

'MWO? Apa kau bilang? Bb-bukankah kelas dimulai pukul 10.00? A-aku bahkan sudah mencatatnya di agendaku"

"Sayang sekali Minnie eonni, lagi-lagi kau salah mencatat jadwal mata kuliah" tangan kecil yeoja yang tadi dipanggil Wookie terjulur dan mengusap punggung Sungmin yang sedang meringis kesal menyesali kebodohannya, "jika terus begini kau tidak akan pernah lulus Minnie~ah" sambung Hyukkie yang juga ikut menenangkan sahabat imutnya.

'_Aku harus berkata apa kepada Kyu jika semester ini lagi-lagi aku tidak lulussss'_ pernyataan sendu itu Sungmin ucapkan lirih dalam hatinya, walau kedua yeoja cute ini adalah sahabat baiknya tetap saja Sungmin tidak pernah menceritakan tentang kehidupan rumah tangganya kepada siapapun.

"Sudahlah,, lebih baik sekarang kita ke kantin ne?" Wookie dan Hyukkie kompakan menarik tubuh lunglai Sungmin agar mengikuti langkah mereka.

Ketiga sahabat itu terlihat berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor kampus yang terlihat sangat lengang dari hari-hari biasanya. Ketiga sahabat itu benar-benar membuat mata lelaki yang tidak sengaja melihat mereka berjalan, harus rela menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sekedar menatap kagum kepada ketiga yeoja manis itu. Sungmin yang hanya menggunakan kaos putih ketat yang sedikit memperlihatkan buah dadanya dan dipadu dengan rok pink rempel dengan panjang selutut dengan rambut sengaja dikuncir kuda yang memperlihatkan leher indah nan putih menggoda benar-benar memperlihatkan kecantikan alami yang ada didalam dirinya. Sedangkan Hyukkie dan Wookie sama-sama menggunakan kaos biasa dan dipadupadankan dengan celana jeans ketat yang sedikit memperlihatkan body seksi kedua yeoja itu.

Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya dibangku kantin sedang menunggu para sahabatnya yang saat itu sedang memesan makanan dan minuman. Merasa ada getaran didalam tasnya, tangan mungilnya meraih handphone pink kesayangannya yang wallpapernya adalah foto suami tercintanya.

'Namja Milikku^^'

Terlihat nama identitas sang penelepon yang langsung membuat wajah manisnya mengeluarkan senyuman kelinci yang menjadi ciri khasnya, "Yeobseyooo~ Kyuuuu~ bogoshipoyoooo" suara manja yang selalu terdengar jika suaminya menelepon hampir membuat seluruh pelajar yang saat itu sedang beristirahat dikantin, menengokkan kepalanya sebentar kearah Sungmin.

Melihat banyaknya orang yang memandangnya lekat, Sungmin kembali mengecilnya suaranya "Kyuhyun~ah bogoshipoooo" bisik Sungmin kepada handphone pink miliknya.

"_**Nado bogoshipo chagiii, eodiga?"**_

"aku dikampus bersama Wookie dan Hyukkie, wae?"

"_**kita kencan!"**_

"maksudmu?"

"_**aku tunggu diparkiran belakang kampus, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kampusmu mungkin setengah jam lagi aku sampai, annyeong.. saranghae"**_

"Kyu? Kyuhyun~ah? Yaaa Cho Kyuhyun! Aishhh~"

"Cho Kyuhyun? Penyanyi terkenal itu? Idol kebanggaan masyarakat Korea?" suara Hyukkie yang tiba-tiba terdengar hampir saja membuat Sungmin menjatuhkan handphonenya, kaget.

"Ss-siapa dia? Aku tidak kenal" ucap Sungmin mengelak.

"Cih,, kau tidak kenal dia? Tuh!" jari telunjuk Hyukkie menunjuk sebuah televisi layar datar yang sedang menampilkan konser tunggal seorang idol bernama Cho Kyuhyun, "Mustahil kau tidak mengenalnya, dia penyanyi yang sangat terkenal suaranya sangat merdu dan wajahnya sangat tampan! Semua yeoja bahkan menggilainya" Hyukkie memberikan penjelasan kepada Sungmin yang terlihat sedang senyum-senyum kecil memandang sang suami sedang bernyanyi merdu dihadapan puluhan ribu fans setianya.

"Kau tahu? Walaupun terkenal kudengar dia idol yang sangat 'dingin' dia dijuluki 'evil magnae' karena dia adalah idol namja termuda di agensinya. Dan kenapa dikatakan evil, karena Kyuhyun itu sangat jahil kepada hyungdeulnya dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat bersama dengan yeoja, dia terkenal menjaga jarak dengan para idol yeoja lainnya, padahal banyak idol yeoja yang mati-matian mengejar cinta penyanyi tampan itu" sambil merapihkan kunciran rambutnya, mulut Hyukkie tetap memberikan Sungmin penjelasan tentang idol tampan yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang Hyukkie tidak tahu adalah suami dari sahabatnya sendiri.

Ada sedikit rasa bangga dihati Sungmin kala Hyukkie menjabarkan tentang sosok suaminya. Kyu sangat menjaga jarak dengan idol yeoja? Tentu saja! Karena Kyu itu sangat menghargai perasaan Sungmin, dia tidak mau Sungminnya terluka karena gosip-gosip murahan yang selalu mendera hidup para artis tenar Korea, "tapi kudengar saat ini dia sedang dekat dengan Seohyun, member dari grup vocal SNSD, apa betul begitu? Tapi kudengar juga Kyuhyun itu sedang dekat dengan Victoria, leader dari grup vocal f(x).. Ah~ semua namja sama saja, hanya Donghae lah satu-satunya namja yang tidak pernah mempermainkan hatinya hanya untuk seorang yeoja, yang Donghae cintai hanyalah aku, Lee Hyukjae!"

Hening.

Rasa bangga yang tadi sempat mampir dalam hatinya, tiba-tiba menyeruak hilang tergantikan rasa sakit yang sekarang yeoja manis itu rasakan di ulu hatinya, "bb-benarkah Kyuhyun sedang dekat dengan yeoja bernama Seohyun dan Victoria?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Ku dengar seperti itu. Kau tau Victoria kan? Siapa namja yang tidak tertarik dengan yeoja China itu? Dan disalah satu reality show, Victoria pernah mengaku namja yang menjadi tipe idealnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan dalam acara itu juga dia mengakui kalo dia tertarik kepada Kyuhyun. Kalo kau bertanya Seohyun,, mereka memang pasangan duet resmi SMent, dari situlah banyak orang yang menamakan diri mereka SeoKyu shipper"

"SeoKyu shipper? Apa itu?"

Hyukkie menarik nafas panjang ketika mendengar pertanyaan polos sahabat baiknya, "SeoKyu shipper adalah sebutan dari fans SeoKyu couple. Para SeoKyu shipper benar-benar sangat berharap Kyuhyun dan Seohyun benar-benar menjalin hubungan didunia nyata"

BRAKKK~

"ANDWAE! ITU TIDAK AKAN TERJADI"

Karena emosi dan tidak bisa mengendalikannya, tangan Sungmin menggebrak meja kantin dihadapannya dan berteriak lantang yang membuat sekali lagi para penghuni kantin menengokkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin, "Kau kenapa Minnie~ah?" tanya Hyukkie bingung melihat kelakukan sahabatnya, "Ah~ kau salah satu dari sekian puluh juta SparKyu kan? Jangan bermimpi, kau boleh mengagumi seseorang tapi kau tidak boleh banyak berharap nanti kau akan terluka, lebih baik cari pasangan yang dunianya sama dengan kita. Kau dan Kyuhyun itu hidup didunia yang berbeda" dengan cuek Hyukkie kembali meneruskan menghabiskan milkshake strawberry yang memang tadi ia pesan.

Dunia yang berbeda? Dari awal Sungmin memang sudah menyadari jarak perbedaan yang terbentang sangat lebar antara hidupnya dan hidup Kyuhyun, tapi yeoja imut itu tidak pernah memikirkan itu sama sekali sampai sahabatnya mengatakan realita sebenarnya dan didengar langsung oleh kedua indera pendengarannya sendiri.

Tapi, selebar apapun perbedaan itu bukankah Kyuhyun sudah sah menjadi suaminya? Anni! Tentu saja belum sah! Bahkan pernikahan mereka tidak terdaftar di Departemen Sosial Korea Selatan, mereka hanya melakukan pernikahan dihadapan Tuhan dan pembantunya, Pastur. Tapi, sama sajakan? Itu berarti Kyuhyun sudah sah menjadi miliknya kan? Benarkan?

"Yaaa Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau malah melamun?" suara teriakan Hyukkie, sedikit menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunan panjangnya.

"ada apa dengan Sungmin eonni?" Wookie yang datang dengan membawa nampan penuh makanan langsung mengetahui jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres menimpa eonni kesayangannya.

"entahlah, aku hanya bercerita tentang Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang digosipkan oleh dua yeoja yang satu agensi dengannya. Sungmin sebagai salah satu dari puluhan juta SparKyu mungkin merasa terpukul karena biasnya menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja lain"

"Hyukkie~ah,, Kyu tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun.. Ss-sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu sudah mempunyai istri" ucap Sungmin lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah? Maksudmu? Kau mau bilang jika kau adalah istri sahnya Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Hyukkie yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sungmin, "Yaaa! Jika begitu, aku adalah istri sahnya seorang Choi Siwon aktor terkenal itu! hahaaaa" Hyukkie tertawa lepas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

Sungmin menarik nafas dan sadar jika ia tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu kepada siapapun, tidak boleh ada satu orangpun yang tahu tentang pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun! "hahaaaaa~ yaaaa Hyukkie~ah, namanya juga seorang fans.. wajarkan aku begitu kecewa saat mendengar Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan dengan Seohyun dan Victoria, tentu saja karena menurutku Kyuhyun itu milikku!" dengan cepat Sungmin mengubah raut wajahnya dengan raut wajah seperti biasanya seorang Lee Sungmin yang selalu memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

"Eonni, kau boleh saja mengidolakan seorang artis tapi, tidak boleh terlalu dibawa sampai ke hati. Betul kata Hyukkie eonni, dunia kita dan dunia mereka berbeda. Walau ada pepatah yang mengatakan tidak ada yang tidak mungkin terjadi didunia ini, tapi kita harus tetap berpandangan pada realita yang sebenarnya. Daripada kau sakit hati karena seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengenalmu, lebih baik kau cepat-cepat mencari namjachingu! Aku dan Hyukkie eonni saja sudah menemukan pasangan yang mantap dalam hidup kami, kau juga harus seperti kami.. Aku dengar Kim Jungmoo mahasiswa tingkat akhir dari fakultas kedokteran pernah menanyakanmu, aku rasa dia menyukaimu" sahut Wookie sambil melirik menggoda kearah Sungmin.

"hidupku harus berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal ini Wookie~ah, mana mungkin aku mempunyai waktu untuk menjalin kisah cinta seperti kalian. Kalian kan tahu otakku itu bodoh! Sudahlah aku harus pergi, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan, annyeong"

"Eonni! Minnie eonni! Aku sudah memesankan kau makanan! YAAA LEE SUNGMIN!" Suara cempreng milik Wookie tidak lantas membuat yeoja pendek itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan cepat Sungmin sudah berlari menjauhi kedua sahabatnya itu.

********** My Husband is Perfect! **********

Sudah hampir 15 menit Sungmin menunggu mobil Hyundai sonata berwarna hitam metalik menjemputnya di pintu gerbang belakang kampus sesuai arahan sang pemberi janji. Namun mobil hitam yang jarang sekali ia tumpangi itu belum kunjung datang menjemputnya.

Berkali-kali Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya keras ketanah tanda yeoja mungil itu sedang marah, itu adalah kebiasaan Sungmin.

Sebuah tangan kekar melingkar cepat dipinggang ramping yeoja itu, wangi tubuh orang yang sangat ia rindukan menyeruak masuk kedalam indera penciumannya, "Kyu?" Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan mendapati sesosok namja yang sedang menggunakan topi hitam, kacamata hitam, masker hitam, hoodie hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya dan celana jeans hitam ada dihadapan wajahnya. Saat itu Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti penculik atau bahkan terlihat seperti seorang teroris!

"Kau kemana saja? Aku menunggumu lama~"

"Mianhae chagiyaaa~ aku mampir membelikan ini untukmu" satu set bunga mawar merah darah cantik yang dibalut dengan kain berenda berwarna pink terpampang jelas dikedua mata kelinci milik Sungmin yang saat ini tengah berbinar bahagia, "untukku?"

"Untuk istriku tercinta" satu kecupan ringan yang terhalang oleh kain bernama masker mendarat mulus dibibir seksi milik Sungmin.

Senyum kebahagiaan jelas nampak diwajah manis itu, "gomawo, jeongmal gomawo Kyu~"

"cheonma chagiyaaa~"

.

.

.

Lumatan-lumatan kasar lidah sang suami menjalar cepat di mulut dan leher sang istri yang hanya bisa mendesah pasrah kala mendapatkan serangan mendadak dari namja yang sudah lima tahun berstatus sebagai suaminya.

Ruangan sempit seperti didalam mobil sport ini, benar-benar bukan menjadi penghalang untuk Kyuhyun menjalankan ritual mesumnya kepada sang istri. Kedua tubuh yang sudah beberapa bulan tidak bertemu itu sudah kompak berpindah tempat kekursi penumpang mobil pribadi milik Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja tidak ada yang perlu mereka khawatirkan. Pintu gerbang belakang kampus ini sangat sepi dari mobil-mobil para mahasiswa yang biasanya diparkir didepan pintu gerbang utama kampus dan kaca mobil Kyuhyun yang dilapisi kaca riben tentu saja makin meningkatkan keamanan ritual mesum sepasang suami istri ini.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan lihay menarik kaos putih sang istri dan menaikkannya sampai atas dada yang langsung memperlihatkan bra pink bersih menggoda. Tidak sabar, sekarang tangan Kyuhyun sudah menggapai pengait bra yang terdapat dipunggung halus sang istri dan membukanya cepat.

"emmppphh~ Kyuuuu~ jangan disini ahhhh~" protes yang dilayangkan sang istri tentu saja tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun. Nafsunya untuk bertemu dengan tubuh montok sang istri benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi dikendalikan.

"aakkhhhh! Kyuhyun~ahhhhh ssshhhhh oh Goddd~" Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi ketika mulut suaminya sudah menemukan benda kenyal yang diujungnya terdapat nipple berwarna pink kesukaan Kyuhyun. Payudara Sungmin adalah makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun. Bahkan dulu sebelum Kyuhyun harus rela pindah ke asrama, tiap malam sebelum tidur Kyuhyun harus menemukan 'benda kenyal' itu dan mengemutnya seperti anak bayi yang sedang menyusu kepada sang ibu dan itu dilakukan Kyuhyun sampai benar-benar tertidur dan melepas sendiri emutannya.

"ohhh~ Kyuuuu~ tidaaakkhhh ssshhhh ku mohon jangannn oh~ disiniii" dengan sisa-sisa tenaga Sungmin sedikit mendorong kepala Kyuhyun yang sedang asik mengemut-ngemut payudaranya.

"Wae chagiyaaa~ aku sudah tidak tahan!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal ketika Sungmin menghentikan hobinya.

"aku laparr~ dan kau berjanji akan mengajakku kencan! Aku tidak mau melakukannya didalam mobil, ini sempit, aku tidak leluasa" jawab Sungmin sama kesalnya.

Bibirnya yang memerah bengkak dan payudara yang menyembul dan belum sempat dirapihkan sang pemilik, benar-benar membuat libido seorang Kyuhyun naik menuju singgasana puncaknya. Tapi sepertinya namja tampan itu harus kembali mendengarkan istri manjanya, bisa gawat kalo Sungmin sudah merajuk, bisa-bisa selama tiga hari liburan ini Kyuhyun tidak akan mendapatkan jatah!

"baiklah-baiklah aku mengalah, rapihkan bajumu dan aku akan membawamu ketempat yang sangat indah"

"jeongmal? Kita akan kemana Kyu?"

"rahasia! Sudah cepat rapihkan bajumu! Jangan pernah menampakkan payudara indahmu itu didepan mataku, aku jadi horny jika melihat payudara montokitu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya bermaksud ingin menandingin aegyo istri tercintanya.

"kasihan sekali kau Lee Sungmin, mempunyai suami mesum macam Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Sungmin berpura-pura merana.

"Cho Sungmin! Bukan Lee Sungmin"

"karena di Departemen Sosial pernikahan kita belum terdaftar, marga di KTPku juga belum berubah menjadi Cho!"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang baru kali ini mengingatkan suaminya jika sebenarnya pernikahan mereka belum sepenuhnya sah, "Mi-mianhae,, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu sekarang"

Sungmin yang menyadari ucapan bodohnya dan melihat Kyuhyun merubah raut wajahnya, harus berpura-pura ceria untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang selalu bersarang dalam hati Kyuhyun, "ahhh~ apa gunanya berganti marga! Lagipula pastur Kim bilang, yang membuat pernikahan kita sah bukan hanya sekedar nama marga istri yang mengikuti nama marga suami. Pernikahan kita sah apabila saat mengucapkan janji sehidup semati kau kita mengucapkannya dengan penuh keyakinan dan rasa cinta yang mendalam untuk pasanganmu dan aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku, bukankah begitu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?" perkataan panjang lebar Sungmin hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Kyuhyun, "ahh~ kenapa penyanyi terkenal ini menjadi sangat melankolis? Ayo ajak istrimu ini berkencan~ kita kan sudah lama tidak berkencannnnn"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My Husband is Perfect!

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : T+ dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa berubah menjadi M mengingat yang menulis fanfic ini adalah author mesum-,-

Summary : Kehidupan rumah tangga seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan yeoja sederhana bernama Lee Sungmin. Akankah Kyuhyun bisa mempertahankan Sungmin dan cita-citanya dalam waktu bersamaan? Cerita pasaran yang mungkin sudah sering chingudeul baca di tempat lain, tapi karena ini fanfic GS pertamaku yah,, diriku butuh masukan, saran dan kritik dari chingudeul semua, semoga kalian suka:)

Disclaimer : sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun itu milik Sungmin dan Sungmin itu milik author, jadi kalian para pumpkiners relakan lah bias kalian mengarungi biduk rumah tangga dengan author seksi menggoda ini #Kyu buru-buru ambil jarum buat ngempesin author.

Warning : bagi kalian KyuMin Shipper mungkin agak risih ngebaca fanfic ini karena disini peran Sungmin oppa adalah sebagai yeoja, tapi demi tubuhku yang semakin lama semakin montok, aku menulis fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jika ada chingudeul yang tidak suka baca fanfic GS kusarankan jangan baca fanfic ini, kita saling menghargai saja, oke?^^ dan mungkin bagi kalian yang masih dibawah umur, kusarankan lebih baik jangan baca fanfic ini, karena bisa membuat kalian lebih cepat dewasa #plak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

My Husband is Perfect!

Part 2

.

.

**-flashback-**

Seorang namja berkulit putih pucat sedang asik larut dalam dunia gamenya ditaman belakang sekolah yang memang selalu luput dari keramaian siswa-siswi lainnya. Kedua tangannya sibuk memencet kasar tombol benda elektronik persegi panjang berwarna hitam itu, "Mati kau! Dasar musuh tidak berguna! Cho Kyuhyun kau memang yang terbaik!"

Bunyi-bunyi khas dari game yang sedang dimainkan menambah seru fantasy namja bermarga 'Cho' itu dalam melibas musuh-musuh khayalannya.

"YAAAAA~ DASAR ANJING BODOHHHH! MAKANAN INI KUSIAPKAN UNTUK SEN, KENAPA MALAH KAU YANG MENGHABISKANNYA! Issshh~" umpatan penuh emosi dari seorang yeoja, sejenak menghentikan keseriusan Kyuhyun dalam melanjutkan hobinya bermain game.

Wajah tampannya serius memandang punggung seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil, yang sedang memarahi seekor anjing kecil. Anjing kecil? Iya, seekor anjing kecil dengan bulu keriting berwarna hitam legam.

Aneh?

Tentu saja! Itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun rela mempause gamenya demi melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan yeoja mungil itu. Benar-benar yeoja yang sangat aneh!

Untuk memastikan rasa penasarannya Kyuhyun mendekati yeoja mungil yang telah sukses mencuri perhatiannya, "Mianhae cacaoo~ apa kau sedih aku memarahimu? Itu karena kau nakal! Kau tahu kan sekarang sen sedang sakit dan makanan itu kusiapkan khusus untuknya, mengapa kau memakannya?" yeoja mungil itu berjongkok persis dihadapan anjing kecil yang mungkin ikut merasa 'sang majikan' sedang marah kepadanya. Anjing kecil itu hanya diam menatap sendu sang majikan.

"Sejak kapan seekor anjing bisa membalas semua perkataanmu?"

Merasa ada yang mengganggu kegiatan –memarahi anjing kecilnya- yeoja mungil itu membalikkan badannya. Mata kelincinya mendapati sesosok namja yang wajahnya sangat tampan, jika dilihat dari kesan pertama.

"_Mwo?_ Kau bicara denganku?" tanya yeoja mungil itu polos.

"Adakah orang lain selain dirimu ditaman ini?"

Yeoja mungil itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Kenapa kau berbicara dengan seekor anjing? Apa anjing itu mengerti ucapanmu? Apa anjing itu akan membalas semua perkataanmu?"

Sekali lagi, yeoja mungil itu hanya menjawab pertanyaan beruntun yang disuarakan Kyuhyun dengan gelengan kepalanya, "Lalu mengapa kau masih berbicara dengan hewan menjijikan itu?"

"Namanya cacao"

"Aku tidak menanyakan nama anjing itu!"

"Aku hanya memberitahumu"

Merasa tidak perlu meladeni pembicaraan orang yang tidak dikenalnya, yeoja manis itu memilih menggendong sang anjing kecil yang ia beri nama 'cacao' dan ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menatap aneh yeoja dihadapannya, "Yaa! Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Kalah dan mengalah bukanlah sifat alami dari namja berkulit putih pucat itu. Sambil terus mengomel, Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah yeoja mungil itu. Langkah yeoja itu terhenti di depan sebuah kandang anjing sederhana yang hanya terbuat dari kayu yang disusun asal dan atapnya yang terbuat dari triplek sederhana yang mungkin berfungsi untuk menahan penghuni kandang dari panas dan hujan, "Nah,, sekarang kau harus meminta maaf kepada sen! Ayo cepat lakukan"

Atas suruhan sang majikan, anjing kecil itu berlari kecil dan langsung menjilati seekor kucing yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di kandang sederhana itu. Melihat kejadian itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan memandang tanpa arti kepada yeoja mungil itu.

"Kau harus bisa menjaga sen dengan baik rawatlah dia untukku. Nanti malam aku akan kembali membawakan kalian makanan, sekarang aku harus pergi karena sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Ne, annyeong cacao annyeong sen, cepatlah sembuh, aku mencintai kalian. Saranghae^^"

Ketika yeoja itu akan berlari dengan sigap tangan Kyuhyun menahannya, "Siapa namamu?"

**-flashback end-**

***** My Husband is Perfect! *****

-Author Pov-

"Kau ingin makan apa chagi?" ucap Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang fokus mengendarai mobil pribadinya membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup ramai mengingat sekarang waktunya para pekerja mendapatkan haknya untuk beristirahat makan siang.

"_Jajangmyun!_" jawab Sungmin dengan penuh semangat.

"_Jajangmyun?_ Apa kau tidak bosan makan makanan itu setiap waktu?"

"_Anni!"_

"Baiklah~ demi istriku tercinta"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memutar balikkan arah mobilnya menuju restoran kesukaan Sungmin –istriny- Sungmin memang sosok yang sangat sederhana. Kesederhanaan dan kepolosan itu lah yang membuat Kyuhyun bertekuk lutut kepada yeoja mungil itu.

Jika membandingkan Sungmin dengan yeoja-yeoja yang sekarang ini banyak berkeliaran dihidupnya, tentu saja istrinya itu kalah telak!

Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berbicara seperti itu? Oke, pertama kita akan membandingkan bentuk tubuh Sungmin dengan yeoja lainnya, sebut saja Seohyun dan Victoria. Tubuh Seohyun dan Victoria jelas menggambarkan bentuk kesempurnaan seorang yeoja. Dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, body mereka yang sangat seksi bagaikan gitar Spanyol dan wajah cantik ibarat sebuah boneka barbie yang disulap dan hidup di dunia nyata jelas membuat siapapun namja yang melihatnya akan melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk mendapatkan kedua yeoja itu. Sedangkan Sungmin? Istri Kyuhyun itu tidak tinggi bisa dibilang untuk ukuran wanita Korea sekarang, tubuh Sungmin sangat pendek dan bodynya biasa saja malah bisa dibilang sedikit gemuk! Tapi Kyuhyun tidak berani mengatakan hal itu kepada istri tercintanya, kenapa? Semua wanita didunia ini sama saja! Mereka akan merajuk jika pasangannya mengucapkan kata-kata keramat seperti 'gemuk' 'gendut' dan 'berisi', itu pula yang dialami Kyuhyun sebagai seorang suami.

Kedua. Kita akan membandingkan bakat Sungmin dengan yeoja bernama Seohyun dan Victoria. Hey, kalian tahu kan betapa lincahnya kedua yeoja itu ketika sedang menari meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya saat sedang bernyanyi diatas stage? Bahkan seorang Seohyun menguasai hampir segala jenis alat musik dan dia adalah lulusan terbaik di Seoul University. Sungmin? Hey,, tentu saja istri dari seorang penyanyi terkenal itu juga memiliki sebuah bakat terpendam! Kyuhyun sangat menyukai _ddubokki _bikinan sang istri tercinta, hanya itu? Iya, untuk sementara hanya itu.

Walau dalam faktanya Sungmin sangat jauh tertinggal dari Seohyun dan Victoria, kalian tidak perlu cemas.

Kyuhyun sangat mencintai istri sederhananya.

Dia sangat membutuhkan figur seorang Lee Sungmin. Dalam penglihatan seorang Cho Kyuhyun tentu saja Lee Sungmin adalah yeoja yang sempurna! Istrinya itu tidak memerlukan make up untuk membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih cantik, Sungmin mempunyai kecantikan natural yang terpancar bahkan ketika yeoja itu baru bangun. Jika ingin mempercantik diri, Sungmin akan membubuhkan sedikit lipstick berwarna pink dibibir ranumnya dan kecantikannya akan terlihat lebih sempurna.

Dan walaupun Sungmin tidak mempunyai keahlian atau bakat-bakat mengagumkan seperti yeoja-yeoja itu, tapi ada satu kelebihan Sungmin yang jarang dimiliki yeoja lainnya. Sungmin memiliki hati layaknya seorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang harus menjalani hidupnya didunia yang penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran licik seorang manusia. Kesederhaan dan kepolosan seorang Lee Sungmin itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak betah berlama-lama hidup tanpa melihat sosok istrinya.

Andaikan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho memiliki pandangan seperti Kyuhyun..

.

.

.

Mobil dengan merek dagang asli Korea itu berhenti tepat didepan sungai Han yang sedang ramai dikunjungi para pekerja yang sejenak ingin menenangkan diri dari padatnya aktifitas perkantoran. Sungai Han memang selalu ramai pada jam-jam makan siang seperti ini, mungkin letaknya yang sangat strategis yang dikelilingi oleh gedung-gedung perkantoran membuat sungai Han menjadi tempat primadona para pekerja yang sejenak ingin merefresh otaknya.

"Mianhae"

Satu permintaan maaf keluar dari mulut idol terkenal itu, "Untuk apa?"

"Karena hanya untuk sekedar makan _jajangmyun _kesukaanmu, kita harus melakukannya didalam mobil"

Senyum manis tidak pernah bosan Sungmin berikan untuk suami tercintanya, "_Gwaenchana~ _lagipula saat tadi membelinya, tokonya memang sedang ramai oleh pengunjung. Tidak ada meja yang kosong"

Dengan telaten Sungmin membuka cup dengan ukuran sedang tempat _jajangmyun _itu disajikan, yeoja itu juga sedikit mengaduk dan meniup-niupkan hawa panas yang masih melekat di mie yang ditaburi saos kacang kedelai hitam itu. Setelah dirasa sudah tidak begitu panas barulah Sungmin memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun, "Ini makanlah. Kau pasti lapar"

"Suapin~"

"Yaaa~ Kyuhyun~ah kau bukan anak kecil, pergunakan kedua tangan sehatmu itu"

"Seorang istri harus selalu menuruti perintah suami, kau ingat itu kan? Sekarang aku perintahkan kau menyuapi suami tampanmu ini, _palli!"_

Itu adalah perkataan yang selalu diucapkan Kyuhyun jika Sungmin tidak mau menuruti segala keinginannya dan biasanya ucapan itu selalu sukses membuat Sungmin menuruti segala perkataan Kyuhyun –suaminya-

"Bagaimana kuliahmu? Apa lancar?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Tt-tentu saja"

Mata tajam Kyuhyun memandang intens wajah Sungmin yang sekarang ini tengah dilanda rasa gugup karena ditanya pertanyaan yang selalu dihindarinya, "_Jeongmalyo? _Tidak lulus lagi?"

"_A-anniyaaa~ _yaaa! Kenapa kau begitu meragukan kemampuan istrimu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku mengenalmu. Apa hasil ujianmu semester ini sudah keluar?"

Dengan cepat dan refleks, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Istriku tidak pandai berbohong, ku tahu itu. Cepat berikan!" Kyuhyun mengadahkan tangannya tepat diwajah Sungmin yang sedang sibuk mencari cara alasan agar Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kyuhyun~ah, aku ingin membeli gaun tidur yang sangat seksi, berikan aku uang! Setelah itu aku akan membuatmu puas semalaman, bagaimana?" Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Memuaskan seorang suami tentu saja kewajiban seorang istri! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kita Cho Sungmin, cepat berikan!" gaya Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar sangat mirip orangtua yang sedang mengintograsi anaknya tentang hasil ujian yang belum juga sampai ketangannya, "Benar kau tidak mau memberikannya kepadaku?"

"Hiksss~"

Bukannya memberikan hasil ujian kepada suaminya, Sungmin malah menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menangis sedih, "Kau tidak lulus lagi kan?"

"Mianhaeee Kyuu~ aku sudah berusaha tapi tetap gagal, hiksss.."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk mendekap tubuh istrinya, "Yang terpenting kau sudah berusaha Sungmin~ah, baik buruk hasilnya bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Aku hanya ingin kau terus berusaha mengejar cita-citamu seperti aku mengejar cita-citaku. Kau katakan kau ingin menjadi seorang guru, aku dukung walau kutahu itu sangat sulit kau wujudkan, tapi percayalah aku akan tetap selalu mendukung, kau mengerti?"

"_Ne_, mianhaeKyuhyun~ah"

***** My Husband is Perfect! *****

"Kau yakin? Ini akan sangat berbahaya Kyu, nanti akan banyak orang yang melihat kita! Lebih baik kita pulang, _ne?_"

"_Chagiyaa~ _kau tahu kan kita sudah sangat lama tidak berkencan seperti ini. Kau tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan alat penyamaran"

Dengan mantap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya kedalam gedung bioskop terbesar di Korea Selatan yang berada di pusat kota Seoul. Rupanya Kyuhyun ingin mengajak istrinyan bernostagia mengingat hal-hal apa saja yang sering mereka lakukan dulu. Penyamaran yang Kyuhyun lakukan hampir sempurna! Kacamata hitam, masker dan topi benar-benar menutupi wajah seorang idolnya.

Ditengah-tengah keramaian para pengunjung gedung bioskop ini, tangan Kyuhyun masih menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak mau kejadian dulu terulang. Pernah ketika mereka sedang berkencan ditaman hiburan yang sangat ramai, tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang membuat yeoja mungil itu menghilang. Berjam-jam Kyuhyun berlari menyusuri luasnya taman hiburan itu untuk menemukan sang bunny kecilnya, dan kalian tahu? Saat Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin, hatinya benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah. Saat itu Sungmin sedang menangis dihadapan 3 petugas keamanan yang sedang mencoba bertanya kepada Sungmin agar bisa membantu menemukan Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun datang pemuda tampan itu langsung diberi wejangan dari salah satu petugas keamanan itu, _"Hey, jaga dongsaengmu baik-baik! Oppa macam apa kau meninggalkan adik kecilnya sendirian ditengah keramaian seperti ini!" _sungguh, saat itu entah perasaan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Kalian tahu kan Sungmin itu lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kyuhyun! Benar-benar boros rupanya wajah pemuda tampan itu..

Sekarang ini Sungmin sedang mengantri membeli sedikit cemilan untuk bekal nanti saat menonton film yang durasinya kurang lebih hampir 3 jam. Sungmin itu tipe yeoja yang tidak tahan lapar, Kyuhyun sebagai suaminya tidak jarang membelikan banyak cemilan saat namja itu libur dan datang menemui istri manisnya, "Mau pesan apa?" tanya yeoja yang bertugas melayani para pelanggan di stand yang menjual makanan ringan itu.

"Aku ingin 2 sandwhich ukuran besar, 2 popcorn dan aku juga minta 2 cola ukuran besar" jawab Sungmin yang diakhiri dengan senyuman manis ciri khasnya.

"_Ne, _tunggu sebentar"

Saat Sungmin sedang menunggu pesanannya, kupingnya menangkap pembicaraan para yeoja belia yang juga sedang mengantri disampingnya, "Yaaaa~ Kyuhyun oppa memang daebak! Kau lihat konsernya kemarin kan? Fantastis!"

"_Ne, _sungguh tidak menyesal rela tidak jajan selama sebulan hanya untuk melihat langsung konsernya Kyuhyun oppa. Eh, tapi kudengar Victoria eonnidatang untuk menyaksikan konsernya Kyuhyun oppa, apa ada sesuatu antara mereka?"

"_Molla~ _Tapi Kyuhyun oppatidak akan tertarik dengan yeoja China itu, Kyuhyun oppakan sudah punya Seohyun eonni!Aku yakin Kyuhyun oppaitu setia dengan Seohyun eonni"

Miris rasanya mendengar orang lain mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, paling tidak itulah yang Sungmin alami sekarang. Setia dengan Seohyun? Seharusnya mereka bilang Kyuhyun pasti akan selalu setia dengan Sungmin! Karena Sungmin adalah istrinya. Seohyun? Mengapa nama yeoja itu selalu ada dipembicaraan orang lain jika mereka sedang membicarakan tentang Kyuhyunnya.

Pikiran Sungmin melayang pada perkataan Hyukkie tadi siang tentang SeoKyu Shipper, apa dua yeoja belia ini salah satu diantara SeoKyu Shipper, "Mian_, _apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin ke yeoja yang berada persis disampingnya. Merasa ada yang mengintrupsi obrolan mereka, kedua yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin, "Kalian SeoKyu shipper ya?" tanya Sungmin baik-baik.

"Tentu saja kami SeoKyu shipper!"

"Apa yang kalian suka dari pasangan itu?"

"Siapa yang tidak suka Kyuhyun oppa dan Seohyun eonni bersama? Mereka sangat serasi"

Tentu saja ada yang tidak suka! Sungmin tidak menyukainya! Jika benar Kyuhyun menduakannya, Sungmin berjanji akan mematahkan tubuh suaminya itu menjadi 4 bagian! Kalian jangan berharap Sungmin itu istri yang bisa di aniaya, Sungmin itu yeoja kuat. Dia bahkan menguasai semua jurus matrial arts saat duduk dibangku sekolah dan Kyuhyun tahu itu..

"Tapi kan kalian tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, bisa sajakan dalam kehidupan nyata Kyuhyun sudah memiliki kekasih atau jangan-jangan Seohyun yang secara diam-diam sedang menjalin suatu hubungan dengan namja lain, bisa sajakan?"

"Mungkin saja,, tapi kami para SeoKyu shipper sudah mempunyai banyak bukti jika sebenarnya Kyuhyun oppa dan Seohyun eonni sedang menjalani suatu hubungan!" yeoja belia itu menjawab penuh nafsu pertanyaan yang diajukan Sungmin.

"_Jeongmalyo? _Bukti seperti apa?"

.

.

.

"Yaaa chagiyaaa~kau kenapa? Kenapa dengan seenaknya kau membatalkan kencan kita? Kau kan tahu kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Chagiiii~_" _tangan Kyuhyun sibuk mengetuk-ngetukkan pintu kamar apartemen pribadi miliknya.

Setelah mendengar cerita para SeoKyu shipper itu, tanpa sadar Sungmin langsung dikuasai perasaan cemburunya. Jadi dengan seenaknya yeoja mungil itu membatalkan kencan yang sudah lama dipersiapkan suami tercintanya dan merajuk ingin cepat pulang. Dan alhasil, beginilah nasib seorang Cho Kyuhyun sekarang. Merana karena tanpa alasan yang jelas sang istri tidak memperbolehkannya masuk kedalam kamar yang sudah tiga bulan lalu tidak ia tempati.

***** My Husband is Perfect! *****

"Jadi kau marah karena hal itu? Karena ulah fans yang kerjanya selalu memaksa aku menjalani hubungan dengan Seohyun? Ayolah chagiii~ sudah tiga tahun aku menjadi seorang artis dan baru kali ini aku merasa kau tidak mempercayaiku"

Sungmin hanya bisa diam mendengarkan penjelasan sang suami. Semalaman Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur hanya karena Sungminnya merajuk tidak jelas dan membiarkan namja tampan itu tidur di sofa apartemen kecil ini. Karena sudah sifat Sungmin yang tidak bisa mendiamkan Kyuhyun lebih dari 24 jam, yeoja mungil itu memutuskan menceritakan apa yang ia alami di bioskop semalam, "Jadi kau sudah tidak mempercayaiku?" Kyuhyun menatap lekat yeoja manis yang saat ini sedang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Siapa Seohyun? Aku selalu mendengar namanya saat orang lain membicarakanmu"

"Seohyun hanyalah seorang partner kerja untukku. Kau ingatkan saat aku menjelaskan kepadamu tentang project duet yang dibuat oleh SM entertaiment? Mereka memilihku dan Seohyun untuk menjalankan project duet itu dari situlah kami menjadi pasangan duet resmi SM entertaiment"

"Kapan? Aku lupa kau pernah mengatakan hal itu!"

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ini memang salah satu sifat jelek yang dimiliki Sungmin –istrinya- Sungmin itu pelupa, jika Kyuhyun menceritakan suatu hal atau kejadian kepadanya dengan cantik keesokan harinya Sungmin sudah melupakan semua perkataan Kyuhyun, itulah yang membuat yeoja mungil itu harus mengulang kelas selama 2 tahun saat duduk dibangku sekolah dan hal itu juga yang membuat Sungmin sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan nilai 'B' dikampusnya.

"Sudahlah chagiii~ aku bersumpah tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Seohyun, dia itu hanya kuanggap sebagai dongsaengku tidak lebih!"

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang dan berniat untuk mengalah karena tidak tega melihat wajah frustasi sang suami, "Aku percaya kepadamu Kyu~" dengan lembut Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang milik suaminya.

"Hanya kepercayaanmu yang bisa membuat pernikahan kita tetap bertahan untuk selamanya. Tolong jangan meragukan cintaku Sungmin~ah, aku benar-benar sudah menjaga hatiku untuk selalu setia kepadamu, tolong bantu aku. Cukup percaya padaku dan kupastikan selamanya kita akan terus bersama, aku berjanji" Kyuhyun mengecup mesra kening istrinya.

-Author POV end-

.

.

.

-Sungmin POV-

Menunggu adalah hal yang sangat aku benci, tapi jika tahu siapa yang sekarang ini sedang kutunggu maka rasa benci itu akan berubah menjadi sebuah harapan, harapan jika suatu saat nanti dunia mau mengakuiku sebagai seorang istri dari penyanyi kebanggaan mereka bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Ah! Sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu penting untukku..

Jika memang aku tidak boleh menjadi yeoja yang paling beruntung karena mendapatkan suami sempurna seperti Cho Kyuhyun, aku rela dunia tidak mengakui keberadaanku tapi kumohon Tuhan, bukalah hati Tuan dan Nyonya Cho..

Aku hanya ingin mereka mengakuiku dan merestui hubungan kami. Aku ingin merasakan memiliki kedua orang tua yang menyayangiku tulus. Aku ingin ketika Tuhan mengirimkan aku dan Kyu malaikat kecil, ada bimbingan orang tua yang mengajarkan kepadaku cara merawat anak yang baik. Hanya itu Tuhan, tidak lebih..

5 tahun sudah Kyu tidak menemui kedua orang tuanya. Aku tahu walaupun Kyu berusaha mengacuhkan kedua orang tuanya, tapi saat ia tidur aku sering mendengarnya menyebut _'eomma _dan _appa'. _Kau merindukan mereka kan chagi?

Maafkan aku karena membuat hidupmu menjadi seperti ini..

Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai mereka, aku rela melakukan apa saja agar kau bisa kembali lagi merasakan pelukan hangat kedua orang tuamu. Hatiku menangis saat melihat sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang rela menjadi pelayan café hanya untuk menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang kepala keluarga. Bahkan kau rela melanjutkan kuliah musikmu sambil bekerja membanting tulang.

Itu adalah saat yang paling menyedihkan sekaligus membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Kau bisa memberikanku tempat yang layak walau hanya sebuah apartemen kecil yang berada dipinggiran kota Seoul, itulah sebabnya aku menolak saat kau memberikanku sebuah apartemen baru yang megah dan mewah. Itu adalah hasil jerih payahmu dan aku tidak mau membuang hasil dari jerih payah suamiku.

Kau memang suami yang sempurna untukku..

"Yaaa nona! Sedang apa kau disini? Kau tidak boleh berada ditempat ini, ini parkiran khusus untuk para artis SM entertaiment! Kau ini seorang penguntit ya?" ku tengokkan wajahku kearah sumber suara, seorang ahjussi berpakaian seragam petugas keamanan dengan senjata api yang tersimpan rapih di pinggangnya menyadarkan aku dari lamunan panjang.

"Mwo? Penguntit? Aku? Yaaa ahjussi! Berani sekali kau berkata seperti ini kepadaku, aku bukan penguntit!"

Tentu saja aku harus marah dan sedikit melawan, enak saja aku dibilang penguntit oleh ahjussi gendut tua ini!

Aku memang sedang berada diparkiran gedung SM entertaiment karena secara tiba-tiba Kyu dipanggil oleh agensinya karena ada urusan pekerjaan. Kami yang tadinya ingin berlibur kepantai, harus rela kembali ke Seoul. Kyu menyuruhku untuk tidak kemana-mana dan menunggunya di mobil tapi karena panas dan aku tidak suka berlama-lama ditempat yang sempit seperti itu, aku memutuskan turun dan menunggu Kyu diluar mobil sampai ahjussi gendut ini datang menggangguku!

"Lalu sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah ini mobil Kyuhyun-ssi? Ah~ kau penguntitnya Kyuhyun-ssi kan?"

Omo! Kenapa aku bisa ceroboh seperti ini, seharusnya aku mendengarkan ucapan Kyu, "Aa-anniya ahjussi, a-aku disini untuk,, untukkk" aigooo,, apa yang harus aku katakan!

"Kau ini! Ayo ikut aku" tangan ahjussi gendut itu langsung menarik tanganku untuk mengikuti langkahnya, "Ahjussi jebal~ aku tidak bermaksud jahat, aku hanya ingin minta tanda tangannya Kyuhyun oppa! Ahjussi jebal~" memohon dan terus memohon aku lakukan agar ahjussi gendut ini tidak menyeretku paksa seperti ini.

"Ada apa ini?"

Kyu? Itu suara Kyuhyun!

Dan benar saja, suamiku datang di waktu yang sangat tepat.

"Ada seorang penguntit yang berusaha mengganggumu Kyuhyun-ssi" jawab ahjussi gendut itu.

"Lepaskan yeoja itu"

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan membawanya kekantor polisi terdekat karena sudah mengganggu kehidupan pribadimu"

"KU BILANG LEPASKAN DIA!"

Shock! Aku hanya bisa melotot melihat Kyuhyun berteriak seperti itu. Berteriak adalah kebiasaan Kyu ketika dia merasa aku terlalu dekat dengan namja lain atau ketika dia merasa aku sedang disakiti oleh orang lain. Kyu memang paling tidak suka ada orang asing yang menyentuhku, "Kk- kyuhyun-ssi, bisa saja orang ini merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat untukmu atau kau mengenal yeoja ini?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya jadi lepaskan dia sekarang juga!"

Kemarahan jelas masih nampak diwajah Kyu, aku berusaha mengedipkan mataku dan memberi Kyu sinyal, aku takut Kyu kelepasan dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya jika aku ini adalah istrinya, "Dd-dia fans setiaku, tolong jangan sakiti dia"

Hahh~ rasanya sungguh lega..

Tapi, tidak kupungkiri ada rasa sakit yang tak kasat mata menusuk relung jantungku, sampai kapan aku akan terus dikira orang sebagai fansnya? Aku ini istrinya..

"Kyuhyun~ah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" seorang yeoja yang selama ini hanya kulihat di layar televisi sedang melingkarkan tangannya mesra dilengan suamiku, dia Victoria?

Setelah itu beberapa orang datang untuk melihat keributan yang terjadi karena ulahku. Pandanganku dan Kyu bertemu, matanya menatap lekat mataku seolah berbicara _'Aku sudah bilang, tunggulah dimobil!'_ tapi disisi lain ada tatapan memohon yang kulihat dari sorot matanya dan seolah mengatakan _'Tolong jangan salah paham, percayalah padaku'_, "Yaaa! Kau yeoja kecil, jangan begini.. Kau tidak tahu kan perbuatanmu itu sangat mengganggu artis idolamu. Kyuhyun itu berhak mendapatkan privasi, jika kau terus menguntit seperti ini, kami para artis berhak melaporkanmu kepada pihak berwajib dengan alasan mengganggu privasi. Kau mengerti?" yeoja China itu sombong sekali! Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengannya!

"Yaaa! Kau dengar perkataanku tidak!"

Aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan yeoja jelek itu..

"Sudahlah, dia itu fansku tidak ada urusannya denganmu! Lagipula dia tidak mengganggu, aku lebih terganggu denganmu yang selalu saja mengikuti kemana aku pergi"

Kau dengar itu yeoja jelek! Bahkan suamiku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya, lebih baik sekarang juga kau singkirkan tangan nistamu itu dari tubuh suamiku!

Seperti ada ikatan batin antara aku dengan Kyu, dengan kasar Kyu menepis lengan yeoja itu dari tubuhnya dan aku hanya bisa tertawa bahagia dalam hati, suamiku memang keren! Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun~ah..

Kyuhyun berlalu dan masuk kedalam mobil Hyundai miliknya, dengan sekali gas mobil itu telah melenggang jauh meninggalkanku dan kerumunan orang-orang jahat ini. Kyuhyun~ah,, kenapa aku ditinggal, huwweeeeee~

-Sungmin POV end-

.

.

.

-Author POV-

Sesekali Kyuhyun memandang resah kaca spion mobilnya mencari keberadaan istrinya. Tadi di mobil Kyuhyun berusaha menghubungi Sungmin untuk memberi tahu Sungmin saat ini Kyuhyun sedang menunggunya di taman dekat gedung SM entertaiment tapi hasilnya nihil karena handphone pink milik istrinya tertinggal di dalam mobil.

Dilihatnya tas istrinya juga tertinggal didalam mobilnya, rasa khawatir benar-benar menggelayuti hati namja berwajah tampan ini. Terkadang Sungmin memang selalu seperti ini, ceroboh! Dan Kyuhyun akui terkadang dia sangat kesal dengan sikap Sungminnya ini, dia hanya takut Sungminnya terluka.

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa cintanya namja yang gemar menyeringai ala setan ini kepada istri manisnya..

Kyuhyun pun terkadang bingung, usianya memang terpaut dua tahun dibawah umur Sungmin tapi dari awal mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih dan berlanjut sampai menjadi suami-istri, Kyuhyun merasa usianya jauh diatas Sungmin. Sungmin itu yeoja yang sangat manja dan anehnya Sungmin itu akan melakukan hal itu hanya kepada Kyuhyun! Yah, Kyuhyun memang segalanya bagi Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seperti kasih sayang yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya, mengingat Sungmin tumbuh dan dibesarkan dipanti asuhan. Sungmin juga tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini, Sungmin juga tidak pernah merasa menjadi sosok yang sangat dibutuhkan untuk orang lain. Sosok Kyuhyun lah yang selalu menggambarkan kesempurnaan dalam hidupnya. Kyuhyun lah yang selama ini memberikan kasih sayang berlimpah kepadanya, Kyuhyun lah yang selama ini selalu memperhatikannya, Kyuhyun lah yang selama ini merawatnya dan sosok Kyuhyun pulalah yang selalu membutuhkan kehadirannya.

Mereka memang sudah sangat terikat. Kyuhyun Sungmin, Sungmin Kyuhyun, keduanya sama dan saling terpaut erat.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya ketika mata tajamnya melihat seluet gambaran orang yang sangat dicintainya. Sungminnya tengah berjalan sendirian, wajahnya basah seperti seseorang yang habis menangis.

"Sungmin~ah,, mianhaee,, mianhaee chagiyaaaa mianhaeee jeongmal mianhaeee"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title : My Husband is Perfect!

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : T+ dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa berubah menjadi M mengingat yang menulis fanfic ini adalah author mesum-,-

Summary : Kehidupan rumah tangga seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan yeoja sederhana bernama Lee Sungmin. Akankah Kyuhyun bisa mempertahankan Sungmin dan cita-citanya dalam waktu bersamaan? Cerita pasaran yang mungkin sudah sering chingudeul baca di tempat lain, tapi karena ini fanfic GS pertamaku yah,, diriku butuh masukan, saran dan kritik dari chingudeul semua, semoga kalian suka:)

Disclaimer : sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun itu milik Sungmin dan Sungmin itu milik author, jadi kalian para pumpkiners relakan lah bias kalian mengarungi biduk rumah tangga dengan author seksi menggoda ini #Kyu buru-buru ambil jarum buat ngempesin author.

Warning : bagi kalian KyuMin Shipper mungkin agak risih ngebaca fanfic ini karena disini peran Sungmin oppa adalah sebagai yeoja, tapi demi tubuhku yang semakin lama semakin montok, aku menulis fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jika ada chingudeul yang tidak suka baca fanfic GS kusarankan jangan baca fanfic ini, kita saling menghargai saja, oke?^^ dan mungkin bagi kalian yang masih dibawah umur, kusarankan lebih baik jangan baca fanfic ini, karena bisa membuat kalian lebih cepat dewasa #plak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

My Husband is Perfect!

Part 3

.

.

Mendekap tubuhnya tiap saat adalah keinginan terbesar dalam hidupku..

Menggenggam tangannya erat adalah kekuatan terbesar dalam hidupku..

Memilikinya adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku..

Seberapapun sulitnya hidup kita sekarang, yakinlah dalam hatiku hanya ada namamu seorang..

Lee Sungmin, dua kosakata kalimat sederhana yang mampu membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupku..

Seberapapun seringnya aku meninggalkanmu, yakinlah hanya kau yang mengisi penuh relung hatiku..

Lee Sungmin, seonggok daging bernyawa yang mampu mengubah jalan kehidupanku..

Seberapapun seringnya kau menderita karena aku, yakinlah suatu saat nanti dunia akan mengetahui identitasmu yang sebenarnya..

Lee Sungmin, dialah yeoja sederhana yang mampu memikatku ketika pertama kali melihatnya..

***** My Husband is Perfect! *****

**-flashback-**

-Author POV-

Kala itu malam yang biasa tenang kini berubah menjadi sangat mencekam, kilatan-kilatan petir menghiasi malam di ibu kota Korea Selatan ini. Angin bertiup tidak tahu arah, menerbangkan apa saja yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan lebih untuk sekedar bertahan. Hujan deras pun tidak henti-hentinya sejak sore hari. Seoul sedang dilanda badai tahunan kala itu.

Pemerintah tingkat kota bahkan sampai nasional berkali-kali memberikan peringatan kepada para penduduk untuk tidak keluar rumah dengan berbagai macam alasan apapun, tapi sepertinya peringatan itu sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh yeoja manis yang sekarang sudah siap berperang melawan badai dengan mempersenjatai tubuhnya dengan jas hujan pink dan sepatu boots yang memiliki warna senada dengan jas hujan yang dikenakan yeoja mungil itu.

Oh ayolah, sekarang yeoja itu tidak ingin mengadakan fashion show, misinya sekarang adalah menyelamatkan kedua hewan peliharaannya yang ia sembunyikan ditaman belakang sekolahnya. Mengapa harus serba pink? Karena semua barang yang dimiliki yeoja mungil itu berwarna pink! Sepertinya yeoja manis itu menganut paham pink holic (?)

Itulah ciri khas yeoja mungil itu, pink!

Kilatan-kilatan petir sama sekali tidak menghalangi langkah cepatnya menuju taman belakang sekolah, "Sen~ah cacao tunggu akuuu"

Tidak gentar dengan pagar sekolah yang jauh lebih tinggi dari panjang tubuhnya, yeoja mungil itu memanjat pagar sekolah dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat diatas rumput yang sudah basah dibanjiri air hujan. Yeoja mungil itu berlari, berlari cepat menuju taman tempat ia menyembunyikan kedua hewan peliharaannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" tanyanya ketika mata kelincinya menangkap sesosok namja yang sepertinya sedang melakukan sesuatu kepada kedua hewan kesayangannya.

"Omona! Kau mengagetkan aku!" namja itu mengusap dadanya panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin menculik sen dan cacao dari sisiku?" tanya yeoja itu lagi, matanya mulai menyelediki wajah namja yang saat itu juga tengah menggunakan jas hujan seperti dirinya.

"Mwo? Menculik hewan menjijikan ini? Apa untungnya bagiku? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku! Lihat, kucing dan anjingmu hampir mati karena kedinginan!"

Dengan cepat Sungmin –nama yeoja mungil itu- mendekat dan menghampiri kandang yang terbuat asal dari tangannya sendiri, diraihnya kedua hewan kecil itu yang sudah terkapar lemah dengan bulu yang sudah sangat basah, "Sen~ah cacao, mianhae" Sungmin menggendong kedua hewan peliharaannya dan berlari masuk kedalam kawasan gedung sekolah.

Namja itu? tentu saja sekali lagi hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Sungmin dari belakang.

Sungmin membuka pintu ruang UKS dengan sedikit hantaman keras karena memang pada jam segini semua ruangan kurikulum yang berada dalam kawasangedung sekolah sudah terkunci rapih dan namja itu hanya bisa melongo tidak percaya ketika menyaksikan kekuatan maha dahsyat dari seorang yeoja yang bahkan tubuhnya bisa dibilang mungil walau sebenarnya agak sedikit berisi.

Sungmin menidurkan kedua hewannya dikasur UKS lalu mengambil selimut untuk membungkus tubuh basah hewan yang masih dalam satu family itu, "Mianhae sen~ah, mianhae cacao,, aku janji besok akan membuatkan kandang yang lebih bagus untuk kalian, hikss,, hiksss.. aku memang eomma yang paling jahat didunia ini, hikksss"

Kita sebut saja namja yang sejak tadi mengikuti Sungmin itu bernama Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang sama ketika melihat Sungmin sedang memarahi hewan peliharaannya siang tadi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam melihat tingkat laku yeoja aneh yang sempat ia jumpai ditaman ketika jam istirahat sekolah, kelakuan yeoja itu masih sama, masih aneh!

Aneh? Tentu saja! Lihatlah,, bahkan sekarang yeoja itu sedang menangis sesenggukan dengan tubuh yang mendekap erat seekor kucing berwarna kuning dan seekor anjing kecil dengan bulu keriting hitam yang menutupi tubuh kecilnya, "Kenapa kau terus berbicara dengan hewan-hewan itu? Apa mereka mengerti bahasamu? Tidak kan? Ayolah, jangan mempersulitku lagi,"

Merasa dikasihi, anjing kecil itu dengan kekuatan tersisa berusaha menjilati wajah sang majikan yang membuat Sungmin sedikit menghentikan tangisannya, "Aigoo.. kau memang selalu membuatku tenang cacao. Apa kau lapar? Eomma sudah membelikan makanan mahal untukmu dan sen.. Tengtenggg~ eomma juga membelikanmu susu! Ah baiklah, eomma akan membuatkan susu hangat untuk kalian berdua," Sungmin menidurkan kembali kedua hewan itu dikasur dan berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meracik susu kemasan yang sengaja ia beli saat tadi selesai bekerja, sedikit banyak Sungmin mencampurkan air panas untuk melarutkan susu kemasan itu, "Nah ini, kalian minumlah. Susu ini akan menghangatkan tubuh kalian, harus kalian habiskan! Untuk membeli susu itu eomma sengaja melebihkan jam kerja setiap harinya"

"Eheemmm!" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal karena merasa tidak pernah diperdulikan oleh Sungmin.

Menjadi orang yang sama sekali tidak diperhatikan dan tidak diperdulikan adalah hal yang paling dibenci namja pecinta game itu, yeoja ini buta atau apa sih? Setidaknya dia bertanya kan? 'Sedang apa kau ada disini? Kau ingin menyelamatkan anakku? Terima kasih..' Kyuhyun rasa ucapan itu akan jauh lebih baik keluar dari bibir seksi yeoja itu, daripada dia terus saja mengacuhkannya.

"Omo! Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku? Kau tertarik dengan mereka yah?" tanya Sungmin dengan jari lentiknya menunjuk kearah kucing dan anjing yang sedang berebut minum susu, "Aku normal! Untuk apa aku tertarik kepada hewan menjijikan itu"

"Lalu? Kenapa malam-malam kau bisa berada disini? Diluar sedang hujan, pasti orang tuamu mencarimu, cepat pulang! Jangan pernah sekali pun berpikir aku akan menjual sen dan cacao kepadamu, seorang eomma tidak mungkin menjual anaknya sendiri, arraseo!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, meredam emosinya..

Hanya ucapan terima kasih, tidak kah itu sulit? Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sungmin sore tadi entah kenapa Kyuhyun selalu terbayang-bayang wajah yeoja itu. Yeoja itu aneh, bahkan sangat aneh! Tapi ada sesuatu hal yang menarik dari kepribadian yeoja itu dan Kyuhyun entah kenapa menjadi ingin lebih mengenal yeoja unik itu.

Dan ketika tahu malam ini akan datang badai, Kyuhyun juga tidak habis pikir langsung berinisiatif pergi ketaman belakang sekolah menyelamatkan hewan peliharaan yeoja unik itu, entahlah apa yang terjadi dengan namja bernama Kyuhyun itu.

Yang jelas, sekarang yeoja itu sudah benar-benar menyita waktunya..

**-flashback end-**

******* **My Husband is Perfect! *****

Berkemah..

Ini adalah keinginan Sungmin sejak dulu dan sayangnya keinginan sederhana itu baru terwujud sekarang ini. Kyuhyun mengajaknya berkemah, membangun tenda sederhana ditepi pantai yang sepi dan langsung berhadapan dengan pantai laut Daegu.

Sungguh, itu hal yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Sungmin..

Setelah insiden tadi siang, dimana Sungmin dikira seorang penguntit oleh beberapa orang, Kyuhyun memutuskan membawa istrinya berkemah ketempat yang sedikit jauh dari kota Seoul untuk menyenangkan istri seksinya.. Dan sepertinya Daegu tempat yang pas untuk berkemah pada malam hari.

Sangat erat Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang istrinya, menempatkan wajah evilnya dipundak sang istri. Saat itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang duduk ditepi pantai menikmati saat-saat bersama yang hampir sulit mereka dapatkan akhir-akhir ini. Kyuhyun mendapatkan jatah libur 3 hari dan itu harus benar-benar dimanfaatkan oleh Kyuhyun untuk membahagiakan istri tercinta.

"Apa yang mereka katakan tadi sampai kau menangis seperti itu?"

"Anni. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya saja-" Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya dan menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Hanya apa chagi?"

"Hanya saja, saat aku diantar ahjussi gendut itu keluar gedung SMent, aku mendengar yeoja bernama Victoria berbicara kepada beberapa awak media, bahwa kalian sedang menjalin hubungan serius sekarang, benarkah itu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengarkan cerita sang istri, "Ternyata yeoja itu sudah benar-benar tidak waras. Aku adalah seorang manusia tolol jika pergi meninggalkanmu hanya untuk mendapatkan yeoja gila itu, aku ini masih waras!"

"Tapi kenapa selalu ada nama Victoria dan Seohyun disetiap pemberitaan tentang dirimu?"

"Itu hanya strategi SMent untuk mengangkat popularitasku, jujur saja terkadang aku juga risih selalu disandingkan oleh kedua yeoja itu terutama dengan Vic"

"Apa itu berarti kau sedikit memiliki perasaan dengan Seohyun-ssi?" Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam manik mata Kyuhyun, "Kenapa kau selalu tidak percaya kepadaku? Dengarkan aku chagi, bahkan menurutku kau tidak layak dibandingkan dengan Vic dan Seo, walau kedua yeoja itu memiliki segalanya tapi mereka tidak memiliki hati sepertimu"

Dipuji oleh sang suami, wajah Sungmin kembali tersenyum bahagia, "Jeongmal? Kau tidak berbohong kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Sungmin kembali ke posisi semula, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang sang suami, "Kau tidak merindukan appa dan eommamu? Sudah sangat lama kau tidak melihat mereka"

"Jika aku kembali kepada mereka, itu tandanya aku sudah siap untuk melepaskanmu. Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah siap kehilanganmu,"

"Tapi kau merindukan mereka Kyu~"

"Chagiya, apa tidak seharusnya kita memiliki seorang baby? Kita sudah 5 tahun menikah, tapi kau belum juga mengandung. Aku ingin cepat dipanggil appa" mengalihkan pembicaraan. Itulah hal yang selalu Kyuhyun lakukan jika Sungmin mulai menyinggung masalah kedua orang tuanya, "Cepat periksa kedokter, siapa tahu perut gendutmu ini isinya baby bukan makanan" goda Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuu~ perutku tidak buncit!"

"Benarkah? Coba kulihat?" dengan sekali hentakan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat tubuh Sungmin tertidur diatas pasir putih ini dan tangan nakalnya menarik kaos pink Sungmin sebatas dada. Perut dengan kulit putih halus menggoda terhampar indah didepan mata Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Kyuuu~ tidak boleh! Aku tidak mau bercinta dipinggir pantai seperti ini, kalo ada yang melihat bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapan istrinya. Bibir tebalnya mengecup perut Sungmin yang memang tidak bisa dibilang rata, perut itu memang sedikit mencelut mengingat kebiasaan makan Sungmin yang bisa dikatakan melebihi kebiasaan makan yeoja-yeoja Korea lainnya, "Aku ingin ada baby dalam perutmu ini chagi" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sekali lagi mengecup perut Sungmin mesra.

"Tapi aku tidak mau"

Karena ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung mengadahkan kepalanya memandang lekat mata sang istri tercinta, "Wae? Kau tidak mau mengandung anakku? Aku kan suamimu!"

Tangan Sungmin menggapai kepala Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya pelan, "Aku tidak ingin mengandung anakmu sekarang Kyuhyun~ah. Aku tidak mau saat nanti aku hamil, kau tidak disisiku untuk menjagaku dan baby Cho. Aku tidak mau saat nanti aku melahirkan, kau tidak ada bersamaku dan tidak bisa menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku tidak mau saat nanti baby Cho lahir, anakku hanya bisa melihat appanya 3 bulan sekali seperti yang di alami eommanya. Aku ingin baby Cho seperti anak-anak kecil pada umumnya dan-" Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya untuk mengambil nafas panjang, ".. dan aku juga tidak ingin memiliki anak sebelum orang tuamu merestui hubungan kita, kita tidak akan hidup bahagia dengan cara seperti itu Kyu"

Ada sedikit rasa sakit yang bersarang didadanya ketika Sungmin lagi-lagi membahas pekerjaan dan orangtuanya. Yah, Kyuhyun memang mencintai kedua orang tuanya, Sungmin dan pekerjaannya. Tapi apakah dunia ini begitu baik kepadanya sehingga membolehkan namja berkulit pucat itu untuk meraih ketiga hal yang sangat penting dihidupnya itu? Kyuhyun sudah mengalah, dia sudah meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya untuk mendapatkan Sungmin dan cita-citanya! Apakah itu masih belum cukup?

"Tapi aku ingin memiliki seorang keturunan dari rahimmu chagi" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, bibir tebalnya berkali-kali mengecup mesra perut mulus yang ada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar berharap suatu saat nanti didalam perut itu disinggahi sebuah nyawa hasil dari kerja kerasnya dengan Sungmin selama ini.

Hey tentu saja Kyuhyun sangat merindukan tangisan bayi di rumah tangganya bersama Sungmin, mereka sudah menikah 5 tahun! Dan itu bukan waktu yang singkat kan? Tapi sepertinya ucapan Sungmin memang ada benarnya. Saat ini saja Kyuhyun bisa bertemu Sungmin 3 bulan sekali, itu pun jadwalnya tidak menentu, bagaimana nanti jika Sungmin hamil? Tidak ada yang bisa merawatnya..

"Aku pun ingin mengandung anakmu Kyu~ tapi sekarang belum saatnya,"

"Ne, memang sepertinya sekarang belum saatnya. Jika sekarang kau hamil, aku akan menjadi suami dan calon appa yang terburuk karena tidak bisa menjagamu. Saranghae Sungmin~ah, jeongmal saranghae. Jangan pernah meragukan cintaku, kumohon" pipi kanan sang penyanyi tenar menempel di perut istrinya. Matanya tajamnya menerawang jauh ke masa depan pernikahannya dengan Sungmin. Jalan yang dilalui kedua pasangan itu memang sangat berat, tapi hanya dengan terus menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, Kyuhyun yakin dia akan mampu melalui semua ini.

.

.

.

Penyatuan tubuh, ritual wajib pasangan suami istri dibelahan dunia manapun, sedang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Bermodalkan tenda sederhana dan hanya beralas kasur lipat tidak membuat sepasang suami istri itu risih menjalankan ritual wajibnya yang sudah 3 bulan ini tidak mereka jalankan.

Bibir tebal itu kini telah mendapatkan 'mainan' kesukaannya, payudara Sungmin.

Dua titik tersensitif tubuh Sungmin kini tengah menjadi bulan-bulanan suami mesumnya. Dibawah sana, 'batang' besar milik Kyuhyun sudah menemukan sarang bermainnya dan menggenjot sarang itu dengan ritme yang sangat cepat, sedangkan bibirnya sedang melahap tonjolan daging kenyal milik Sungmin dan menghisap daging itu kuat.

"Akhh~ Kyuuuu~ oohhhhh~"

Erangan, desahan dan racauan sang istri sering kali menambah sifat liar dalam tubuh Kyuhyun menyeruak tak terkendali. Suara desahan Sungmin selalu membuat tubuh Kyuhyun panas! Sungmin memang sangat indah dan hanya Cho Kyuhyun lah yang dapat merasakan keindahan itu..

Tubuh yang sedikit padat berisi, bongkahan kedua bokong yang aduhai, payudara besar yang dihiasi nipple menggoda berwarna cokelat, dipercantik dengan wajah manis sang yeoja membuat penyanyi terkenal itu sangat menggilai Sungminnya. Sungminnya yang sudah ia jadikan istri sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Lee Sungmin miliknya, selamanya akan selalu menjadi miliknya!

Jika nafsu sudah melanda setiap pasangan, jarum jam pun tidak akan menjadi penghalang untuk menyalurkan libido masing-masing. Seperti pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ini. Sudah hampir 5 jam mereka 'bermain' dan menyatukan tubuh dengan hanya beratapkan tenda dan beralaskan kasur lipat kecil, tapi sepertinya sang suami masih belum ingin menghentikan kegiatan menyetubuhi istrinya..

Sudah 3 bulan lamanya Kyuhyun tidak mendapatkan haknya sebagai seorang suami dan sekarang Kyuhyun dengan senang hati akan memanfaatkan moment ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Akhhhh! Cukup Kyuuuuu! Lelahhh~ ohhhh"

***** My Husband is Perfect! *****

Sakit!

Itulah yang Sungmin rasakan sekarang..

Tubuh mungilnya terasa sangat sakit akibat ulah suami mesumnya! Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak melewatkan sejengkalpun lekuk tubuh Sungmin, seluruh tubuh Sungmin dengan sukses ia beri tanda kepemilikannya. Jika sudah begini, Sungmin akan dengan terpaksa menggunakan scarft selama tiga hari berturut-turut kekampus untuk menutupi bercak merah keunguan itu, menyebalkan sekali!

"Chagiya, kenapa melamun? Tubuhmu masih sakit?"

Sakit? Tentu saja! Bercinta selama lebih dari 5 jam dan hanya beralaskan kasur lipat, digenjot habis-habisan oleh suami nan mesum itu, bagaimana tidak sakit! Cho Kyuhyun pabbo! "Yaaaa chagi! Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan iblis seperti itu! Aa-aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa semalam menjadi sangat liar. Tt-tapi sepanjang malam kau juga terus mendesah keenakan, iya kan?"

"Itu karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kukerjakan selain mendesah!"

"Ishh! Kau ini pelit sekali! Suami ingin meminta jatah, tentu saja kau tidak boleh menolak!"

Hah~ benar juga apa yang dikatakan bocah mesum itu, lagipula semalam Sungmin benar-benar sangat menikmatinya. Itu adalah pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah Sungmin lupakan seumur hidupnya^^

"Apa jadwalmu hari ini?"

Sekarang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul, liburan Kyuhyun masih tersisa 1 hari tapi, nanti siang Sungmin harus kekampus untuk mengikuti ujian ulang beberapa mata pelajaran karena Sungmin tidak lulus dalam mata pelajaran itu, "Nanti siang aku mau ke kampus sebentar, setelah itu aku akan pulang memasak ddubboki untukmu"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu dirumah. Ah~ nanti pulangnya kau ku jemput,"

"Ne,"

.

.

.

Kali ini Sungmin menjadi seorang mahasiswi teladan, kenapa? Ujian akan dilakukan pukul 14.15 KST tapi yeoja itu sudah datang pukul 13.00 KST. Kyuhyun sepertinya harus bangga mempunyai istri seperti Sungmin, setidaknya hanya untuk kali ini saja-,-

"Sungmin- Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin menengokkan wajahnya ke sumber suara yang tadi memanggil namanya, "Ne?" tanya Sungmin bingung ketika mendapati seorang namja tengah berlari kencang kearahnya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Kim Jungmoo imnida," ucap namja itu lalu disertai gerakan membungkuk dihadapannya.

"Jungmoo-ssi? Ada apa mencariku?"

"Ah anni, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini untukmu, tolong terima" sepucuk amplop surat yang berwarna pink diikat dengan pita cantik berwarna kuning emas, namja itu berikan kepada Sungmin yang hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah laku aneh namja yang berdiri dihadapannya ini.

"Apa ini?"

"Jika penasaran, boleh kau buka setelah aku pergi. Aku menunggu jawabanmu secepatnya, annyeong!" Jungmoo tersenyum kecil lalu secepat kilat pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya bisa diam tanpa kata.

Dimasukkannya amplop itu ke tasnya, Sungmin pikir nanti saja ia membukanya sekarang yang terpenting adalah mencari orang yang bisa diajak kerjasama saat ujian berlangsung. Jika Sungmin hanya mengandalkan otaknya, semua orang pun yakin yeoja imut itu harus mengulang lagi mata pelajaran itu di semester depan.

.

.

.

"Aigoooo~ sepertinya aku tidak akan lulus lagiiii huweeeee~" lirih Sungmin ketika sedang berada di kantin bersama para sahabatnya.

"Eonni, kau harus lebih giat belajar. Aku dan Hyukkie eonni saja tidak diikut ujian ulang, aku akan lebih sering membantumu, fighting!" ucap Wookie semangat.

"Hyukkie tidak mengulang karena dia mendapat tempat persis disampingmu! Tentu saja mata ikannya itu akan mendelik cepat mencari jawaban dilembar jawabanmu, Hyukkie itu lebih bodoh dari pada aku!"

"Teruslah berucap semaumu Lee Sungmin, yang jelas kenyataannya aku tidak mengikuti ujian ulang itu kan? Kim Ryeowook, aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu, kau memang dongsaeng yang paling daebak, saranghae!"

Ketiga yeoja itu memang akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dikantin kampus karena kehebohannya. Kim Ryeowook adalah seorang yeoja manis yang memiliki otak cerdas, dialah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk membantu Lee Sungmin dan Lee Hyukjae yang terkenal memiliki otak yang jauh dibawah rata-rata. Wookie –nama panggilan yeoja manis itu ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih. Kim Jongwoon atau yang biasa dipanggil Yesung adalah namja mahasiswa tingkat akhir di fakultas musik, Yesung dikenal karena suaranya yang sangat merdu.

Dan Lee Hyukjae juga mempunyai wajah yang tidak kalah manisnya dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Sama seperti Wookie, Hyukkie juga sudah mempunyai kekasih. Lee Donghae, mahasiswa fakultas musik, jurusan modern dance. Kedua pasangan kekasih itu terkenal sangat mesum dikampus. Tidak jarang Donghae dan Hyukkie memperlihatkan secara gamblang kemesraan mereka didepan publik, itulah yang terkadang membuat Sungmin iri kepada kedua pasangan ikan itu.

Sungmin, Hyukkie dan Wookie memang bersahabat sejak ketiganya bertemu pada awal-awal mendaftar di Seoul of University. Memang sebenarnya universitas ini adalah universitas negeri yang jika kalian ingin menjadi salah satu muridnya harus melaluinya dengan perjuangan yang sangat panjang karena harus melewati beberapa tahapan ujian. Wookie masuk universitas itu karena memang memiliki otak yang sangat cerdas, sedangkan Sungmin dan Hyukkie? Masuk karena keajaiban Tuhan! Percayalah hanya Tuhan yang tahu mengapa kedua yeoja itu bisa lulus seleksi penerimaan mahasiswa baru kala itu.

Tidak jarang ketiga yeoja itu mendapat perhatian lebih dari namja-namja yang masih berstatus single di kampus kebanggaan negara Korea itu. Tapi karena publik sudah mengetahui status Wookie dan Hyukkie yang sudah tidak lagi sendiri, semua perhatian itu kini tertuju kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin memang tidak memiliki wajah cantik bak Seohyun atau Victoria, ia hanya mempunyai wajah manis natural yang tidak akan pernah bosan dipandang oleh siapapun. Sungmin memang tidak memiliki tubuh indah bak gitar Spanyol, ia hanya mempunyai tubuh mungil padat berisi yang sangat proporsional dengan wajah manisnya yang semakin memperlihatkan kecantikan alaminya. Sungmin memang tidak pandai, ia hanya mempunyai hati yang tulus yang ditandai dengan seulas senyuman yang selalu terpajang indah diwajahnya yang membuat yeoja itu disenangi oleh siapapun.

Kalau Kyuhyun tahu popularitas istrinya di kampus, pasti namja evil itu akan memindahkan Sungmin ke universitas yang terdapat di pinggiran kota Mokpo agar tidak ada namja kota yang dengan isengnya menggoda Sungminnya. Saat mereka dulu masih berstatus sebagai pasangan kekasih, tidak jarang juga mereka bertengkar hanya karena seorang namja yang terus-terusan menyatakan cintanya kepada Sungmin, atau karena dihari valentine Sungmin mendapatkan banyak sekali cokelat.

"Eonni, lehermu kenapa?" tanya Wookie yang bingung melihat ada sedikit bercak merah dileher Sungmin.

Dengan gugup, Sungmin membenarkan scarft yang melilit leher putihnya, "Bb-bukan apa-apa Wookie~ah"

"Lalu kenapa ada bercak merah dilehermu?"

Hyukkie yang memang pada dasarnya mempunyai otak yang mesum, dengan cekatan menarik scraft berwarna pink itu, 'Yaaa Lee Hyukjae! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mata Hyukkie kini menatap tajam mata Sungmin, memicingkan matanya karena mencurigai suatu hal, "Kau sudah memiliki kekasih kan Lee Sungmin?"

"Kk-kekasih apa, aku tidak mempunyai kekasih!"

"Apa ini?" tanya Hyukkie sambil menunjukkan jarinya telunjuknya tepat dibercak merah itu.

"Rumahku banyak sekali nyamuk, seluruh tubuhku gatal-gatal dan karena sering ku garuk, meninggalkan bercak merah seperti ini" jawab Sungmin beralibi.

Bukan Hyukkie namanya jika begitu saja percaya kepada Sungmin. Hey ayolahhh~ Hyukkie sudah sangat berpengalaman dengan tanda merah seperti ini, Donghae sering membuat tanda itu disekujur tubuhnya, "Kau bohong! Semalam kau habis bercinta ya?" pertanyaan Hyukkie yang sangat gamblang tentu saja membuat Sungmin kalang kabut.

"MWO? EONNI KAU SUDAH MELAKUKAN emmmphhh-" dengan cepat Sungmin membekap mulut Wookie, "Yaaa Kim Ryeowook! Kau tidak sadar kalau suaramu itu cempreng! Jangan berteriak seperti itu, nanti orang akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak"

"Mianhae eonni, tapi apa benar yang dikatakan Hyukkie eonni?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"

***** My Husband is Perfect! *****

"Ayolah chagiyaaa~ kenapa kau ngambek lagi seperti ini? Aku kan sudah minta maaf," Kyuhyun membuka masker, topi dan kacamata hitamnya setelah dirinya dan Sungmin masuk kedalam apartment pribadinya. Kalau ingin leluasa menjemput istrinya, Kyuhyun memang harus menggunakan alat-alat penyamaran itu untuk menutupi identitasnya.

"Lain kali kalau kau ingin bercinta, jangan suka meninggalkan jejak ditubuhku! Kau tidak tahu kan betapa malunya aku tadi, si monyet gila itu memang mempunyai mata mirip seperti elang jika menyangkut hal mesum seperti itu!" omel Sungmin. Untuk meredam emosinya Sungmin menuangkan air dingin ke gelas dan meminumnya cepat.

"Mana bisa seperti itu! Bercinta tanpa meninggalkan jejak kissmark ditubuhmu, itu namanya bukan bercinta!"

"Issshh! Kau ini mesumnya kelewatan!" Sungmin melempar tas pinknya kewajah Kyuhyun.

Memang sudah takdir atau memang sudah rencana Tuhan, surat yang tadi siang diberikan Jungmoo untuk Sungmin terjatuh tepat di wajah Kyuhyun, "Apa ini?" diambilnya amplop berwarna pink itu dan dengan serius, Kyuhyun membacanya lekat.

Sungmin yang memang tidak pernah menyadari hal sepele seperti itu, masih saja asik meneruskan kegiatannya di dapur. Memasak ddubbokki kesukaan Kyuhyun adalah tujuan utama Sungmin saat ini.

"Yaaaa Lee Sungmin! Siapa itu Kim Jungmoo?" teriak Kyuhyun setelah membaca surat yang ternyata berisi pernyataan cinta.

Sungmin yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, langsung berlari meninggalkan kegiatan masak-memasaknya, "Kau! Jangan bilang kau berselingkuh dibelakangku! Siapa itu Kim Jungmoo?"

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih Kyu, Jungmoo? Siapa dia? Aku tidak mengenalnya" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya imut untuk mengingat-ngingat siapa itu Kim Jungmoo.

"Jangan berbohong! Ini! Lihat ini! Kenapa surat cinta ini ada dalam tasmu?"

"Ah~ Jungmoo! Kim Jungmoo! Dia adalah sunbaeku di universitas, dia mahasiswa semester akhir dari fakultas kedokteran, dia sangat terkenal dikampus," ucap Sungmin polos.

"Mwo? Jadi kau berselingkuh dengan calon dokter?"

"Berselingkuh?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Benar! Kalau kau tidak berselingkuh, untuk apa surat cinta dari calon dokter itu ada dalam tasmu? Cepat jelaskan!"

Mata Sungmin tertuju kepada sebuah surat yang saat itu masih bergelantung ditangan Kyuhyun, "Oh surat itu? Tadi siang Jungmoo-ssi memberikannya untukku, tapi belum sempat aku baca. Dia bilang bacalah saat aku punya waktu senggang, tapi dari tadi aku belum sempat membacanya, memang apa isinya?" tangan Sungmin mencoba meraih surat itu dari tangan Kyuhyun, tapi dengan cepatnya namja berambut cokelat caramel itu merobek surat itu dan membaginya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

"Kenapa kau robek? Aku belum sempat membacanya!"

"Dengarkan aku Lee Sungmin! Jika ada orang yang menanyakan statusmu bilang kalau kau sudah mempunyai suami, dan memang benarkan statusmu sekarang adalah istri dari seorang namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mau tahu, besok katakan kepada namja bernama Jungmoo itu statusmu yang sebenarnya! Kau mengerti!"

Kyuhyun berlalu dan membanting pintu kamarnya keras, saat ini namja yang sudah beristri itu sedang dalam emosi tertingginya.

Sungmin itu bodoh atau memang terlalu polos sih? Kenapa dengan tanpa rasa bersalah menerima surat cinta dari namja lain? Sengaja ingin membuat suaminya cemburu? Sengaja ingin membuat suaminya sesak nafas karena memikirkan hal ini? Sengaja ingin membuat suaminya serangan jantung karena menahan amarahnya?

.

.

.

"Kyuuu~ ayolahhhh jangan begini.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika surat yang diberikan Jungmoo kepadaku adalah surat cinta, aku kan belum membacanya"

Sudah hampir 15 menit Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu kamar yang dikunci dari dalam oleh Kyuhyun. Jika sedang merajuk, Kyuhyun memang akan seperti ini. Sebelum Sungmin meminta maaf beribu-ribu kali, namja tampan itu tidak akan keluar menemui istrinya.

"Kyuuuu~ apa aku harus makan ddubbokki ini sendirian? Kau tidak mau menemaniku? Jahat sekaliiiii" ucap Sungmin lirih, "Kalau begitu, aku mau pergi saja! Hikss,, annyeong Kyuu~"

BRAKK

Baru saja Sungmin ingin melangkahkan kakinya, pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka cepat. Ancaman yang selalu disuarakan Sungmin memang tidak pernah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berlama-lama merajuk, "Jika kau satu langkah saja keluar dari pintu itu, akan kupastikan besok sampai dua hari kedepan kau tidak akan bisa jalan Lee Sungmin!"

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Anni! Aku hanya memperingatkanmu,"

"Tapi aku mau diancam olehmu! Aku ingin merasakan dua hari tidak bisa jalan karena ulah suamiku sendiri," goda Sungmin kepada suami mesumnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung menggendong tubuh istrinya. Membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam kamar yang akan menjadi tempat pelaksanaannya ritual wajib mereka.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun akan melakukan kegiatan penyatuan tubuhnya dengan tubuh istrinya, menyalurkan rasa cinta berbalut nafsu membara. Merasakan aliran-aliran cinta yang tulus lengkap dengan kenikmatan dunia tiada tara.

Dan seperti malam kemarin, malam ini juga Sungmin harus rela mendesah dan mempasrahkan tubuhnya hanya untuk suami tercintanya.

-Author POV end-

***** My Husband is Perfect! *****

-Sungmin POV-

Hari ini Kyu akan mengadakan konser pembuka untuk album terbarunya. Kemarin disela-sela waktu sibuknya Kyu menyempatkan mampir ke apartment hanya untuk memberikanku tiket dengan tulisan 'VVIP' ini, Kyu mau aku datang di konser pembukanya.

Kyu juga sudah mempersiapkan kursi paling depan untukku. Sudah 3 album ia rilis ke pasaran dan selama 3 album itu juga dia selalu memberikanku kursi terdepan disetiap konsernya dengan alasan klasik supaya Kyu mudah menemukanku.

Disetiap konsernya Kyu selalu ingin aku datang, dia selalu memberikan aku tiket spesial disetiap pertunjukannya. Dan sebagai seorang istri yang melihat suaminya bernyanyi diatas panggung disaksikan oleh puluhan ribuan fans yang menamakan diri mereka 'Sparkyu' tentu saja aku bangga.

Sangat bangga karena suamiku begitu tampan diatas panggung..

Sangat bangga karena suamiku memiliki suara yang sangat merdu..

Sangat bangga karena faktanya namja tampan itu adalah milikku seorang..

Lampu stadium seketika padam tanda konser itu akan segera dimulai. Aku juga sudah duduk dikursi yang khusus disiapkan Kyu untukku. Suara musik orchestra sudah mulai terdengar ditelingaku. Cahaya lampu panggung, terfokus pada satu titik yang tidak lama setelah musik terdengar, nampaklah namja tampan yang sangat aku cintai.

_**Na eorowododoe neol saenggakhalddaen, misoga naui eolgule beonjyeo.. Na himdeuleododoe niga haengbokhalddaen, sarangi nae mam gadeukhi chaewo~**_

_**(Tidak masalah jika aku kesepian setiap kali aku memikirkanmu, senyuman langsung menghiasi seluruh wajahku.. Tidak masalah jika aku lelah, setiap kali kau merasa senang hatiku juga akan merasa bahagia)**_

_**Oneuldo nan geochin sesangsoke saljiman, himdeuleodo nungameumyeon ni moseubbun.. Ajikgo gwitgae deulryeooneun kkumdeuli, naui gyeoteseo neol hyanghae gago itjana..**_

_**(Hari ini aku bisa hidup kembali didunia yang sangat kejam bahkan jika aku lelah dan ketika aku menutup mata, aku hanya dapat melihat wajahmu.. Mimpi-mimpi yang masih terbayang diotakku apakah harus aku tinggalkan dan datang kepadamu?)**_

_**Nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon dasi ileoseol geoya.. Naege sojunghaetdeon gieoksokui haengbokdeul himdeun sigan sokeseodo deouk ddaseuhaetdeon huimangeun naegen jamdeulji aneun kkum..**_

_**(Kehidupanku sehari-hari akan seperti mimpi jika kita dapat melihat satu sama lain dan saling mencintai, aku akan berdiri kembali.. Bagiku kebahagiaan orang-orang adalah kenangan yang berharga dimasa-masa sulitku)**_

Kyu terus saja memamerkan suara indahnya kepada setiap penonton yang memadati stadium megah ini. Dan aku? Hanya bisa mengucapkan beribu-ribu syukur karena telah mendapatkan suami seperti dirinya.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, akankah bisa terus bersama selamanya? Kadang hatiku merasa sesak jika pertanyaan itu muncul kembali didalam benakku. Aku sangat mencintai namja itu Tuhan, hanya dia harta yang paling berharga yang kupunya dihidupku saat ini, hanya dia..

Kau sudah mengambil orang tuaku sejak aku masih sangat kecil. Kau sudah mengambil keluargaku. Kau sudah memberikanku cobaan diseluruh perjalanan hidupku. Tapi kumohon dengan sangat jangan ambil suamiku. Aku hanya inginkan dia dihidupku, tidak butuh yang lain.

Aku bisa bahagia walau hanya dengan berada disisinya, kumohon kabulkan permintaanku ini Tuhan..

Memandang kagum sebagai seorang fans sudah sangat sering kulakukan jika melihat suamiku bernyanyi merdu diatas panggung. Orang tidak akan menyangka, gadis yang Kyu cintai adalah aku, Lee Sungmin. Semua orang pasti akan memakiku jika tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.

Sorot lampu itu terus mengikuti kemana Kyu berjalan, ditangannya terselip bunga mawar merah yang biasanya akan ia berikan kepada fans sebagai salah satu upaya fans servicenya.

Kyu mendekat kearahku dan terus mendekat, sorot lampu itu pun mulai bergerak menghampiriku. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengajakku keatas panggung. Oh Tuhan, apa yang Kyu lakukan..

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title : My Husband is Perfect!

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : T+ dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa berubah menjadi M mengingat yang menulis fanfic ini adalah author mesum-,-

Summary : Kehidupan rumah tangga seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan yeoja sederhana bernama Lee Sungmin. Akankah Kyuhyun bisa mempertahankan Sungmin dan cita-citanya dalam waktu bersamaan? Cerita pasaran yang mungkin sudah sering chingudeul baca di tempat lain, tapi karena ini fanfic GS pertamaku yah,, diriku butuh masukan, saran dan kritik dari chingudeul semua, semoga kalian suka:)

Disclaimer : sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun itu milik Sungmin dan Sungmin itu milik author, jadi kalian para pumpkiners relakan lah bias kalian mengarungi biduk rumah tangga dengan author seksi menggoda ini #Kyu buru-buru ambil jarum buat ngempesin author.

Warning : bagi kalian KyuMin Shipper mungkin agak risih ngebaca fanfic ini karena disini peran Sungmin oppa adalah sebagai yeoja, tapi demi tubuhku yang semakin lama semakin montok, aku menulis fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jika ada chingudeul yang tidak suka baca fanfic GS kusarankan jangan baca fanfic ini, kita saling menghargai saja, oke?^^ dan mungkin bagi kalian yang masih dibawah umur, kusarankan lebih baik jangan baca fanfic ini, karena bisa membuat kalian lebih cepat dewasa #plak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

My Husband is Perfect!

Part 4

.

.

Memberitahu kepada dunia bahwa dia adalah milikku adalah keinginan terbesar dalam hidupku..

Menggenggam tangannya erat dihadapan dunia adalah impian terbesar dalam hidupku..

Mengenalkan kepada semua orang bahwa dia adalah istriku adalah mimpi abadiku tiap malam..

"Dia adalah wanitaku, dia adalah belahan jiwaku dan dia adalah istriku yang sangat ku cintai, Lee Sungmin"

Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku berjanji akan mengucapkan kalimat itu dan memperkenalkanmu pada dunia..

"Dia adalah milikku, dia adalah nyawaku dan dia adalah segalanya untukku"

Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku berjanji akan mengucapkan kalimat itu lantang didepan puluhan ribu manusia agar dunia tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya.

"Aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu Lee Sungmin"

Tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku berjanji akan membuatmu bagaikan cinderella dan menjadikanmu yeoja paling beruntung didunia ini.

Kumohon tunggulah sebentar lagi..

### -My Husband is Perfect!- ###

**-flashback-**

-Author POV-

Bola mata hitam itu kini tengah lekat memandangi sesuatu yang sangat menarik bagi namja tampan itu. Memandang seorang yeoja lengkap dengan segala atribut seragam sekolahnya yang sedang serius menggergaji kayu-kayu panjang yang sengaja yeoja itu ambil dari hutan belakang sekolah.

Yah, Kyuhyun memang sedang lekat memperhatikan Sungmin.

Memperhatikan yeoja mungil yang lincah itu sedang membuat 'rumah' untuk kedua hewan peliharaannya. Dengan cekatan Sungmin memotong beberapa ruas kayu dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah 'rumah kecil' yang dikuatkan dengan menempelkan paku disetiap sudutnya.

Melihat kedua hewannya hampir mati kedinginan membuat Sungmin harus bergegas membuatkan tempat tinggal yang layak untuk sen dan cacao, mengingat beberapa bulan mendatang Seoul akan terus menerus didera badai tahunan.

"Benar kau tidak butuh bantuanku?"

"Anni, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," tanpa banyak memperdulikan Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Sekarang yeoja imut itu sedang memaku beberapa ruas kayu yang sudah ia potong berbentuk persegi panjang yang nantinya akan ia sambungkan untuk membuatnya menyerupai kandang hewan pada umumnya.

"Seorang yeoja tidak seharusnya melakukan pekerjaan berat seperti ini" Kyuhyun terus saja mengganggu konsentrasi yeoja imut itu.

"Aku bilang aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu!"

TTTAKKK!

"Argghhh!"

Darah segar dengan cepat keluar dari jari telunjuk seorang Lee Sungmin. Karena Kyuhyun terus saja mengganggu konsentrasinya, Sungmin tidak sengaja memukul tangannya sendiri dengan palu, untung saja paku itu tidak menancap dijari halusnya, "Gwaenchanayo?" diserang rasa panik, Kyuhyun langsung saja memasukkan telunjuk Sungmin kemulutnya dan menghisap darah segar itu.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengernyitkan wajahnya menahan rasa sakit, "Ini semua karena ulahmu! Mengapa kau selalu menggangguku! Kau lihatkan sekarang aku terluka? Hikss,, appoooo~"

"Mianhae"

"Hikkssss,, kubilang jangan menggangguku~ aku tidak akan menyerahkan cacao dan sen kepadamuuuu, hikksss.. hanya mereka yang kupunya! Kau orang kaya, belilah hewan peliharaan terbaik, jangan mengambil anakku!"

Karena Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui sifat aneh Sungmin, tentu saja namja tampan itu tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin. Untuk apa anjing dan kucing kampung itu? Kyuhyun hanya tertarik dengan pemiliknya.

"Sudah jangan terus menghisapnya! Kau mau bertanggung jawab jika nanti tanganku itu menjadi cacat!"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab!"

"Eh? Kk-kau ingin bertanggung jawab?"

"Kau bilang luka yang kau dapat karena ulahku, oleh karena itu aku akan bertanggung jawab untukmu dengan syarat kau harus menjadi kekasihku, bagaimana?"

Sungmin tertawa sinis mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang hanya dianggap sebagai sebuah candaan olehnya, "Yaaa! Apa kau sudah selesai dengan candaanmu? Bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu, aku tidak tahu siapa namamu. jika kau ingin bermain, bermainlah dengan yeoja yang pantas!"

"Jika sudah menjadi kekasihku, kau akan tahu banyak tentang diriku. Lagipula aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu,"

"Tidak sopan! Aku ini lebih tua darimu! Kau tahu, aku adalah senior disekolahan ini!"

"Lee Sungmin, 18 tahun, 2 tahun tidak naik kelas, mempunyai otak bodoh, disemua mata pelajaran nilai rata-ratamu selalu dibawah standar, masuk sekolah ini karena kesalahan data beasiswa pemerintah, tinggal disebuah panti asuhan dipinggiran kota Nowon, pada siang hari bekerja sebagai pencuci piring disebuah restoran ayam goreng diujung jalan sana dan pada malam harinya kau berjualan dubbokki di depan stasiun Nowon distrik, benar kan?"

"Kk-kau bb-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku mengetahui semua tentang dirimu Sungmin noona, maka dari itu jadilah kekasihku!"

**-flashback end-**

Sorot lampu itu sudah sempurna mengarah kepada yeoja manis yang kala itu sedang menggunakan dress putih sederhana yang menjadikan yeoja itu terlihat lebih cantik dari kesehariannya. Rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir kuda yang memperlihatkan leher dan bahu putihnya.

Tangan kekar itu terjulur meminta tangan Sungmin menyambutnya. Teriakan histeris para fans terdengar membahana sepenjuru stadium. Stadium Indoor Seoul yang memuat hampir 50.000 penonton menjadi sangat ricuh kala idol pujaan mereka, mereka anggap sedang melakukan fanservice seperti apa yang sering dilakukan idol namja pada umumnya.

Mata foxy Kyuhyun menatap lembut mata kelinci milik istrinya, kepalanya sedikit mengangguk meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dengan ragu Sungmin menyambut tangan itu dan berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun keatas panggung.

_**Ireohge sangcheo soke seulpeumdeuleul samkimchae miso jitneun nae moseubeul neoege boyeo julge ijeneun apeujiana. Eonjena neowa hamgge irugopeun kkum ango galsu eobdeon jeopyeoneseo neoreul bulreobolgge nae maeum dahae saranghaneun neoreul…**_

_**(ketika ku lelah kau menjadi kekuatanku hatiku untukmu selamanya, aku membuang semua luka dan kesedihanku sekarang aku tidak akan terluka dan hanya akan menunjukkan senyumanku. Aku akan selalu berpegang pada mimpiku, aku ingin mewujudkannya denganmu, aku akan tetap mencoba memanggilmu bahkan ditempat yang tidak bisa kau capai, aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku..)**_

Lagu indah dengan suara memukau milik Kyuhyun adalah perpaduan indah karya seni seorang manusia. Sajian bertaraf internasional Kyuhyun sajikan di konser pembukanya ini. Lagu yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun ciptakan khusus untuk istri tercintanya. Semua makna yang terkandung dilagu itu memang Kyuhyun tujukan untuk Sungmin. Hanya untuk seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Terima kasih telah hadir disini untukku, terima kasih karena menyempatkan waktumu untuk melihatku, terima kasih karena telah setia menjaga hatimu untukku, saranghae," kecupan lembut Kyuhyun berikan dikening sang istri membuat sekali lagi teriakan para fans membahana keseluruh penjuru stadium.

Kalimat yang begitu tulus Kyuhyun ucapkan sebagai rasa terima kasihnya kepada sang istri yang telah setia menjaga hatinya. Tapi lain halnya dengan anggapan seluruh mata yang memandang iri kepada yeoja imut itu, idol mereka sedang melakukan fanservice dan yeoja imut itu sungguh beruntung!

"Saranghae chagiya," sangat pelan Kyuhyun membisikkan kata cintanya tepat didaun telinga Sungmin. Satu harapan muncul dihati sang idol, jika nanti, suatu saat nanti ia akan mengucapkan kalimat itu lantang dipanggung ini. Yah, Kyuhyun berjanji akan melakukan itu untuk Sungmin, hanya untuk Sungminnya.

"Nado saranghae Kyu"

.

.

.

Malam ini sangat menakjubkan!

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangat membahagiakan untuk Sungmin, lihat saja apa yang sekarang tengah dilakukan yeoja itu! Dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dikedua sudut bibirnya, Sungmin berjalan riang menuju apartment kecil miliknya dan Kyuhyun.

Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak memberitahu siapa Sungmin sebenarnya, tapi yeoja mana yang tidak terharu jika diperlakukan istimewa seperti itu! Apalagi diperlakukan spesial oleh orang yang dicintai, pasti akan terasa sangat membahagiakan, iya kan?

Tadi Kyuhyun mengirim pesan dan meminta maaf tidak bisa mengantarkan Sungmin pulang karena harus mengadakan prescon untuk keberhasilan konser tunggalnya. Konser tunggal termegah seorang solois Korea dan Kyuhyun berhasil memecahkan rekor itu. Berbagai pujian tidak henti-hentinya terucap dari puluhan ribu pasang mata yang secara langsung menyaksikan konser spektakuler itu. Dan Sungmin? Hanya bisa mengucap syukur karena sang suami telah berhasil mewujudkan mimpinya

Seulas senyum tidak pernah lepas dari kedua sudut bibir yeoja manis itu, sesekali Sungmin mendendangkan lagu yang tadi dibawakan bias yang merangkap sebagai suaminya. Kebahagiaan nampak terlihat dari wajah sang yeoja.

Langkahnya mulai memasuki gedung yang memiliki 20 lantai itu, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika matanya menangkap sesosok yeoja berpakaian formal dengan tas mahal yang tersemat ditangan kanannya dan matanya terbuka lebar ketika Sungmin mengetahui siapa yeoja itu sebenarnya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar Lee Sungmin?"

.

.

.

Alunan musik jazz mengalun lembut di café high class yang hanya menyuguhkan coffee dan wine terbaik dunia, cahaya lampu yang sengaja dibuat redup menambah kesan mahal café kalangan sosialita itu. Yeoja yang masih terlihat menawan diusia yang tak lagi muda kini tengah menatap sinis kepada Sungmin. Seolah menatap jijik yeoja yang sudah merebut putra semata wayangnya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Lee Sungmin? Bagaimana,, kau menikmati kehidupanmu? Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah dari dirimu, tetap seperti yeoja kampungan yang mengemis cinta dari putraku," benar, yeoja paruh baya itu adalah Nyonya Cho, ibu kandung dari Cho Kyuhyun. Semenjak memutuskan menikah dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, bahkan Tuan Cho memutuskan segala akses yang menghubungkannya dengan Kyuhyun tapi sekarang, tanpa diduga senior Cho itu datang menemui Sungmin.

"Aa-aku.. aku.." tenggorokan Sungmin terasa sangat mencekat, dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, lagipula apa yang harus Sungmin katakan? Melihat wajah Nyonya Cho saja nyali Sungmin sudah menciut.

Nyonya Cho menyeruput kopinya dan kembali fokus kepada Sungmin, "Apa kehidupanmu bahagia Lee Sungmin? Apa benar kau bahagia setelah kau merampas orang yang paling kucintai? Kau bahagia karena telah berhasil memutuskan ikatan antara orang tua dan anak kandungnya? Apa kau bahagia karena telah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan?" nada ucapan itu memang sangat datar tapi cara penyampaiannya benar-benar melukai hati Sungmin. Yah, Nyonya Cho benar, Sungmin memang sudah merampas Kyuhyun dari sisi orang tuanya, tapi bukan Sungmin yang menginginkan itu! Kyuhyun lah yang tidak mau melepaskan Sungmin, sungguh Sungmin tidak bermaksud merampas Kyuhyun dari orang tuanya.

"Mianhae eomma,"

"Eomma? Cih!" seringai yang hampir menyerupai seringai Kyuhyun tergambar jelas di wajah Nyonya Cho saat itu, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi anakku? Apa pernikahan kalian sudah terdaftar? Kalian hanya melakukan ikrar omong kosong dihadapan Tuhan tanpa persetujuanku, apakah itu menjamin kau bagian dari keluargaku? Lantas kau menjadi anakku? Ayolah, kau jangan bermimpi Lee Sungmin, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan kalian, kau dengar itu?"

"Kumohon, restui hubungan kami, aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyunmu Nyonya," setetes bulir air mata tidak bisa lagi Sungmin tahan dikedua sudut mata indahnya.

"Apa kau berpikir kau pantas menjadi pendamping hidup putraku? Berkacalah sebelum berucap! Kyuhyun tidak pantas mempunyai pendamping seperti dirimu. Ah~ bagaimana jika kita membuat kesepakatan? Caranya gampang, kau hanya perlu menghilang dari hidup anakku, lalu aku dan suamiku akan sepenuhnya mendukung karir Kyuhyun, aku tahu menyanyi adalah salah satu tujuan hidupnya, bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menjawab kesepakatan yang diajukan Nyonya Cho, "Kau tidak setuju? Baiklah.. aku tidak bisa memaksa, tapi sepertinya sejak awal aku harus memperingatkanmu. Pikirkan semua ini baik-baik atau kau akan melihat orang yang kau cintai menderita lebih banyak, kau tahu aku memiliki kuasa penuh di negeri ini, aku bisa saja menghancurkan hidup putraku sendiri,"

Yeoja paruh baya itu mengambil tas mahalnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin, "Ah! Aku sampai lupa.. Bagaimanapun kau mempertahankan Kyuhyunku dihidupmu tapi kupastikan suatu saat nanti Kyuhyunku akan kembali kepadaku, kembali kepada kedua orang tuanya yang telah merawatnya. Aku akan merebutnya dari sisimu Lee Sungmin, percayalah"

Grep

Sebelum Nyonya Cho melangkah terlalu jauh, Sungmin sudah menahan langkah yeoja angkuh itu dengan memegang kedua pergelangan kakinya dan berlutut dihadapan Nyonya Cho, "Aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untuk putramu, kumohon berikan dia untukku, aku tidak memiliki apapun didunia ini, aku hanya memilikinya kumohon jangan ambil dia dariku Nyonya, kumohonnn.. hikss.. kumohon restui hubungan kami, aku sangat mencintainya Nyonyaa hiksss.."

Tangan lentik itu mengambil secangkir kopi yang masih tergeletak dimeja dan menyiramkannya kekepala yeoja yang tengah berlutut dihadapannya. Tentu saja warna hitam pekat ciri khas dari minuman pahit itu mengotori wajah dan dress putih yang digunakan Sungmin, "Jangan pernah menyentuh tubuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu! Aku tahu kau itu gadis bodoh, tapi aku tidak percaya bahkan kau lebih bodoh dari seekor keledai! Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan kalian, aku akan merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku! Nikmati waktu singkatmu ini Lee Sungmin, kupastikan tidak lama lagi Kyuhyun akan kembali kepelukanku dan meninggalkanmu,"

### - My Husband is Perfect! - ###

Keceriaan yang tadi jelas terlihat kini hilang sudah, Sungmin kembali ke apartmentnya dengan sejuta perih yang kini terasa menyakitkan dilubuk hatinya. Benarkah Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya? Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupnya tapi mengapa sekarang semua itu berlalu begitu cepat? Apa salah yeoja itu sampai ia harus menanggung sakit seperti ini?

Sungmin memang bersalah karena mencintai namja tampan dan kaya raya seperti Cho Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun lah yang meyakinkah Sungmin untuk mencintainya! Sungmin masih ingat masa-masa dulu, masa-masa dimana Kyuhyun mengejar cinta seorang yeoja sederhana bernama Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun lah yang selalu menggenggam tangannya erat. Kyuhyun lah yang selalu menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Kyuhyun lah yang selalu marah jika Sungmin meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun lah yang membuat Sungmin mencintai namja kaya raya itu.

Pintu apartmentnya terbuka setelah Sungmin memasukkan password yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan Kyuhyun, matanya kembali terbuka lebar kala melihat Kyuhyunnya telah berdiri dihadapannya, "Kemana saja kau Cho Sungmin!" Cho Sungmin? Apakah benar seorang Lee Sungmin berhak mengubah nama marganya menjadi seperti itu? Cho Sungmin?

"Chagiya! Aa-apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun memang sangat panik melihat keadaan istrinya. Mata Sungmin memerah dan sedikit membengkak karena menangis, rambut dan bajunya kotor dengan noda hitam yang sudah mengering disebagian dress putihnya, "Chagiya, apa yang terjadi? Katakan kepadaku! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Bahkan sangat erat.

"Apa yang terjadi chagi? Ceritakanlah kepadaku,"

Hanya menangis yang bisa Sungmin lakukan saat ini. Dia hanya perlu merasakan kehangatan tubuh suaminya untuk menenangkan hatinya. Menghirup wangi tubuh Kyuhyun yang biasanya akan membuat Sungmin tenang, "Kyuuu~ aku mencintaimu.. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, hiksss.."

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin dan mencium kening istrinya, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu chagiya, ada apa? Ceritakanlah kepadaku,"

.

.

.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang duduk di meja wastafel kamar mandi dan Kyuhyun sedang membantu Sungmin membersihkan sisa-sisa noda kopi yang masih melekat di rambut dan wajahnya. Karena tidak mau repot Kyuhyun membuka dress putih Sungmin dan memakaikan Sungmin baju kaos miliknya yang membuat badan mungil Sungmin semakin tidak terlihat.

"Berhentilah menangis, wajahmu sudah jelek dan akan lebih terlihat jelek saat kau sedang menangis," ucap Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan wajah Sungmin dengan handuk hangat dan Sungmin masih setia dengan air matanya yang tidak kunjung menghilang.

"Benar kau tidak mau menceritakannya kepadaku? Buka mulutmu," sekarang Kyuhyun dengan sangat telaten membantu Sungmin menyikat gigi putihnya. Ini adalah kebiasaan Kyuhyun, walau sebenarnya usia Sungmin 2 tahun diatas usianya tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah bersikap manja kepada istrinya, Sungmin lah yang selalu bersikap manja kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin lah yang selalu menangis jika Kyuhyun harus meninggalkannya.

"Ini. Kumur lalu buang,"

Sungmin mengambil gelas berisi air dari tangan Kyuhyun dan dengan nurut mengikuti perintah suaminya, "Tersenyumlah,, istriku akan jauh lebih cantik jika tersenyum,"

"Kyu, aku ingin makan ramen"

"Kau baru saja menyikat gigimu! Anni, besok saja makannya sekarang kita pergi tidur aku lelah,"

"Tapi aku mau ramen! Memang jika gigiku kotor, kau tidak mau membantu aku lagi untuk membersihkannya? Apa kau sudah bosan denganku? Kau ingin meninggalkanku? Iya kan? Apa yeoja yang bernama Victoria itu telah berhasil menggodamu?" air mata itu keluar lagi dari sarangnya. Sungmin paham semua yang dikatakannya hanya kamuflase sebagai cara menyembunyikan penyebab keperihan hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"Chagiyaaa~"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Apa yang kau ucapkan?"

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, berikan aku ramen!"

.

.

.

"Aku baru lihat yeoja sepertimu. Tidak ada yeoja sepertimu! Menunjukkan rasa cinta dengan sebungkus ramen? Lucu sekali,"

Sungmin masih saja makan dengan lahap, jika istrinya sudah merajuk Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti keinginan Sungmin. Sungmin memang sudah mengontrol hidupnya, "Setelah ini gosok gigimu sendiri, aku malas melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang,"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah malas memakanku berulang-ulang diatas ranjang!" sahut Sungmin kesal.

"Itu beda!"

"Apanya yang beda? Kau melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, tapi kau tidak pernah bosan! Kau malah meminta lagi dan lagi,"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar celotehan Sungmin. Kyuhyun lebih memilih diam daripada istrinya mengucapkan hal yang tidak-tidak, "Yaaa chagi, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tadi kau menangis?"

"Anni! Hanya saja tadi dijalan aku bertemu dengan segerombolan yeoja yang menamakan dirinya sebagai Wires. Mereka mengatakan bahwa kau dan Seohyun adalah real, lalu aku marah dan mengatakan bahwa akulah istrimu yang sah, lalu mereka tidak percaya dan melempar kopi kearahku," jawab Sungmin terpaksa berbohong.

"Benar hanya karena itu kau menangis?" ada sedikit rasa tidak percaya saat Sungmin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin bukan tipikal yeoja yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain dan Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sangat mempercayainya walau terkadang wajar Sungmin tersulut rasa cemburu ketika mendengar gossip kedekatannya dengan Seohyun atau Victoria.

"Anni bukan hanya itu, tapi mereka mengatakan bahwa suatu saat nanti kau akan meninggalkanku jika benar aku adalah istrimu yang sah. Mereka bilang kau akan kembali kekehidupanmu yang dulu. Mereka bilang aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi pendampingmu. Mereka bilang-"

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan oksigenku? Aku tidak mau mati muda karena tidak bisa bernafas, aku masih ingin bercinta dengan istriku, aku masih ingin mempunyai anak dari istriku dan aku masih ingin hidup bahagia dengan istriku. Kau adalah oksigenku, jadi aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, percayalah,"

Sungguh ucapan tulus Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Sungmin sedikit merasa nyaman. Yah, dia harus percaya kepada Kyuhyun. Apa pun yang terjadi Sungmin harus yakin jika Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Biarlah Sungmin berdosa karena telah memisahkan orang tua dengan anaknya. Biarlah Sungmin berdosa karena telah memutuskan pertalian darah antara orang tua dan anaknya. Biarlah Sungmin berdoa karena telah membuat kedua orang tua itu menderita. Tapi hanya Kyuhyunlah yang Sungmin miliki di dunia ini, hanya Kyuhyun! Tidak bisakah dia memiliki satu saja harta yang sangat berharga dihidupnya?

### - My Husband is Perfect! - ###

"Yaaaa Lee Sungmin!" teriakan dua yeoja berparas manis benar-benar mengguncangkan seisi kantin Universitas Seoul siang itu. Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Ryeowook adalah dalang dari keributan itu.

"Bisa tidak kalian berhenti berteriak memanggil namaku? Aku tidak tuli!" omel Sungmin yang saat itu sedang asik memilih menu makan siangnya.

"Yaaa eonni, kenapa kau sungguh beruntung?" Wookie mengikuti langkah Sungmin pelan.

"Beruntung? Aku memang yeoja yang sangat beruntung,"

"Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun memilihmu untuk naik keatas stage padahal banyak yeoja cantik bertebaran disana?" sekarang bagian Hyukkie menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku adalah yeoja yang sangat beruntung," dengan santai Sungmin memilih bangku kosong, meletakkan nampan yang berisi penuh dengan salad sayuran dan steak daging kesukaannya.

"Aku sangat iri denganmu eonni.. Eonni bagaimana rasanya disentuh idol terkenal macam Cho Kyuhyun? Pasti sangat menyenangkan, iya kan?"

"Setiap malam aku selalu disentuh olehnya," potongan daging yang lumayan besar itu langsung meluncur deras kedalam mulut Sungmin.

"Dia sudah mulai tidak waras Wookie~ah," Wookie hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah mendengar ucapan sarkatis Hyukkie. Sedangkan Sungmin? Masih betah menyantap menu makan siang kesukaannya tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan kedua sahabatnya yang memandang kesal kepadanya.

.

.

.

Ketiga yeoja manis itu berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan pusat perbelanjaan Myeondong yang merupakan salah satu pusat perbelanjaan murah di Seoul. Hyukkie sengaja mengajak Sungmin dan Wookie untuk membantunya mencari hadiah untuk Donghae –kekasihnya- yang lusa akan berulang tahun.

Satu per satu toko mereka singgahi. Dompet, kacamata, hoodie, sepatu menjadi pilihan Hyukkie untuk Donghae tercintanya tapi karena keuangannya terbatas Hyukkie harus meminta pendapat Sungmin dan Wookie untuk memilih satu barang yang benar-benar pantas dijadikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk ikan nemo kesayangannya.

"Kau yakin sepatu ini bagus untuk Donghae?" Hyukkie memandang teliti sepatu kats berwarna kuning yang memang sangat cocok digunakan oleh Donghae yang berprofesi sebagai seorang penari.

Wookie sebagai orang yang telah memilih barang itu hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Hyukkie, "Menurutku jika kau punya uang lebih belikanlah Donghae arloji, arloji mempunyai manfaat yang banyak dibandingkan sepatu itu. Seseorang pernah berkata kepadaku, arloji membuat dirimu lebih bisa menghargai waktu," ucap Sungmin sambil memandang sebuah arloji pink yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Arloji pemberian Kyuhyun. Sebuah arloji yang mempunyai makna mendalam untuk Sungmin.

Sebuah arloji yang Kyuhyun beli dari hasil jerih payahnya sendiri..

"Itu pemberian dari kekasihmu?" bukan Hyukkie dan Wookie yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu tapi sebuah suara yang Sungmin yakin itu adalah suara seorang namja.

"Jungmo-ssi? Annyeong!" sapa Hyukkie ramah.

"Jungmo oppa, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini," kata Wookie dengan memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

"Kebetulan aku sedang berjalan sendirian dan melihat kalian disini, aku mampir karena ingin menyapa Sungmin," ucap Jungmo malu-malu.

.

.

.

"Tadi telepon dari Yesung hyung, dia menungguku di mobil sekarang, terima kasih traktirannya Jungmo oppa! Dan semoga kau berhasil menaklukan hati eonniku tercinta,"

"Wookie~ah!"

"Ne eonni, aku akan diam, annyeong!" Wookie sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin, Jungmo dan Hyukkie.

"Donghae juga sudah menjemputku diujung jalan sana, aku duluan yah, annyeong!"

"Yaaa Hyukkie! Kau mau kemana? Lee Hyukjae!" teriakan Sungmin sama sekali tidak tidak diindahkan oleh Hyukkie yang tetap berlari kencang meninggalkan Sungmin dan Jungmo berduaan ditaman kota. Sepertinya Hyukkie dan Wookie sengaja ingin memberikan banyak kesempatan untuk Jungmo mendekati Sungmin.

"Kk-kau ingin es krim lagi Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Jungmo gugup. Sangat gugup karena sudah lama sekali namja tampan yang sedang menyelesaikan pendidikan kedokterannya itu menyimpan perasaan kepada Sungmin. Sungmin memang sangat istimewa dimata Kim Jungmo.

"Aa-anni, ini saja belum habis,"

"Sungmin-ssi, kk-kau belum membalas suratku,"

"Mwo?"

"Surat yang waktu itu kuberikan, kau belum membacanya?"

"Ah~ surat itu!" surat apa? Surat yang waktu itu Jungmo berikan kepadanya? Surat yang Kyuhyun robek dan Kyuhyun bilang jika Sungmin telah berselingkuh dengan Jungmo, surat itu yang dia maksud?

"Kau sudah membacanya?" tanya Jungmo sekali lagi.

"Tt-tentu saja sudah!"

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Jungmo-ssi mianhae, sepertinya aku tidak bisa.. a-aku sudah mempunyai-"

"Apa karena idol itu? Apa karena Cho Kyuhyun? Dunia kalian berbeda Lee Sungmin,"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title : My Husband is Perfect!

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : T+ dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa berubah menjadi M mengingat yang menulis fanfic ini adalah author mesum-,-

Summary : Kehidupan rumah tangga seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan yeoja sederhana bernama Lee Sungmin. Akankah Kyuhyun bisa mempertahankan Sungmin dan cita-citanya dalam waktu bersamaan? Cerita pasaran yang mungkin sudah sering chingudeul baca di tempat lain, tapi karena ini fanfic GS pertamaku yah,, diriku butuh masukan, saran dan kritik dari chingudeul semua, semoga kalian suka:)

Disclaimer : sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun itu milik Sungmin dan Sungmin itu milik author, jadi kalian para pumpkiners relakan lah bias kalian mengarungi biduk rumah tangga dengan author seksi menggoda ini #Kyu buru-buru ambil jarum buat ngempesin author.

Warning : bagi kalian KyuMin Shipper mungkin agak risih ngebaca fanfic ini karena disini peran Sungmin oppa adalah sebagai yeoja, tapi demi tubuhku yang semakin lama semakin montok, aku menulis fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jika ada chingudeul yang tidak suka baca fanfic GS kusarankan jangan baca fanfic ini, kita saling menghargai saja, oke?^^ dan mungkin bagi kalian yang masih dibawah umur, kusarankan lebih baik jangan baca fanfic ini, karena bisa membuat kalian lebih cepat dewasa #plak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

My Husband is Perfect!

Part 5

.

.

Jika semua orang sangat mudah merasakan cinta, mengapa tidak dengan aku?

Jika semua orang sangat mudah mencintai, mengapa tidak dengan aku?

Jika semua orang sangat mudah dicintai, mengapa tidak dengan aku?

Jika setiap pasangan sangat mudah menunjukkan rasa cintanya, mengapa tidak dengan kami?

Jika setiap pasangan sangat mudah untuk menikah, mengapa tidak dengan kami?

Jika setiap pasangan sangat mudah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, mengapa tidak dengan kami?

Apa salahnya mencintai gadis miskin? Sungmin memang miskin, tapi hatinya menunjukkan betapa berharganya dia untukku miliki..

Apa salahnya mencintai gadis yatim piatu? Sungmin memang sendiri, tapi hatinya membuat siapa saja jatuh dalam pesonanya..

Apa salahnya mencintai gadis bodoh? Sungmin memang bodoh, tapi dia pintar menjaga hatinya hanya untukku..

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mengapa sulit sekali kedua nama itu bersatu?

Kami memang telah bersatu dalam suatu ikatan pernikahan, tapi apakah itu cukup? Aku merindukanmu eomma,, aku merindukanmu appa..

Apa susahnya menerima yeoja itu..

Dia yeoja yang dicintai putra kalian satu-satunya..

Dia yeoja yang telah membuat hidupku bahagia..

Dia yeoja pertama dan terakhir yang mengajarkan aku apa itu cinta sejati..

Kumohon terima kami..

**-flashback-**

Butiran-butiran salju yang turun dipertengahan bulan Desember tidak membuat namja tampan itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Menunggu Sungmin dan mengantarkannya pulang adalah kegiatan sehari-hari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Setelah pulang sekolah, Sungmin akan langsung bergegas pergi ke kedai rumah makan ayam goring tempat ia bekerja dan Kyuhyun selalu dengan setia menunggu Sungmin menyelesaikan tugasnya dan mengantarkan gadis itu pulang tepat didepan panti asuhannya.

Belum, tentu saja Sungmin belum resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Yeoja mungil itu masih ragu untuk menerima cinta dongsaeng tampannya. Bukan hanya ragu, tapi sepertinya Sungmin memang tidak punya perasaan apa-apa dengan namja yang baru saja didaulat oleh pihak sekolah untuk mengikuti olimpiade matematika yang akan dilangsungkan awal tahun nanti.

Kyuhyun memang tidak hanya tampan tapi dia juga sangat cerdas. Kyuhyun adalah tipikal orang cerdas dengan IQ diatas rata-rata murid lainnya. Ehm,, memang sangat jauh apabila kita bandingkan dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan jaket tebalnya dan mengusap tangannya cepat agar memperoleh sedikit rasa hangat dari gesekan kedua tangannya itu. Semenjak menyatakan cintanya kepada Sungmin, Kyuhyun benar-benar sama sekali tidak menyerah untuk merebut hati yeoja mungil itu. Berkali-kalipun Sungmin menolaknya, dengan percaya diri keesokan harinya Kyuhyun akan kembali menemui Sungmin dan berkata 'Saranghae noonaaa~'

Setelah berbulan-bulan melakukan kegiatan menyakinkan Sungmin untuk menjadi kekasihnya, sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit Sungmin mulai luluh dan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak lagi bersikap acuh seperti dulu saat ia baru pertama kali mengenal Kyuhyun. Tidak jarang mereka pun menghabiskan waktu bersama di sekolah maupun diluar sekolah.

"Kyuuu~"

Sungmin berlari dengan fashion yang lagi-lagi didominasi oleh warna pink! Jaket tebal berwarna pink, sepatu boots berwarna pink, penutup telingan berwarna pink dan sarung tangan rajut yang juga berwarna pink. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu menyukai warna pink, tapi entah mengapa setelah ia memutuskan untuk mengejar yeoja nyentrik itu Kyuhyun sedikit terbiasa melihat warna pink menghiasi kehidupannya.

"Noona, jangan berlari nanti kau ja-"

Brukkk

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya, apa yang baru saja ingin ia katakan sudah menjadi kenyataan. Sungmin terjerembab masuk kedalam lubang yang memang tersamar karena salju yang menutupi bagian atas lubang itu.

"Noona!" dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari dan membantu Sungmin.

"Hikkkssss,, appooo~ Kyuuuuuu~ huweeee~"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan memegang tangan Sungmin untuk membantu yeoja itu berdiri. Tidak hanya sekali Sungmin terjatuh seperti ini. 2 bulan mengejar cinta Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sedikit banyak mengetahui sifat ceroboh yeoja aneh itu, "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan berlari seperti anak kecil, kau itu sudah dewasa noona!" omel Kyuhyun dengan membopong tubuh Sungmin dan mendudukkannya dibangku taman yang juga hampir tertutup oleh salju.

Legging hitam yang dipakai Sungmin robek pada bagian dengkulnya dan menciptakan luka baret yang juga sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Tambah lagi tanda kecerobohan seorang Lee Sungmin ditubuh mungilnya. Luka dikening, siku dan pipinya saja belum sepenuhnya sembuh, sekarang dengkul itu pun menjadi korban.

"Kyunnieee appooo!" teriak Sungmin saat Kyuhyun meniup luka di dengkulnya itu.

"Aku harus mencari obat dimana? Jam segini tidak ada apotik yang masih buka," Kyuhyun menengokkan wajahnya kekanan dan kekiri mencari toko yang mungkin menjual obat atau perban untuk menutupi luka Sungmin.

"Hikss~ apa~ apa luka ini bisa hilang Kyu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa luka ini tidak akan meninggalkan bekas?"

"Molla, tapi sepertinya ini akan meninggalkan bekas,"

"Huweeee~" Sungmin menutupi wajah manisnya dengan kedua tangan dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya, "Kenapa kau malah menangis? Sudah diam! Orang-orang bisa memandang buruk tentangku, yaaa! Lee Sungmin!"

"Hikss,, kata Kim ahjumma, hikss~ yeoja yang mempunyai bekas luka ditubuhnya tidak akan pernah bisa menikah, hikkss~ karena tidak ada namja yang menyukai itu, hikkss~"

Kyuhyun beranjak dan duduk disamping Sungmin, lengan kekarnya merangkul pundak Sungmin yang kini tengah menangis pilu, "Siapa bilang, aku akan menikahimu,"

"Mw-mwo? Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau ingat kan, aku pernah berkata aku akan selalu bertanggung jawab untuk hidupmu? Dan caranya pastilah dengan menikahimu suatu saat nanti," Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tt-tapi kau lebih muda dariku, aku tidak mau menikah dengan namja yang umurnya lebih muda dariku,"

"Waeyo?"

"Kim ahjumma bilang, akan sangat merepotkan menikah dengan namja yang memiliki umur jauh dibawah yeoja,"

"Tidakkah itu terbalik? Seharusnya aku yang repot karena harus menjaga yeoja kekanakan seperti dirimu,"

"Aku tidak kekanakan Kyuuuu!" Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu tanda yeoja itu sedang marah.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sikap Sungmin, langsung saja menarik wajah Sungmin dan menciumnya dalam. Kedua bibir itu saling terpaut, Sungmin yang tadinya sangat terkejut karena tindakan yang tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun kini mulai menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan cara menutup mata dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengeksplore seluruh ruang dirongga mulutnya.

"Saranghae Sungmin~ah, jadilah kekasihku, ne?"

Dengan patuh Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali membiarkan Kyuhyun merasakan bibir perawannya.

**-flashback end-**

###*** My Husband is Perfect! ***###

"Aa-apa maksudmu Jungmoo-ssi?" mata Sungmin membulat sempurna ketika namja yang kini berada disampingnya mengucapkan sebait nama yang seharusnya hanya menjadi rahasianya saja.

"Aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya," cukup santai Jungmoo mengatakan kalimat itu, lain halnya dengan Sungmin yang kini sibuk mengelap keringat yang entah mengapa keluar begitu saja dari dahinya, "Aku dan Kyuhyun sebenarnya memiliki ikatan kekeluargaan. Ibuku adalah saudara kandung dari Nyonya Cho, jadi aku mengetahui semua tentang dirimu,"

"Mianhae Jungmoo-ssi sepertinya aku harus pulang hari sudah sangat sore, annyeong" ternyata gerakan tubuh Sungmin kalah cepat dengan gerakan tangan Jungmoo yang mencegah Sungmin untuk pergi meninggalkannya, "Nyonya Cho bisa melakukan apa saja untuk memisahkan kalian, aku tidak mau melihatmu semakin menderita. Pikirkan ucapanku ini, kau tidak harus terburu-buru untuk mengambil keputusan, cepat atau lambat kau harus melepaskan Kyuhyun. Jarak kalian terlalu jauh,"

"Sudah kukatakan aku harus pulang!" Sungmin menepis tangan Jungmoo dengan kasar.

"Yeoja itu dapat melakukan apa saja untuk menghancurkan putra kandungnya sendiri. Jika kau tidak ingin melihat namja yang kau cintai terluka, kusarankan tinggalkan dia sebelum terlambat,"

"Anni, kami saling mencintai! Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah melepaskanku, begitu juga aku! Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya,"

"Bersikaplah rasional, kalian hanya memaksakan hubungan yang tidak pasti. Cepat atau lambat kalian akan berpisah, kumohon pikirkan semua ini, aku juga ingin yang terbaik untuk sepupuku dan yeoja yang kucintai,"

"Kami sudah bersama lebih dari 8 tahun dan aku yakin kami akan terus bisa bertahan. Aku percaya suamiku, aku percaya Kyuhyunku. Dia akan terus mempertahankanku," tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan menyakitkan ini, Sungmin langsung mengambil langkah cepat dan pergi meninggalkan Jungmoo seorang diri. Yah, Sungmin hanya perlu percaya kepada Kyuhyun, terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat dan berharap semua ini akan terlewati.

.

.

.

Berlari dan terus berlari, kini Sungmin tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk melanjutkan usahanya mempertahankan Kyuhyun dan rumah tangga kecilnya. Rintangan sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai datang mengganggu kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Kyuhyun. Air matanya terus mengalir dipipi halusnya. Sungmin sangat takut, bahkan benar-benar takut menghadapi semua rintangan ini.

Apa, apa yang bisa Sungmin lakukan jika Kyuhyun menghilang dari hidupnya? Sedikitpun Sungmin tidak pernah mau memikirkan hal itu, itu terlalu menyeramkan!

Apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan agar Nyonya Cho bisa menerimanya? Bekerja keras untuk memperoleh uang yang sangat banyak dan melemparkan uang itu kedepan sang yeoja penguasa agar ia memperbolehkan Sungmin memiliki Kyuhyun? Haruskah Sungmin melakukan itu?

"Eoddokhae? Eoddokhae? Eoddokhae Kyunhyun~ahhhhh hikkssss~ eoddokhae? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa jika harus tanpamu, hikkssss"

Yeoja itu tanpa malu mendudukkan tubuhnya di trotoar jalan raya yang masih penuh dengan pejalan kaki yang melintas, tidak diperdulikannya tatapan heran dari setiap manusia yang menyaksikan tangisan pilu dari yeoja yang dari wajahnya saja bisa disimpulkan ia memiliki hati yang sangat baik tapi, entah mengapa Nyonya Cho tidak dapat melihat ketulusan itu.

Sungmin mengambil handphonenya dan mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun yang sekarang mungkin masih berada di Jepang untuk mempromosikan album terbarunya, "Chagiya, bogoshipo~" suara bass milik Kyuhyun terdengar sangat jelas.

"Kyuhyun~ah pulang sekarang juga,"

"Mwo? Apa kau bermimpi seram lagi chagi? Tidurlah, aku akan menyanyikan lagu dan menemanimu,"

"ANNI! KAU HARUS PULANG!"

"Chagiya, waeyo? Aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang, aku akan kembali secepatnya aku berjanji,"

"AKU BILANG KAU HARUS PULANG KYUUUU! PULANG SEKARANG.. aku takut Kyuuu~ aku sangat takutttt hiksss~"

"Chagi, suaramu tidak terdengar jelas.. Chagi, mianhaee~ sepertinya aku harus mematikan teleponnya, aku harus bersiap-siap, saranghae"

Pippp

"Pulang Kyuuu~ kau harus pulang sekarang, aku takuttt~ aku takut Kyuuu~ hikksss,"

###*** My Husband is Perfect! ***###

Tubuh mungil itu kini terbalut selimut tebal, keringat bercucuran deras didahinya. Sungmin sakit. Memikirkan kehilangan Kyuhyun selama-lamanya membuat fisiknya drop. Kyuhyun terlalu berharga dalam hidupnya, mana mungkin Sungmin sanggup hidup tanpa Kyuhyun, itu mustahil!

Sudah 2 hari Sungmin terbaring seperti ini. Tidak ada makanan yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya selain air putih. Kyuhyun juga belum pulang dari Jepang.

"Kyuuu~ aku sakit, hiksss~" tubuh itu lagi-lagi menggigil kedinginan, bibirnya yang selalu basah dengan sedikit lipgloss berwarna pink, kini memutih dan kering. Hanya satu yang Sungmin perlukan saat ini.. Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun berjanji akan pulang secepatnya tapi, sampai sekarang namja itu belum juga nampak bahkan handphonenya pun tidak bisa dihubungi. Hidup mandiri memang bukan hal baru untuk Sungmin, merasakan sakit dan tidak ada orang yang merawat sudah sangat sering ia rasakan tapi sekarang semua itu sudah berbeda! Sejak Kyuhyun datang dikehidupannya, Sungmin seolah berubah menjadi yeoja manja yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana cara memanjakan yeoja manis itu. Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana cara membahagiakan yeoja manis itu. Dan Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana cara merawat yeoja manis itu. Semua itu Kyuhyun lakukan seorang diri.

Berkali-kali Sungmin mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil!

"Hikss~ aku takut Kyuuu~ kau dimana?"

.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan menyisakan tetesan embun yang jatuh dari pinggiran dedaunan hijau yang tersebar diseluruh kota Seoul. Sungmin masih dialam mimpinya, tangannya masih menggenggam handphone pink kesayangannya. Sungmin hanya tidak mau melewatkan panggilan dari suaminya jika handphone pink itu bergetar tanda adanya panggilan masuk.

Wajah polos itu masih menyiratkan sisa-sisa kepedihannya tadi malam. Sisa air matanya yang mengering terlihat jelas di pipi putihnya. Sungmin masih tidak menyadari ada sebuah tangan yang sedari tadi membelai lembut wajahnya, tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali. Karena sangat merindukan istri bodohnya, Kyuhyun rela menyusup keluar dorm untuk menemui Sungmin. Tiga hari tanpa melihat wajah ini, membuat hidup Kyuhyun seperti ada yang kurang.

Tangannya menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah yeoja manis itu, berawal dari kening dan berakhir dibibir pink merekah milik Sungmin. Menerima rangsangan lembut diwajahnya, membuat Sungmin sedikit menggeliat dan mencoba membuka matanya.

Mata kelinci itu mengerjap-ngerjap seolah tidak percaya. Sosok yang dua hari ini dicarinya kini berada tepat didepan wajahnya, "Kyu?"

"Ne chagiya?"

"Kau Kyuhyun suamiku?"

"Ne, aku Kyuhyun suamimu Sungmin~ah"

"Kyuuuuu~" Sungmin langsung mendekap tubuh namja tampan itu erat, sangat erat hingga membuat Kyuhyun sulit sekali untuk bernafas.

"Cha-chagi, aku tidak bisa bernafas,"

Sungmin tidak perduli, yang ia tahu saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan pelukan hangat dari suaminya itu, "Aku takut Kyuuuu~ aku takutttt"

"Apa yang kau takutkan chagiyaaa? Aku hanya meninggalkanmu sebentar, lalu setelah itu aku pasti akan langsung kembali kepadamu," tangan Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung istrinya, memberikan rasa hangat yang sudah tiga hari ini tidak dirasakan oleh Sungmin, "Chagi, badanmu panas, gwaenchanayo?"

"Appooo"

"Kau sakit? Mana yang sakit?" Kyuhyun menyudahi pelukan hangat itu dan dengan sangat khawatir langsung memeriksa tubuh istrinya.

"Pabbo! Aku terus menghubungimu tapi kau tidak pernah mengangkat telepon dariku! Apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang? Suami macam apa yang tidak tahu jika istrinya sedang sakit, hiksss~ aku bahkan tidak bisa memakan apapun karena mulutku terasa sangat pahit, hiksss"

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae chagiya,"

"Pabbo! Kyuhyun orang paling terbodoh sedunia! Kau bodoh! Hikssssssss~"

"Ne, aku salah.. Mianhae chagiya,"

.

.

.

Berbagai jenis hidangan tersaji sempurna dihadapan Sungmin saat ini. Karena terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi istri tercintanya, Kyuhyun sengaja memesan berbagai jenis makanan yang selama ini menjadi makanan favorite Sungmin. Dari mulai hidangan rumah sampai hidangan internasional tersaji lezat di meja makan dan Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam menatap semua hidangan yang kini berada dihadapannya, "Ayo makan, apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" tegur Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik.

"Aa-apa ini? Kau menyuruhku untuk menghabiskan semua ini?"

"Wae? Bukankah selama ini kau selalu menghabiskan semua makanan yang kubelikan?"

"Tapi tidak sebanyak ini Kyuuuu~"

"Jangan banyak bicara, ayo cepat habiskan!" tidak sabar, Kyuhyun menyendokkan nasi kare kentang kemulut istrinya, "Kau harus banyak makan, tidak boleh sakit! Istriku harus selalu tampil sempurna,"

"Tapi tidak ada orang yang mengetahui jika aku ini adalah istrimu Kyu,"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Sungmin benar. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang mengetahui siapa Sungmin sebenarnya, rasa sakit perlahan datang menusuk ulu hati namja tampan itu. Ucapan Sungmin bagai tamparan keras yang tidak sengaja dilayangkan Sungmin untuknya, "Kau milikku! Selamanya akan selalu menjadi milikku, walau tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya tapi aku ingin selalu melihat istriku sempurna. Aku tidak ingin lagi melihat wajah pucat itu, aku tidak ingin lagi melihat kau sakit, ingat itu Cho Sungmin,"

"Cho Sungmin? Sepertinya itu terlalu jauh untukku gapai," ucap Sungmin dengan senyuman getir disudut bibirnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau istriku, tentu saja sekarang kau menjadi Cho Sungmin!"

"Kyuhyun~ah, seberapa penting karir menyanyi untuk hidupmu? Tidakkah kau coba berpikir untuk meninggalkan semua ini dan membawaku pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh dan kita bisa memulai hidup normal disana. Hidup dengan sangat normal dimana semua orang tahu siapa aku sebenarnya," Sungmin memang sudah memikirkan hal ini dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Memang terkesan egois, tapi Sungmin berpikir jika ia terus berada di kota ini di Negara ini, suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan kehilangan Kyuhyun. Nyonya Cho sanggup melakukan apa saja demi memisahkan mereka dan Sungmin tahu, dia akan mati jika dia harus kehilangan sosok Kyuhyun dihidupnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan,"

"Aku ingin hidup kita normal Kyu,"

"Apa sekarang hidupmu tidak normal?"

"Mereka tidak mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku lelah. Aku lelah selalu dibilang gila jika aku mengatakan aku adalah istri dari seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Aku lelah dibilang tidak waras jika aku mengatakan baru saja bertemu dengan suamiku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku lelah hanya dibilang pemimpi karena aku sangat mencintai sosok penyanyi terkenal yang sebenarnya adalah suamiku sendiri. Aku ingin mereka mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya," sekuat tenaga Sungmin menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar saat ini. Matanya yang memerah dengan lekat memandang manik hitam milik Kyuhyun. Menyampaikan kepedihan yang selama ini tersimpan apik direlung hatinya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa tiba-tiba kau mempermasalahkan semua ini? Seingatku, kau mendukungku agar aku terus melanjutkan mimpiku untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Mengapa sekarang kau mempermasalahkannya?"

"Karena aku sudah lelah, aku ingin memberitahu kepada semua orang jika aku adalah yeoja yang sangat beruntung karena memiliki suami tampan sepertimu. Aku yeoja yang sangat beruntung Kyu~ dicintai olehmu adalah suatu keajaiban dalam hidupku dan aku ingin semua orang tahu aku ini yeoja yang dicintai oleh Cho Kyuhyun,"

"Tidak untuk saat ini. Suatu saat nanti aku berjanji kau akan bisa melakukannya,"

"Kapan? Bagaimana jika ditengah jalan kita ditakdirkan untuk berpisah?"

"Yaaa Cho Sungmin! Apa yang kau bicarakan!" Kyuhyun menaikkan suaranya ketika telinganya menangkap kata-kata haram yang selama ini tidak akan mau ia dengar dalam hidupnya. Berpisah dengan Sungmin sama saja membawa tubuhnya pada jurang kematian!

"Anni! Aku berbohong, tidak perlu mengenalkan kepada semua orang aku adalah istri dari penyanyi terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Cukup mengenalkan diriku sebagai istri dari Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak perlu status idol yang sekarang ini melekat dalam tubuhmu, aku hanya perlu dirimu dengan status suami sahku. Kumohon kita pergi dari sini Kyuhyun~ah, hikss~ kumohon.." Sungmin tidak bisa lagi menahan butiran air yang menumpuk disudut matanya. Dengan cepat air mata itu jatuh dan meninggalkan jejak dipipi halus yeoja manis itu.

"Tidak sekarang. Ini belum saatnya. Sudahlah, masih banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Habiskan makananmu, nanti malam aku akan mengunjungimu lagi, annyeong," Kyuhyun mengambil jaket, topi dan masker yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menutupi identitasnya, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih saja menangis.

Saat itu Kyuhyun merasa dirinya benar-benar egois karena tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan istrinya. Kyuhyun tahu jika Sungminnya lelah, Kyuhyun juga tahu bahwa Sungmin hanya menginginkan pengakuan darinya tapi tidak sekarang! Jangan pernah meragukan cinta seorang Cho Kyuhyun kepada Lee Sungmin, karena demi apapun Kyuhyun sangat mencintai istrinya itu. Tidak pernah sedikit pun Kyuhyun berpikiran untuk meninggalkan yeoja yang sudah hampir 8 tahun selalu menemani hari-harinya. Sungmin adalah segalanya untuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah hidupnya tapi dibalik semua itu Kyuhyun juga sangat mencintai pekerjaannya..

Menjadi penyanyi adalah impiannya sejak kecil. Disaat kedua orang tuanya melarang keinginannya menjadi seorang penyanyi, Kyuhyun masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk berlatih vocal mengasah kemampuannya. Disaat tidak ada yang mendukung langkahnya, datanglah Sungmin yang menjadi penyemangat baru dihidupnya.

Sungmin dan menyanyi sama vitalnya bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjanji akan mengenalkan istrinya kepada khalayak ramai, tapi tidak sekarang. Ini belum waktunya..

"Aku takut Kyuuu~ aku hanya takut kehilanganmuuu hiksss~"

###*** My Husband is Perfect! ***###

Menjadi seorang guru adalah pilihan ternekat dalam hidup seorang Lee Sungmin. Otak yang pas-pas ditunjang dengan sikap cerobohnya membuat sosok Sungmin sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi seorang guru tapi Sungmin sudah memilih jalan hidupnya. Dia tidak mau kalah dari Kyuhyun! Jika Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan semua impiannya dengan cara kerja keras, Sungmin juga pasti bisa melakukannya.

Duduk sendirian dikantin dengan tumpukan buku tebal dihadapannya sangat jarang dilakukan Sungmin. Hey ayolah, kita semua tahu kebiasaan yeoja kelinci itu. Baca 5 menit pasti akan langsung tertidur tapi tidak untuk saat ini, "Woahhh~ apa tadi pagi kepalamu terbentur? Atau kau salah minum obat? Maldo andwae! Ini pasti bukan sahabatkuuuu~ kau pasti bukan Lee Sungmin kan?" oceh Hyukkie saat melihat sahabatnya melakukan kegiatan yang mustahil ia lakukan.

"Jangan ganggu aku, aku ingin belajar!"

"Eonni, gwaenchana?" Wookie datang lalu dengan cepat meraba kening Sungmin yang masih saja berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal itu.

"Gwaenchana Wookie~ah"

"Kau bukan eonniku!"

Hyukkie mengangguk cepat mendengar ucapan Wookie, "Benar! Kau bukan Lee Sungmin!"

"Yaaa! Kalian berdua! Aku Lee Sungmin! Apa salahnya jika aku belajar? Sebentar lagi kita ujian, wajarkan sebagai seorang mahasiswi yang baik aku ingin belajar mengasah kemampuanku?"

"Omooo~ Tuhankuuu dosa apa yang telah ku perbuat selain berbuat mesum dengan Donghaeku tercintaaa~ apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada yeoja gila iniiii"'

"Eonni, kau kemana saja? 3 hari kau tidak masuk, pesanku tidak pernah kau balas, teleponku juga tidak pernah kau angkat, aku sangat khawatir," tidak menghiraukan Hyukkie, Wookie memeluk Sungmin erat. Seaneh, sebodoh apapun Sungmin, tapi bagi Wookie Sungmin adalah sosok seorang eonni yang sempurna dan Wookie sangat menyanyangi yeoja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Aku sakit Wookie~ah,"

"Kau sakit? Lalu mengapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Aku kan bisa merawatmu,"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, jeongmal gomawo," ucap Sungmin dengan senyuman manis yang merekah dibibir plumnya.

'_**Berita kali ini datang dari seorang penyanyi terkenal Cho Kyuhyun. Diberitakan menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu penyanyi dari agensi yang sama, kini Kyuhyun kembali membuat berita. Kyuhyun dituduh melakukan pemerkosaan, bukti-bukti kuat seperti foto dan video yang akan memberatkan Kyuhyun kini sedang diselidiki kantor pusat kepolisian Seoul. Kyuhyun diduga telah memperkosa teman penyanyi satu agensinya Seo Johyun. Keterangan ini diperkuat oleh manager Seohyun yang disebut-sebut sebagai saksi mata kejadian tersebut'**_

Televisi yang memang sengaja diletakkan dipojokkan dinding kantin kampus menyiarkan berita yang tentu saja sontak membuat seluruh orang dengan seksama menyaksikan dan mendengarkan acara tersebut. Tidak sedikit diantara puluhan yeoja yang saat ini berada dikantin kampus, tercengang tidak percaya mendengar berita skandal idol tercinta mereka.

Dan tentu saja dari sekian banyak yeoja yang menyaksikan siaran berita itu, Sungminlah orang yang paling terkejut dengan berita itu. Tubuhnya seketika serasa tidak mempunyai tulang, persendian diseluruh badannya seolah dipatahkan secara paksa yang membuat yeoja manis itu menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Air matanya lagi-lagi jatuh dari sudut matanya, "Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin melakukan itu, itu bohong! Suamiku tidak pernah melakukan itu!" jerit Sungmin tertahan.

"Matikan! Kumohon matikan! Kyuhyun tidak melakukan itu! Aku mengenalnya, dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" Wookie yang sedang asik menyaksikan siaran berita itu langsung memeluk Sungmin berusaha menenangkannya.

"Eonni! Jangan seperti ini,"

"Kyuhyun tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, aku mengenalnya!" ditepisnya pelukan Wookie dan Sungmin segera berlari, berlari untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Berlari untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..

Sreet~

Baru beberapa langkah kakinya berlari meninggalkan kampus, langkah kakinya sudah ditahan oleh Jungmoo, "Jika Nyonya Cho tidak akan bisa membuat Kyuhyun meninggalkanmu, dia akan membuat dirimu yang meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sekarang dia sedang melakukan rencananya, akhiri semua ini jika kau ingin melihat Kyuhyun hidup bahagia," ucap Jungmoo dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

"Brengsek! Kalian brengsek!"

"Sejak awal aku sudah memperingatkanmu, kejadian seperti ini pasti akan terus terjadi jika kau masih belum melepaskan Kyuhyun,"

"Bawa aku ke wanita itu,"

"Nyonya Cho tidak akan mendengarkanmu,"

"Ku bilang bawa aku ke wanita itu, brengsek!"

.

.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang menemuiku Sungmin~ah? Kau ingin membuat penawaran denganku?" yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik diumurnya yang sudah tidak lagi muda, berbicara dengan sikap angkuh dan arogan yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari sosoknya.

"Apa dirimu pantas disebut eomma? Kyuhyun adalah putramu, kau tega mencelakai putra kandungmu sendiri?" Sungmin berdiri tepat dihadapan Nyonya Cho yang sedang menyilakan kakinya duduk disofa empuk yang pastinya sangat mahal. Dengan keberanian penuh, Sungmin nekat menemui Nyonya Cho dikantornya.

"Itu adalah tugasku sebagai orang tua. Anak berbuat kesalahan, tentu saja aku harus menghukumnya agar putraku kembali kejalan yang benar,"

"Apa yang membuat dirimu tidak bisa menerimaku sebagai pendamping putramu? Karena aku miskin? Karena aku bodoh? Karena aku dibesarkan dipanti asuhan?"

"Ternyata kau tidak sebodoh apa yang kupikirkan," senyum sinis itu lagi-lagi terpancar kuat dari wajah Nyonya Cho.

"Jika aku bekerja keras dan membawakan segudang harta kehadapanmu apakah kau akan menerimaku? Kau hanya menginginkan harta bukan?"

"Itu akan menjadi pertimbanganku untuk menerimamu, tapi sayang sekali sepertinya aku sudah terlanjut tidak menyukaimu. Lagipula, aku telah menyiapkan jodoh terbaik untuk putraku. Silahkan tinggalkan Kyuhyun jika kau benar-benar mencintai anakku,"

"Walau hanya menjadi pertimbanganmu tapi aku akan mencobanya. Untuk sementara aku menitipkan Kyuhyunku kepadamu, jaga dia baik-baik. Suatu saat aku akan mengambilnya kembali. Akan kubawakan segudang harta untuk membelinya darimu, aku yakin Kyuhyun pasti akan menungguku. Kumohon jaga dia, aku sangat mencintai putramu Nyonya Cho yang terhormat," Sungmin membalikkan badannya tanpa mau mendengarkan perkataan yeoja paruh baya itu. Langkahnya terlihat lemah namun sekuat tenaga Sungmin menahan rasa sakit hatinya. Sungmin memang harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tapi itu hanya untuk saat ini saja. Sungmin berjanji ini tidak akan lama, dia akan membawakan apa yang menjadi keinginan Nyonya Cho.

Harta bukanlah hal yang mustahil untuk didapat, disemua tempat pasti menyimpan uang. Jika lebih berusaha dan terus bekerja Sungmin yakin pasti ia akan mendapatkannya.

Sungmin kembali ke apartmentnya. Matanya menangisi foto pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Foto yang mereka ambil sesaat sesudah mereka mengucapkan janji suci digereja sederhana itu. Foto yang didalamnya memperlihatkan Kyuhyun dengan stelan kemeja putih dengan celana bahan putih dan Sungmin yang hanya memakai gaun putih sederhana. Sangat jauh dari kesan pernikahan tapi itulah kenangan pernikahan mereka. Senyum bahagia terpancar dari kedua wajah itu.

Sungmin menangis, benar-benar menangis. Ia tahu ini sangat sulit, tapi Sungmin yakin bisa melewatinya. Sungmin melepas foto itu dari bingkainya, ia ingin menjadikannya sebagai acuan. Acuan untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyunnya kembali.

_**Kyuhyun~ah, kau tahu kan jika aku sangat mencintaimu? Aku mendengar berita tidak menyenangkan itu dan aku sangat marah! Tapi aku mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun, aku percaya kepada suamiku.. Kyuhyun~ah, karena ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan, dengan terpaksa aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu, tapi ini hanya sementara! Aku berjanji pasti akan kembali^^ aku menyesal karena tidak bisa menemanimu disaat-saat sulit seperti ini, tapi percayalah aku juga sedang berusaha mempertahankan hubungan kita. Kita sama-sama berusaha ne? Doakan istrimu ini agar segera mendapatkan uang yang sangat banyak, agar aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya:) Kyuhyun~ah berjanjilah kau tidak akan melupakanku.. Ingat, aku ini masih istrimu, aku hanya sementara meninggalkanmu, anggaplah kalau sekarang aku sedang liburan panjang, oke?**_

_**Saranghae Kyuhyun~ah,, jeongmal saranghae,,**_

_** -Cho Sungmin-**_

TBC

Demi Tuhan, ngebayangin fanfic ini saya jadi nangis kejer, huweeeeee~

Author macam apa saya, nangis baca fanfic sendiri-,-

Oke-oke pasti banyak chingudeul yang bete sama aku karena aku terlalu lama mempublish semua fanfic-fanficku. Tapi aku tidak berdayaaaaaa~ aku sudah mencoba membagi waktu antara kerja dan kuliah tapi tetap aja ga bisa luangin waktu untuk sekedar nulis fanfic.. Mungkin karena kantorku baru, pekerjaanku baru jadi aku masih harus banyak belajar dan menyesuaikan diri ditempat baru tapi insya allah seiring berjalannya waktu semua akan normal kembali dan saya bisa seperti dulu menyelesaikan fanfic disela-sela jam kantor, kekekekeeeee~

Oiya, sekedar pemberitahuan. Karena fanfic ini sudah 2 kali dihapus oleh pihak FFn, maka saya tidak akan mempublish fanfic ini lagi di FFn. Jika chingudeul mau tahu kelanjutannya, chingudeul bisa baca fanfic ini dan fanfic2ku lainnya di page FB 'Cho Sera Fanfiction all About KyuMin' aku mempublish semua fanficku dipage itu. Dan jika ada chingudeul yang mau berkeluh kesah dengan saya atau sekedar ingin ngobrol, bisa add FBku 'Metta Tansera' atau twitterku ' mettakyu' ^^

Untuk cuap-cuap terakhir, ayo-ayo kasih saran dan kritiknya ya chingudeul:)

Jeongmal gomapseumnida chingudeulllll^^ #bungkukin badan ala oppadeul

-chosera-110712-


	6. Chapter 6

Title : My Husband is Perfect!

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : T+ dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa berubah menjadi M mengingat yang menulis fanfic ini adalah author mesum-,-

Summary : Kehidupan rumah tangga seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan yeoja sederhana bernama Lee Sungmin. Akankah Kyuhyun bisa mempertahankan Sungmin dan cita-citanya dalam waktu bersamaan? Cerita pasaran yang mungkin sudah sering chingudeul baca di tempat lain, tapi karena ini fanfic GS pertamaku yah,, diriku butuh masukan, saran dan kritik dari chingudeul semua, semoga kalian suka:)

Disclaimer : sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun itu milik Sungmin dan Sungmin itu milik author, jadi kalian para pumpkiners relakan lah bias kalian mengarungi biduk rumah tangga dengan author seksi menggoda ini #Kyu buru-buru ambil jarum buat ngempesin author.

Warning : bagi kalian KyuMin Shipper mungkin agak risih ngebaca fanfic ini karena disini peran Sungmin oppa adalah sebagai yeoja, tapi demi tubuhku yang semakin lama semakin montok, aku menulis fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jika ada chingudeul yang tidak suka baca fanfic GS kusarankan jangan baca fanfic ini, kita saling menghargai saja, oke?^^ dan mungkin bagi kalian yang masih dibawah umur, kusarankan lebih baik jangan baca fanfic ini, karena bisa membuat kalian lebih cepat dewasa #plak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

My Husband is Perfect!

Part 6

.

.

Sudah kukatakan ketika pertama kali kau menerima cintaku, saat itulah untuk selamanya kau tetap harus menjadi milikku..

Sudah kukatakan ketika pertama kali kau menerima cintaku, saat itulah untuk selamanya kau tetap harus menemani hari-hariku..

Sudah kukatakan ketika pertama kali kau menerima cintaku, saat itulah untuk selamanya kau tetap harus berada disisiku..

Dan sudah pernah kutegaskan sebelumnya ketika pertama kali kau menerima cintaku, saat itulah untuk selamanya aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu..

Sesulit apapun kumohon jangan pernah ucapkan kalimat perpisahan karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerimanya.

Sesulit apapun kumohon jangan pernah berfikir meninggalkanku adalah pilihan yang terbaik karena aku tidak akan bisa bertahan.

Sesulit apapun kumohon jangan pernah mengorbankan perasaan ini karena rasa ini tidak seharusnya dikorbankan melainkan dipertahankan!

Jika kau berada dipilihan yang teramat sulit, ingatlah aku.. Ingatlah bagaimana dulu aku mempertahankanmu dan cinta ini..

Jika kau berada dipilihan yang teramat sulit, ingatlah aku.. Ingatlah bagaimana saat-saat aku menggenggam tanganmu erat..

Kumohon jangan pikirkan dirimu sendiri, pikirkan lah aku..

Kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa bertahan jika kau tidak ada..

Tapi mengapa sekarang kau pergi?

Kau menyerah?

Jika kau ingin menyerah, seharusnya dari dulu kau meninggalkanku disaat aku belum sepenuhnya menggantungkan hidupku padamu..

Jika sekarang kau pergi, aku bisa apa?

**-Flashback-**

Benar jika orang mengatakan masa remaja adalah masa-masa yang paling menyenangkan. Masa dimana kita diperkenalkan oleh perasaan baru yang disebut cinta.

Masa dimana untuk pertama kalinya manusia merasakan mencintai dan dicintai oleh orang terkasih. Rasa bahagia itu kini telah dirasakan oleh pasangan yang baru saja mengikrarkan hatinya untuk saling mengasihi.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin..

Pasangan yang baru saja menikmati indahnya masa-masa memiliki seorang kekasih. Sungmin adalah yang pertama untuk Kyuhyun, begitu juga sebaliknya Kyuhyun adalah yang pertama untuk Sungmin.

Seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga melakukan ritual-ritual yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan kekasih. Disekolah Kyuhyun tidak mau lepas dari kekasih barunya, kemana Sungmin pergi pasti ada Kyuhyun yang selalu setia mengikuti kekasih manisnya.

Saat ini sekolah sedang mengadakan festival olahraga tahunan, Kyuhyun sebagai orang yang sangat diandalkan dikelas A yang memiliki predikat kelas unggulan harus ikut berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan tahunan ini. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang satu angkatan karena mengingat sudah 2 tahun Sungmin tinggal kelas, tapi tentu saja kelas mereka berbeda.

Kyuhyun terdaftar di kelas A yang diisi oleh murid-murid ber-IQ diatas rata-rata dan Sungmin? Tidak jauh, hanya terdaftar dikelas D yang diisi oleh murid-murid.. kalian bisa memprediksikannya sendiri.

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya? Kau tidak baik dalam hal ini," tanya Kyuhyun saat mengetahui Sungmin mendaftarkan dirinya untuk mengikuti perlombaan lari jarak jauh.

"Percayalah padaku, aku pasti bisa!" ucap Sungmin tegas.

"Tapi jarak yang kau tempuh cukup jauh, kau sudah melihat rutenya kan? Kau harus melewati hutan yang berada dibelakang sekolah! Ayolah, batalkan niatmu itu!"

"Yaaa! Kau tidak percaya kepadaku? Aku bisa! Aku lelah! Orang-orang selalu menatapmu iba karena memiliki kekasih seperti diriku, aku ingin memperlihatkan kepada orang-orang itu jika Lee Sungmin juga mampu berprestasi," selama 2 bulan menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin memang banyak menerima cacian dari murid-murid lainnya yang mendedikasikan hidupnya sebagai fans setia Cho Kyuhyun.

Tentu saja Sungmin banyak menerima hinaan, hey kalian tahu kan siapa Cho Kyuhyun sebenarnya? Pewaris tunggal dari jajaran investasi terbesar seKorea Selatan, Cho Grup. Namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi proporsional yang dianugerahkan suara bass seksi luar biasa merdu dan IQ yang tidak diragukan lagi tingkat kecerdasannya.. Hey ayolah, siapa yeoja yang tidak terpana dengan apa yang dimiliki tuan muda seperti Cho Kyuhyun? Tapi nyatanya? Tuan muda itu lebih memilih sosok Sungmin sebagai kekasihnya.

"Jangan memperdulikan orang lain! Aku tidak memberikanmu ijin untuk mengikuti perlombaan ini!"

"Bahkan kekasihku sendiri tidak mempercayai kemampuanku? Kau meremehkanku?" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Anni chagiyaaa~ bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan dirimu, jaraknya terlalu jauh.. Aku sangat mengenalmu, bahkan kau tidak akan bertahan berkeliling lapangan sekolah 2 putaran, apalagi rute panjang seperti ini, ayolah pikirkan baik-baik," Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada yeoja bergigi kelinci itu. Kyuhyun tahu maksud Sungmin tidaklah salah. Kyuhyun juga terkadang tidak menyukai pandangan orang yang terlalu meremehkan kekasihnya, tapi membuktikannya juga bukan dengan cara seperti ini..

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan 'berjuanglah', itu sudah cukup Kyu.. Aku ingin membuktikan kesemua orang, kau pun beruntung memilikku.. Aku pasti menang, percayalah," jika sudah mengeluarkan jurus mata kelincinya, Kyuhyun akan dipastikan kalah dan menuruti semua keinginan kekasihnya.

"Hahh~ baiklah! Lakukan apa yang kau mau, lakukan jika menurutmu kau bisa melakukannya. Berjuanglah,"

"Kau mengijinkanku Kyu?"

"Ne,"

"Gomawo Kyunnieeee~ jeongmal gomawooo!"

.

.

.

Waktu perlombaan akan segera dimulai, para peserta yeoja sudah mulai bersiap-siap dipinggir lapangan. Sungmin pun yang saat itu menggunakan kaos putih besar yang dipadu dengan celana olahraga pendek berwarna pink sedang melakukan pemanasan sebelum bertanding. Dan Kyuhyun? Tentu saja dengan setia mendampingi kekasihnya.

"Kau yakin bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja!"

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan tubuhmu, jika tubuhmu tidak kuat berhentilah,"

"Bukan itu yang ingin ku dengar, katakan jika kau mendukungku!"

"Berjuanglah,"

"Begitu jauh lebih baik," Sungmin tersenyum seolah memberikan keyakinan kepada sang kekasih jika ia mampu melakukannya.

"Para peserta lari jarak jauh, dipersilahkan menuju garis start karena pertandingan akan segera dimulai!" pemberitahuan dari pihak panita membuat sejumlah yeoja yang akan mengikuti pertandingan itu berhenti melakukan pemanasan dan berjalan menuju garis start.

"Aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil tapi kau harus ingat, apapun yang dikatakan orang tentangmu bagiku kau adalah yang terbaik, kau dengar itu Lee Sungmin? Berjuanglah!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mencium kening Sungmin sekilas.

"Gomayo Kyunnieeee~"

Jika saja pasangan baru itu lebih peka melihat keadaan sekitar, pasti moment romantis seperti itu sebaiknya mereka simpan dan tidak diperlihatkan didepan umum seperti ini. Sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti itu secara tidak langsung adalah boomerang tersendiri untuk Sungmin. Tatapan sinis dari beberapa yeoja lainnya, bisa dipastikan akan mempersulit langkahnya untuk menjadi juara dalam perlombaan ini..

**-Flashback end-**

### *** My Husband is Perfect! *** ###

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi SEO JOOHYUN!" tanpa terkendali Kyuhyun berteriak didepan yeoja yang saat itu masih saja menangis.

"Aa-aku tidak tahu oppa, mianhae,"

"Kau tahu malam itu aku sedang mabuk karena memikirkan Sungmin dan aku masih ingat kau mengatakan akan mengantarkanku pulang ke dorm, tapi mengapa kau membawaku ke hotel! Kau menjebakku?"

"Mianhae oppa~ mianhaeee~ hiksss.." hanya ucapan maaf kata yang dikeluarkan oleh yeoja bermarga Seo itu. Entah apa yang telah mereka lakukan malam itu, tapi Kyuhyun yakin dia tidak sedikitpun menyentuh yeoja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng kandungnya itu.

"Hanya kau yang bisa ku percaya Seohyun~ah,, aku menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku sendiri, aku bahkan menceritakan siapa Sungmin sebenarnya kepadamu, tapi mengapa kau berbuat hal ini kepadaku,"

"Karena aku mencintaimu oppa! Aku mencintaimu! Aku lelah mendengar nama Sungmin kau ucapkan setiap hari, aku lelah dipandang anak kecil olehmu, aku lelah menjadi dongsaengmu.. Aku ingin kau menatapku sebagai seorang yeoja, kumohon oppa lupakan Sungmin, hikksss"

"Ternyata aku salah menilaimu, Vic tidak gila tapi kau yang gila!"

"Oppa! Kau mau pergi kemana? Jangan tinggalkan akuuu! Oppaaa! Tinggalkan Sungminnnnnn!"

Walau yeoja cantik itu berteriak sekuat tenaga, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Hanya 1 tujuannya saat ini, bertemu Sungmin dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau milikku oppa, kau harus menjadi milikku. Tidak perduli apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menjadikanmu milikku, akan kuhilangkan Sungmin dari hidupmu, aku berjanji" ucap Seohyun pelan.

.

.

.

Mobil sport berwarna hitam itu dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan lengang kota Seoul, melaju kencang untuk mencapai tepat yang dituju oleh sang pengendara secepat mungkin. Kyuhyun harus secepatnya bertemu Sungmin, tuduhan pemerkosaan yang dilayangkan untuknya sudah menyebar cepat dan Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin sudah mendengar berita itu.

Berkali-kali namja tampan itu berusaha menghubungi sang istri, tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Handphone Sungmin tidak aktif, dan entah mengapa perasaan Kyuhyun mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Perasaan gelisah itu benar-benar menghantuinya, Kyuhyun sangat takut Sungmin meninggalkannya karena berita itu.

Tidak mau banyak membuang waktu, Kyuhyun menginjak dalam gas mobilnya untuk menambah kecepatan. Dengan tergesa mobil itu berhenti disebuah gedung sederhana yang selama hampir 5 tahun ini menjadi tempat rahasianya dengan Sungmin. Mengambil langkah cepat, Kyuhyun berlari menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya ke apartment sederhana miliknya dan Sungmin.

Bugh bugh bugh..

"Chagi, kau ada didalam? Chagi, bukankan pintunya!"

"Chagiya, aku datang! Buka pintunya!" karena terburu-buru Kyuhyun tidak sempat membawa kunci cadangan apartmentnya, apartmentnya memang masih sangat sederhana. Keamanannya pun masih menggunakan kunci tidak seperti apartment mewah pada umumnya yang sudah memakai sistem keamanan canggih dengan menggunakan password.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Tuan?" seorang petugas keamanan gedung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu apartmentnya, "Apa kau pemilik apartment ini?"

"Ne, tentu saja aku pemiliknya, yeoja yang tinggal di apartment ini adalah istriku,"

"Ah~ ternyata kau suami Sungmin-ssi, tadi Sungmin-ssi menitipkan kunci apartmentnya kepadaku dia mengatakan jika nanti suaminya datang aku diminta memberikan kunci apartment ini," hanya dengan menggunakan topi dan kacamata hitam, Kyuhyun berhasil membuat petugas keamanan itu tidak mengenalinya.

"Sungmin pergi? Pergi kemana?"

"Mian, aku tidak sempat menanyakannya, tapi sepertinya Sungmin-ssi sangat terburu-buru dan seperti ingin melakukan perjalanan yang sangat jauh karena tadi dia keluar dengan menenteng satu koper besar dan boneka kelinci yang sangat besar,"

"Mwo?"

Ingin cepat memastikan sesuatu, Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu apartmentnya. Mencari disetiap sudut tempat untuk menemukan istri tercintanya, "Chagi, ini sangat tidak lucu! Keluarlah! Aku tahu kau sangat marah kepadaku, tapi kau tidak harus melakukan hal seperti ini, keluarlah!"

Kyuhyun membuka satu demi satu ruangan yang ada di dalam apartmentnya, dibukanya pintu kamar yang dekorasinya penuh dengan hiasan dan ukiran berwarna pink, kamar Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menemukan sosok kelinci mungilnya disana. Lalu langkahnya berlari untuk melihat dapur, tempat yang selama ini sangat dibenci oleh Sungmin tapi ia juga tidak menemukan siapapun didapur itu, "Ini sangat tidak lucu Cho Sungmin! Jangan membuatku marah! Keluarlah!" Kyuhyun tidak bisa membohongi perasaan cemas yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan. Apa yang selama ini ia takutkan sepertinya akan menjadi kenyataan. Sungmin menyerah lalu pergi..

Dengan kasar, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi, satu-satunya ruangan yang belum sempat ia lihat. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil, Sungmin tidak ada dimana pun. Kyuhyun kembali bergegas menemui petugas keamanan itu untuk mencari tahu sedikitnya informasi tentang istrinya, "Kemana dia pergi? Kumohon beritahu aku kemana istriku pergi?"

"Aku minta maaf Tuan, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengetahui kemana Sungmin-ssi pergi, tadi ia hanya mengatakan untuk memberikan kunci itu kepada suaminya yang mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan datang,"

"Brengsek!"

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobil untuk mencari Sungminnya, ia yakin Sungmin masih belum terlalu jauh darinya, ia masih merasakan kehadiran Sungmin.

"Kyuuu~ mianhae,, jeongmal mianhae chagiyaaa~ tunggulah sebentar, aku pasti kembali," ucap Sungmin ketika melihat mobil itu melaju kencang jauh meninggalkannya.

*** ### My Husband is Perfect! ### ***

Sudah hampir seminggu Kyuhyun meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya, berita miring tentang dirinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai sepi diperbincangkan. Foto-foto yang sebelumnya dilaporkan pihak Seohyun sebagai penggugat telah berhasil dibantahkan oleh tim pengacara Kyuhyun. Memang tidak sepenuhnya hasil kerja keras tim pengacara namja bermarga Cho itu tapi juga ada ikut campur Nyonya Cho dalam kasus itu.

Mengetahui Sungmin sudah pergi meninggalkan putranya, Nyonya terhormat itu menepati janjinya kepada Sungmin. Berita yang sebelumnya ia rekayasa dengan menggunakan jasa cuma-cuma dari yeoja belia bernama Seo Joohyun yang ia tahu sangat mencintai putranya, kini telah berhasil ia redam. Tim pengacara yang khusus ia koordinasi mampu menolong putranya dari jerat hukum.

Permasalahan Sungmin sudah berhasil Nyonya Cho selesaikan sekarang adalah memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Kyuhyun kembali kepadanya. Kembali kekehidupannya semula dan menata kembali kehidupan yang sebelumnya telah dirusak oleh yeoja berotak bodoh bernama Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang memang tengah sibuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin sama sekali tidak memikirkan masalah yang telah merusak image idolnya, Kyuhyun sungguh tidak perduli, ia hanya perduli dengan Sungminnya saat ini!

Kyuhyun sudah mendatangani panti asuhan tempat dimana sebelumnya Sungmin tinggal, tapi dia tetap saja tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Harus kemana lagi ia mencari Sungmin, selama ini Sungmin hanya mempunyai 2 tempat untuk ia singgahi di hidupnya, panti asuhan dan apartment.

Sungmin bukanlah tipe-tipe yeoja yang suka berpergian kesuatu tempat sendirian, ia tidak akan pergi jika tidak ditemani Kyuhyun, Sungmin itu penakut! Ia sangat takut dengan hal-hal yang baru, Sungmin takut sendiri dan Kyuhyun tahu itu, "Aku merindukanmu chagiya~ kau dimana," belum pernah Kyuhyun merasakan sakit seperti ini. Hatinya terasa tercabik saat mengetahui Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya, ada lubang menganga dihatinya saat yeoja manis itu tidak lagi nampak dimatanya.

Tidak terasa air mata yang selama ini jarang keluar dari sorot mata evilnya, kini tengah mengalir deras disudut mata namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun menangis! Sudah hampir seminggu ia merasakan sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Sebelumnya, sehari pun tidak pernah ia merasakan ditinggal jauh oleh Sungmin. Hampir 8 tahun ia menggantungkan hidupnya kepada Sungmin dan sekarang sosok itu telah pergi.

Mata Kyuhyun kembali fokus menatap sebuah gerbang mewah yang berada didepannya. Sudah hampir 2 jam ia menunggu dua sosok yeoja yang selama ini menjadi orang terdekat Sungmin. Sudah hampir seminggu Kyuhyun tidak pernah beranjak dari mobilnya, berkeliling kota Seoul dan sekitarnya adalah pekerjaan sehari-harinya untuk saat ini.

Dua sosok yeoja yang ia tunggu akhirnya muncul. Dua yeoja yang selama ini sering sekali dibicarakan Sungmin sebagai sahabat terdekatnya, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Saat melihat dua yeoja itu sedang berjalan menuju halte bis yang terdapat didepan kampus, Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri kedua sahabat istrinya itu.

"Permisi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ucap Kyuhyun ramah.

.

.

.

"Jja-jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Minnie eonni selama ini? Kk-kau adalah suaminya?" Ryeowook tergagap saat Kyuhyun menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, siapa dia sebenarnya dan apa hubungannya dengan Sungmin selama ini. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk saat ini sedang berada disebuah café mewah dan Kyuhyun sengaja memesan tempat private agar tidak ada seorang pun yang mengganggu obrolan mereka.

"Ne, kami sudah menikah lima tahun yang lalu dan sahabat kalian Lee Sungmin adalah istriku. Apa kalian tahu tentang keberadaan Sungmin saat ini?"

"Yaaaa! Hyukkie eonni! Sampai kapan kau ingin terus melotot seperti itu!" Ryeowook mengguncangkan bahu Eunhyuk yang masih saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kyuhyun, "Mianhae Kyuhyun-ssi, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan Minnie eonni. Sudah hampir seminggu ia tidak datang kekampus, terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya ketika kami melihat mengenai pemberitaan tentangmu dikantin kampus,"

"Apa yang ia katakan saat itu?"

"Yang kuingat eonni hanya menjerit dan mengatakan bahwa ia mengenalmu dan kau tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal itu. Ia sangat marah dan menyuruh ahjumma kantin mematikan tv, lalu ia pergi dan setelah itu aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya,"

"Dia mengatakan itu? Itu berarti dia mempercayaiku?"

"Sepertinya begitu karena eonni mengatakan dengan lantang jika suaminya tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu dan eonni percaya dengan suaminya. Tapi tentu saja kami yang mendengarnya sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataannya, aku mengira ia hanya shock melihat pemberitaan miring tentangmu karena dia terlalu mengidolakanmu," Ryeowook benar-benar sangat bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun beda halnya dengan Eunhyuk yang masih saja tidak percaya jika sahabatnya selama ini adalah istri dari seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kk-Kyuhyun-ssi jika memang benar Sungmin adalah istrimu mengapa kau tega merahasiakan hubungan kalian didepan publik?" tanya Eunhyuk mulai buka suara.

"Karena menjadi penyanyi adalah impianku sejak kecil dan Sungmin tahu itu. Dia rela menyembunyikan identitasnya demi impianku. Dia rela membiarkanku meraih apa yang kuinginkan dengan mengorbankan rumah tangga kami. Aku egois, kutahu aku sangat egois. Tapi berkali-kali ia selalu meyakinkanku jika semua ini akan baik-baik saja dan ia mendukung langkahku. Tapi beberapa hari sebelum berita ini keluar, Sungmin mengatakan kepadaku untuk meninggalkan semua ini. Dia mengajakku untuk menjalani kehidupan normal layaknya suami istri pada umumnya dan aku menolak. Aku bodoh, aku memang sangat bodoh, tapi yakinlah sedikit pun aku tidak pernah mempunyai niat untuk meninggalkannya, aku sangat mencintainya," Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, rasa sakit itu kembali muncul saat Kyuhyun mengingat betapa memohonnya Sungmin untuk Kyuhyun melepaskan semua ini dan mereka berdua bisa menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga mereka secara normal.

"Beruntung sekali gadis bodoh itu," ucap Eunhyuk yang langsung saja mendapatkan pandangan membunuh dari Ryeowook.

"Beruntung. Mungkin kalian menganggapnya adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung karena mempunyai suami sepertiku. Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah gadis yang sangat malang. Dia sangat malang karena mempunyai suami egois sepertiku, dia sangat malang karena selalu dikatakan gila jika ia mengatakan aku adalah suaminya. Sungminku sangat malang, dia sangat malang. Chagiyaaa~ aku merindukanmu, pulanglah"

Jatuh sudah image seorang idol elegan dan cool seorang Cho Kyuhyun dimata Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Kedua yeoja itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain terdiam kala melihat idol yang selama ini hanya mereka lihat dilayar kaca sedang menangis karena mengingat sosok seorang Lee Sungmin yang sangat sederhana itu. Lee Sungmin memang yeoja yang sangat bodoh, tapi Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook memang tidak bisa lagi memungkiri. Sungmin memiliki keistimewahan sendiri yang membuat siapa saja mencintai sosoknya.

Sungmin memang bodoh tapi percayalah yeoja itu bahkan memiliki hati yang jauh lebih murni dari orang-orang cerdas sekalipun. Itulah Lee Sungmin, yeoja yang sudah mengalihkan kehidupan tuan muda kaya bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

*** ### My Husband is Perfect! ### ***

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Ne, aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya ahjumma,"

"Bagus sekali, ini upahmu hari ini,"

"Gamsahamnida ahjumma,"

Dengan riang Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari restoran ayam goreng yang dulu juga pernah memperkerjakannya sebagai seorang karyawan pencuci piring. Sungmin tidak tahu lagi kemana ia harus mencari pekerjaan, dulu memang ia adalah yeoja mandiri yang selalu menggantungkan hidupnya kepada kedua kakinya sendiri. Berkerja dari satu toko ke toko lainnya, tapi itu dulu! Sebelum Kyuhyun datang kehidupnya..

Ketika Kyuhyun datang, dia bukanlah lagi Sungmin yang mandiri yang bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri dari hasil kerja kerasnya. Kyuhyun mengubah semuanya. Kyuhyun menjadikannya sosok yeoja manja yang hanya menggantungkan hidupnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu memenuhi semua kebutuhannya, Kyuhyun selalu membantunya mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memperbolehkan Sungmin untuk kembali bekerja mencuci semua panci-panci kotor.

Bahkan ketika mereka memutuskan untuk menikah dan melarikan diri ke Seoul, hanya Kyuhyunlah yang bekerja keras mencari uang. Hanya Kyuhyun yang bekerja keras membanting tulang siang dan malam untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhannya dan Sungmin. Sungmin bukannya tidak tahu diri, tentu saja ia juga menawarkan untuk bekerja membantu Kyuhyun, tapi selalu dengan tegas Kyuhyun tidak memperbolehkannya.

Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar petakan yang sengaja ia sewa untuk dirinya sendiri, kamar yang jauh lebih sederhana daripada apartment yang Kyuhyun belikan dulu untuknya. Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam lemari bajunya dan mulai menghitung penghasilannya selama seminggu ia bekerja.

"Hanya 5000 won? Ini masih sangat jauh," dengan limbung Sungmin merebahkan dirinya dilantai dingin itu, "Bagaimana aku bisa kembali kepada Kyunnie dengan uang 5000 won ini? Setidaknya aku harus mempunyai uang 1 juta won untuk kembali merebut Kyunnie dari nenek sihir itu," Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin. Yeoja polos yang memandang semua masalah dari sudut pandangnya sendiri.

1 juta won? Apa maknanya untuk seorang Nyonya Cho yang terhormat! Bahkan jika Sungmin melemparkan uang 1 triliyun won kehadapan wanita paruh baya itu, tidak akan menjadi jaminan jika tertua Cho itu menerima Sungmin sebagai menantunya, apalagi hanya dengan uang 1 juta won..

"Aku lapar Kyuuu~ hikss,, aku ingin makan jajangmyun, tapi aku tidak boleh menggunakan uang ini," Sungmin memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Sudah hampir seminggu Sungmin tidak pernah merasakan masakan lezat, hanya ramen dan kimchi yang menjadi menu hidangannya sehari-hari.

"Bogoshipoyo Kyunnieee hiksss~" Sungmin beranjak dari tidurnya dan mengambil kopernya. Lalu yeoja itu mengambil foto pernikahannya, foto yang akan terus menjadi semangatnya untuk lebih giat mencari uang.

"Aku harus ke Seoul, aku harus bertemu Kyunnie setidaknya aku harus melihat keadaannya. Yah, aku harus ke Seoul sekarang," Sungmin mengambil jaket dan beberapa lembar uang untuk ongkosnya pergi ke Seoul. Sungmin berpikir melihat Kyuhyun dari jauh pasti akan sedikit menyembuhkan rasa rindunya kepada suami tercinta.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Cheongnam ke Seoul membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 5 jam dan ketika Sungmin sampai di Seoul, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Sungmin juga tidak tahu pastinya Kyuhyun dimana, tapi feelingnya mengatakan Kyuhyun ada di apartmentnya.

"Kemana Kyunnie? Apa dia sekarang ada jadwal?" saat ini yeoja manis itu sedang asik mengintai keadaan apartmentnya. Sungmin berharap bisa melihat suaminya walau hanya sebentar, rasa rindunya terhadap Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak bisa lagi dibendung.

"Apa Kyunnie sedang berada di dorm? Kyuhyun~ah keluarlahhhh.. Aku sangat merindukanmu,"

"Eonni!"

Suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuk Sungmin kini terdengar mengintrupsi kegiatan mengintainya, "Wookie~ah!"

"Eonniiiiii~" Ryeowook segera melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan sang kekasih dan berlari memeluk Sungmin, "Bogoshipooooo kau kemana saja! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu,"

"Aa-ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan jadi untuk sementara waktu aku tidak lagi tinggal di Seoul,"

"Lalu dimana kau tinggal?"

"Chagi, sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk berbincang," ucap Yesung memberi saran.

"Ah ne, sebaiknya kita berbicara banyak di café itu, banyak hal yang harus kuperbincangkan denganmu," tanpa menanyakan persetujuan Sungmin, Ryeowook menarik tubuh Sungmin berjalan menuju café sederhana yang berada di seberang jalan itu.

"Kalian berbincanglah, aku pergi memesan makanan dan kopi hangat untuk kedua yeoja manis ini,"

"Gomawo oppa maaf merepotkan,"

"Maaf merepotkanmu Yesung-ssi,"

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan kepadaku eonni? Adakah hal yang selama ini aku tidak tahu? Jika benar kau menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng kandungmu seharusnya tidak ada rahasia yang kau sembunyikan dariku," ucap Ryeowook memancing agar Sungmin menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada dirinya. Ryeowook memang sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kyuhyun, tapi sebagai sahabat dia juga ingin Sungmin menceritakan semua ini langsung kepadanya. Tapi jika pun Sungmin belum siap menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, paling tidak dia harus mengetahui dimana Sungmin tinggal agar bisa sedikit membantu Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu Wookie~ah, tentu saja tidak ada hal yang kusembunyikan darimu. Kemarin aku hanya terlalu terburu-buru sampai lupa memberitahu dirimu dan Hyukkie,"

"Aku sangat mencemaskanmu!"

"Mian, aku benar-benar lupa,"

Ryeowook menggeser tempat duduknya hingga sedikit berdampingan dengan tempat duduk Sungmin, tangan memeluk erat sahabat sekaligus eonni yang paling disayanginya. Ia tahu Sungmin sedang menyimpan beban yang sangat berat dan Ryeowook tidak suka itu, "Kau kurus. Mukamu pucat. Apa kau hidup dengan baik selama seminggu ini? Ada urusan apa sampai kau harus meninggalkan Seoul?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan,"

"Apa itu?"

"Sesuatu yang bisa mempertahankan orang yang paling berharga dihidupku,"

Kim Ryeowook bukanlah orang yang tidak peka dengan sahabatnya sendiri, ia yakin ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, "Makanlah yang benar, kau harus sehat!"

"Gomawo Wookie~ah,"

"Apa malam ini kau akan kembali ke Cheongnam? Ini sudah sangat larut, menginaplah di apartmentku,"

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Eonni! Tentu saja tidak!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melaju mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang jauh dari batas aman berkendara. Setelah mendapat kabar dari Ryeowook, tanpa banyak berpikir Kyuhyun langsung memacu mobilnya. Tidak diperdulikannya lampu merah yang sedang menyala, Kyuhyun menerobos semua papan lalu lintas itu. Hanya satu yang saat ini menjadi prioritasnya, bertemu Sungmin.

Matanya foxynya menatap sesosok yeoja mungil yang mungkin sedang menunggunya didepan mini market seberang jalan raya itu. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghampirinya, "Dimana Sungmin?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi!"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya,"

"Tidak, kumohon jangan sekarang. Sekarang eonni sedang tidur di apartmentku, dia baik-baik saja kau tenanglah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu,"

"Kita akan membicarakan masalah itu nanti, sekarang ijinkan aku bertemu dengan istriku," siapapun yang mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya pasti akan merasa sangat iba dengan namja tampan itu. Seorang idol yang biasanya sempurna, kini berubah menjadi sangat berantakan. Tidak hanya penampilan, hidup Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat berantakan ketika Sungmin memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

"Aku yakin ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan ibumu,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan eonni didepan apartment kalian, dia sedang menunggumu. Dia datang ke Seoul hanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Eonni tinggal di Cheongnam sekarang, dia tidak mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Eonni hanya mengatakan sekarang ia sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk mempertahankan orang yang sangat berharga dihidupnya,"

"Cheongnam? Lalu apa maksudmu ini semua ada hubungannya dengan ibuku? Sudah hampir 5 tahun ibuku tidak pernah mengusik pernikahanku dengan Sungmin,"

"Lalu kau pikir untuk apa dia menderita seperti ini? Kau kira dia orang bodoh yang berpikir pendek untuk meninggalkanmu karena alasan yang tidak jelas? Dia melakukan semua ini pasti ada alasannya dan ku percaya itu,"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. Memang benar, Sungmin bukanlah tipe istri yang bisa jauh dari suaminya. Kala Kyuhyun harus terpaksa meninggalkannya beberapa saat karena pekerjaannya, Sungmin tidak pernah absen menghubunginya satu jam sekali, bahkan jika Kyuhyun tidak kunjung datang yeoja manis itu akan nekat menyusul Kyuhyun ke Negara yang sedang dikunjungi oleh suaminya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, sekarang kau boleh sedikit tenang. Istirahatlah, kau sangat berantakan. Akan kupastikan aku mengetahui dimana sekarang eonni tinggal. Aku akan menjaganya sementara waktu. Kumohon, jika kau memang mencintainya selesaikanlah urusanmu dengan keluargamu. Dia sudah banyak menderita, jangan membuatnya menderita sekali lagi. Hanya kau yang ia punya sekarang, annyeong"

Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri. Ada rasa marah yang saat ini terlihat jelas dari sorot mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ternyata selama ini ibunya tidak tinggal diam, yeoja tua itu pasti sedang memikirkan cara bagaimana memisahkannya dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga tidak akan tinggal diam untuk mempertahankan Sungmin, "Aku akan melindungimu, percayalah chagiya aku akan melindungimu dan cinta kita. Kau milikku, selamanya menjadi milikku! Tidak boleh satu orang pun merebutmu dariku, akan kupatahkan lehernya bila berani menyentuh satu helai rambutmu, aku berjanji,"

*** ### My Husband is Perfect! ###***

Sudah hampir seminggu apartment sederhana ini kehilangan sentuhan lembut dari sang pemilik. Apartment yang biasanya ramai dengan ocehan seorang Lee Sungmin kini berubah menjadi sangat sepi.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam, menahan semua perasaan rindu kepada sang pemilik hati. Sungmin memang yeoja yang sangat luar biasa. Hanya dengan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya, sudah membuat Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya sangat sempurna. Yeoja itu sudah benar-benar mengambil seluruh dunianya. Jika sudah begini, Kyuhyun pun akan rela meninggalkan semuanya demi Sungmin.

Jika hanya 1 permintaan yang dikabulkan Tuhan untuknya, Kyuhyun pasti akan meminta Sungmin dihidupnya..

Dahinya mengkerut ketika manik mata Kyuhyun menangkap kertas berwarna pink lembut yang sepertinya sengaja diselipkan Sungmin disamping lampu hias di meja ruang tamu apartmentnya. Seorang Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak perlu susah mencari tahu siapa orang sudah menulis surat ini, dari tulisan tangannya saja Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak Sungmin lah yang menulis surat ini.

_**Kyuhyun~ah, kau tahu kan jika aku sangat mencintaimu? Aku mendengar berita tidak menyenangkan itu dan aku sangat marah! Tapi aku mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun, aku percaya kepada suamiku.. Kyuhyun~ah, karena ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan, dengan terpaksa aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu, tapi ini hanya sementara! Aku berjanji pasti akan kembali^^ aku menyesal karena tidak bisa menemanimu disaat-saat sulit seperti ini, tapi percayalah aku juga sedang berusaha mempertahankan hubungan kita. Kita sama-sama berusaha ne? Doakan istrimu ini agar segera mendapatkan uang yang sangat banyak, agar aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya:) Kyuhyun~ah berjanjilah kau tidak akan melupakanku.. Ingat, aku ini masih istrimu, aku hanya sementara meninggalkanmu, anggaplah kalau sekarang aku sedang liburan panjang, oke?**_

"Pabbo! Jeongmal Pabbo! Sampai kapan otak bodohmu itu tidak lagi membuat masalah! Mengapa kau selalu saja menyusahkanku Sungmin~ah.. Kau hanya perlu berada disampingku, apa itu begitu sulit?" Kyuhyun meremas surat itu dalam genggaman tangannya, rasa sakit dan marah bercampur menjadi satu saat ini, "Apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu? Dia menyakitimu? Seharusnya kau bicara kepadaku, bodoh! Dasar yeoja bodoh! Kau tahu aku tidak bisa tanpamu,"

### *** My Husband is Perfect! ***###

"Jadi kau tinggal disini eonni?" Tanya Ryeowook saat ia dan Eunhyuk mengunjungi Sungmin di Cheongnam di akhir pekan.

Kedua yeoja manis itu kini mempunyai tanggung jawab yang sangat besar untuk menjaga Sungmin, yah Kyuhyun memang meminta tolong kepada kedua yeoja itu untuk menjaga Sungminnya.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berhasil meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk tidak menemui Sungmin saat ini, Ryeowook takut jika sekarang Sungmin kembali kepelukan Kyuhyun, Nyonya Cho akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih besar untuk membuat Sungmin menderita dan ia tidak mau itu sampai terjadi.

"Mengapa tempat ini sangat kecil Minnie~ah!" protes Eunhyuk.

"Mengapa daritadi kau hanya mengeluh! Aku tidak menyuruhmu datang kerumahku! Wookie~ah seharusnya kau tidak membawa manusia ini,"

"Tadi Hyukkie eonni yang memaksa untuk ikut,"

"Yaaa Sungmin~ah apa kau telah menyelamatkan dunia dikehidupanmu sebelumnya? Mengapa kau sangat beruntung mempunyai su- mmpppphhhhh" tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan Eunhyuk, dengan cepat Ryeowook mendekap erat mulut bawel yeoja bergusi indah itu.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Aa-aniyaaa~ Hyukkie eonni ingin mengatakan ia sangat iri dengan suaramu, suaramu sangat indah, heheee" Ryeowook mencoba mencari alibi.

"Suaraku indah? Tapi Kyunnie bilang suaraku jelek dan sangat cempreng,"

"Kau selalu menyebutkan nama itu, siapa Kyunnie sebenarnya? Apa dia kekasihmu eonni?"

"Dia suamiku, Cho Kyuhyun adalah suamiku," jawab Sungmin tegas. Ada rasa bangga dihatinya saat dengan lantang ia memberitahu kepada orang lain bahwa Kyuhyun adalah suaminya.

Sudah sangat sering Sungmin mengatakan hal itu didepan kedua sahabatnya dan didepan puluhan ribu penggemar Kyuhyun tapi tentu saja tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan ucapannya. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk terdiam. Sepertinya selama ini Sungmin tidak pernah berbohong dengan statusnya. Sungmin selalu mengatakan Kyuhyun adalah suaminya dan itu benar!

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa sangat aneh! Kalian tidak mengatakan aku gila?"

"Anggaplah kami sudah percaya bahwa kau benar-benar istri dari penyanyi terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi mengapa hidupmu sengsara seperti ini? Mendapatkan suami yang sangat kaya tapi tidak hidup dengan bahagia, itu sama saja bohong," ucap Eunhyuk penuh arti.

"Karena hubungan kami tidak direstui. Heyyy~ kalian tahu kan latar belakang keluarga Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Tentu saja orang tuanya tidak akan merestui hubungan kami. Jadi aku harus mencari banyak uang untuk bisa mendapatkan restu dari mereka," secara tidak langsung Sungmin mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. Tanpa beban Sungmin menceritakan semuanya sambil mengupas apel yang sengaja dibelikan Ryeowook saat diperjalanan tadi.

"Lalu itulah sebabnya kau datang ke daerah terpencil seperti ini? Kau ingin mencari uang disini? Kisah yang kau ceritakan sangat menarik untuk dijadikan sebuah naskah drama,"

"Kita mempunyai pemikiran yang sama Lee Hyukjae, hahaaa"

"Berjuanglah eonni, kau pasti akan mendapatkan semua keinginanmu jika kau terus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya,"

"Ne, aku sudah berhasil mengalahkan puluhan ribu yeoja untuk memenangkan hatinya. Kali ini aku pasti berhasil mempertahankannya dihidupku," Sungmin tersenyum. Bibir itu tersenyum tulus saat hatinya yakin bahwa Kyuhyun masih setia menunggunya kembali dengan sabar. "Ehhh~ kenapa kalian menjadi seperti ini? Kalian mendukungku? Kalian tidak mengatakan aku yeoja gila? Woahh~ kalian sungguh aneh hari ini"

"Aku bersyukur dia berotak bodoh Wookie~ah,"

"Minnie eonni, memang sangat tidak peka,"

"Neee~ dia sangat bodoh," ucap Eunhyuk dengan membuang nafas pasrah.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Sungmin bingung melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tenang saja Hyukkie eonni, dia tidak akan mengerti dengan apa yang kita ucapkan,"

"Ada untungnya juga dia berotak bodoh,"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title : My Husband is Perfect!

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : T+ dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa berubah menjadi M mengingat yang menulis fanfic ini adalah author mesum-,-

Summary : Kehidupan rumah tangga seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan yeoja sederhana bernama Lee Sungmin. Akankah Kyuhyun bisa mempertahankan Sungmin dan cita-citanya dalam waktu bersamaan? Cerita pasaran yang mungkin sudah sering chingudeul baca di tempat lain, tapi karena ini fanfic GS pertamaku yah,, diriku butuh masukan, saran dan kritik dari chingudeul semua, semoga kalian suka:)

Disclaimer : sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun itu milik Sungmin dan Sungmin itu milik author, jadi kalian para pumpkiners relakan lah bias kalian mengarungi biduk rumah tangga dengan author seksi menggoda ini #Kyu buru-buru ambil jarum buat ngempesin author.

Warning : bagi kalian KyuMin Shipper mungkin agak risih ngebaca fanfic ini karena disini peran Sungmin oppa adalah sebagai yeoja, tapi demi tubuhku yang semakin lama semakin montok, aku menulis fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jika ada chingudeul yang tidak suka baca fanfic GS kusarankan jangan baca fanfic ini, kita saling menghargai saja, oke?^^ dan mungkin bagi kalian yang masih dibawah umur, kusarankan lebih baik jangan baca fanfic ini, karena bisa membuat kalian lebih cepat dewasa #plak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

My Husband is Perfect!

Part 7

.

.

Bukankah lebih baik bersama daripada harus berpisah?

Bukankah lebih baik tersenyum daripada harus menangis?

Bukankah lebih baik bahagia daripada harus menderita?

Dan bukankah lebih baik berdua daripada harus sendiri?

Kau dan aku memang dua manusia yang berbeda tapi sejak pertama kali bertemu, ku yakin kau adalah sisi diriku yang lain..

Sisi lain dari diriku yang tidak akan pernah bisa ku lepaskan..

Aku membutuhkanmu,

Tidak!

Itu terlalu sederhana,

Keinginanku untuk selalu memilikimu sudah sangat parah, intinya jika kau tidak ada aku mati!

Kau ingatkan, sudah berapa ribuan kalinya aku mengucapkan kalimat itu, 'kau menghilang, Cho Kyuhyun mati!'

Tapi mengapa kau tidak juga mengerti?

Apa perlu aku harus mati terlebih dahulu baru kau mengerti ucapanku?

Masih banyak kisah yang belum kujalani bersamamu, tidak bisakah kau bekerja sama denganku membuat kisah itu menjadi nyata?

Aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu Sungminku..

**-Flashback-**

Sudah hampir 2 jam lamanya perlombaan lari jarak jauh itu berlangsung, satu per satu peserta yeoja sudah terlihat mendekati ke garis finish. Kyuhyun yang saat itu terus memantau jalannya pertandingan tentu saja sudah menunggu sang kekasih di garis finish.

Yeoja yang Kyuhyun tahu satu kelas dengannya menjadi juara pertama dengan catatan waktu gemilang 2 jam 45 detik. Disusul dengan yeoja kedua dengan perbedaan waktu hanya 15 detik, terus begitu sampai semua peserta berkumpul digaris finish dengan nafas terputus dan raut wajah lelah.

Hati namja penggila game itu tentu saja sudah sangat gelisah, yeoja yang sedari tadi ditunggunya belum terlihat mendekati garis finish, "Minji~ah apa tadi kau melihat Sungmin? Dia tidak melewati jalan yang salah kan?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada yeoja yang saat ini sedang duduk bersimpuh mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit tenaganya yang terkuras sehabis pertandingan.

"Hah~ tentu saja tidak akan melewati jalan yang salah hah~ disetiap ujung jalan panitia membuat arah petunjuk agar seluruh peserta melewati jalan yang benar,"

"Benarkah?"

Tidak, namja tampan itu benar-benar tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri! Hatinya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada yeojachinggunya.

Tanpa banyak berpikir Kyuhyun berlari untuk mencari Sungmin, berlari menyusuri setiap jalan yang tadi dilewati oleh para peserta.

"Aku sudah tahu akan seperti ini! Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun!"

Hanya mengutuk diri sendiri yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun sekarang ini, dia bukannya tidak tahu banyak yeoja yang sekarang membenci Sungmin karena berhasil mendapatkan cintanya. Dia bukannya tidak tahu sorotan wajah penuh ancaman yang selalu Sungmin dapatkan jika sedang bersamanya. Dia juga bukannya tidak tahu dengan intimidasi yang mungkin saja Sungmin dapatkan dari yeoja-yeoja yang benar sangat iri dengan status Sungmin sekarang.

.

.

.

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

"SUNGMIN~AH"

Suara teriakan Kyuhyun yang bergema dihutan belakang sekolahnya itu belum cukup untuk menemukan yeoja manis bergigi kelinci itu. Sudah hampir satu jam Kyuhyun menyelusuri seluk beluk hutan untuk menemukan Sungmin, jika apa yang dipikirkannya ternyata benar Kyuhyun berjanji akan membawa masalah ini sampai tingkat kepolisian!

Dan jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungmin karena ulah yeoja-yeoja genit itu, Kyuhyun berjanji akan membuat hidup yeoja-yeoja tidak punya otak itu menderita! Kyuhyun berjanji!

"CHAGI~AHHHH!"

"Kau dimana chagiyaaa~" ada rasa baru yang saat ini tengah dirasakan tuan muda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Suatu rasa kehilangan yang bahkan belum pernah ia rasakan dihidupnya dulu.

Hidupnya yang penuh dengan kekuasaan tidak akan membuat Kyuhyun merasakan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga untuknya. Semua harta yang dulu berada disampingnya bisa ia tukar dengan sesuatu yang baru sesuai kehendaknya tapi tidak dengan sekarang!

Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa ditukar!

Baginya Sungmin adalah harta yang sangat berharga yang tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan dengan yang lain.

Tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa!

"Sungmin~ah mianhae chagiiii~ mianhaeee sekarang kau pasti sedang ketakutan, kau dimana~"

Merasa tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya, Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya lemas dibawah pohon cemara yang sangat rimbun ditengah hutan yang saat itu sudah hampir gelap, "Kyunnie?"

Ada sebuah suara yang benar-benar sudah tidak asing ditelinga namja tampan itu, "Kau Cho Kyuhyun? Namjachinguku kan?"

Tidak, telinganya pasti tidak salah! Itu suara Sungminnya!

"Sungmin? Lee Sungmin?"

"KYAAAAA~ KYUNNIEEEEEEEE," dengan cepat Sungmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun yang masih duduk diposisi semula.

Kyuhyun yang tidak percaya menemukan Sungmin dengan sangat mudahnya menjauhkan tubuh yeoja manis itu untuk tidak memeluknya. Dipandangnya wajah yang membuatnya hampir mati ketakutakan karena merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga untuknya.

Tangan besarnya mengusap mata, bibir, pipi dan dengan teliti menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah imut nan manis itu, "Benar kau Sungminku?"

"Kyuuu~ kau belum juga sadar? Aku Lee Sungmin, ayo kita pulang aku laparrrr~"

"BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU TIDAK TAU BETAPA KHAWATIRNYA AKU MEMIKIRKANMU!" sungguh bukan ini kata-kata yang sebenarnya ingin keluar dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun, tapi entah mengapa emosinya menjadi berubah seperti ini.

"Kyuuu~"

"AKU SUDAH BILANG KAU TIDAK AKAN MAMPU MELAKUKANNYA! BAHKAN SEKARANG KAU TERSESAT, KAU MEMANG SANGAT BODOH!"

"Aa-aku aku.. bukan begitu Kyu, tadi Yoona mengatakan ada anak anjing yang terluka diseberang sungai sana lalu aku kesana dan tidak menemukan anak anjing itu, mianhae Kyu," ini pertama kalinya Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak kepadanya, tanpa banyak bicara Sungmin hanya menundukkan wajahnya takut. "Aku memang bodoh, tapi apa salahnya menolong anak anjing itu? Hikss,, aku tidak memintamu untuk datang menolongku, aku bisa menemukan jalanku sendiri, hiksss.."

Tidak, bukan ini yang Kyuhyun harapkan! Ia tidak ingin melihat Sungmin menangis, tapi tanpa sadar kata-kata menyakitkan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, "Aa-aniya chagi, bbu-bukan ini maksudku, aku hanya-"

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak, aku tidak suka orang lain berteriak kepadaku! Aku tidak suka! Hikss~ kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu!"

"Ne, ne, ne arraso mianhae jeongmal mianhae, tapi bisa saja kan Yoona berbohong untuk mencelakaimu? Kumohon sedikit lebih peka mulai dari sekarang, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu denganmu,"

"Apa teman-teman yang lain sudah kembali ke garis finish?" Sungmin memang yeoja yang ajaib, dia bisa dengan mudah melupakan kemarahannya dan mengubah suasana hatinya dengan sangat cepat.

"Ne, pertandingan sudah berakhir,"

"Apa Yoona menang?"

"Entahlah sepertinya dia juara 2, waeyo?"

"Aisshhhh! Mianhae Kyu~"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku membuat kesepakatan dengan yeoja genit itu, jika aku tidak bisa menjadi juara 1 sampai 3 aku harus bersedia diajak berkencan oleh Yunho-ssi,"

"MWO!"

**-Flashback end-**

#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####

"Kau mengira ini semua memang benar ulah Nyonya Cho?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika ia dan Ryeowook sengaja mampir ke kedai es krim sehabis menjenguk Sungmin di Cheongnam.

"Firasatku mengatakan seperti itu eonni, ini semua pasti berawal dari Nyonya Cho,"

"Kau tidak bisa menuduh seseorang tanpa adanya bukti,"

"Ini semua terlalu ganjil menurutku. Kasus tuduhan pemerkosaan Kyuhyun-ssi terhadap Seohyun lalu setelah itu Minnie eonni memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Seoul. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian kasus itu hilang begitu saja, bahkan dengan gampangnya tim pengacara Kyuhyun-ssi berhasil mematahkan tuduhan pihak Seohyun. Yang kutahu dalam kasus tuduhan pemerkosaan, tim penyidik dari kepolisian paling cepat mengumpulkan bukti dari pembelaan terdakwa kurang lebih selama sebulan dan selama 1 bulan itu juga orang yang dijadikan terdakwa harus berada dalam pengawasan pihak kepolisian tapi semua itu tidak berlaku dikasus Kyuhyun-ssi, ini benar-benar sangat aneh!" Ryeowook yang memang bisa dibilang orang yang sangat mendetail menjabarkan semua kecurigaannya selama ini kepada sosok seorang Nyonya Cho yang Sungmin bilang menjadi penghalang dihubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Wookie~ah,"

"Hahhh~" dengan sayu Ryeowook memandang wajah Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua ucapannya, "Sudahlah aku akan menghubungi Yesung oppa untuk menjemput. Donghae oppa akan menjemputmu atau kau ingin pulang bersamaku?"

"Sepertinya Donghae akan segera menjemputku, tadi aku sudah menghubunginya,"

"Baiklah, setelah ini aku akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun oppa,"

"Hanya berdua?"

"Anniyaaa~ aku bersama Yesung oppa,"

"Kukira,"

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi itu menyamakan langkahnya untuk segera menemui orang yang sedari tadi sudah tidak sabar selalu menelepon sang yeoja untuk menanyakan kabar istri tercinta.

Yah, hanya Ryeowook lah satu-satunya harapan Kyuhyun sekarang. Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan segala informasi tentang Sungmin hanya dari Ryeowook dan Ryeowook saat ini satu-satunya orang yang bisa Kyuhyun percaya untuk menjaga Sungmin.

"Ryeowook-ssi!" Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil Ryeowook untuk mempermudah sepasang kekasih itu menemukannya di restoran yang ramai oleh pengunjung.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ssi aku telat, perkenalkan ini namjachinguku Yesung oppa,"

"Annyeong Kyuhyun imnida, bangapseumnida," dengan membungkukkan badan 90 derajat Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya singkat.

Perkenalan singkat itu dibalas dengan gerakan yang sama oleh Yesung, "Annyeong Yesung imnida,"

"Ne, silahkan duduk. Ada yang kalian ingin pesan?"

"Tidak perlu Kyuhyun-ssi aku tidak bisa lama karena ada hal yang harus kukerjakan, aku hanya ingin bertanya kepadamu,"

"Silahkan,"

"Apa kasus tuduhan pemerkosaan itu sudah benar-benar usai? Kau tidak pernah dipanggil lagi oleh pihak kepolisian?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

"Ne, kasusku memang sudah usai. Tim pengacaraku berhasil menemukan cctv yang saat itu diblokir oleh Seohyun dan setelah itu kepolisian sudah menutup kasusku,"

PRAKKK!

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook menggebrak meja yang langsung saja mendapat perhatian dari pengunjung lainnya, "Ini sangat aneh!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Chagiya jangan terlalu bersemangat," sebagai kekasih, Yesung berusaha menjaga emosinya Ryeowook yang memang tidak akan pernah main-main untuk melindungi eonni kesayangannya.

"Begitu mudahnya kah tim pengacaramu mendapatkan rekamana cctv yang sudah diblokir itu? Hey ayolah kita jangan terlalu naif! Kau tahu kan cctv yang sudah diblokir itu akan sulit sekali mendapatkan copyan datanya? Hanya orang yang mempunyai akses khusus yang dapat menemukannya,"

Kyuhyun yang memang sama sekali tidak perduli dengan kasusnya berusaha mencerna perkataan Ryeowook dan memang sepertinya ada yang aneh dari kasusnya ini, "Lalu menurutmu?"

"Apa kau ingat malam itu kau tidur dihotel apa?"

"Anni, tapi sepertinya Seohyun membawaku ke Asian Pasific Hotel,"

"Tenggg! Tepat dugaanku!"

"Chagiya, ini minum dulu," Yesung dengan sabar memasukkan sedotan kedalam mulut Ryeowook untuk sekedar menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau tahu, Asian Pasific Hotel sekarang telah masuk kedalam jajaran investasi Cho Grup?"

"Anni,"

"Kau benar-benar sangat payah!"

"Semenjak keluar dari rumah itu dan hidup bersama Sungmin, aku sudah tidak tertarik mengurusi semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Cho Grup,"

"Saham yang dipegang oleh Cho Grup dihotel itu sampai 85% itu berarti ibumu memegang kekuasaan penuh dalam hal pengelolahan hotel. Database hotel mulai dari keuangan, profit, kepegawaian, sampai hal terkecil seperti sistem keamanan pasti dipegang sepenuhnya oleh manajemen Cho Grup. Itu berarti yang mempunyai copyan data semua sistem cctv hotel dipegang oleh manajemen Cho Grup, sampai disini kau mengertikan maksudku apa," secara lekat Ryeowook memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menyimpulkan perkataan sahabat istrinya ini.

"Ibuku dalang dari semua permainan ini?"

"Tenggg! Tepat sekali!"

"Brengsek!" Kyuhyun yang hendak pergi menemui ibunya langsung dicegah oleh Ryeowook yang sepertinya mempunyai ide sendiri dalam mengatasi masalah ini.

"Jangan, kau tidak boleh pergi Kyuhyun-ssi! Itu akan membahayakan keselamatan eonniku, aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Minnie eonni dan kuyakin kau pun sependapat denganku," Ryeowook mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun kuat dan sepertinya yeoja manis itu tidak menyadari jika sang namjachingu kini memasang wajah masam karena merasa diacuhkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ikuti permainanku, kita lawan Nyonya Cho dengan cara yang halus,"

#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####

"Sungmin~ah tolong bersihkan meja nomor 10 aku sedang sibuk menggoreng ayam,"

"Ne,"

Siang itu restoran benar-benar sangat ramai oleh pengunjung. Manusia silih berganti datang untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong, Sungmin yang memang menjadi satu-satunya pegawai di restoran itu benar-benar dibuat sibuk oleh beberapa tamu yang ingin segera mendapatkan pesanan mereka.

"Yaaa nona mana pesananku?" seorang ahjussi dengan tubuh tambun benar-benar membuat Sungmin kewalahan karena harus dengan sigap dan cepat mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Ne, sebentar lagi datang~ tolong tunggu sebentar ahjussi," jawab Sungmin, tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan meja yang penuh dengan kotoran sisa makanan dan tulang-tulang ayam.

Salahkan tubuh Sungmin yang bisa dibilang cukup mungil, ketika kedua tangannya membawa nampan besar yang penuh dengan sampah tidak sengaja Sungmin menabrak pelanggan yang sedang berjalan yang tentu saja membuat pelanggan itu marah dan membuat kegaduhan.

"APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA!" bentak seorang ahjumma yang juga memiliki tubuh yang sangat tambun.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae ahjumma aku tidak sengaja aku akan membersihkannya," dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil tissu yang memang tersedia gratis disetiap meja dan segera membersihkan baju sang ahjumma yang terkena saus.

"YAAAA! KAU MEMBUAT BAJUKU TAMBAH KOTOR DASAR YEOJA PABBO!" dengan kasar ahjumma gendut itu menggeplak wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh siapapun kecuali oleh Nyonya Cho berusaha menahan air matanya, "Kyuuu~ bantu aku.. Mianhae ahjumma mianhae, aku tidak sengaja,"

"APA! KAU INGIN MENANGIS? DASAR CENGENG! DASAR YEOJA TIDAK BERGUNA!" tangan itu kembali ingin menyakiti Sungmin tapi sebelum berhasil menampar Sungmin, ada sebuah tangan yang dengan cepat menahan lengan besar sang ahjumma.

"Sekali lagi kau menyakitinya, akan kubuat hidupmu menderita dengan kedua tanganku sendiri," sorot mata seorang pembunuh benar-benar terpancar dari mata namja tampan itu.

Sungmin yang sudah siap ditampar dengan cara menutup matanya, perlahan membuka kedua matanya melihat apa yang sebenarnya. Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat nama yang tadi ia panggil untuk membantunya kini telah berdiri tegap dihadapannya.

Cho Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunnya benar-benar datang untuk membantunya.

"Yaaa pemuda tampan! Lepaskan tanganku! Ini urusanku dengan yeoja pabbo itu,"

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Perhatikan aku baik-baik,"

"Kk-Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?" ahjumma itu hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya saat secara seksama mengenali wajah yang sering tampil dilayar televisinya itu.

"Kau benar dan yeoja pabbo yang kau aniaya itu adalah milikku, jika kau menyakitinya aku bersumpah akan membuat keluargamu menderita sampai keluargamu tidak ada yang tersisa," cukup tenang memang Kyuhyun menghadapi ahjumma yang telah menyakiti istri tercintanya tapi jika ditelisik lebih dalam, aura membunuh sangat kental terasa ditubuh sang idol ternama.

"Mianhae, mianhae Kyuhyun-ssi, mianhae," Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya dan membiarkan ahjumma gendut itu melarikan diri.

"Bisa kita bicara Sungmin-ssi?" Kyuhyun menatap lekat bola mata yang sudah sejak lama ia rindukan itu.

"Kyuuu~"

"Sungmin-ssi bisa kita bicara?"

Tersadar jika banyak mata yang sekarang memandangnya dan Kyuhyun, Sungmin lagi-lagi harus menahan keinginannya untuk segera memeluk suami tercintanya. "Aa-aku.. Aku.." sungguh Sungmin tidak tahu saat ini ia harus berbuat apa. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras kala matanya menangkap sosok tampan itu lagi.

"Ahjumma, boleh aku meminjam pegawaimu sebentar? Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Aku akan membeli semua ayam gorengmu, kebetulan malam ini dirumahku akan diadakan pesta, bagaimana?"

"Tt-tentu saja boleh, Ssu-Sungmin~ah kau boleh pergi," pemilik toko tempat Sungmin bekerja tentu saja tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan sang idol terkenal.

Tanpa mau membuang waktu Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan menggenggam erat agar yeoja manis itu mengikuti langkahnya, sedangkan Sungmin? Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang sekarang sedang dilihatnya.

.

.

.

Sudah sangat jauh Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin pergi, Sungmin tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana oleh Kyuhyun. Selama perjalanan tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut sepasang suami istri itu.

Sekarang mereka tiba disebuah hutan kecil yang berada disebuah desa dikawasan pinggiran kota Cheongnam. Hutan yang Kyuhyun pilih memang sangat sepi, ada sebuah danau air tawar yang sangat indah yang membuat hutan kecil itu sedikit bernilai lebih.

Kyuhyun melepaskan genggamannya dan langsung memeluk tubuh istrinya erat, "Bogoshipo chagiyaaaa~" kali ini air mata itu keluar dari mata sang pemuda. Rasa rindu yang begitu kuat serta rasa kehilangan yang benar-benar Kyuhyun rasakan membuat namja tampan itu tidak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Kyuuu~ benar kau Kyuhyunku?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir plum yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan sentuhannya. Sungmin yang tidak terkejut dengan ulah sang suami hanya bisa membuka mulutnya memberikan kesempatan kepada sang suami untuk bermain lebih jauh.

Kedua bibir itu saling terpaut, dengan kasar Kyuhyun mengeksplor setiap ruang dirongga hangat milik istri tercintanya. Menghisap, menjilat dan menyesapi rasa manis yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Ehm~ Kyu~ ahhh~" suara desahan indah keluar begitu saja dari mulut yeoja mungil itu.

Sangat lama mereka berciuman, mungkin hanya dengan cara itu mereka bisa menyampaikan pesan betapa rindunya mereka kepada sang pujaan hati. Sadar Sungmin membutuhkan oksigen, Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan dengan lembut mengecup kening sang istri, "Pabbo! Jinjja pabbo! Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, apa kau sungguh sangat bodoh sampai tidak mengerti ucapanku?"

"Mengapa hari ini semua orang mengatakan aku bodoh? Hikkss~"

"Jangan begini, kumohon jangan seperti ini.. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa bertahan,"

"Kyunnie~ mianhae, mianhaeee" kedua lengan mungil itu mendekap erat pinggang sang suami seolah tidak ingin lagi berpisah dan sangat takut akan kehilangan sosok itu lagi.

"Gwaenchana? Apa kau tadi terluka? Mana yang sakit?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memeriksa wajah Sungmin dengan teliti.

"Tanganku kasar,"

"Mwo?"

"Terlalu banyak mencuci piring tanganku menjadi kasar,"

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae chagiya. Kumohon jangan pergi lagi, kumohon,"

Belum sempat menjawab pernyataan cinta itu, bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun itu kembali memulai permainannya. Kali ini ciuman berlangsung lebih lama dan mungkin sangat romantis. Pasangan itu benar-benar mengkhayati pertemuan mereka kali dan ada sebesit janji dalam diri Sungmin untuk tidak pernah lagi meninggalkan suaminya.

#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####

Kamar petakan yang hampir satu bulan yang lalu Sungmin sewa kini berubah menjadi sangat berantakan. Kamar yang tadinya selalu Sungmin rapihkan kini berubah seperti kapal pecah, pakaian berserakan dilantai kayu itu.

Sesudah memulainya dengan ciuman hangat yang sangat romantis, tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak mau mengakhiri permainannya sampai disitu. Permainan ini harus diselesaikan sampai akhir dan kamar ini lah yang menjadi korbannya selain Sungmin yang sudah dipastikan tidak akan bisa berjalan beberapa hari ini.

Tubuh polos yang hanya ditutupi sehelai selimut menambah kesan panas dalam kamar itu. Kyuhyun sudah tertidur pulas setelah mendapatkan keinginannya atas tubuh Sungmin dengan permainan 7 ronde full dan Sungmin? Masih setia memandang wajah polos Kyuhyun yang sudah basah tertutup keringat.

"Benar kau sangat merindukanku Kyuhyun~ah? Aku juga sangat merindukanmu chagi. Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Ibumu tidak akan pernah membiarkan kita bahagia. Aku bisa saja menepati janjiku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu tapi aku tidak mau kau menderita lebih banyak karenaku," Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun lembut, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, percayalah aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu tapi ada janji yang tidak bisa kuhindari, aku harus memenuhi janji itu untuk bisa mendapatkanmu,"

"Tapi kuberjanji mulai detik ini tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkanmu, aku akan berada disampingmu Kyuhyun~ah, aku berjanji,"

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang indah kini telah nampak disebuah kota kecil bernama Cheongnam. Burung-burung menyanyi riang seolah menyambut pagi ini dengan perasaan gembira, begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

Senyum riang yang sudah lama tidak terlihat dari yeoja manis itu kini kembali terlihat. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan jinjingan kresek sayuran dan daging yang akan ia buat khusus untuk suami tercinta, walau langkahnya sedikit tertatih karena ulah suaminya tadi malam.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar sewaannya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang bergegas menggunakan kemeja dan celananya, "Kyu, kau mau pergi?"

"Chagiya?" tanpa tahu sebabnya namja tampan itu langsung berlari kearah Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa yang terjadi Kyu?"

"Aa-aku mengira kau pergi lagi, saat kubangun kau tidak ada disampingku. Aku kira kau meninggalkanku lagi,"

Entah apa yang kini Sungmin rasakan, mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun hatinya terenyuh sampai ingin menangis, "Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan lagi meninggalkanmu,"

"Aku belum bisa percaya dengan ucapanmu itu. Dulu kau pernah berkata seperti itu lalu dengan mudahnya kau menghilang dan meninggalkanku, mulai sekarang aku akan terus memantaumu,"

"Yaaa Kyuhyun~ah kau bau. Kau harus mandi, setelah itu aku akan membuatkanmu sup hangat. Cepat lepaskan, nanti aku ketularan bau," Sungmin berpura-pura memberontak untuk membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku belum mendapatkan ciuman pagiku,"

"Nanti setelah kau sikat gigi,"

"Kau tidak bisa menolak chagi,"

Lagi-lagi tanpa persetujuan Sungmin dengan cepat Kyuhyun melumat bibir pink itu dengan sedikit kasar. Menggigitnya pelan agar Sungmin mau membuka mulutnya, "Ah appo!" tidak diperdulikan keadaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tetap saja melumat bibir manis itu.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin dari dekapannya, "Kyuu~ kau berdarah, bibirmu berdarah," dengan khawatir Sungmin mengelap darah dibibir Kyuhyun.

Melihat tingkah Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa geli, "Kenapa tertawa? Ada yang lucu?"

"Itu darahmu chagiya, bibirmu yang terluka,"

"Benarkah?" Sungmin bergegas berlari menuju cermin untuk melihat lukanya, "Issshh! Ini semua ulahmu, kau lihat sekarang bibirku berdarah Kyuuuu~"

"Mianhae chagiya, appo?"

"Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan asik memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang memasak sup didapur kecil itu. Walau makanan yang dibuat oleh Sungmin selalu kacau tapi Kyuhyun selalu menghargai hasil kerja keras istrinya itu.

Kegiatan Sungmin sedikit terganggu karena jalannya yang masih terpincang-pincang karena ulah Kyuhyun semalam. Setelah jalan 2 atau 3 langkah Sungmin akan mengerutkan keningnya dan mengiris kesakitan, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah.

"Apa masih sakit?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin didapur dan mematikan kompor agar Sungmin berhenti melakukan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Bibirku sudah tidak sakit,"

"Bukan bibirmu tapi~"

"Tapi?"

"Karena ulahku semalam, apa masih sakit?"

Ada semburat merah jambu tercetak jelas diwajah manis Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa diduga Kyuhyun membopong tubuh Sungmin dan menidurkannya dikasur lipat yang menjadi tempat pertarungan mereka tadi malam, "Kau mau apa? Tu-tubuhku masih terasa sangat sakit, kupikir aku belum bisa melakukan hal itu sekarang Kyu,"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku tidak semesum itu chagiya, dimana kau punya body lotion?"

"Uun-untuk apa?"

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab,"

"Aku menyimpannya di tas,"

Kyuhyun membuka tas itu dan mengambil botol yang bertuliskan body lotion disampul depannya. Kyuhyun menyingkap rok Sungmin dan menaikkannya seatas pinggang, "Kyu, aku rasa aku betul-betul tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang, ini saja masih sangat sakit,"

"Tidurlah, aku akan memijatnya dan membuatnya agar tidak sakit lagi,"

Kyuhyun mengoleskan body lotion itu dari pangkal paha Sungmin sampai betis. Lalu dengan lembut Kyuhyun memijatnya perlahan, selembut mungkin agar Sungminnya tidak merasakan sakit, "Kau merasa nyaman?"

"Ne, gomawo Kyu,"

Secara bergantian Kyuhyun memijat kaki kanan dan kaki kiri istrinya, setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sudah tertidur nyenyak. Sangat nyenyak sampai Kyuhyun merasa bersalah karena sudah membiarkan Sungminnya bekerja keras untuknya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang memang sedikit kasar, Kyuhyun kembali menuangkan body lotion ketangannya dan melumurkannya ke tangan Sungmin dan lagi-lagi dengan telaten Kyuhyun memijat telapak tangan istrinya.

"Apa kau lelah chagi? Mianhae, sudah kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Kita akan hidup seperti keinginanmu, aku tidak ingin lagi merasakan kehilanganmu. Itu sangat menyakitkan chagiya, sakit sekali,"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title : My Husband is Perfect!

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : T+ dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa berubah menjadi M mengingat yang menulis fanfic ini adalah author mesum-,-

Summary : Kehidupan rumah tangga seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan yeoja sederhana bernama Lee Sungmin. Akankah Kyuhyun bisa mempertahankan Sungmin dan cita-citanya dalam waktu bersamaan? Cerita pasaran yang mungkin sudah sering chingudeul baca di tempat lain, tapi karena ini fanfic GS pertamaku yah,, diriku butuh masukan, saran dan kritik dari chingudeul semua, semoga kalian suka:)

Disclaimer : sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun itu milik Sungmin dan Sungmin itu milik author, jadi kalian para pumpkiners relakan lah bias kalian mengarungi biduk rumah tangga dengan author seksi menggoda ini #Kyu buru-buru ambil jarum buat ngempesin author.

Warning : bagi kalian KyuMin Shipper mungkin agak risih ngebaca fanfic ini karena disini peran Sungmin oppa adalah sebagai yeoja, tapi demi tubuhku yang semakin lama semakin montok, aku menulis fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jika ada chingudeul yang tidak suka baca fanfic GS kusarankan jangan baca fanfic ini, kita saling menghargai saja, oke?^^ dan mungkin bagi kalian yang masih dibawah umur, kusarankan lebih baik jangan baca fanfic ini, karena bisa membuat kalian lebih cepat dewasa #plak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

My Husband is Perfect!

Part 8

.

.

**Nb : untuk para YunJae Shipper aku benar-benar mohon maaf.. Untuk 1 part ini aku minjam Yunho oppanya dulu ya, sebentar aja koq, oke? ^^**

Kata orang kebahagiaan itu selalu berdampingan dengan pengorbanan tapi menurutku itu salah!

Tidak hanya pengorbanan, darah dan air mata pun kuberikan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Kata orang kesenangan itu selalu berdampingan dengan kesedihan tapi menurutku itu salah!

Tidak hanya kesedihan yang kurasakan, rasa takut dan cemas selalu menemani hari-hariku tapi tetap saja kesenangan itu tidak tampak.

Apa salahnya jika aku ingin bahagia?

Apa salahnya jika aku ingin hidup senang?

Apa semua orang terlalu iri kepadaku sampai mereka tega menahan kebahagiaanku?

Apa dunia ini terlalu kejam kepadaku sampai aku tidak bisa merasakan kesenangan?

Apa sulitnya memberikan Sungmin kepadaku?

Tidak, aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa selain Lee Sungmin.

Apa sulitnya mempercayakan Sungmin kepadaku?

Tidak, aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya.

Apa sulitnya menitipkan Sungmin dihidupku?

Tidak, aku berjanji tidak akan mempersulit hidupnya.

Tuhan, jika Kau masih berbaik hati kepadaku tolong ijinkan aku memiliki ciptaanMu itu karena tanpa dia aku tidak bisa bernafas..

Tuhan, jika Kau masih menganggapku ada tolong ijinkan aku bahagia disampingnya karena tanpa dia aku tidak bisa hidup dengan baik..

Dan Tuhan, jika memang benar aku dilahirkan dari rahim wanita itu tolong ijinkan aku merasakan kasih sayang tulus darinya, sebelum aku benar-benar menghancurkannya..

#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####

**-Flashback-**

Overprotective, itulah sikap yang ditunjukkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun ketika tahu ternyata Sungmin pun mempunyai pengagum rahasia!

Hey, anda salah jika menganggap pengagum rahasia Sungmin adalah seorang namja berkacamata yang selalu duduk dipojokan ruang kelas dan merupakan salah satu siswa yang terasingkan.

Anda berfikir seperti itu? Buang jauh-jauh pemikiranmu karena pengagum rahasia kekasih dari namja tampan bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun adalah Jung Yunho!

Yah, Jung Yunho. Namja tampan, kaya dan bertubuh atletis itu secara terang-terangan dan dengan sangat tegas berucap dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan hati Sungmin. Kyuhyun marah? Tidak marah hanya murka.

Jung Yunho adalah seorang tuan muda kaya yang mendedikasikan sebagian hidupnya untuk bermain basket. Tidak hanya menjadi kapten basket disekolahnya, Yunho pun terdaftar sebagai pemain inti di tim basket nasional Korea Selatan. Dan entah sejak kapan namja tampan itu menaruh perhatian lebih kepada Lee Sungmin.

Yunho bukannya tidak tahu jika sekarang Sungmin sudah tidak sendiri. Ada Kyuhyun yang setiap saat setiap waktu selalu siap menjaga kelinci imutnya itu agar tidak dimiliki siapapun selain dirinya. Hey tapi bukannya kesempatan itu selalu ada? Dan bukankah hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru sebatas pasangan kekasih? Jika diusahakan dari sekarang siapa tahu takdir akan memenangkannya.

Ehmmm~ menurut sebagian namja yang bermata normal. Sebenarnya Sungmin itu termasuk salah satu yeoja tercantik disekolah. Mungkin tidak cantik, hanya saja wajah kelinci itu terlalu manis yang membuat siapa saja betah memandang wajahnya.

Dari bentuk tubuh, mungkin tubuh Sungmin tidak seindah yeoja Korea Selatan pada umumnya tapi tetap saja tubuh itu sangat menarik untuk dipandang atau bahkan untuk diraba (?)

Tapi sayangnya Yunho kalah cepat dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang bahkan berstatus sebagai dongsaeng di sekolah bertaraf internasional itu.

Jangan melihat dari otak atau sikap Sungmin yang selama ini selalu dianggap aneh oleh sebagian orang tapi lihatlah kebaikan hati yeoja manis itu yang membuat siapa saja kagum akan sosoknya.

Tapi sekali lagi, sayangnya sosok itu sudah ada yang memiliki!

Kata orang jika ada kemauan pasti akan menemukan jalan dan sekarang sepertinya jalan Yunho sudah sedikit terbuka, bahkan dewi fortuna sedang berbaik hati kepadanya. Dengan bantuan sahabatnya –Yoona- dia bisa selangkah lebih dekat untuk mengenal sosok Sungmin sesungguhnya dan tentu saja tanpa ada gangguan dari bocah evil yang jago matematika itu.

"Film apa yang kau suka?" tanya Yunho ketika Sungmin menepati janjinya untuk berkencan seharian dengannya.

"Aku suka film apa saja, tapi mungkin lebih senang dengan film-film romantis," jawab Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak menyadari ada sosok yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari kejauhan. Hey~ bagaimanapun juga tidak ada manusia yang rela membiarkan kekasihnya kencan dengan orang lain kan?^^

"Ah baiklah, tunggu disini aku akan membeli tiket,"

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit, Yunho kembali dengan memegang dua tiket ditangan kirinya, "Aku sudah mendapatkan tiketnya, kurasa film ini cocok dengan seleramu semoga kau suka dengan pilihanku," senyum bahagia jelas terlihat dari wajah tampan itu.

"Ne, gomawo Yunho-ssi,"

"Cukup memanggilku Yunho, atau jika mau kau boleh memanggilku Yunho~ah. Sepertinya itu akan membuat kita lebih akrab," seseorang yang mendengar ucapan itu dari balik tiang sudah mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Beberapa kali ia harus menarik nafas untuk meredam emosinya, "Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Makanan apa yang kau suka?"

"Aku suka dengan semua makanan,"

"Minuman?"

"Aku juga suka dengan semua minuman,"

Ini sangat berbeda! Ketika Sungmin berkencan dengan Kyuhyun, hatinya selalu berdetak kencang tapi sepertinya sekarang Sungmin tidak merasakan apapun. Jika boleh jujur, justru sekarang Sungmin sedang memikirkan kekasihnya yang sedang mengadakan gencatan senjata kepadanya.

.

.

.

Film romantis yang menampilkan artis-artis Korea papan atas sudah berjalan 75 menit, konflik dalam film pun sudah mulai memanas. Mata Sungmin sudah basah dengan air mata, terkadang emosinya tidak bisa terkontrol jika sang pemeran yeoja utama tersakiti. Yunho yang berada disampingnya tidak pernah bosan menatap wajah menggemaskan itu.

"DASAR NAMJA PABBO!" teriak Sungmin yang membuat semua mata tertuju kepadanya.

"Yaaa Sungmin~ah jangan berteriak seperti itu, orang-orang bisa merasa terganggu," dengan berbisik Yunho berusaha mengendalikan emosi Sungmin.

"Apa lagi yang namja itu cari! Bahkan yeoja cantik itu terlalu sempurna untuknya!"

"Yaaaa! Nona! Lebih baik kau keluar, kau benar-benar sangat berisik!" ucap salah satu ahjussi dan serempak semua kepala mengangguk setuju.

"Yaaa ahjussi, kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Kau tidak lihat betapa bodohnya namja itu karena meninggalkan Lee Hena-ssi? Dia yeoja yang sangat mengagumkan!" ucap Sungmin tidak mau kalah.

"Aigoooo gadis kecil ini! Kau buta? Yang kau lihat itu hanya sebuah film, bukan kisah nyata!"

"Cih, apa kau yang bodoh ahjussi? Kau tidak lihat, diawal film sudah jelas dikatakan film ini diadaptasi dari kisah nyata! Tentu saja ini nyata!"

Keributan-keributan yang Sungmin dan ahjussi itu ciptakan benar-benar mengganggu kenyamanan, Yunho pun hanya menundukkan wajahnya menahan malu. Pihak keamanan bertindak cepat melerai keributan dan menyeret paksa Sungmin dan ahjussi keluar studio, "Yaaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Aku belum selesai menonton! Yaaaa! Lepaskan!"

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ssi, mianhae ibu menelepon dan menyuruhku cepat pulang. Jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang,"

"Gwaenchana, pulanglah,"

"Ne,"

Dengan cepat Yunho meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri di depan gerbang bioskop yang berada dipusat distrik Gangnam.

Seringai puas terlihat diwajah namja yang sejak tadi mengikuti Sungmin dan Yunho dari kejauhan. Sepertinya dugaannya sangat tepat. Tidak ada namja yang sanggup menghadapi keanehan Sungmin selain dirinya.

"Hhhaaahh~ aku sangat lapar," Sungmin merogoh tasnya dan menghitung uang didompet pink miliknya, "Ternyata aku sangat miskin,"

"Kau lapar nona? Ikutlah makan denganku lalu setelah itu beri aku satu ciuman," namja berkacamata hitam dan berjaket kulit cokelat itu menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah sangat kelaparan dengan tangan yang memegang perutnya.

"Yaaaa! Aku bukan yeoja seperti itu! Dasar kau namja mesum!"

"Tapi mengapa kau sangat menyukaiku? Semesum apapun diriku, tetap saja kau mencintaiku dan tidak bisa melupakanku,"

"Apa yang kau maksud bocah tengik!" Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa orang gila yang sejak tadi mengganggunya.

Dengan lekat Sungmin memandangi namja itu dari atas ke bawah, "Kau mirip sekali dengan kekasihku yang tampan. Karena kau mirip Kyuhyunku, aku berbaik hati tidak memukulimu. Sudah pergi sana, jangan menggangguku!" Sungmin kembali membalikkan tubuhnya berniat pergi meninggalkan gedung bioskop.

Sang namja? Hanya bisa melongo tidak percaya.

"Yaaaa! Lee Sungmin! Kau tidak mengenaliku!"

Merasa namanya disebut, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau tidak mengenaliku? Kau tidak hafal dengan suaraku?"

"Anni, kau mengenaliku?"

"Ishhh! Yeoja ini! Aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun membuka kacamata dan topinya, "Kyu! Kyuhyun~aaaahhhhhh," Sungmin berlari dan dengan cepat memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat.

"Kyuuuuu kau sudah tidak marah lagi?"

"Kau tidak mengenali wajahku?"

"Kau memakai kacamata dan topi, wajahmu tidak terlihat,"

"Kau tidak mengenali suaraku?"

"Anni, suaramu pasaran,"

"Aku bahkan mengenali wangi tubuhmu,"

"Benarkah? Woaahhh~ daebak! Kyuhyun~ah aku lapar lapar lapar lapar~"

"Aku bahkan mengenali suara langkah kakimu,"

"Makan jajangmyun yaaahhhh~"

"Aku bahkan mengenali bayanganmu,"

"Aku mau dua porsi!"

Perbedaan dalam suatu hubungan bukanlah suatu penghalang untuk membawa hubungan itu kearah yang lebih baik, jika pengertian lebih besar dari ego yakinlah perbedaan ada untuk membuat hubungan itu terikat lebih kuat :)

**-Flashback end-**

**#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####**

Pagi hari di Cheongnam, sebuah kota kecil diselatan Kota Seoul itu memang tempat yang paling tepat untuk berolahraga. Banyak sarana olahraga yang disediakan oleh pemerintah untuk masyarakat khususnya warga kota Cheongnam.

"Yaaaa! Kau ingin menyiksa istrimu! Kakiku sakit Kyuuuuu~" keluh Sungmin saat bertelanjang kaki menyusuri jalan setapak berbatu yang katanya berkhasiat menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit.

"Ini cara yang paling tepat untuk menghilangkan lemak chagiya,"

"Omooooo~ ini sakit sekali Kyu!"

"Sebentar lagi sampai, bertahanlah,"

"Kyuhyun~ah, ketika aku kecil aku bermimpi mempunyai suami seorang atlet badminton," mata Sungmin kini terfokus di lapangan badminton yang berada di ujung kawasan olahraga Cheongnam.

"Yaaaa! Suamimu seorang idol terkenal! Apa hebatnya menjadi seorang atlet,"

"Itu hanya impianku sejak kecil. Aku bermimpi meneriakkan nama Korea Selatan ketika ia sedang bertanding, dan aku bermimpi ketika ia menang dan meraih emas ia akan menyebutkan namaku dan berterima kasih karena selalu mendukungnya sampai akhir. Kekekeee~ itu sangat romantis," rona kemerahan nampak diwajah manisnya.

"Nanti juga aku akan menyebutkan namamu,"

"Andwae! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Aku masih ingin melihat idol Korea Selatan bernama Cho Kyuhyun menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suara indahnya," kedua tangan itu masih terpaut erat, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat seolah tidak ingin melewatkan moment berharga ini.

"Bagaimana jika aku menuruti keinginanmu?"

"Keinginanku?"

"Ne,"

"Kau akan membelikan tiga porsi jajangmyun untukku?"

"Anni,"

"Lalu?"

"Berhenti menjadi seorang penyanyi, meninggalkan semuanya dan memulai semuanya dari awal bersamamu,"

Langkah Sungmin terhenti.

"Wae? Sebentar lagi kita sampai,"

"….."

"Kau tidak ingin merasakan hidup normal seperti keluarga pada umumnya? Lagi pula aku ingin cepat mempunyai anak Sungmin~ah,"

"Anni! Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu,"

"Waeyo? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Aa-aku, aku ingin terus melihatmu bernyanyi Kyuuu~ aku bahkan tahu betapa berartinya pekerjaan itu untukmu," kedua mata Sungmin mulai memerah. Ada rasa senang bercampur sedih saat Kyuhyun mengatakan akan keluar dari dunia keartisannya.

"Tidak perlu terus memikirkan aku, sesekali pikirkan juga kebahagiaanmu,"

"Kyuu~"

"Sudahlah, lagipula sampai kumati aku tidak akan pernah berhenti bernyanyi. Menyanyi adalah hidupku, aku tahu itu. Kajja, kita hampir sampai,"

.

.

.

"Ahjumma! Ahjumma! Lihat, dia suamiku! Tampan bukan? Yeoboooo~ fighting!" ucap Sungmin memberi semangat. Karena tidak mau membuat Sungmin kecewa karena tidak bisa mewujudkan cita-cita masa kecilnya mempunyai suami seorang atlet badminton, dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menerima tantangan seorang ahjussi paruh baya untuk bertanding badminton.

Ahjussi itu mengaku jika dirinya adalah mantan atlet badminton Korea Selatan dan pernah membuat Negara berjuluk negeri ginseng itu bangga mempunyai atlet seperti dirinya, "Kau sudah siap kalah anak muda?"

"Keluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu ahjussi," ucap Kyuhyun sedikit terprovokasi.

"Baiklah, rasakan kehebatanku!"

Seketika lapangan badminton yang terletak di ujung kawasan olahraga Cheongnam menjadi pusat perhatian. Seorang namja tampan dengan ahjussi sedang bertanding seolah mempertahankan gengsi masing-masing untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Karena masih dalam kawasan perdesaan, Kyuhyun tidak perlu repot menutupi identitas idolnya, "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat pemuda itu, wajahnya sangat tidak asing untukku,"

Sungmin tersenyum melihat ahjumma disampingnya yang berusaha menajamkan pikirannya, "Tentu saja wajahnya sangat tidak asing! Suamiku sangat tampan, kau tahu kan Choi Siwon si aktor ternama itu? jika dibandingkan dengannya, suamiku jauh lebih tampan," Sungmin tersenyum puas. Ada sedikit rasa bangga menggelayuti hatinya, baru kali ini orang mempercayai ucapannya. Saat berada di Seoul orang-orang tidak akan percaya jika Sungmin mengatakan Kyuhyun itu suaminya!

Sudah seminggu lebih Kyuhyun tinggal bersama Sungmin di Cheongnam. Hidup sederhana jauh dari hiruk-pikuk masalah perkotaan sepertinya bukan tindakan yang buruk dan Kyuhyun mulai menikmati itu. Tapi sebelum merealisasikan keinginan Sungmin untuk tinggal sederhana disebuah desa, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu harus menjalankan rencananya dengan Ryeowook untuk mengalahkan Nyonya Cho, "Ehm,, wajah itu benar-benar tidak asing untukku," ucap ahjumma yang rupanya masih ingin mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat Kyuhyun.

"Yaaa ahjussi, suamiku sangat tampan kan? Dia itu suamiku dan sangat mencintaiku, kekekeee~" bosan dengan ahjumma disamping kanannya, kini Sungmin mulai mengganggu seorang ahjussi yang duduk tepat disamping kirinya.

"Sayang sekali," ucap ahjussi singkat.

"Wae?"

"Anak gadisku lebih cantik darimu, tapi mengapa dia tidak bisa mendapatkan suami tampan seperti suamimu?"

"Kekekeee~ aku memang sangat beruntung, aku gadis beruntung kan?"

Di lapangan, Kyuhyun masih saja bertarung. Dengan gesit dan lincah, Kyuhyun meladeni semua permainan cepat lawannya, "Kau ingin kuberitahu sebuah rahasia ahjussi?" bisik Sungmin.

"Apa itu?"

"Namja tampan itu benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa diriku. Jika aku tidak ada, dia akan sangat menderita. Dia benar-benar suami idaman setiap yeoja,"

"Boleh dia untuk anakku?"

"Yaaaa ahjussi!"

"Anakku bahkan jauh lebih seksi darimu,"

"Ahjussi!" Sungmin memonyongkan bibirnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, sepertinya mood yeoja manis itu sudah berubah hitam sekarang.

"Kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi," ucap Ahjussi singkat.

"Jeongmal?" dengan cepat wajah manis itu kembali memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

"Ne,"

"Gomapseumnida ahjussi, KYUHYUN~AH FIGHTING! SARANGHAE NAE YEOBOOOO!"

"Kau hamil?"

"Mwo?" Sungmin yang tadi dengan semangatnya sedang mendukung sang suami, langsung terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat asing untuknya.

"Kau sedang mengandung?"

"Anni,"

"Kalian tidak ingin mempunyai seorang putri yang cantik?"

"Aa-apa maksudmu ahjussi?"

"Ckckck,, suami istri jaman sekarang memang sangat aneh! Menunda memiliki seorang anak adalah perbuatan buruk. Jika kalian benar sudah menikah, sebaiknya kalian cepat mempunyai anak. Anak adalah berkah, dia malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk mempersatukan kalian lebih erat, seberapa sulit hidup kalian jika kalian mempunyai anak pasti akan ada jalan yang terbaik," Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan ahjussi itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata yang memandang lekat kepada suaminya.

"Apa dengan aku hamil Nyonya Cho akan menerimaku?" tanya Sungmin kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Banyak orang beranggapan jika orang tua selalu benar, tapi menurutku itu salah. Banyak orang tua yang bahkan lebih berdosa kepada anaknya sendiri. Lawan semua keburukan dengan kebaikan, ku yakin semuanya akan berakhir bahagia," ahjussi yang sebenarnya tidak Sungmin kenal itu pun memegang pundak Sungmin seolah memberikan semangat.

"Dia milikku, tolong lepaskan tanganmu ahjussi," Kyuhyun yang memang selalu tidak suka jika istrinya disentuh oleh siapapun langsung menghentikan permainannya dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Arraso, dia akan menjadi milikmu selamanya," namja paruh baya itu tersenyum tulus dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Apa selama kau menghilang banyak namja atau ahjussi yang menggodamu seperti tadi?" Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah istrinya.

"Kyu, aku ingin hamil,"

"Mwo?"

"Aku ingin menjadi eomma,"

"Bb-bukankah setiap malam kita selalu berusaha membuatnya?" Kyuhyun yang tadinya benar-benar emosi melihat Sungminnya disentuh orang lain mendadak gugup ketika Sungmin mengatakan hal yang selama ini sangat diharapkannya.

Yah, selama ini Kyuhyun memang memimpikan seorang anak kecil dihidupnya dengan Sungmin, tapi selalu saja Sungmin menolak. Banyak faktor yang memang menjadi pertimbangan Sungmin untuk memberikan Kyuhyun seorang keturunan, "Kyuhyun~ah apa jika sekarang aku meminta uang 1 juta won kau akan memberikannya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sekarang kau pengangguran! Kau pasti sudah tidak mempunyai uang lagi, ahhh~ sepertinya mulai sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi makan daging," Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Yaaa! Apa maksudmu Cho Sungmin! Uang tabunganku masih sangat banyak, bahkan jika kau meminta 1 milyar won aku akan langsung memberikannya kepadamu!"

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu beri aku 1 juta won, lalu aku akan segera memilikimu dan memberimu seorang baby!"

**#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####**

Kehidupan normal seperti ini adalah impian terbesar seorang Lee Sungmin. Memandang wajah Kyuhyun setiap hari, memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun setiap hari dan menghirup wangi khas seorang Kyuhyun adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya.

Tidak, Sungmin tidak membutuhkan hal lain kecuali Kyuhyun. Hanya dari Kyuhyun-lah dia bisa merasakan dicintai dan mencintai. Hanya Kyuhyun-lah yang membuatnya merasa dibutuhkan dan hanya dari Kyuhyun-lah dia mendapatkan kenyamanan.

"Kyu, kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"Lihat saja nanti kau pasti akan menyukainya," jawab Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

"Kyuhyun~ah mianhae,"

"Untuk?"

"Sepertinya aku harus mengulang kembali kuliahku. Kyu, apa tidak sebaiknya aku berhenti kuliah? Aku bisa bekerja untuk mengisi waktu luangku,"

"Pekerjaan apa yang kau harapkan? Mencuci piring-piring kotor? Menjadi penjaga kedai ddubboki dipinggir jalan? Atau menjadi pengantar susu seperti yang dulu kau lakukan? Itukah yang kau sebut mengisi waktu luang? Aku tidak menginjinkannya," ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih fokus menatap jalan lengang kota Seoul.

"Aku bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik,"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi seorang guru seperti cita-citamu selama ini, kau mengerti?"

"Tapi, sepertinya itu terlalu sulit Kyu,"

"Tidak ada yang sulit jika kau terus berusaha, ku yakin kau bisa," tangan kanan Kyuhyun terjulur untuk mengelus rambut istrinya, "Sebelum membawamu liburan, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu,"

"Apa itu?"

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun memasangkan earphone ditelinganya dan berusaha untuk menghubungi seseorang, "Hyung, kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?"

"….."

"Pastikan semua berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanku,"

"…"

"Ne, gomawo hyung," Kyuhyun melepas earphonenya. Dihirupnya udara sebanyak mungkin dan membuangnya kasar, Kyuhyun hanya ingin menguatkan hatinya. Rencananya harus berhasil, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk selalu mempertahankan Sungmin walau ia harus rela melepaskan impiannya sendiri.

"Kau ingin memberiku kejutan? Woahhhh~ sebuah makan malam romantis? Apa sehabis itu kita akan melanjutkan usaha kita untuk memiliki baby? Oh ayolah Kyuuu~ aku maluuuu," dengan manja Sungmin memukul-mukul tubuh suaminya pelan, "Apa aku cantik memakai gaun putih ini? Ini pasti sangat spesial, kau yang terbaik Cho Kyuhyun! Aku mencintaimuuuuuu~"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah pasti menyusuri lorong hotel ternama di kota Seoul itu, tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah lengan kecil milik istri tercintanya. Bukan, ini bukan akhir yang diinginkan oleh Kyuhyun tapi merasakan hidup tanpa didampingi Sungmin membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak dan sepertinya ini adalah jalan terbaik.

Malam itu Kyuhyun mengenakan stelan jas berwarna hitam yang membuat yeoja mana saja kagum akan ketampanannya. Sedangkan Sungmin mengenakan gaun putih pendek yang memberikan kesan anggun dan elegan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Apa kita akan bermalam dihotel ini? Aisshh~ aku tidak membawa baju ganti Kyuuu.. Berjanjilah kau akan bermain dengan sangat lembut, oke chagi?"

"Jika nanti kau takut, kau hanya perlu menggenggam tanganku erat jangan pernah melepasnya berjanjilah,"

"Takut? Ehm,, sebenarnya bukan takut, hanya saja aku sedikit gugup. Walau sudah sering melakukannya tapi tetap saja aku maluuuu~"

"Aku akan melepaskan impianku, aku akan melepaskan semuanya. Sehabis ini usai, kau harus berjanji tidak akan lagi meninggalkanku,"

Sungmin berfikir sejenak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "Mengapa kau sangat gugup Kyuhyun~ah, hatiku jadi berdebar! Malam ini aku berjanji akan bermain agresif," ucap Sungmin dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Kyuhyun berhenti disebuah ruangan, ada keraguan saat tangan itu ingin menarik daun pintu dan menyelesaikan semua ini dengan berani, "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, buatlah pengorbananku ini tidak sia-sia,"

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam dan dengan tenang membuka pintu itu lebar dan secepat kilat jepretan lampu flash kamera dan suasana riuh ramai terdengar diruang pertemuan yang sudah dipersiapkan khusus oleh pihak hotel dan manajemen Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkejut. Yeoja manis itu begitu asing dengan keadaan seperti ini. Walau mempunyai suami seorang idol, tapi keberadaannya sekalipun tidak pernah tersorot lampu kamera. Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan berusaha lari. Sungmin hanya tidak ingin menyulitkan suaminya, bukankah mereka sudah sepakat untuk merahasiakan semuanya?

Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, tangan Kyuhyun dengan sigap menahan langkahnya, "Ingat yang kubilang tadi? Jika kau takut kau hanya perlu menggenggam tanganku erat,"

"Kyuu,"

"Kau ingin menjalani pernikahan ini dengan normal bukan? Akan ku wujudkan semua keinginanmu,"

"Tapi tidak seperti ini,"

"Percayalah padaku, kumohon,"

Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat dan menuntunnya kembali keruang pertemuan. Lampu kamera terus menyorot pasangan suami istri itu seolah tidak ingin kehilangan moment sekecilpun. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk dibangku yang sudah dipersiapkan, dihadapannya sudah banyak wartawan yang sedang mempersiapkan laptop mereka untuk segera mencatat berita yang akan disampaikan oleh penyanyi kebanggaan masyarakat Korea itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil posisi tepat disamping Sungmin. Kedua tangan itu masih menggenggam erat satu sama lain, "Karena semua sudah siap sebaiknya confrensi press ini segera dimulai," ucap seorang namja yang Sungmin kenal sebagai manager Kyuhyun.

"Ne, annyeong haseyo Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Terima kasih karena kalian sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk menghadiri acara yang sudah kupersiapkan sejak lama. Ku yakin kalian sangat penasaran dengan sosok seorang yeoja yang sekarang berada disampingku. Kuperkenalkan dia adalah Lee Sungmin, lebih tepatnya Cho Sungmin," Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya yang membuat wartawan semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh idol tampan itu. Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap sorotan lampu kamera, tangannya sudah sangat dingin dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan itu.

"Dia adalah istriku,"

Seketika ruangan berdesain elegan itu ricuh dengan ucapan-ucapan tidak percaya dari sekumpulan wartawan. Tidak hanya wartawan lokal yang menghadiri confrensi press, Kyuhyun juga mengundang wartawan dari berbagai belahan dunia agar seluruh dunia tahu siapa Sungmin sebenarnya.

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskan lebih jelas tentang perkataanmu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya salah satu wartawan.

"Yeoja cantik yang berada disampingku ini adalah istriku, Lee Sungmin. Kami sudah menikah 5 tahun yang lalu, aku bersalah karena selama ini menyembunyikan identitasnya tapi sekarang aku ingin seluruh dunia tahu bahwa dia adalah milikku,"

"Apa ini semua berkaitan dengan skandalmu dengan Seohyun-ssi akhir-akhir ini?" wartawan lainnya mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Anni, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Seohyun-ssi. Masalah itu sudah lama terselesaikan, pengadilanpun sudah memutuskan aku tidak terbukti melakukan perbuatan rendah seperti yang telah dituduhkan,"

"Ini semua terlalu mengejutkan, apa ada alasan khusus mengapa kau secara tiba-tiba mengumumkan kepada publik jika sebenarnya kau telah menikah?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaannya terus diajukan oleh wartawan-wartawan dari berbagai jenis media itu.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya saja dalam kesempatan ini juga aku ingin mengumumkan pengunduran diriku dari dunia entertaiment Korea. Aku ingin fokus mengurus perusahaan keluargaku Cho Grup," lagi-lagi suasana ruang pertemuan menjadi ramai. Selama ini publik tahu jika Kyuhyun tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan kedua orangtuanya walau mereka tidak pernah tahu apa alasan sebenarnya.

Sungmin yang mendengar kata 'Cho Grup' keluar dari mulut suaminya sangat terkejut dan menengokkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun, "Seperti yang kalian ketahui selama ini, aku adalah pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan keluargaku Cho Grup," Sungmin tahu ini bukanlah keinginan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Sejak menikah dan membawanya pergi, Kyuhyun sudah membuang semua masa lalunya termasuk Cho Grup yang dulu akan diwariskan untuknya.

"Tapi ada kabar yang mengatakan hubunganmu dan Nyonya Cho sangat buruk dan terbukti Tuan dan Nyonya Cho mencoret namamu dari daftar ahli waris mereka, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Hukum Waris di Korea menulis semua harta peninggalan seseorang akan otomatis diwariskan kepada keturunan sedarahnya dengan syarat yang sudah ditetapkan dan aku yakin memenuhi semua persyaratan itu. Dan semenjak umur 5 tahun haraboji dan halmonie sudah memberikanku kekebalan dalam perusahaan. Semua saham yang dimiliki oleh Cho Grup 30% atas namaku. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho hanya menghapus namaku sebagai daftar Komisaris dan CEO tapi tentu saja aku masih memiliki kewenangan 30% dari saham keseluruhan Cho Grup dan mulai sekarang aku akan menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai seorang pewaris tunggal dari jajaran inventasi terbesar Korea, Cho Grup,"

Wajah manis itu terlihat sangat pucat. Dari dahi Sungmin, keluar butiran-butiran keringat. Kyuhyun yang tahu kondisi Sungmin, meremas lembut tangan istrinya seolah memberinya kekuatan lebih untuk sekedar bertahan. Kyuhyun berjanji, setelah semua ini usai ia akan memulai semuanya dari awal bersama Lee Sungmin yeoja yang sangat dicintainya. Kyuhyun akan mulai membangun rumah tangganya bersama Sungmin tentu saja dengan cara yang normal. Dan Kyuhyun pun tidak akan lupa tujuannya..

Melindungi Sungmin adalah tujuan utamanya saat ini.

.

.

.

Waktu confrensi press sudah akan selesai, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh seluruh wartawan sudah Kyuhyun jawab dengan sangat baik. Walau tidak berbicara sepatah katapun tapi Sungmin telah berhasil mempertahankan dirinya untuk tetap sadar dan berhasil memendam rasa takutnya hanya dengan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Para bodyguard sudah berkumpul untuk melindungi sang majikan dan istrinya yang cantik. Pagar betis sudah dipersiapkan untuk memuluskan langkah idol ternama itu.

Tidak puas memang para wartawan dengan waktu yang disediakan oleh manajemen Kyuhyun untuk confrensi press kali ini tapi, semuanya sudah Kyuhyun ungkap di depan publik dan itu membuat namja tampan itu sedikit lebih tenang.

Kedua tangan itu tidak pernah sekalipun terlepas, bahkan disaat media berdesakan untuk memotret wajah Sungmin lebih dekat dengan cepat Kyuhyun membawa istrinya pergi dari ruangan. Kyuhyun dan beberapa anak buahnya berhasil membawa Sungmin kedalam kamar yang memang sudah dipesan olehnya, "Gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia dan Sungmin sudah berada didalam kamar hotel.

Tidak ada jawaban, Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Gwaenchana?"

Tubuh itu bergetar hebat. Sungmin terjatuh, yeoja manis itu tidak kuat lagi menopang bobot tubuhnya, "Yaaa kau kenapa? Kau sakit?"

"Hikssss,, mianhae Kyuuu~ mianhaeee~ jeongmal mianhaeee~ hikksss,," Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat.

"Untuk apa? Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Ini memang sudah keputusanku chagiya,"

"Seharusnya dari awal kita tidak bertemu, seharusnya dari awal aku tidak menerimamu, seharusnya dari awal aku tidak jatuh cinta kepadamu! Mianhaeee Kyuhyun~ah, hikkssss~" air mata itu mengalir sangat deras. Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya, demi dirinya Kyuhyun rela melepaskan keluarganya, demi dirinya Kyuhyun rela melepaskan status sosialnya, dan sekarang demi dirinya Kyuhyun rela melepas sebuah impian berharganya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan mengusap air mata istrinya, "Kau takdirku Sungmin~ah, kita dipertemukan oleh Tuhan itu sudah takdir,"

"Aku bodoh, aku memang sangat bodoh! Tidak seharusnya dulu aku selalu mengikutimu, tidak seharusnya aku menggantungkan hidupku kepadamu. Aa-aku hiksss~ aku bahkan tahu apa arti menyanyi untuk hidupmu, mianhae jeongmal mianhae,"

"Bukan kau mengikutiku tapi aku yang selalu mengikutimu. Aku selalu mengikutimu karena ku yakin kau adalah takdirku bahkan dari pertama kali bertemu. Menjadi seorang penyanyi memang impianku sejak dulu, menyanyi memang hal yang paling kusukai lebih dari apapun. Tapi semenjak memilikimu aku sadar, aku sadar bahwa didunia ini ada hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar impian dimasa lalu. Aku ingin masa depanku bahagia, tanpamu walau masih bisa bernyanyi aku tidak akan bisa bahagia tapi tanpa menyanyi asal masih bisa bersamamu kuyakin pasti akan bahagia,"

"Mianhae," lagi-lagi Sungmin memeluk tubuh tegap Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat.

"Uljima, kau sangat jelek jika menangis,"

"Saranghae Kyu, jeongmal saranghae,"

"Nado saranghae Sungmin~ah, kau milikku untuk selamanya,"

"Bagaimana jika dikehidupan selanjutnya kita tidak bertemu?"

"Itu rahasia Tuhan, tapi aku sudah memberikan peringatan kepada Tuhan agar selalu menjodohkan aku denganmu,"

"Kau berani memperingatkan Tuhan?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tidak sopan!"

**#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####**

"Sssttt~ jangan berisik dia sedang tidur,"

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun memperingatkan YeWook dan HaeHyuk couple yang sengaja berkunjung ke hotel tempat dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menginap. Dalam jarak waktu 2 jam semua kabar sudah tersebar cepat keseluruh penjuru dunia.

Tidak hanya SparKyu Korea yang gempar dengan berita yang baru saja Kyuhyun sampaikan tapi SparKyu dari berbagai negara pun benar-benar menyayangkan keputusan Kyuhyun untuk berhenti dari dunia hiburan.

Banyak yang membenci Sungmin tapi banyak juga yang kagum akan sosok yeoja manis itu. Sebuah petisi yang dibuat online oleh para SparKyu menjadi perhatian Kyuhyun saat ini.

Petisi yang isinya mewajibkan Kyuhyun menceraikan Sungmin dan kembali menjadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang hanya dimiliki oleh SparKyu sudah ditandatangani lebih dari 2 juta SparKyu. Tidak hanya itu, dalam waktu singkat lebih dari 500ribu SparKyu Korea sudah berkumpul didepan gedung SMent untuk memprotes kebijakan idol kebanggaan mereka.

"Saat genting seperti ini bisa-bisanya dia tertidur," ucap Eunhyuk yang langsung mendapat tatapan sinis dari magnae Ryeowook.

"Sehabis menangis dia langsung tertidur, mungkin dia sangat lelah saat ini," jawab Kyuhyun bijak.

"Tidak hanya tubuhnya yang lelah, kuyakin batinnya sudah sangat lelah menghadapi semua ini. Eonniku yang malang, kenapa yeoja baik sepertinya harus menerima semua ini! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika ada seseorang yang berusaha menyakitinya. Peringatan ini juga berlaku untukmu, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi,"

"Chagiya," Yesung berusaha meredam emosi Ryeowook yang kadang memang suka tidak terkontrol.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Ini, aku bawakan sedikit makanan untuk kalian, ku yakin kalian belum makan kan?" Donghae menyerahkan satu kantong plastik yang berisi jajangmyun dan ddubboki kesukaan Sungmin.

"Gomawo,"

"Nyonya Cho sudah mulai bertindak?"

"Belum, sepertinya dia tidak akan memulainya sekarang Ryeowook-ssi,"

"Ne, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Lalu untuk saat ini apa rencanamu?"

"Sekarang seluruh masyarakat Korea tahu siapa Sungmin, kuyakin esok pagi fotonya sudah menghiasi sampul depan koran-koran seluruh Korea, kalian tidak mungkin selamanya bersembunyi kan?" ucap Eunhyuk ikut menanggapi.

"Anni, aku tidak akan bersembunyi. Minggu depan aku akan mulai bekerja diperusahaan, pengacaraku sudah mengurus semuanya. Walau Nyonya Cho mencoret namaku dari ahli waris keluarga tapi biar bagaimanapun namaku masih tercantum sebagai pemegang 30% saham Cho Grup kurasa itu sangat menguntungkanku. Dan yang kalian tahu, aku tidak mungkin mengurus perusahaan dan Sungmin dalam waktu bersamaan, oleh karena itu aku minta kalian menjaga Sungmin untukku,"

"Tidak usah kau pinta, aku juga akan tetap menjaga Minnie eonni,"

"Jeongmal gomawoyo Ryeowook-ssi,"

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengundang kami?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menuangkan makanan yang mereka beli kedalam mangkuk.

"Kita akan berlibur, aku ingin mengajaknya berlibur,"

.

.

.

"Sse-sedang apa kalian?" betapa terkejutnya Sungmin ketika melihat sosok Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk mengepak barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa untuk liburan.

"Eonni, kau sudah bangun?" Ryeowook berlari dan memeluk Sungmin, "Bogoshipo eonni, saranghae,"

"Yaaa Wookie~ah, kk-kau,"

"Mian, sebenarnya kami sudah tahu masalahmu sejak dulu. Kyuhyun-ssi sudah menceritakan semuanya kepada kami," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Kk-kalian tahu semuanya?"

"Ne eonni, mian,"

"Sungmin~ah, Donghae membelikanmu jajangmyun kau makanlah sehabis ini kita akan berlibur bersama," Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke meja makan dan memberikannya jajangmyun yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Sekarang kalian percaya padaku kan? Aku tidak pernah berbohong jika Kyuhyun itu adalah suamiku,"

"Ne, sekarang kau makanlah,"

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membohongi kalian tapi keadaanku ini sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan," Sungmin terus saja berkata kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Arrayo eonni, sudah sekarang kau makan,"

"Kemana Kyu? Aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, Yesung-ssi dan Donghae sedang pergi membeli semua perlengkapan untuk berlibur," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kyu keluar? Tapi diluar sana banyak sekali wartawan,"

"Yaaa eonni! Sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaranku sebaiknya kau makan sekarang juga! Jangan mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun-ssi! Dia aman, Donghae dan Yesung oppa bersamanya,"

Tanpa banyak buang waktu langsung saja Eunhyuk mengambil mangkuk jajangmyun dan menyuapkannya ke Sungmin, "Gomawo," ucap Sungmin dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Untuk?"

"Karena kalian selalu ada untukku,"

"Kita ini mempunyai ikatan yang lebih kuat dari sekedar teman, kau juga harus berjanji jika punya masalah jangan disimpan sendiri berbagilah kepada aku dan Wookie. Walau aku tidak sebaik Wookie yang selalu bisa menjagamu setiap waktu, tapi aku juga menyayangimu,"

**#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####**

Sebuah pulau yang berada di selatan negara Republik Rakyat China menjadi pilihan Kyuhyun untuk berlibur bersama istri tercinta, Pulau Guam. Pulau yang menyimpan banyak keindahan menjadi pilihan utama berbulan madu bagi pasangan suami istri.

Laut yang bersinar indah karena pantulan sinar matahari merupakan pemandangan indah yang bisa Sungmin lihat dari balkon hotel tempatnya menginap. Burung-burung silih berganti berterbangan tepat didepan jendela kamar hotelnya.

Sungmin menghirup udara Guam sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya pelan. Dirasakannya angin sejuk pulau wisata yang menjadi kebanggaan rakyat China. Sejak menikah dengan Kyuhyun, mungkin ini kali pertama ia mengunjungi tempat-tempat seperti ini. Biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu liburan hanya dengan memasang tenda di tepi pantai atau menghabiskan waktu bersama di apartment.

"Kau menyukainya chagi?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin di balkon hotel dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku sangat menyukainya Kyuuuu~ jeongmal gomawoyo,"

Tidak puas hanya memeluk tubuh mungil itu, bibir Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan aksinya dengan mengecup lembut pundak dan leher istrinya, "Aku menginginkanmu sekarang chagi," suasana ini benar-benar sangat mendukung untuk melakukan 'itu' kan? Kamar hotel, pemandangan indah, angin laut yang menyegarkan ditambah tubuh Sungmin yang hanya berbalut baju tipis khas pantai menambah keinginan Kyuhyun untuk secepatnya melahap Sungmin dan tidak membiarkan yeoja manis itu keluar kamar hotel untuk tiga hari kedepan.

"Kyuuu~ jangan sekarang, aku lapar,"

"Aku juga sangat lapar chagiiii~ tubuh ini membuatku sangat lapar," ciuman demi ciuman masih Sungmin rasakan di seluruh pundak dan lehernya. Sungmin sudah sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan suami tercintanya, jika sudah begini biasanya Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah tidak mendapatkan apa yang menjadi keinginannya.

"Kyuuu~ geli!"

Kyuhyun menghisap kuat leher putih itu dan membuat tanda merah tepat dititik sensitif Sungmin, "Aaaahhh~ Kyuuuu~ sudah cukup.. hentikan,,"

"Kenapa harus berhenti chagiiii~ aku sudah tidak tahannn," tanpa banyak bertanya, Kyuhyun membopong tubuh itu keranjang.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka satu demi satu kancing yang menjadi penghalang tubuh mulus menggoda itu, Sungmin yang tadi masih berusaha menghentikan kegiatan suami mesumnya kini sudah pasrah dan mencoba menutup mata untuk merasakan kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan diberikan Kyuhyun untuknya.

Dua buah benda kenyal itu sudah tersingkap dari penghalangnya. Salah satu bagian tubuh Sungmin yang sangat Kyuhyun sukai dan menjadi tempat ternyamannya ketika namja tampan itu ingin tidur lelap.

Secara lekat kedua mata itu menatap kagum tubuh polos Sungmin. Memang tidak sesempurna yeoja-yeoja Korea jaman sekarang, tapi tetap saja hanya tubuh ini yang membuat Kyuhyun tergila-gila.

"Kyaaaaaa! Kalian mesummmmmmmm!" teriak Wookie dengan menutup kedua matanya.

Refleks, Sungmin dengan tergesa-gesa menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal, "Yaaa! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk Kim Ryeowook!" ucap Kyuhyun tidak kalah kaget.

"Pintu kalian tidak tertutup! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, Yesung oppa, Donghae dan Hyukkie eonni sudah menunggu kalian dibawah, kita akan mencari makan kami lapar. Sebaiknya eonni cepat berpakaian, annyeong," Ryeowook berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Issshh, aku bilang apa! Sebaiknya kita makan dulu! Dasar mesum!" Sungmin memunguti pakaiannya dan memakainya kembali.

"Tapi aku ingin sekarang chagiyaaaaa~"

"Aku lapar!"

"Hanya sepuluh menit, boleh? Aku akan melakukannya cepat,"

"Andwae!"

"Wae! Wae! Wae!"

.

.

.

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat berantakan. Rencananya untuk merasakan tubuh Sungmin secepatnya gagal total karena ulah yeoja kecil bersuara cempreng bernama Kim Ryeowook! Sejak tadi pun Ryeowook hanya menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin.

"Kyu, kau ingin makan apa?"

"Aku ingin tubuhmu!" sergah Kyuhyun yang membuat semua perhatian tertuju kepadanya, "Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun~ah, jangan membuatku malu," Sungmin mencubit kecil pinggang sang suami yang membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan chagiya,"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku sudah bicara dengan appaku, dia setuju untuk menanamkan modalnya di Cho Grup yang akan kau alihkan. Sebagai gantinya appa menyuruhku untuk menjadi CEO muda di perusahaannya," Donghae memulai pembicaraan serius. Kebetulan Donghae dan Yesung sama-sama putra pemilik perusahaan besar di Korea, walau tidak sebonafit Cho Grup tapi sepertinya berinvestasi dengan perusahaan keluarga Donghae dan Yesung akan memuluskan langkah Kyuhyun untuk mencapai tujuannya.

"Aku juga sudah berbicara dengan appa, dia sangat tertarik berkerjasama denganmu," ucap Yesung yang sedang membantu kekasihnya menyediakan makanan.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan kalian hyung. Tapi Donghae hyung, apa kau setuju dengan permintaan orangtuamu? Kudengar dari Hyukkie-ssi, kau bercita-cita menjadi seorang penari,"

"Aku memang senang menari, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan tanggung jawabku kepada keluargaku. Lagipula sepertinya menjadi seorang CEO muda lebih menguntungkan,"

"Aku setuju! Donghae~ah ingatlah kau harus menghasilkan banyak uang untukku, kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintai uang," kata Eunhyuk yang langsung di iyakan oleh sang kekasih.

"Aku juga akan mulai menggantikan appa di perusahaannya, jika tidak memulainya dari sekarang aku tidak yakin akan memimpin perusahaan dengan baik. Kita bertiga akan menjadi partner yang luar biasa," ucap Yesung optimis.

"Minggu depan aku akan menghadap pengacaraku untuk membuat akta pelepasan kekuasaan saham. Dengan begitu aku akan membuat perusahaanku sendiri tanpa ada bayang-bayang Cho Grup dibelakangnya. Akan kutunjukkan kepadanya aku bisa membangun perusahaanku sendiri dan menghancurkan Cho Grup, aku berjanji,"

**#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####**

Jendela kamar itu terbuka sangat lebar, mempersilahkan angin laut masuk untuk menyapa kedua sejoli yang sedang melakukan ritual penyatuan tubuh. Tubuh mungil sang yeoja menggeliat erotis diranjang putih berbaur kelopak bunga mawar yang menambah kesan romantis malam itu.

Sang namja yang berada diatasnya terlihat sangat gagah saat menggenjot tubuh mungil itu cepat. Suara-suara desahan mengalun indah menambah kesan sensual, keringat membasahi tubuh keduanya. Tatapan mata sayu sang yeoja menyiratkan kenikmatan tiada tara yang sedang ia rasakan.

Sang pengendali permainan juga seolah tidak mau kalah oleh waktu yang terus berjalan, makin lama semakin cepat menggoyangkan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan titik ternikmat dalam hidupnya. Kedua lengannya mempermainkan gundukan payudara yang selalu menjadi bagian favoritnya.

"Kyuuuu~ akhhh~ lebih cepatttt~ oshhhh,"

Hantaman demi hantaman batang tumpul yang bersarang didalam tubuhnya membuat Sungmin seperti melayang mencari kenikmatannya sendiri, "Akkhh! Yah benar disitu Kyuuuu~ oh Gooddd!"

"Ah ah ah oh yesss~ ouwhhh Kyuuuu aku sampaiiiii!"

"Saranghae Sungmin~ahhhh,"

"Nado Kyuuuu~"

Kyuhyun terjatuh tepat menimpa tubuh sang istri. Nafas keduanya beradu untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Cairan lengket sudah tersebar diseluruh penjuru ranjang sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

Tapi ini masih kurang! Kyuhyun bisa saja mengerjai tubuh mungil itu hinggal lima atau tujuh jam tergantung kesanggupan Sungmin, "Kau lelah chagi? Kau boleh istirahat tapi tidak boleh tidur, aku masih membutuhkanmu," Kyuhyun mengecup lembut kening Sungmin.

"Sudah Kyuuu, aku lelah,"

"Tidak chagiii, ini belum usai,"

"Hoekk!" rasa mual mendadak Sungmin rasakan, perutnya seolah-olah menggeliat tak karuan, "Chagi, gwaenchana?"

"Hoek!" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar mejauh darinya dan langsung berlari ke wastafel yang berada dipojok kamarnya.

"Chagi, gwaenchana?"

"Hoekk! Perutku sakit Kyuuuu, hoek!"

Namja tampan itu tentu sangat panik melihat keadaan istri tercintanya, setahu Kyuhyun Sungmin adalah tipe yeoja yang jarang sekali sakit, "Perutmu sakit? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kita ke dokter sekarang, kau bisa jalan?"

.

.

.

Dengan memakai pakaian seadanya Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin pergi kerumah sakit terdekat. Setengah jam yang lalu Sungmin sudah mendapatkan perawat intensif dari dokter, sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu hasilnya.

Sungmin masih terbaring lemas diranjang rumah sakit dan sang suami tidak henti-hentinya meremas tangan Sungmin seolah mengurangi rasa cemasnya.

"Apa mungkin aku hamil Kyu?"

"Hamil? Benar kau hamil?"

"Molla, tapi jika dilihat di drama-drama sepertinya ini adalah gejala kehamilan,"

"Jeongmal?"

"Aku tidak tahu Kyu, ini hanya perkiraanku,"

Senyum bahagia tergambar di wajah sang namja tampan, "Kita hanya perlu menunggu hasilnya. Aku akan mempunyai anak, aku akan dipanggil appa, akan diberi apa nama anak kita? Aku belum memikirkannya,"

"Kyuuu!"

"Mr. Cho?" merasa namanya dipanggil, Kyuhyun lalu membantu Sungmin bangun dan berjalan menghampiri dokter berkacamata itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Sang idol Korea?" Tanya dokter dengan menggunakan bahasa Korea.

"Ne, kau orang Korea?"

"Tentu saja, aku dipindah tugaskan sementara di pulau Guam," wajah dokter itu sangat cantik, jika dilihat sekilas orang tidak akan menyangka jika ia warga Korea. Wajah itu sudah sepenuhnya tercampur ras barat.

"Pasti kau Lee Sungmin?"

"Ne,"

"Istrimu cantik sekali, kalian serasi," dokter itu tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo," sahut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan istriku? Apa ia hamil?" tanpa mau banyak membuang waktu, Kyuhyun langsung saja memberondong sang dokter dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Ne, istrimu sedang mengandung. Kandungannya menginjak usia dua minggu,"

Betapa senangnya kedua pasangan itu mendengar kabar baik yang sudah lama mereka harapkan. Air mata tanpa ampun keluar dari sudut mata indah Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat.

"Maaf,"

"Terima kasih dokter, aku akan menjaga istri dan anakku. Sekali lagi aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu,"

"Maaf Cho-ssi,"

"Ne?"

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak mempertahankan janin itu,"

"Mwo?" Perlahan senyum itu menghilang dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ssi harus menggugurkan kandungannya jika ia tidak ingin menurunkan penyakitnya kepada anak kalian,"

"Aa-apa maksudmu?"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Title : My Husband is Perfect!

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : T+ dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa berubah menjadi M mengingat yang menulis fanfic ini adalah author mesum-,-

Summary : Kehidupan rumah tangga seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan yeoja sederhana bernama Lee Sungmin. Akankah Kyuhyun bisa mempertahankan Sungmin dan cita-citanya dalam waktu bersamaan? Cerita pasaran yang mungkin sudah sering chingudeul baca di tempat lain, tapi karena ini fanfic GS pertamaku yah,, diriku butuh masukan, saran dan kritik dari chingudeul semua, semoga kalian suka:)

Disclaimer : sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun itu milik Sungmin dan Sungmin itu milik author, jadi kalian para pumpkiners relakan lah bias kalian mengarungi biduk rumah tangga dengan author seksi menggoda ini #Kyu buru-buru ambil jarum buat ngempesin author.

Warning : bagi kalian KyuMin Shipper mungkin agak risih ngebaca fanfic ini karena disini peran Sungmin oppa adalah sebagai yeoja, tapi demi tubuhku yang semakin lama semakin montok, aku menulis fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jika ada chingudeul yang tidak suka baca fanfic GS kusarankan jangan baca fanfic ini, kita saling menghargai saja, oke?^^ dan mungkin bagi kalian yang masih dibawah umur, kusarankan lebih baik jangan baca fanfic ini, karena bisa membuat kalian lebih cepat dewasa #plak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

My Husband is Perfect!

Part 8

.

.

Entah apa yang harus kukatakan untuk meyakinkanmu jika semua ini akan baik-baik saja.

Entah apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu yakin semua ini akan berakhir bahagia.

Ku yakin semua ini adalah jalan kita untuk menuju kebahagiaan.

Sedikit lagi, kumohon sedikit lagi kau bersabar.

Aku akan membawakan kebahagiaan itu tepat dihadapanmu.

Sedikit lagi, kumohon sedikit lagi kau bertahan.

Aku akan memperlihatkan betapa bahagianya hidup kita jika janin itu berhasil melihat dunia.

Sedikit lagi, kumohon sedikit lagi kau menahan rasa sakit ini.

Akan ku tunjukkan padamu jika keputusanku ini tidak pernah salah.

Setelah menunggu begitu lama, kau menyerah dan ingin melepas semuanya?

Oh ayolah,, kau tahu betapa aku menginginkan seorang keturunan.

Setelah menunggu begitu lama, kau menyerah dan ingin membunuh anakku?

Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!

Daripada harus membunuhnya, lebih baik aku berusaha untuk menyembuhkannya..

**#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** #####**

**- Flashback –**

Yeoja aneh!

Kalimat itu selalu menyertai keberadaan Sungmin dimanapun yeoja manis itu berada. Setiap kali berkencan dengan Kyuhyun, pasti saja Sungmin selalu membuat ulah dan tentu saja membuat kencan yang sudah Kyuhyun atur dari jauh-jauh hari selalu berakhir dengan berantakan.

Dua minggu yang lalu saat Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin ditempat kerjanya lalu berjanji akan mengajak Sungmin berkencan ditaman, Sungmin mengacaukan semuanya. Alasannya? Yeoja manis itu lebih memilih mengikuti Cacao anjing kecil kesayangannya, karena Sungmin yakin sekarang ini Cacao sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Hasilnya?

Setelah selesai bekerja dikedai ddubboki pinggir jalan, Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk mengendap-ngendap mencari tahu keberadaan Cacao. Tidak perduli seberapa dinginnya malam dibulan Desember kala itu, Sungmin bersikeras mencari tahu keberadaan Cacao sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menemukan Cacao bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Rabu kemarin, ketika Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengajak Sungmin kencan dan menonton film dibioskop. Kyuhyun harus menahan malu karena Sungmin memukuli seorang namja yang ketahuan sedang menendang seekor kucing kecil. Tentu saja ibu dari namja malang itu mengadukan perbuatan Sungmin kepada pihak yang berwajib.

Dan Kyuhyun?

Hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah laku Sungmin.

'Cinta memang buta' mungkin pepatah itu sangat tepat menggambarkan perasaan cinta Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. Seberapapun anehnya Sungmin, Kyuhyun tidak pernah sedikit pun berfikir untuk meninggalkannya, karena menurutnya Sungmin itu berbeda! Sungmin itu sangat unik dan mungkin perbedaan itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun selalu merindukan sosok yeoja mungilnya itu.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidaklah salah. Yeoja itu memang sangat mencintai binatang, khususnya anjing dan kucing. Sejak kecil Sungmin selalu bermain dengan kedua hewan menggemaskan itu, sejak kecil hanya anjing dan kucing yang selalu membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman.

Tidak ada satupun yang ingin berteman dengannya. Sungmin kecil hidup dalam keasingan yang ia tidak mengerti apa salahnya. Dipanti asuhan tempatnya tinggal, tidak ada satu pun yang melindunginya, selain dirinya sendiri.

Tapi sejak bertemu Kyuhyun, Sungmin mulai belajar cara mencintai manusia lain selain mencintai dirinya sendiri. Sungmin belajar bagaimana cara bersosialisasi, itulah mengapa sosok Kyuhyun harus selalu ada dihidup seorang Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun-lah yang mengajarkan Sungmin segalanya, Kyuhyun-lah orang pertama yang mencintai Sungmin dengan tulus..

"Kyuuuunnniiiieeee~" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya, saat itu Kyuhyun sudah menunggu Sungmin diseberang jalan untuk mengajak kekasihnya kencan. Malam Sabtu seperti ini memang moment yang sangat tepat untuk berkencan dengan kekasih tercinta.

Kyuhyun membalas lambaian tangan Sungmin dan tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sedang menunggu perintah rambu lalu-lintas untuk menyebrang, "JANGAN TERBURU-BURU NANTI KAU JATUH!" teriak Kyuhyun untuk mengingatkan Sungmin. Namja tampan itu sudah sangat hafal dengan tabiat buruk kekasihnya, Sungmin itu tipe orang yang grasak-grusuk (?) jatuh adalah salah satu hobby yeoja bergigi kelinci itu.

Lampu merah sekarang menyala, disisi lain lampu hijau yang memperbolehkan pejalan kaki menyebrang juga sudah menyala. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti menghampiri Kyuhyun yang selalu setia menjemputnya pulang diseberang jalan, "Annyeong kekasihku yang tampan," sapa Sungmin dengan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

"Annyeong kekasihku yang aneh,"

"Kyu!" Sungmin menekuk wajahnya.

"Apa kau siap berkencan denganku malam ini?" tanpa menghiraukan wajah masam Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya berjalan santai dipinggir jalan.

"Aku tidak mau berkencan! Aku ingin pulang!"

"Sayang sekali, kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku malam ini. Malam ini kau bertugas untuk menghiburku," Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin erat, seolah menyampaikan kepada mata yang melihat bahwa mereka memang memiliki hubungan yang sangat spesial, "Ah, satu lagi! Apapun yang terjadi, malam ini kau harus terlebih dahulu mementingkan aku. Aku tidak mau lagi kalah bersaing dengan anjing atau kucing jalanan,"

"Aku lebih mencintai mereka daripada mencintaimu,"

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Ne,"

"Apa bagusnya mereka? Mereka kotor, bau dan sangat menyedihkan. Tidak seperti aku yang tampan,"

"Pokoknya aku lebih mencintai Cacao dan Sen daripada dirimu. Cacao dan Sen tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku, mereka sangat mencintaiku,"

"Aku juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan lagipula aku sudah membuktikan kalau aku juga sangat mencintaimu,"

"Kau tidak pernah memberikanku bunga, kau tidak pernah memberikanku cokelat, semenjak malam itu kau tidak pernah lagi mengatakan cinta kepadaku," Sungmin memperlambat langkahnya, tapi Kyuhyun terus saja menggandeng lengannya agar Sungmin bisa menyamakan langkahnya.

"Hanya aku namja yang tahan denganmu,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"Anni,"

"Cobalah berusaha untuk mengingatnya," agak kesal sebenarnya Kyuhyun dengan kekasihnya itu, tapi berkali-kali Kyuhyun harus menahan semua rasa kesalnya. Kyuhyun sangat tahu level kepandaian otak kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin merogoh kantongnya dan melihat handphone pink pemberian Kyuhyun, "Sekarang tanggal 3 Kyu,"

"Lalu kau tidak mengingat sesuatu?"

"Anni,"

"Bulan apa sekarang?"

"Februari,"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya mencoba mengingat sesuatu, "Ahhh~ kau tenang saja Kyu, aku sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk membelikanmu hadiah. Masih tersisa sepuluh hari lagi, semoga uangku cukup untuk membelikanmu game seri terbaru,"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus menghela nafas panjang mendengar ucapan Sungmin, "Kau sudah mencatat tanggal ulang tahunku dibuku agendamu kan?"

"Tentu saja sudah,"

"Aku tidak yakin,"

"Kau tidak percaya? Akan ku tunjukan padamu," Sungmin melepaskan gandengan tangan Kyuhyun dan mencari kursi tanam terdekat untuk membuka tas ranselnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang, "Coba kau lihat, benar kan aku sudah mencatatnya. Bahkan aku memberikan tanda love dengan tinta pink ditanggal 13 Februari, tenang saja aku tidak akan lupa tanggal ulang tahunmu," ucap Sungmin dengan memperlihatkan buku agenda yang lagi-lagi berwarna pink kepada Kyuhyun.

Tanpa banyak kata, Kyuhyun mengambil agenda itu, "Pinjam pulpen,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Pinjami aku pulpen,"

Sungmin kembali membuka tas ranselnya dan mengambil pulpen, "Kau salah mencatat tanggal ulang tahunku, yang benar adalah 3 Februari bukan 13 Februari," Kyuhyun menandai tanggal 3 Februari dibuku agenda Sungmin dengan menulis 'Saengil Chukka hamnida Kyu Chagi ^^'

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam, kekeliruannya kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan, "Mian,"

"Gwaenchana, lain kali kau tidak boleh lupa lagi," Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin dan memasukkan buku agenda itu ditas ransel Sungmin, "Ne kajja, kau lapar kan? Kau ingin makan apa?"

Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun, "Mianhae Kyu,"

"Gwaenchana Sungmin~ah,"

"Jeongmal mianhae," air mata disudut mata kelinci itu sudah melesak ingin keluar dari sarangnya, "Aku yeoja yang sangat buruk, jeongmal mianhae Kyu,hikss"

Kyuhyun mendekat dan segera memeluk Sungmin, "Gwaenchana chagiya, kau hanya salah mencatatnya,"

"Hikkssss~ mian,"

.

.

.

"Cari tahu siapa yeoja itu,"

"Baik Nyonya,"

"Aku ingin data lengkapnya satu jam dari sekarang,"

"Baik Nyonya,"

"Anakku sudah tumbuh dewasa rupanya, tapi sepertinya dia keliru memilih teman. Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku berada ditempat yang salah. Seorang pewaris Cho Grup tidak seharusnya berada ditempat kumuh seperti itu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan membuang yeoja itu ketempat sampah,"

**-Flashback end-**

**#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####**

"Aa-apa maksud ucapanmu? Jelaskan kepadaku," senyum itu sudah sepenuhnya pudar dari kedua wajah pasangan suami istri itu. Setelah mendengar kabar bahagia tentang kehamilan Sungmin, detik itu juga Kyuhyun merasa dirinya terhempas ke jurang yang sangat terjal. Masuk kedalam ruang hampa udara yang membuat dadanya sulit sekali bernafas.

"Sungmin-ssi menderita penyakit Thalasemia dan tidak hanya itu setelah melakukan cek darah secara mendalam, kami tim dokter juga menemukan virus Hipotiroid dalam darah Sungmin-ssi,"

Detik itu juga Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa dadanya sesak, sangat sesak sampai namja tampan itu lupa sang istri yang sekarang sedang tertunduk lemas. Air mata kebahagiaan kini berubah menjadi air mata kesedihan, "Kka-kami tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, tolong beri kami penjelasan rincinya," Kyuhyun menguatkan dirinya untuk mengetahui secara detail kondisi Sungmin sekarang ini.

"Thalasemia adalah penyakit yang berhubungan dengan darah, seorang yang menderita penyakit ini kemungkinan besar akan sulit memproduksi hemoglobin dalam tubuhnya yang akan menyebabkan penyakit yang lebih serius, Leukimia. Dan yang lebih memperburuk keadaan Sungmin-ssi, aku menemukan virus Hipotiroid dalam darahnya. Virus itu akan memakan kadar hemoglobin aktif dalam darah Sungmin-ssi, itulah yang menyebabkan wajah Sungmin-ssi sering terlihat pucat dan kulit Sungmin-ssi terlihat lebih pias dari sebelumnya. Tapi anda bisa bernafas lega karena penyakit ini masih bisa disembuhkan sebelum meningkat level menjadi Leukimia, ada banyak jalan yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit itu tapi kusarankan kalian menggugurkan janin itu atau jika tidak, Sungmin-ssi akan menurunkan penyakitnya kepada anak kalian,"

Sesak! Ini benar-benar sangat sesak! Berkali-kali Kyuhyun memukul keras dadanya untuk sekedar mendapatkan udara yang ia butuhkan.

Mwo? Menggugur janin yang sudah sejak lama ia nantikan kehadirannya? Oh ayolah, janin itu adalah calon anaknya. Janin itu adalah calon baby Cho yang sudah jauh-jauh hari Kyuhyun persiapkan namanya.

Setelah melayang dalam pemikirannya sendiri, Kyuhyun sadar jika disampingnya ada Sungmin. Mungkin saat ini Sungmin adalah orang yang paling tersiksa mendengar kabar menyedihkan itu, "Jeongmal mianhae karena sudah merusak kebahagiaan kalian. Tapi sebagai dokter, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua. Dan jalan yang terbaik saat ini adalah menggugurkan janin itu lalu menyembuhkan Sungmin-ssi sebelum semuanya terlambat,"

Kyuhyun menengokkan wajahnya, dilihatnya wajah yang memang agak berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Wajah Sungmin memang terlihat lebih pucat, kulitnya yang sebelumnya putih bersinar kini terlihat lebih kering dan pias. Kyuhyun bukannya tidak memperhatikan perubahan itu, Kyuhyun hanya berfikir mungkin itu adalah efek dari masalah yang selama ini datang silih berganti dihidup istri tercintanya.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun pun tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa sekarang, menenangkan Sungmin? Ayolah, sekarang pun pikirannya sedang kalut! Memberikan kekuatan untuk Sungmin? Shit! Sekarang ini Kyuhyun pun butuh kekuatan untuk membuktikan kepada Sungmin bahwa ia adalah suami yang patut diandalkan.

.

.

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun segera meminggirkan mobilnya, saat ini ia benar-benar kehilangan konsentrasi walau hanya untuk mengendarai mobil, "Aku tidak ingin membunuhnya,"

"Lalu kau ingin melihatnya menderita yang akan membawanya pada kematian yang menyakitkan?"

Deg.

Kyuhyun merasa jam seolah berhenti berputar mendengar ucapan Sungmin, apa itu? Apa itu tanda jika Sungmin ingin menyerah dan membunuh baby Cho?

"Aa-apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku lelah,"

"Chagiya,"

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini Kyu, aku lelah.. hikksss~"

"Apa maksudmu kau ingin menyerah dan membunuh baby Cho kita?"

"Untuk apa aku mempertahankannya jika akhirnya aku akan melihat anakku mati? Lebih baik dia tidak terlahir kedunia," Sungmin berusaha menghapus air matanya. Ini bukan keinginannya, tapi akan lebih menyakitkan melihat baby itu merasakan sakit akibat ulahnya, lebih baik ia menahan rasa sakit itu sendiri.

"Yaaa Cho Sungmin apa yang kau katakan!"

"Tinggalkan aku Kyu, kumohon tinggalkan aku. Kembalilah kekehidupanmu sebelumnya. Keluargamu benar, hubungan ini adalah suatu kesalahan,"

PLAKKK!

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menampar istrinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun menyakiti Sungmin sebelumnya, tidak pernah sekalipun tangan ini melukai Sungmin, tapi sekarang?

"Mm-mian chagi, jeongmal mianhae. Aa-aku tidak bermaksud untuk,"

"Apa kau tahu betapa menderitanya aku selama ini? Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang istri yang tidak diterima oleh keluargamu atau bahkan lingkunganmu? Apa kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya disaat aku selalu menunggumu kepastian darimu? Apa kau tahu bagaimana pekanya perasaanku saat orang mencaciku karena memiliki suami sempurna seperti dirimu? Kumohon Kyuuu jangan sakiti aku lagiii, hikkkssss.. aku lelah Kyuuu," Sungmin melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam, otaknya sudah tidak bisa lagi berfikir jernih. Selama ini Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah menyakiti Sungmin, ia sangat mencintai Sungmin tapi sekarang ia sadar mencintai Sungmin bukan satu-satunya cara untuk membahagiakannya.

Menyadari Sungmin sudah pergi agak jauh, Kyuhyun segara membuka sabuk pengamannya dan berlari mengejar yeoja yang sangat dicintainya, "Kumohon jangan bicara seperti itu, bersamaku kau akan bahagia, kau tidak boleh menderita! Sungminku tidak boleh menderita, kau harus bahagia bersamaku!" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang, namja itu terlihat sangat rapuh. Berfikir Sungmin akan meninggalkan dirinya saja membuat dadanya sulit untuk bernafas.

"Kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu, aku tahu kau menderita banyak karenaku. Aku tahu kau tersakiti karena aku, aku tahu kau selalu menangis karena aku. Tapi kumohon bersabarlah sedikit untukku. Berjanjilah tetap berada disampingku, aku tidak bisa tanpamu. Kumohon,"

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang istri. Kyuhyun sedang menangis dan Sungmin tahu itu, namja itu tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Semua masalah ini membuatnya sedikit rapuh, seharusnya ini tidak boleh terjadi! Sungmin sedang membutuhkannya, Sungmin sedang membutuhkan kekuatan darinya agar bisa bertahan.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon, hiks,"

.

.

.

Keadaan sudah sedikit membaik, Sungmin sudah mulai bisa mengatur emosinya. Kyuhyun yang sekarang duduk disampingnya hanya bisa memeluk istrinya dengan posesif. Menyelesaikan masalah dengan duduk berdua ditepi pantai memang selalu mereka lakukan jika terjadi masalah dipernikahan mereka. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang meminta maaf kepada ibunya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Mengapa begitu sulit untuk kita bahagia Kyu? Apa aku terlalu berdosa karena telah memisahkanmu dengan keluargamu?" Sungmin menatap kosong laut malam di pulau Guam.

"Kau akan lebih berdosa jika berniat pergi meninggalkanku, itu sama saja membunuhku dengan perlahan,"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Kyu? Aku sangat takut,"

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhnya, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya,"

"Kau sudah siap melihatnya menderita?"

"Anakku tidak akan menderita, aku tidak akan membiarkan istri dan anakku menderita,"

"Jika dia lahir, dia akan sakit. Aku akan menularkan penyakit ini kepadanya, aku tidak ingin melihatnya menderita,"

"Jika disuruh memilih, aku akan lebih memilih menyembuhkannya dari pada harus membunuhnya. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembuhkannya, jika pada akhirnya dia tidak akan bertahan aku tidak akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena aku sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik untuknya," tangan Kyuhyun terjulur dan mengusap perut Sungmin yang masih rata, "Jika kau yakin akan sembuh dari penyakitmu mengapa kita tidak membiarkan dia ikut berjuang menyembuhkan penyakitnya? Dia memiliki seorang eomma yang sanggup bertahan dalam kondisi apapun, kuyakin anakku lebih kuat dari apa yang kau bayangkan,"

Mendengar keyakinan Kyuhyun, sekali lagi air mata itu harus keluar dari kedua sudut matanya. Kyuhyun benar, tidak seharusnya Sungmin menyerah. Dia akan sembuh, begitu juga dengan baby Cho. Setidaknya ia dan Kyuhyun sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk buah hatinya, perkara sembuh atau tidak itu urusan Tuhan bukan?

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Kyuhyun~ah, mian, hikksss~"

Mendengar penyesalan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung saja memeluk tubuh itu erat. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidaklah salah, wajar seorang eomma tidak ingin melihat anaknya menderita. Melihat anaknya terlahir kedunia dengan keadaan cacat bukanlah harapan seorang ibu. Tapi bukankah seorang ibu yang baik akan rela melakukan apa saja untuk anaknya? Itulah yang sekarang ingin Sungmin usahakan untuk buah hati tercinta.

**#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####**

"Kalian hanya perlu memberikanku semangat,"

"Tapi itu sangat membahayakan hidupmu eonni!"

"Kau pikir menyembuhkan penyakit itu perkara mudah? Menyembuhkan diri sendiri saja sangat sulit dan harus melewati beberapa tahapan menyakitkan, apalagi dalam keadaan mengandung! Berfikirlah rasional Lee Sungmin!"

Ketiga yeoja manis itu kini sedang berada diruang perawatan rumah sakit dikawasan wisata pulau Guam. Karena tidak ingin menggugurkan kandungannya, Sungmin harus menjalani beberapa perawatan untuk menguatkan kandungannya.

Kyuhyun ditemani Donghae dan Yesung sedang berada di ruang administrasi rumah sakit untuk menandatangani semua berkas-berkas terkait. Rumah sakit tidak akan bertanggung jawab apabila dalam perjalanannya terjadi sesuatu kepada Sungmin dan bayinya.

"Aku pikir, aku terlalu egois jika membiarkan anakku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya. Aku pikir, aku terlalu egois jika mengusahakan menyembuhkan penyakit ini seorang diri. Anakku juga berhak sembuh, aku dan Kyu akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuknya," Sungmin menggenggam kedua tangan sahabatnya.

"Eonniiii~" Ryeowook yang memang sangat mudah untuk menangis, memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan menangis sangat keras dipelukan eonni tercintanya.

"Akan kubuat baby Cho datang dipernikahanmu dengan Yesung-ssi,"

"Eonniiiiii~ hikksss, kalau begitu kau harus sembuh,"

"Tentu saja Wookie~ah.. Yaa Lee Hyukjae! Kau tidak ingin memelukku?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyebut nama asliku!"

.

.

.

"Kumohon Cho-ssi, pikirkan semua ini dengan matang. Aku sebagai dokter telah menyarankan jalan yang terbaik untuk kau, Sungmin-ssi dan bayi kalian," sekali lagi dokter muda itu memperingatkan Kyuhyun akibat yang mungkin saja terjadi dikemudian hari.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh anakku sendiri, aku yakin bisa menyembuhkan istri dan anakku. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menyembuhkan mereka! Mereka harus sembuh dan mereka pasti sembuh. Aku berjanji akan menyembuhkan mereka. Aku berjanji akan membuat Sungmin melihat baby Cho lahir ke dunia, aku berjanji akan membuat Sungmin menidurkan baby Cho setiap malam, aku berjanji akan membuat Sungmin mengantarkan baby Cho pergi kesekolah dan aku berjanji akan membuat keluargaku bahagia. Apapun yang terjadi, kami bertiga akan terus bersama selamanya, aku berjanji,"

Ada rasa kagum terlihat dari mata sang dokter muda. Baru kali ini ia berhadapan dengan seseorang seperti Kyuhyun. Tidak hanya tampan, idol berbakat ini memang sosok suami idaman setiap yeoja, "Kau sungguh mencintaimu keluargamu, Cho-ssi,"

"Aku sangat mencintai mereka sampai aku rela menggantikan hidupku untuk kebahagiaan mereka,"

"Jarang sekali aku menemukan manusia sepertimu,"

"Gomawo,"

"Kau sudah siap menerima resikonya?"

"Aku siap,"

"Baiklah, semoga pengorbananmu dan Sungmin-ssi berakhir bahagia,"

**#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####**

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Yesung, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah kembali ke Korea. Kehidupan yang lebih sulit akan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hadapi, tapi mereka yakin bisa menghadapi semuanya dengan baik.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Sungmin harus rela meninggalkan apartmentnya yang dulu dan pindah disebuah apartment yang sudah Kyuhyun persiapkan untuknya. Apartment yang berada dijantung pusat kota Seoul, sebuah apartment yang dekat dengan tempat pelayanan umum seperti rumah sakit, pusat perbelanjaan dan yang lebih penting Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang akan menjadi tetangga mereka.

Kyuhyun memang sudah memikirkan semuanya, dekat dengan rumah sakit karena Kyuhyun takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Sungmin, dekat dengan kedua sahabat Sungmin karena hanya merekalah yang bisa Kyuhyun percaya untuk menjaga Sungminnya dengan baik.

Dengan setia Sungmin sedang memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi mengatur apartment barunya seorang diri. Kyuhyun memang sengaja tidak memperbolehkan Sungmin ikut membantu, "Chagiya, harus kuletakkan dimana vas bunga ini?"

"Disamping kaca besar itu Kyu, taruh vas bunga itu disana," ucap Sungmin dengan tangan yang mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang masih rata, "Kyu,"

"Ne?"

"Benar kau akan bekerja di perusahaan mulai besok?"

"Tentu saja, wae? Kau mengkhawatirkan suamimu yang tampan ini?"

"Anni,"

"Yesung dan Donghae hyung akan membantuku mengatur perusahaan. Aku akan mendirikan perusahaanku sendiri, tanpa adanya bayang-bayang dan tekanan dari Cho Grup. Aku akan membangun sendiri kerajaan investasiku,"

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?"

Sejenak Kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaan berbenahnya dan menghampiri Sungmin, "Kau hanya perlu mendukung semua keputusanku chagi, ku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu dan baby Cho," Sungmin memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan cepat, "Kenapa cuma sebentar?"

"Karena jika terlalu lama, kau akan meminta lebih,"

"Memangnya tidak boleh melakukan 'itu' saat sang istri sedang mengandung? Bukankah tidak masalah?"

"Kandunganku masih sangat renta Kyu,"

"Baiklah," Kyuhyun mensejajarkan wajahnya tepat didepan perut Sungmin, "Tumbuhlah sehat anakku, buatlah appa dan eomma bangga karena telah memilikimu. Aku akan terus menjagamu dan eommamu yang gendut itu,"

"Kyuuuu!"

.

.

.

Malam hari tiba, ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menempati apartment yang baru saja Kyuhyun beli atas nama Sungmin. Seperti kebiasaan Kyuhyun selama ini, Kyuhyun tertidur tepat diatas dada sang istri. Sangat nyenyak sampai Kyuhyun tidak menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari Sungmin.

Wajah pucat Sungmin kini bertambah parah dengan adanya keringat yang entah mengapa keluar dari pori-pori kulit yeoja manis itu. Tubuhnya menggigil seolah Sungmin sedang tidur diatas balok es yang sangat dingin. Ingin rasanya Sungmin membangunkan Kyuhyun dan mengeluhkan keadaannya sekarang, tapi jangankan untuk menggerakkan tangannya untuk bersuara saja Sungmin tidak mampu.

Keringat itu bertambah banyak, sebagian rambut Sungmin basah karena keringatnya sendiri. Bibirnya seketika mengering. Kyuhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya berusaha mencari wajah sang istri, jika sudah puas mengerjai dada Sungmin, Kyuhyun memang akan langsung mencari kening Sungmin untuk memberinya kecupan sebelum tidur.

Karena lampu kamar dimatikan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Sungmin, "Jaljayo chagiya," ucap Kyuhyun dan mengecup kening Sungmin, "Kau berkeringat chagi?" Kyuhyun mengusap kening Sungmin yang sudah basah sepenuhnya, "Chagi, gwaenchana?"

Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu. Saat menyentuh kening Sungmin, tubuh istrinya itu sangat dingin. Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari tempat tidur dan berusaha menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat melihat keadaan Sungmin sudah sangat memburuk. Mata itu tidak bisa terpejam rapat, bibir Sungmin sedikit terbuka seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, kulitnya sudah menjadikan Sungmin menyerupai seonggok mayat yang siap untuk dikuburkan.

Tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun langsung saja membopong tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya kerumah sakit yang tepat berada disamping apartmentnya. Tidak perduli saat ini ia hanya menggunakan piyama tanpa memakai alas kaki, Kyuhyun berlari kencang menerobos segerombolan orang yang dilewatinya.

"Kumohon tolong istriku!" teriak Kyuhyun saat sampai digerbang rumah sakit. Para staff medis bergerak cepat membawa Sungmin keruang perawatan terdekat. Para dokter ahli berlari mengejar waktu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kekacauan itu hanya bisa menangis merutuki kebodohannya, "Arrrrggghhhhh! Brengsek!"

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi? Sungmin baik-baik saja? Istriku baik-baik saja kan dokter?" Kyuhyun menghalangi jalan dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang perawatan Sungmin.

"Kau suaminya?"

"Tentu saja aku suaminya!"

"Kau tahu dia sedang mengandung?"

"Ne, istriku memang sedang mengandung,"

"Kau tahu bagaimana keadaan istrimu yang sebenarnya? Kau tahu istrimu sedang menderita penyakit berbahaya,"

Tidak bisa menjawab Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan wajahnya, "Kau membiarkan istrimu mengandung dalam kondisi yang berbahaya seperti itu?"

"Kami tim dokter akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan istrimu, kami akan mengugurkan kandungannya. Kumohon sekarang kau pergi keruang administrasi untuk menandatangani berkas-berkas persetujuan arborsi,"

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal kuat saat mendengar ucapan dokter paruh baya itu, "Aku suaminya! Aku yang berhak memutuskan semuanya! Aku tidak akan membunuh anakku sendiri!" Kyuhyun yang tersulut emosi, dengan kasar memegang kerah dokter yang diperkirakan berusia 50 tahun itu, "Sembuhkan Sungminku tanpa harus membunuh anakku. Lakukan semampu yang kau bisa, kau dengar itu? lakukan semampu yang kau bisa,"

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari ada seorang yeoja yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Seorang yeoja anggun yang sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya ketika melihat putra kandungnya sangat panik dan terlihat sangat menderita.

Ingin rasanya tangan angkuhnya merangkul pundak sang buah hati, ingin sekali bibir lentik itu memberikan kata-kata penenang untuk sang buah hati, ingin sekali memberikan pundaknya untuk dijadikan sandaran dan memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri untuk sang buah hati. Tapi semua itu terhalang oleh ego, semua itu terhalang oleh kesinisan hati menerima kenyataan bahwa hanya Sungmin-lah yang bisa membuat putranya bahagia.

Ketika para pengawal mendekat untuk memberikan pengawalan, dengan kasar yeoja anggun itu menghapus air mata disudut mata tajamnya dan melangkah pergi dengan congkaknya.

**#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####**

-4 bulan kemudian-

Empat bulan setelah kejadian itu, keadaan Sungmin sudah berangsur membaik. Sungmin tidak diperbolehkan melakukan terapi atau pengobatan untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya karena sedang mengandung. Semua pengobatan dan terapi itu akan Sungmin lakukan jika anaknya telah lahir dan untuk mengantisipasi penyakitnya yang akan menurun ke anaknya kelak, Kyuhyun dan tim dokter yang sengaja Kyuhyun bentuk untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin dan babynya sepakat akan mentransfusi seluruh darah baby Cho dan menggantikannya dengan darah Kyuhyun yang sudah dicek dan dinyatakan normal oleh tim ahli.

Setidaknya dengan cara transfusi darah, virus yang Sungmin tularkan melalui darahnya akan sedikit terobati karena bantuan hemoglobin aktif yang dimasukkan melalui darah Kyuhyun. Apapun akan Kyuhyun lakukan demi menyelamatkan kedua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Tidak hanya mengurus Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga disibukkan dengan pekerjaan barunya. Tanpa Kyuhyun duga perusahaan kecil yang ia bangun bersama Donghae dan Yesung dalam waktu 3 bulan sudah menunjukkan hasil positif, banyak investor yang memakai jasa investasi perusahaan yang diberi nama C.K.L Grup oleh Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Yesung.

C.K.L adalah inisial dari masing-masing marga ketiga namja tampan itu. Kekuatan tim yang solid, komunikasi yang efektif dan kecerdasan otak ketiga namja itu membuat C.K.L Grup menjadi perusahaan pendatang baru di bursa saham Korea Selatan.

Dengan menerapkan sedikit sistem yang digunakan Cho Grup, Kyuhyun menjalankan perusahaan barunya dengan sangat baik. Ada kalanya Kyuhyun rindu dengan pekerjaannya dulu, menyanyi memang hal yang sangat ia sukai lebih dari apapun tapi jika ingat apa tujuannya Kyuhyun segera membuang semua masa lalunya untuk mengejar tujuannya.

Tujuannya saat ini adalah menyingkirkan Cho Grup dari bursa saham Korea untuk lebih memuluskan jalannya. Tapi ini sungguh aneh, ini semua terlalu sempurna bahkan Nyonya Cho belum mengeluarkan taringnya untuk menghalangi langkah Kyuhyun menghancurkan Cho Grup.

"Apa semua calon appa didunia ini akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan bocah itu?" bisik Donghae ketelinga Yesung.

Kyuhyun memang harus pintar-pintar membagi waktu antara kerja dan Sungmin, keduanya memang menjadi prioritas utamanya saat ini. Setiap jam Kyuhyun harus menelepon Sungmin untuk memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja, setiap jam makan siang Kyuhyun langsung bergegas pulang untuk memastikan Sungmin meminum semua ramuan herbal yang disarankan oleh tim dokternya, setiap malam Kyuhyun harus rela bergadang untuk memastikan Sungmin tidur dengan nyaman.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin kejadian malam itu terulang kembali, menemukan Sungmin dalam keadaan sekarat benar-benar membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak!

"Ketika Sungmin tidur tolong selalu periksa suhu tubuhnya, suhu tubuhnya sedang tidak stabil sekarang. Aku meletakkan semua vitamin dilaci samping tempat tidur, tolong jaga dia dengan baik. Gomawo Ryeowook-ssi,"

"Untung saja kekasihku yeoja yang sangat baik, dengan senang hati Wookie chagi menjaga Sungmin 24 jam! Sampai-sampai dia melupakan aku, malang sekali nasibku," saat ini Yesung memang harus pintar menjaga emosinya, kadang kala namja pecinta kura-kura itu merasa sangat terabaikan oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi jika mengingat siapa orang yang dijaga Ryeowook saat ini, perlahan rasa kesal itu berubah menjadi rasa iba mendalam.

Saat ini Sungmin memang memerlukan pengawasan ekstra, karena belum bisa menjalani terapi penyembuhan Sungmin hanya meminum ramuan-ramuan herbal untuk menguatkan kandungannya dan memenuhi semua asupan gizi agar kondisi tubuhnya tetap stabil.

Secara tidak sadar, banyak orang yang memang direpotkan oleh kondisi Sungmin sekarang tapi mereka semua melakukan semua itu dengan tulus dan merawat Sungmin dengan senang hati, "Hyung apa laporan bulan ini sudah kau terima?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai focus kembali kepada pekerjaannya.

"Ne, aku sudah menerimanya. Ini sangat aneh," jawab Yesung dengan tangan yang sibuk membolak-balikkan data yang telah ia terima.

"Ya, ini sangat aneh," timpal Donghae.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud kalian,"

"Kita baru saja membangun perusahaan ini, tapi mengapa grafik ini melaju dengan sangat pesat? Bahkan dalam jangka waktu 4 bulan kita sudah berhasil masuk kedalam bursa saham Korea Selatan, hal yang tentu saja sangat mustahil bagi perusahaan yang baru saja berdiri," ucap Yesung memaparkan pemikirannya, "Dan ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kau tahu,"

"Wae?"

"Saham perusahaan kita hanya selisih 0,75% dari total keseluruhan saham Cho Grup,"

**#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####**

"Aku pulang,"

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ne, dimana Sungmin?"

"Sedang beristirahat dikamar, kalau begitu aku permisi pulang Kyuhyun-ssi,"

"Jeongmal gomawoyo Ryeowook-ssi,"

"Cheonmaneyo,"

Kyuhyun mengantarkan Ryeowook sampai pintu apartmentnya, Kyuhyun memang benar-benar harus berterimakasih kepada yeoja manis bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu. Ryeowook memang sangat menyayangi Sungmin, tanpa harus meminta bantuannya yeoja manis itu akan datang menawarkan bantuan kepada Kyuhyun.

Ketika Kyuhyun harus meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri, Ryeowook pasti hadir untuk sekedar menjaga Sungmin diapartment mewahnya.

"Chagiya, aku pulang," dengan lembut Kyuhyun berusaha menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Saat itu Sungmin tengah asik memandang langit malam kota Seoul dari balkon kamarnya, "Apa yang kau lihat? Udara sangat dingin, nanti kau sakit," Kyuhyun menyelimutkan pundak Sungmin dengan jas yang tadi melekat ditubuhnya.

"Kyu,"

"Ne,"

"Apa aku dan uri aegya bisa sembuh?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Menyadari ucapannya telah membuat suaminya khawatir, Sungmin langsung saja mengalihkan pembicaraannya, "Kyuhyun~ah, sejak tadi uri aegya tidak mau diam. Dia selalu bergerak, kurasa dia merindukan appanya," Sungmin mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan diatas perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit, "Bicaralah dengannya,"

Kyuhyun berlutut mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan perut Sungmin, "Annyeong, karena belum menentukan nama yang pas untukmu, sementara waktu appa akan memanggilmu baby Cho. Nae aegya, jangan selalu merepotkan eomma. Kau tahu kan eomma sedang sakit? Jagalah dia untukku. Sedang apa kau disana? Apa disana tidak terlalu sempit? Kau tidak leluasa untuk bergerak bukan? Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, 5 bulan lagi kau akan melihat dunia, kau akan melihat wajah tampan appa dan juga akan melihat wajah manis eomma. Kau harus sehat, datanglah kedunia ini dalam keadaan yang baik, buatlah pengorbanan eomma tidak sia-sia karena telah berani mempertahankanmu. Saranghae nae aegya, saranghae Sungmin eomma,"

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan suaminya. Wajah Sungmin yang sebelumnya putih bersinar kini telah berubah total. Pergantian warna kulit Sungmin memang efek dari penyakitnya, semakin lama kulit Sungmin semakin memucat dan berubah menjadi sangat pias. Sel-sel hemoglobin aktif dalam darah Sungmin perlahan sudah mulai menipis, tapi Sungmin benar-benar tidak mau kalah dengan penyakitnya!

Walaupun sebelumnya Sungmin sangat membenci sayuran, demi anak dan kesembuhan dirinya Sungmin rela harus memakan sayuran setiap hari dan meminum ramuan herbal yang dipercaya bisa meningkatkan daya tahan tubuh dan tentu saja aman untuk ibu hamil.

Sebenarnya jika orang tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin, mungkin mereka mengira Sungmin senormal ibu-ibu hamil pada umumnya. Di usia kandungannya yang akan memasuki angka 5 bulan, perut Sungmin sudah membulat sempurna seperti usia kandungan 7 atau 8 bulan, "Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan tangan yang mengelus lembut rambut suaminya.

"Belum,"

"Waeyo? Mengapa tidak makan nanti kau sakit,"

"Aku rindu ddubboki buatanmu,"

"Ne, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu,"

"Anni, biar aku saja,"

"Kau? Memasak? Kumohon jangan, kau akan membuat kekacauan,"

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan pakaian casual yang menjadi favoritnya jika dirinya berada dirumah. Kaus putih berlengan pendek dan celana training putih sederhana tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dengan santai duduk dikursi meja makan dengan mata yang fokus memperhatikan suaminya. Ini kali pertama seorang Cho Kyuhyun ingin menginjakkan kakinya didapur, karena tidak ingin membuat Sungmin lelah Kyuhyun bersedia menjadi koki hanya untuk malam ini. Ramen ddubboki dengan keju cair diatasnya menjadi menu pilihan Kyuhyun malam ini.

Tangannya yang sama sekali belum pernah memegang pisau terlihat sangat canggung saat memotong daging ham itu tipis-tipis, "Kyu, biar aku saja yang melakukannya,"

"Jangan bergerak sedikit pun jika tidak ingin melihatku marah! Kau hanya perlu duduk manis, memperhatikanku dan memberitahu langkah-langkah membuat ddubboki lezat,"

"Arraseo,"

TINGGG~ TONGGGG~

"Sepertinya ada yang datang,"

"Diam saja, biar aku yang membukakan pintu," sergah Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin sudah bersiap untuk bangun dari posisi semula.

Sejenak Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan mencuci tangannya sebentar, "Jangan bilang Hyukkie-ssi datang untuk meminta pisang,"

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri pintu apartmentnya, namja itu tidak terlebih dahulu melihat siapa yang datang dari video pengaman karena biasanya memang Eunhyuk-lah yang datang pada jam-jam sekarang ini.

"Eo-eomma?"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Title : My Husband is Perfect!

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : T+ dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa berubah menjadi M mengingat yang menulis fanfic ini adalah author mesum-,-

Summary : Kehidupan rumah tangga seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan yeoja sederhana bernama Lee Sungmin. Akankah Kyuhyun bisa mempertahankan Sungmin dan cita-citanya dalam waktu bersamaan? Cerita pasaran yang mungkin sudah sering chingudeul baca di tempat lain, tapi karena ini fanfic GS pertamaku yah,, diriku butuh masukan, saran dan kritik dari chingudeul semua, semoga kalian suka:)

Disclaimer : sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun itu milik Sungmin dan Sungmin itu milik author, jadi kalian para pumpkiners relakan lah bias kalian mengarungi biduk rumah tangga dengan author seksi menggoda ini #Kyu buru-buru ambil jarum buat ngempesin author.

Warning : bagi kalian KyuMin Shipper mungkin agak risih ngebaca fanfic ini karena disini peran Sungmin oppa adalah sebagai yeoja, tapi demi tubuhku yang semakin lama semakin montok, aku menulis fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jika ada chingudeul yang tidak suka baca fanfic GS kusarankan jangan baca fanfic ini, kita saling menghargai saja, oke?^^ dan mungkin bagi kalian yang masih dibawah umur, kusarankan lebih baik jangan baca fanfic ini, karena bisa membuat kalian lebih cepat dewasa #plak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

My Husband is Perfect!

Part 10

Apa ini? Apa ini adalah hukuman untukku karena telah egois memaksakan kehendakku untuk hidupnya?

Apa ini? Apa ini adalah kutukan untukku karena salah mengambil keputusan yang menyebabkan sakit tidak berujung dihidupmu?

Apa ini? Apa ini adalah cambuk kematian untukku karena tidak becus menjaga yeoja yang paling kucintai?

Sakit, ini terlalu sakit Tuhan,, kumohon sudah cukup sampai disini..

Tidak sayang, ini belum waktunya untuk kau menutup mata..

Perih ini terlalu menyiksa Tuhan,, kumohon hentikan semua ini..

Tidak sayang, bukan seperti ini cara kau meninggalkanku..

Nanti.. setelah kita telah puas merasakan kebahagiaan, setelah kita puas mengarungi waktu bersama, setelah kita puas hidup didunia ini baru kau boleh menutup mata itupun dengan syarat aku telah pergi terlebih dahulu..

Tidak bisa kubayangkan jika didunia ini tidak ada lagi senyum manismu.

Tidak bisa kubayangkan jika didunia ini tidak ada lagi ocehan lucumu itu.

Tidak bisa kubayangkan jika didunia ini tidak ada lagi sosok dirimu dihidupku.

Kumohon bertahanlah,

Aku membutuhkan seorang istri dan bayi ini pun membutuhkan eomma, oleh karena itu teruslah berjuang Lee Sungmin..

**-Flashback-**

Kepulan-kepulan asap dengan wangi menggoda, terlihat memenuhi kedai kecil yang berada dipinggir jalan kota Seoul. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam waktu setempat, tapi jalan yang menghubungkan pusat kota dengan pasar tradisional Seoul ini pun tidak pernah sepi pengunjung.

Deretan kedai-kedai kecil yang biasanya menyediakan menu sederhana berupa soju dan daging panggang ala Korea berbaris rapih disepanjang jalan pasar tradisional. Tempat yang sempurna untuk para karyawan yang ingin melepas penat setelah sehari penuh bergelumut dengan permasalah kantor yang tak kunjung rapih.

Ketika setiap meja penuh dengan kerumunan karyawan yang tertawa lepas dengan sahabat atau dengan para kolega, disudut kedai terlihat pasangan kekasih yang tengah asik menikmati semangkuk jajangmyun hangat dengan kimchi goreng dipiring lainnya, "Mashitaaaa~ oh Tuhan terimakasih karena telah menciptakan jajangmyun dihidupku," oceh sang yeoja yang disudut bibirnya terdapat bercak hitam sisa saus yang tertinggal.

"Itu terlalu berlebihan chagi,"

"Aku sangat mencintai makanan ini," yeoja bergigi kelinci itu sekali lagi memasukkan sumpit yang penuh dengan untaian mie berwarna hitam legam kedalam mulut kecilnya, "Ckckck~ yaa Lee Sungmin! Lihat wajahmu!"

"Waeyo?"

"Ish, kenapa sih ada yeoja sepertimu," tangan Kyuhyun terjulur mencoba membersihkan noda itu dari sudut bibir sang kekasih.

"Ahhh~ mian, ini karena aku terlalu bersemangat,"

"Setelah ini apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Mwo? Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, kau kan sedang berulang tahun jadi hari ini aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu," ucap Sungmin dengan senyum aegyo yang membuat Kyuhyun harus sedikit meredam sisi 'nakal' ditubuhnya, "Apa yang kau inginkan chagi? Tapi kumohon jangan meminta sesuatu yang terlalu mahal, aku hanya membawa,, ah chakkaman!" Sungmin merogoh kantung mantelnya dan menghitung beberapa Won yang ia punya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sikap lugu kekasihnya hanya menyunggingkan senyuman manis disudut bibirnya. Bukan, bukan sebuah seringai yang sering ia perlihatkan tapi seulas senyuman tulus untuk sang pujaan hati, "Benar kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku malam ini?"

"Ne, jika kau berbaik hati membayar semua makanan dan minuman ini aku bisa memberikan barang yang sedikit mahal untukmu," Sungmin masih saja sibuk menghitung koin-koin Won dengan tangannya. Dan Kyuhyun berani bersumpah demi iblis yang sejak lahir mengikuti jalan hidupnya, pose Sungmin sekarang membuat Kyuhyun ingin mencari tempat sepi dan melumat bibir plum itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Jangan memasang wajah itu lagi chagi,"

"Mwo?" sejenak Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang lekat namja tampan yang hampir satu tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya, "Jangan memasang wajah aegyo itu didepan umum, tidak boleh,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah selesai kan? Kajja," sekumpulan namja yang Kyuhyun perkirakan seumuran dengannya sedang menatap Sungmin-nya penuh damba, tentu saja seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi! Sungmin miliknya, ingat itu!

"Yaaa Kyuhyun~ah aku belum menghabiskan jajangmyun itu, yaaa Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

Setelah menarik paksa Sungmin, kini pasangan kekasih itu terlihat berjalan santai dengan tangan saling terkait erat dipinggir jalan sungai Han yang sudah mulai sepi oleh pengunjung, "Sungmin~ah, sudah lebih dari satu tahun kita bersama tapi satu pun aku tidak mempunyai foto berdua denganmu,"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, "Aa-apa maksudmu Kyu?"

"Kita berfoto bersama ne?"

Sungmin mengorek kupingnya takut-takut yeoja bergigi kelinci ini salah mendengar ucapan kekasih evilnya. Berfoto bersama? Selama ini sudah beribu cara Sungmin lakukan agar Kyuhyun mau berselca berdua dengannya, dia ingin wallpaper handphone pink kesayangannya terpajang foto dirinya dan Kyuhyun, ia ingin memamerkan kepada seluruh penduduk asrama jika kekasihnya sangat tampan tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau melakukannya!

"Kau kenapa?"

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Anni,"

"Apa tadi pagi kau salah minum obat?"

"Anni,"

"Apa tadi pagi kau salah makan?"

"Anni,"

"Apa tadi pa-"

"Sudah cukup! Anggaplah aku tidak pernah meminta hal itu padamu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang membekap bibir Sungmin yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti berspekulasi.

"ANDWAE! Kajja, kita kepinggir sungai," dengan riang dan semangat Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, "Untuk apa kita kepinggir sungai chagiya?"

"Obsesiku sejak dulu adalah berfoto bersama dengan pacarku dipinggir sungai Han,"

"Obsesi macam apa itu Lee Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Ahhh~ aku harus menemukan cermin! Aku harus membenarkan tatanan rambutku! Aigoo~ eoddokhae?"

.

.

.

"Hanaaa,, dull,, set!"

Jepretan lampu flash kamera terlihat mengabadikan moment manis pasangan kekasih itu. Sang namja yang memang jauh lebih tinggi dari sang yeoja berdiri dibelakang dan dengan mesra memeluk tubuh sintal itu. Sang yeoja tentu saja sudah bersiap dengan wajah aegyonya yang membuat foto itu terlihat sangat sempurna.

"Han beondo!" teriak Sungmin. Yeoja itu bersiap dengan pose lainnya, kali ini mereka duduk bersebelahan dipinggir sungai Han dengan kepala Kyuhyun yang diletakkan dipundak Sungmin dan Sungmin bersumpah foto itu akan ia perbesar dan akan ia pamerkan kepada para sahabatnya di asmara.

Kilatan demi kilatan lampu flash kamera seolah tidak pernah bosan mengabadikan moment langka itu, Sungmin tidak perduli tadi pagi sarapan apa yang Kyuhyun santap sampai namja ini berubah 180 derajat, "Sudah cukup, sekarang aku ingin memiliki fotomu seorang diri,"

"Baiklah! Akan kuperlihatkan bakat terpendamku kepadamu," dengan penuh percaya diri, Sungmin langsung bergaya didepan Kyuhyun yang membuat senyum tulus itu kembali terlihat disudut bibir namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

"Gomawo,"

"Untuk?"

"Karena kau tidak meminta barang yang mahal dihari ulang tahunmu,"

"Uang itu bisa kau gunakan untuk hal yang lebih bermanfaat,"

Sungmin menyampingkan tas ranselnya mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari dalam, "Ini, pakailah,"

"Apa ini?"

"Sebelum berangkat kerja, aku melihat seorang halmonie menjual gelang cantik ini dipinggir jalan. Ketika aku mendekat dan berniat untuk membelinya, halmonie itu terlebih dahulu memberikan gelang itu untukku. Halmonie itu bilang aku dan kekasihku berhak memakai gelang itu karena gelang itu adalah simbol kasih sayang," sebuah gelang yang sangat sederhana dan berwarna pink kini melingkar cantik ditangan pemuda bermarga Cho itu.

"Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Gelang ini berwarna pink,"

"Lalu?"

"Tidak bisakah ditukar dengan yang warna hitam? Atau biru lebih baik,"

"Aku suka pink!" tanpa mau memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung memakai gelang yang sama ditangan kanannya, "Aigooo~ kenapa gelang ini sangat cantik? Jika kau melepasnya, aku berjanji selamanya tidak ingin lagi kau sentuh!" ancam Sungmin tidak masuk akal.

"Hanya kau yeoja yang mengancam kekasihnya seperti itu,"

"Aku tidak mau tahu,"

"Masuklah, hari sudah sangat malam,"

"Ne, kau berhati-hatilah jika sudah sampai rumah tolong hubungi aku ne?"

"Ne,"

"Annyeong,"

Saat Sungmin ingin melangkahkan kakinya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menahan lengan yeoja kecilnya, "Mwo?"

"Saranghae Sungmin~ah, jeongmal saranghae,"

Sungmin tersenyum, "Arra," Sungmin kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun kembali mencegahnya, "Mwo?"

"Katakan kau juga mencintaiku,"

"Nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun,"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku,"

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan hal itu,"

"Berjanjilah,"

"Aku berjanji,"

"Cium aku,"

"Kyuhyun~ah,"

"Kumohon, anggaplah ini kado special yang kau berikan untukku,"

Sungmin menengokkan wajahnya kekanan dan kekiri memastikan jalanan gelap itu sepi dari manusia yang bisa saja memergoki kegiatan mesum kedua remaja yang masih berstatus pelajar. Setelah dirasa aman, Sungmin berjinjit menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir tebal itu lembut.

Sangat lembut seolah lewat ciuman itu, Sungmin juga menyampaikan berpuluh-puluh doa untuk hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun dimasa yang akan datang. Tangan Kyuhyun kini melingkar dipinggang rampingnya dan terlihat sangat menikmati moment ini.

Jarak dengan cepat memutuskan ciuman hangat itu, bibir Sungmin kini telah basah dan sedikit memerah akibat ciuman panjang itu, "Masuklah,"

"Ne, annyeong,"

Kali ini kedua lengan itu dengan terpaksa harus berpisah, Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sederhana yang sudah sejak kecil menjadi tempat tinggalnya dengan puluhan anak yatim piatu lainnya.

Setelah matanya tidak lagi melihat sosok Sungmin, langsung saja senyum tulus itu menghilang dari wajah Kyuhyun, "Keluarlah,"

"Sudah jangan bersembunyi lagi, aku tahu eomma yang mengirim kalian,"

Satu per satu namja berpakaian formal dengan stelan jas hitam keluar dari semak-semak pepohonan yang tumbuh subur di lingkungan asrama, "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Mianhae, aku harap tuan muda tidak mempersulit kami. Ikutlah bersama kami," ucap salah seorang ahjussi.

"Eodiga?"

"Nyonya Cho sudah mengurus kepindahanmu, satu jam lagi pesawat kita akan take off,"

"Kemana eomma akan mengirimku?"

"Swiss, Nyonya Cho sudah menyiapkan semuanya, jadi kumohon ikutlah bersama kami,"

"Baiklah,"

**-Flashback end-**

****** My Husband is Perfect! ****  
**

"Eo- eomma?"

Mata Kyuhyun menangkap sosok yang hampir 6 tahun ini tidak pernah dilihatnya lagi. Sosok yang sedari kecil ia sebut 'eomma' tapi tidak pernah sekali pun ia merasakan kasih sayangnya. Sosok yang telah berjasa memberikan kehidupan untuknya tapi tidak sedikit pun ia merasa bahagia berada disampingnya.

Kyuhyun ingin seperti anak lainnya yang bersandar pada sang eomma ketika masalah tengah menerpa hidupnya, besar keinginannya untuk memeluk sosok dihadapannya ini, "Eo- eomma?" lidah itu terasa sangat kelu mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah lama tidak ia ucapkan.

"Kyuhyun~ah,"

PRANGGG~

"Arrrrggghhhh! Kyuuuuu~ Jeballlll~"

Suara rintihan terdengar jelas di indera pendengar Kyuhyun, bahkan jika saja Nyonya Cho tidak terlalu tenggelam melihat wajah putra semata wayangnya pastilah yeoja terhormat itu juga mendengar jelas suara rintih kesakitan itu.

Tersadar saat ini Sungmin membutuhkannya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari masuk kedalam apartmentnya dan meninggalkan sosok itu seorang diri.

Lagi, Kyuhyun harus teriris melihat keadaan istrinya. Dengan perut yang membulat sempurna, Sungmin tersungkur jatuh kelantai yang penuh dengan pecahan kaca. Sebuah vas bunga yang menjadi penghias di meja makan hancur tidak berbentuk, Sungmin mencoba menggigit bibirnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit ditubuhnya.

Entah mengapa tulang persendian diseluruh tubuh yeoja manis itu tidak bisa sama sekali digerakkan, rasa linu bercampur rasa sakit yang luar biasa harus Sungmin rasakan secara bersamaan.

Tidak ingin terlambat sedetikpun menyelamatkan nyawa Sungmin, tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung menggendong tubuh rapuh itu dan sekali lagi berlari kencang menuju rumah sakit disamping gedung apartmentnya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak perduli dengan yeoja yang tadi sempat ia panggil 'eomma', sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun telah benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatan yeoja terhormat itu.

Pintu apartment yang sedikit terbuka, membuat Nyonya Cho sedikit berani melihat bagaimana kehidupan putranya sekarang. Kaki yang berbalut stoking cokelat lengkap dengan sepatu mahal dengan brand ternama melangkah masuk kedalam apartment yang tidak bisa dibilang sederhana itu.

Mata congkaknya menatap lekat foto yang dibingkai dengan figura cantik yang berada persis diruang tamu apartment. Foto itu sangat besar, sebesar pancaran kebahagiaan yang terlihat jelas tergambar dalam lukisan tak benyawa itu. Mata itu tidak lagi congkak, hanya pancaran kesedihan yang terlihat menatap sendu, "Kyuhyun~ah apa kau sebahagia itu bersamanya? Bahkan kau rela meninggalkanku,"

Dalam foto itu Kyuhyun sedang menggedong tubuh kecil Sungmin dipunggungnya dipinggir pantai yang juga memperlihatkan sunset indah sebagai latarnya, wajah keduanya yang melihat kamera tersenyum lebar seakan menyiratkan kebahagiaan tiada akhir dihidup pasangan berbeda umur itu. Kini tidak ada lagi sirat kebencian dimata congkaknya, hanya ada penyesalan,, penyesalan teramat dalam dan mungkin saja sudah terlambat untuk mengubah semuanya..

****** My Husband is Perfect! ******

Namja itu menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah, kaki panjangnya tidak mau diam menampakkan kekhawatiran yang menyerang hati. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menarik rambutnya, seolah ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Satu jam sudah Sungmin berada dalam ruangan itu, Kyuhyun berharap lampu itu berubah menjadi hijau dan pintu itu terbuka sekarang juga. Pikiran buruk terus menghantuinya, berpikir mungkin ia akan kehilangan satu diantara dua manusia yang paling dicintainya membuat air matanya mengalir deras, atau lebih buruk dari itu?

Buru-buru Kyuhyun menghapus pikiran itu, tapi semalam ketika sedang tidur samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin berbicara sesuatu, _"Kyuhyun~ah jika nanti aku tidak sekuat apa yang kau bayangkan, apa kau bisa menjaga uri aegya dengan benar? Karena jika kau dihadapkan pada suatu pilihan menyakitkan, aku ingin kau memilihnya.. Berjanjilah! Dan jika Tuhan berkata akan datang saat-saat itu, berjanjilah kau harus kembali kepada keluargamu dan carilah yeoja baik untuk membantumu merawatnya.." _Kyuhyun kembali menangis ketika otaknya memutar ulang memori tadi malam. Saat itu Kyuhyun ingin sekali memarahi Sungmin karena berkata hal tidak sopan seperti itu, tapi mata itu tidak bisa berkompromi, rasa kantuk yang sangat membuat Kyuhyun mengabaikan perkataan menyakitkan itu.

Hijau!

Yah, lampu yang berada tepat diatas dipintu unit emergency room itu sudah berubah warna, Kyuhyun mengusap kasar air matanya dan menunggu seseorang keluar dari pintu besi itu. Tiga menit kemudian, seorang dokter yang masih menggunakan baju hijau dengan masker yang masih melekat diwajahnya keluar dari dalam ruangan, "Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana istriku? Anakku? Mereka baik-baik saja kan? Eoh? Mereka baik-baik sajakan?" menghadang cepat dokter paruh baya itu, tanpa memperdulikan sopan santun Kyuhyun memberondong semua pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia tahu jawabannya.

"Kita akan tahu jawabannya setelah Sungmin-ssi sadar, tapi kuberharap kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu untuk kemungkinan terburuk," ucap dokter Shin bijak.

"Apa, apa itu kemungkinan terburuknya? Beritahu aku, palli!"

"Penyakit Sungmin-ssi sudah mencapai batas akhir untuk dikatakan aman, penyakit itu sudah menyerang seluruh saraf persendiannya, ini sangat tidak baik. Kami pun belum bisa mengeluarkan bayinya, kandungannya baru memasuki bukan kelima walau berat bayinya sudah ideal untuk dikeluarkan tapi tubuhnya belum terbentuk sempurna. Setelah 7 bulan, baru kami bisa mengeluarkan bayi itu walau dengan keadaan premature.,"

Kyuhyun mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Tuhan, saat ini Kyuhyun hanya perlu bernafas, tapi mengapa ini terasa sangat sulit!

"Kyuhyun-ssi, tapi ada kabar lainnya yang harus kau dengar," Dokter paruh baya itu menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk dikursi yang memang sudah tersedia diseluruh penjuru rumah sakit, "Bayimu normal,"

"Mwo?"

"Sungmin-ssi menjaganya dengan sangat baik,"

"Aa-apa maksudmu?"

"Sungmin-ssi tidak menurunkan sedikitpun penyakitnya kepada anak kalian. Entah apa yang terjadi, DNA Sungmin sama sekali tidak tumbuh dalam sel darah bayi kalian, hanya DNA mu saja yang tumbuh dalam sel darahnya. Kejadian ini sangatlah langka, seorang bayi biasanya terbentuk dari DNA campuran kedua orang tuanya tapi tidak dengan bayi kalian. Ilmu kedokteran pun tidak bisa menjelaskan kejadian ini, ini adalah keajaiban,"

Sedikit lega namja tampan itu mendengar penuturan sang dokter, setidaknya mulai sekarang Kyuhyun bisa lebih berkonsentrasi dengan Sungmin. Bukan Kyuhyun tidak ingin memperhatikan buah hatinya, tapi Kyuhyun yakin ada malaikat yang saat ini sedang menjaga anaknya, "Jeongmal gomawoyo,"

"Tapi tetap saja sebagai dokter yang juga seorang manusia, aku tidak ingin kau menaruh harapan besar dipundakku. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, tapi kau juga perlu mempersiapkan dirimu untuk kemungkinan terburuk," Dokter Shin pergi dengan sebelumnya menepuk pelan pundak sang mantan idol terkenal.

Ya status 'idol' memang tidak pernah sepenuhnya lepas dari namja yang gemar berseringai itu. Ada saja wartawan yang tetap eksis mencari berita terbaru tentangnya dan keluarga kecilnya. Dan jangan lupakan status Kyuhyun yang merupakan pewaris tunggal satu-satunya kerajaan investasi tersebar se-Asia 'Cho Grup', itu cukup masuk akal menjadikan sosoknya headline dimajalah-majalah ibu kota.

Status Sungmin pun sekarang sudah semakin terekspose, yeoja manis itu selalu saja dikaitkan dengan scandal 'pemerkosaan' yang dituduhkan kepada Kyuhyun dulu. Oleh sebagian awak media atau masyarakat yang benar-benar buta melihat rasa cinta yang tergambar kuat dimata Kyuhyun untuk seorang Lee Sungmin, mereka masih menganggap bahwa Sungmin hanyalah pelampiasan Kyuhyun untuk membersihkan namanya, itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun melarang Sungmin berurusan dengan benda kotak persegi berwarna hitam 'televisi'. Bukan bermaksud tidak baik, Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin Sungminnya terluka, hanya itu!

Pintu unit emergency room itu kembali terbuka, Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya sehabis mendengarkan penyataan dokter, dengan cepat menghampiri tubuh Sungmin yang terbaring lemas diatas ranjang dorong. Tiga orang suster menggiring Sungmin kedalam ruang perawatan dan seperti biasa Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggenggam tangan istrinya erat.

.

.

.

Satu ruang perawatan VIP Kyuhyun pesan untuk kesembuhan Sungmin, sebuah kamar yang didesain persis seperti kamar hotel bintang lima memang sengaja Kyuhyun pesan untuk kenyamanan istri dan calon anaknya.

Saat ini Sungmin terbaring lemas dengan tubuh yang berbalut pakaian khas rumah sakit. Perutnya masih bulat sempurna, sesekali perut itu seperti bergerak menandakan adanya kehidupan didalam sana. Bayinya memang sangat aktif, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sengaja tidak memperbolehkan para dokter pribadi mereka mengatakan jenis kelamin bayi yang ada dikandungan Sungmin saat ini.

Kyuhyun ingin semuanya seperti sebuah kejutan Tuhan yang belum ia ketahui. Memanfaatkan suaminya yang memang orang berada, Sungmin juga tidak ragu membeli semua barang keperluan bayi dengan dua warna berbeda, biru dan pink! Tapi jika Sungmin bisa memilih, ia ingin sekali bayi ini berjenis kelamin yeoja.

Hey, membuat gaun kembar berwarna pink dengan pita besar dibelakangnya dan dengan cantik melangkah bersama disepanjang jalan kota Seoul bersama sang buah hati adalah impian Sungmin sejak dulu..

Sungmin juga akan membelikan puluhan bando lucu berwarna pink dan pita-pita cantik berwarna senada yang nantinya akan ia jadikan hiasan dirambut panjang putri kecilnya. Ahhh~ Sungmin berharap impian itu akan menjadi nyata.

Kala itu Sungmin masih saja berjelajah di mimpi panjangnya, mata kelincinya belum terbuka sejak tidak sadarkan diri tadi malam. Dan Kyuhyun juga masih setia berada disamping yeoja manis itu dengan kedua tangan memegang tangan Sungmin erat. Sesekali tangan kanannya terjulur untuk merasakan pergerakan yang terjadi diperut istrinya, namja tampan itu sedang berusaha berinteraksi dengan anaknya, "Chagiya, kau nyaman didalam sana?" ucap Kyuhyun bermonolog.

"Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah tampan appa dan wajah cantik eomma, iya kan? Aku pun sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa melihatmu," tangan itu masih mengusap lembut perut Sungmin, "Ternyata eomma menjagamu dengan sangat baik. Kau tahu, bahkan dokter Shin mengatakan kau adalah bayi yang sehat dan sangat aktif! Tapi kau harus ingat, eomma sedang sakit sekarang. Kau harus menjaganya seperti aku sekarang. Buatlah jantungnya agar terus berdetak, buatlah eomma terus bernafas. Bukankah kita berdua sangat membutuhkannya? Tolong katakan pada eomma, agar terus hidup,"

Dinding pertahanan itu kembali rapuh, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan berkali-kali mengecup tangan lemas Sungmin. Air mata terus mengalir di wajah tampannya. Tidak, seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak boleh begini! Ini adalah keputusannya, mempertahankan baby Cho dan mengulur waktu pengobatan Sungmin adalah keputusannya! Tentu dia tidak boleh lemah seperti ini.

Sungmin akan bertahan kan?

Secepatnya Sungmin akan membuka mata kan?

Katakan kesembuhan Sungmin hanya tinggal menunggu waktu kan?

Oh ayolah Kyuhyun,, ini semua keputusanmu! Lalu mengapa sekarang Kyuhyun merasa sangat egois karena telah menyakiti Sungmin seperti ini? Pasti Sungminnya sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang semakin lama semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya.

****** My Husband is Perfect! ******

Sudah hampir seminggu tapi Sungmin belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda perubahan yang berarti. Mata kelinci itu masih enggan terbuka, dikedua lubang hidungnya masih terdapat selang-selang penyangga nyawa seorang Lee Sungmin, tangan kirinya sudah membengkak sempurna akibat jarum infus yang sudah seminggu ini selalu menempel diurat nadinya.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk silih berganti datang untuk merawat sahabat sekaligus eonni tercinta. Kyuhyun yang bersikeras tidak ingin meninggalkan Sungmin, sudah berhasil diamankan oleh Yesung dan Donghae atas instruksi masing-masing yeojachingu.

Siapapun tidak akan tega melihat kondisi Kyuhyun saat itu. Penampilannya sangat lusuh, tepat dibawah kedua matanya terdapat garis gelap yang membuat namja itu jauh dari kesan tampan. Tujuh hari Kyuhyun terus berada disamping Sungmin, tujuh hari Kyuhyun terus menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan tujuh hari pula Kyuhyun tidak pernah sedikit pun memejam matanya untuk menjaga Sungmin.

Kini namja tampan itu tengah tertidur pulas disofa yang tepat berada disamping ranjang sang istri. Donghae dan Yesung bekerja sama dengan tim dokter memberikan Kyuhyun obat penenang untuk menjaga kondisinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat keras kepala, sejengkal pun dia tidak pernah mau meninggalkan yeoja bergigi kelinci itu.

Membiarkan Kyuhyun beristirahat, kini saatnya Ryeowook yang menjaga Sungmin. Tidak pernah bosan Ryeowook bercerita apa saja kepada Sungmin. Ia yakin, walau tidak menanggapi apa yang ia bicarakan tapi mungkin Sungmin mendengar semua perkataannya, "Eonni, kau tidak lelah terus memejamkan mata? Aku rindu dengan sorot matamu," dengan telaten Ryeowook mengusap seluruh permukaan tangan Sungmin dengan handuk hangat.

"Bahkan suamimu tumbang menunggu kau membuka mata. Kau tidak merasa kasihan kepadanya? Eonni, kau tahu? Dokter mengatakan bahwa bayimu sangat sehat, kau menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Aku tidak sabar melihat wajah keponakanku, pasti dia sangat cantik sepertimu," bagi seorang Kim Ryeowook yang gemar menangis, tentu saja saat ini ia merasa air matanya akan segera datang. Tapi tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis! Memangnya apa yang perlu ditangisi? Sungmin hanya tertidur, nanti juga yeoja manis itu akan bangun dari tidurnya, percayalah!

"Eonni, kau tahu Hyukkie eonni dan Donghae oppa akan segera menikah? Meraka memutuskan untuk menikah. Setelah kondisimu membaik mereka akan secepatnya melangsungkan pernikahan, karena Hyukkie eonni ingin kita berdua yang mendampinginya di altar,"

"Chagiya,"

"Oppa,"

Yesung datang dengan membawa dua kotak makanan untuk sang kekasih, Yesung tahu jika sudah merawat Sungmin pasti Ryeowook akan melupakan segalanya, "Oppa, kau datang?"

"Ne,"

"Aku menyuruhmu tidak perlu datang,"

"Aku tidak ingin kekasihku berakhir tragis seperti dia," Yesung menunjuk Kyuhyun yang saat itu tertidur sangat pulas disofa yang memang tersedia diruangan VIP, "Makanlah, aku tahu kau belum makan,"

"Aku tidak lapar oppa,"

"Sedikit saja, kumohon,"

Tidak ingin terus membantah, Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri Yesung yang sudah menyiapkan makanan untuknya, "Kau lelah? Bagaimana pekerjaan dikantor?"

"Sejak bocah itu meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya, aku dan Donghae harus bekerja keras menyelesaikan masalah kantor,"

"Oppa, Kyuhyun-ssi hanya ingin merawat eonni,"

"Arra, itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa marah,"

Dengan malas Ryeowook menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya, "Makanlah yang benar. Kau selalu mengkhawatirkan orang sampai lupa dengan kesehatanmu, wajahmu sudah sangat jelek,"

"Ne,"

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari waktu setempat, Kyuhyun masih tertidur nyenyak disofa panjang dengan tubuh yang ditutupi selimut tipis seadanya. Ryeowook dan Yesung memilih tidur dikasur lipat yang dipinjam khusus kepada pihak rumah sakit. Yesung tidur denganmemeluk tubuh sang kekasih, ia tahu walau tidak pernah mengatakannya tapi Ryeowook mungkin sudah sangat lelah menjaga Sungmin.

Disudut ruang, terlihat tubuh Sungmin yang masih saja terpasang alat-alat yang terhubung dengan mesin-mesin penyangga hidup. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan tubuh itu, tubuh Sungmin berusaha merespon keadaan. Jarinya mulai bergerak, terlihat sekali Sungmin sedang berusaha membuka matanya. Tujuh hari tertidur nyenyak membuat yeoja manis itu sulit sekali membuka kelopak matanya.

"Kyu~"

Satu nama terucap dari bibirnya. Nama yang membuatnya tetap bertahan walau tubuhnya didera rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Satu nama yang membuatnya kuat dan yakin jika saat ini belum saatnya ia menyerah, "Kyu~" mata Sungmin sudah terbuka sempurna. Beruntung ruang perawatan ini hanya diterangi sinar bulan, jadi Sungmin tidak perlu membiasakan retinanya menerima cahaya yang masuk.

Kepalanya bergerak pelan mencari sosok namja yang sangat ia rindukan. Berhari-hari tidak melihat wajah tampan itu, membuatnya sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. Selama tujuh hari ini Sungmin masih merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun disampingnya, Sungmin juga merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun diseluruh wajah dan tangannya tapi sedikit pun Sungmin tidak bisa membuka matanya hanya untuk melihat sang suami tercinta.

"Kyuu~ hikss,, Kyuuu bangun,"

Walau remang, Sungmin yakin sosok yang tengah tertidur nyenyak disofa panjang itu adalah Kyuhyun, suaminya, "Kyuuu~ bangun, hikkss,, cepat bangun.. Kyuhyun~ah,," suara itu masih tertahan. Sungmin masih belum bisa mengatur volume suaranya, hanya suara parau yang keluar dari bibirnya yang indah.

"Kyuhyun pabbo! Kenapa tidak menjagaku? Kenapa kau tertidur, hikss.. Bogoshipo Kyuhyun~ah," entah apa yang saat ini dipikirkan yeoja itu tapi saat ini Sungmin hanya ingin menangis. Menangis karena masih diberi kesempatan melihat semua miliknya, "Hikss,, kenapa dia seperti orang mati! Kyuhyun~ah,," ingin sekali Sungmin bangun dari ranjangnya, berjalan menghampiri tubuh lelah itu dan memeluknya. Tapi, tidak ada sedikit pun kekuatan untuk Sungmin melakukannya.

Ryeowook yang memang sepenuhnya tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang setelah Sungmin dinyatakan koma, sanyup-sanyup mendengar suara tangis. Sangat perlahan Ryeowook melepaskan dekapan tangan Yesung dari tubuhnya untuk memastikan keadaan Sungmin.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sungmin yang sedang menangis dengan tangan yang seolah ingin menggapai Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur, "Eonni!"

"Wookie~ah,"

"Ya Tuhan eonni! Minnie eonni! Eonni.." sontak saja Ryeowook memeluk tubuh Sungmin, "Eonni, kau sadar, terima kasih Tuhan terima kasih!"

"Wookie~ah bangunkan Kyuhyun, jebal,"

"Eoh?"

"Bangunkan Kyuhyun, aku ingin melihatnya,"

"Ah, ne!"

Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun secara perlahan, "Kyuhyun-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi," Ryeowook menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun dan menggoyangkan pelan, ia tidak ingin terlalu terburu-buru, "Kyuhyun-ssi, Sungmin eonni sudah sadar, Kyuhyun-ssi,"

Kyuhyun merespon dengan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Tidur seharian sepertinya sudah cukup untuk namja pecinta game itu, "Kyuhyun-ssi, Sungmin eonni sudah sadar dan dia ingin melihatmu,"

Mendengar nama Sungmin, mata itu langsung terbuka sempurna, "Sungmin?"

"Ne, eonni sudah sadar," ucap Ryeowook dengan memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Tidak mau berlama-lama untuk memastikan kebenaran ucapan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun langsung melempar selimutnya dan berlari menghampiri Sungmin, "Pabbo! Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu, hikksss.."

Kyuhyun hanya tertegun melihat wajah manis itu kembali. Sungminnya telah kembali!

"Peluk aku Kyuu~, aku merindukanmu!"

"Sungmin~ah?"

"Ish! Pabbo!"

****** My Husband is Perfect! ******

Keberuntungan lagi-lagi masih berpihak kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang di diagnosa tidak bisa sadar dalam waktu singkat, kini terlihat lebih baik. Bahkan sekarang yeoja itu sedang menikmati bubur seafood yang sengaja dibuatkan oleh sahabat terbaiknya, Kim Ryeowook.

"Jangan terburu-buru chagi, nanti kau tersedak," ucap Kyuhyun memperingatkan. Cara makan Sungmin saat ini layaknya anak TK yang baru saja belajar menyuapkan sendok kemulutnya. Tangannya memang masih sulit untuk digerakkan tapi Sungmin bersikeras tidak ingin ada satu pun orang yang membantunya. Satu per satu saraf persendiannya memang akan mengalami masalah seperti apa yang diprediksi dokter.

"Selama tujuh hari anakku tidak mendapatkan asupan gizi yang baik, sekarang saatnya aku memberikan anakku makanan yang sehat, iya kan chagi?" oceh Sungmin dengan tangan yang mengusap perut bulatnya lembut.

"Tapi lakukan itu dengan perlahan, kau sama sekali tidak berubah,"

"Kyuhyun~ah rambut ini menggangguku," rambut panjangnya memang tidak memberikan ia keleluasaan untuk menyuapkan sendok bubur itu kemulutnya. Ada saja rambut yang terselip dan itu sangat mengganggu!

Kyuhyun mencari jepitan atau sekedar karet gelang yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengikat rambut panjang istrinya, "Sepertinya tadi aku melihat karet rambut milih Ryeowook-ssi," Kyuhyun mencoba mencarinya di tepi meja yang biasa Ryeowook gunakan untuk menyimpan tas dan barang lainnya, "Ah ini dia," Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri Sungmin yang menggulung rambut panjang istrinya asal dan mengikatnya dengan hati-hati.

"Neomu yeppo,"

"Gomawo,"

"Kyuhyun~ah,"

Ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menengokkan wajah meraka kearah sumber suara. Seketika itu juga waktu serasa terhenti, sosok anggun yang seminggu lalu pernah Kyuhyun lihat kini hadir kembali. Yeoja dengan baju mantel berwarna cokelat yang sangat anggun, dipadu sepatu boots yang menambah kesan elegan dan mewah dalam waktu bersama, terlihat berdiri didepan pintu kamar.

"Eo-eomma?"

"Kyuhyun~ah,"

Refleks. Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Bukan, yeoja itu tidak takut dengan sosok anggun itu tapi ia takut yeoja anggun itu mengambil Kyuhyun-nya seperti dulu. Iya, Kyuhyun adalah miliknya! Egois? Tentu saja! Ada darah daging Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang tumbuh didalam tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun~ah," lagi, nama Kyuhyun keluar dari mulut yeoja paruh baya itu. Kilat matanya penuh dengan kerinduan akan sosok putra satu-satunya. Satu-satunya manusia yang dulu pernah hidup didalam tubuhnya dan sekarang rela pergi meninggalkannya hanya demi yeoja yang bahkan siapa orang tuanya pun dia tidak tahu.

"Kumohon jangan pergi Kyu," cengkraman itu semakin erat. Belakangan ini Sungmin memang berubah menjadi sangat sensitif, entah karena factor apa tapi Kyuhyun selalu ingat pesan dokter pribadi yang mengatakan harus menjaga stabilitas emosi Sungmin. Karena mungkin, emosinya bisa menjadi penyebab utama turunnya daya tahan tubuh Sungmin akhir-akhir ini.

"Kyuhyun~ah tidak inginkah kau memelukku?" kedua tangannya sudah direntangkan bersiap menerima pelukan dari putra tercinta.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" bukan bermaksud sinis, tapi Kyuhyun hanya ingin tahu maksud yeoja paruh baya itu menemuinya dan Sungmin. Jika berniat baik, mungkin ini adalah jawaban dari semua doa-doanya selama ini tapi jika bermaksud lain mungkin Kyuhyun harus bersiap melindungi Sungmin dan anaknya sampai mati!

"Kumohon peluk aku,"

Kyuhyun berpaling menatap mata Sungmin berusaha meminta pendapat hanya dengan isyarat. Sungmin melepaskan cengkramannya dan mengangguk seakan member ijin.

"Kumohon Kyuhyun~ah, aku sangat merindukanmu,"

Kyuhyun berjalan ragu. Dia memang sangat merindukan sosok eomma dalam hidupnya tapi sepertinya ini bukan sifat asli dari seorang Nyonya Cho terhormat yang gila akan harta dan kedudukan, "Katakan padaku, apa maksudmu menemui kami? Adakah sesuatu yang kembali kau rencanakan? Kumohon jangan sekarang. Jika sekarang kau menyerangku, aku mungkin tidak bisa melawan. Aku sedang berusaha menyembuhkan istriku, Cho Sungmin,"

Tidak, ini tidak bisa lagi ditahan! Air mata yang tidak pernah jatuh dari wajah bangsawannya, kini deras mengalir membasahi wajah yang tertutup make-up mahal. Tidak ada sedikit pun niat untuk memisahkan Kyuhyun dari yeoja manis itu seperti dulu, dia sudah sadar! Bahkan Nyonya Cho berani mengakui semua perbuatannya. Terus-terusan menyiksa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan semua intrik dan ide busuknya membuatnya lelah. Bahkan sangat lelah.

Ketika melihat Kyuhyun jauh lebih menderita dengan masalah yang murni karena kehendak Tuhan, Nyonya Cho benar-benar berpikir harus menghentikan semuanya. Kyuhyun benar, hanya Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Lantas apa sulitnya membiarkan putra kandungnya bahagia dengan seorang yeoja sederhana macam Lee Sungmin? Apa yang ia inginkan? Harta? Bahkan mungkin lebih dari tujuh turunannya tidak akan bisa memakan semua harta peninggalan halmonie dan haraboji Cho. Kedudukan? Ayolah, bahkan presiden Korea Selatan pun tunduk dengan aturan keluarga Cho! Semoga penyesalan ini belum terlambat, semoga saja..

"Anniya, apa sejahat itu aku padamu? Sebegitu kejamkah perbuatanku sampai sakit hati itu tidak bisa kau lupakan? Aku adalah eomma yang mengandung dan melahirkanmu Kyuhyun~ah,"

"Mwo? Kka-kau menyebut dirimu apa? Eomma? Menyebut dirimu adalah yeoja yang mengandung dan melahirkanku? Lalu apa kau tahu makanan kesukaanku? Apa kau tahu impian putramu sejak kecil? Apa kau ingat tanggal ulang tahunku? Jangan pernah menyebut dirimu eomma jika hal sepele seperti itu tidak bisa kau jawab!"

"Kyuhyun~ah,"

Kilatan kemarahan dan kebencian jelas tergambar dari wajah seorang Cho Kyuhyun, disisi lain wajah itu menyiratkan luka yang sangat dalam. Luka yang bahkan tidak bisa lagi disembuhkan walau dengan seribu permintaan maaf yang tulus.

"Kau menyebut dirimu eomma? Apa yang telah kau berikan untukku? Sebatas harta? Sebatas materi? Sebatas kedudukan? Aku tidak butuh semua itu! Bahkan kau tega merampas kebahagiaan putra kandungmu demi harta yang sebenarnya tidak lagi kau butuhkan," ini,, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk Kyuhyun mencurahkan segalanya kepada sosok yeoja yang mengaku 'eomma' dikehidupannya, "Kemana dirimu saat aku sakit? Kemana dirimu saat aku lemah? Kemana dirimu saat aku terluka? Kemana dirimu saat aku butuh pertolongan? Kemana dirimu saat aku membutuhkanmu? Kemana dirimu eomma,," suara Kyuhyun terhentak ketika namja tampan itu berusaha menahan tangisnya, "Bahkan kau sendiri yang membuatku ragu akan sosokmu. Ragu jika dirimu adalah benar eomma kandungku!"

"Jebal Kyuhyun~ah jangan seperti ini.. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, ne?" dengan berani Nyonya Cho melangkah lebih dekat kepada anaknya. Goresan luka tampak jelas diwajah yang sempurna menutupi usia setengah abadnya, "Aku bersalah, aku benar sangat bersalah. Ampuni aku, kumohon Kyuhyun~ah.. Sungmin~ah jeongmal mianhae, mianhae," pertahanan yang selama ini dibangun dengan fondasi keegoisan akhirnya runtuh, berlutut dihadapan Kyuhyun satu-satunya cara yang Nyonya Cho lakukan agar mendapatkan sedikit maaf dari sang putra.

"Kyu," Sungmin memegang baju belakang suaminya bertujuan untuk meredam kemarahan Kyuhyun dan mengakhiri semua ini. Ini sudah diluar dugaannya. Mendapatkan restu dari Nyonya Cho, sekali pun Sungmin tidak berani memimpikannya, hanya berharap Nyonya Cho pasrah dan mengikhlaskan Kyuhyun untuknya juga sudah patut disyukuri tapi sekarang?

"Apa gunanya meminta maaf sekarang? Aku bahkan sudah berfikir bahwa eommaku sudah lama tiada,"

"Andwae Kyuhyun~ah, kumohon.. hikksss,,"

"Sejak kau membuang semua kebahagiaanku, saat itulah aku sudah menganggapmu mati," kalimat final itu terucap sinis dari bibir seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan manusia yang saat ini tengah berlutut dihadapannya, Kyuhyun pergi dari ruang perawatan itu.

****** My Husband is Perfect! ******

Musim penghujan sudah mampir dibumi Korea di pertengahan tahun, gerimis gemericik seolah menghapus musim gugur yang hampir hilang. Di taman itu Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam seorang diri, sama sekali tidak ingin melindungi tubuhnya dari rintik gerimis di siang itu.

Tidak, ini memang hanya untuk sementara. Kyuhyun yakin ini hanya untuk sementara. Hati yang sakit ini belum siap untuk memaafkan, memaafkan segala kesusahan hidup yang dulu disebabkan oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri. Kyuhyun sangat ingat bagaimana dulu untuk pertama kali, Nyonya Cho memaksanya untuk meninggalkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak pernah lupa, bagaimana dulu kejamnya seorang Nyonya Cho mempermalukan Sungmin didepan ribuan rekan bisnisnya. Kyuhyun masih merasakan sakitnya melihat Sungmin harus menangis dan memohon agar bisa diterima dikeluarga besar Cho. Semua itu tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan!

Kyuhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang melindungi tubuhnya, gerimis itu tidak lagi membasahi tubuhnya. Kyuhyun membalikkan badan dan mendapati seorang yeoja dengan pakaian rumah sakit yang terlalu besar ditubuh mungilnya dan dengan perut yang membulat sempurna sedang melindunginya dengan payung berwarna pink ditangan yang masih terlihat jejak-jejak jarum infus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit membentak.

"Melindungi suamiku dari hujan,"

"Pabbo! Dasar yeoja pabbo! Kau bahkan tidak boleh pergi ke toilet seorang diri!" langsung saja Kyuhyun membuka sweeter, memakaikannya ditubuh kecil Sungmin dan dengan cepat menarik tubuh kecil itu kesebuah bale yang memang terdapat ditaman itu.

"Tentu saja kau yang bodoh, untuk apa duduk diam seperti itu disaat hujan. Kau ingin dilihat keren oleh semua orang? Kau ini bukan lagi seorang idol terkenal,"

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu keluar kamar?"

"Disana tidak ada yang menjagaku, aku tidak suka sendiri dan memutuskan untuk mencarimu,"

"Dasar pabbo!"

"Kau yang bodoh,"

Pasangan itu duduk disebuah kursi kayu panjang, hujan semakin deras membasahi Seoul saat ini. Dengan posesif Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin untuk memberikan sedikit kehangatan kepada tubuh yang masih sangat rapuh, "Kyuhyun~ah bagaimana bisa eomma berubah pikiran seperti itu? Apa tadi pagi pelayanan dirumahmu salah memasukkan bumbu disarapan paginya?"

"Sepertinya begitu,"

"Kau harus cepat memaafkannya sebelum eomma berubah pikiran,"

"Kau sudah memaafkannya?"

"Ish, sebenarnya aku masih kesal tapi aku tidak tega melihatnya menangis, eoddokhae?"

"Tidak perlu melihat sandiwaranya jika begitu,"

"Dia bersandiwara? Menurutku dia bersungguh-sungguh. Akan jauh lebih baik, jika kau memilikiku dan keluargamu dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kau merindukan appa dan eomma-kan?"

"Bahkan kau sudah memanggil mereka appa dan eomma,"

"Aku keren kan? Kau hanya perlu kembali kepada mereka Kyuhyun~ah,"

_Setidaknya jika nanti aku tidak sanggup bertahan, aku tidak perlu mencemaskanmu Kyu.._

"Apa aku harus kembali kepada mereka? Aku sudah cukup bahagia memilikimu, aku tidak butuh yang lain. Hanya kau dan baby Cho,"

_Akupun bahagia,, tapi tubuhku ini sangat sakit. Sakit sekali Kyu, tapi aku harus bertahan karena uri aegya kan? Aku tidak boleh menyerah saat ini.. Kau sangat menginginkannya bukan? Akan kuberikan dia untukmu,_

"Apa yang kau lihat? Apa sebegitu tampannya diriku sampai kau terpesona melihat suamimu sendiri?" Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

"Suamiku memang sangat tampan, katakan jika kau milikku sepenuhnya Kyu,"

"Tentu saja aku milikku. Hari ini, besok dan untuk selamanya,"

"Jeongmal? Jangan pernah menjadikan Victoria dan Seohyun sebagai penggantiku kelak,"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mencerna maksud ucapan Sungmin, "Kyuhyun~ah aku sudah menemukan nama yang tepat untuk uri aegya. Kalau namja aku ingin kau beri nama dia Siwon,"

"Siwon? Dia itu sainganku dulu, kau tidak salah?"

"Anni, reputasi dia sekarang sedang berada dipuncak. Walaupun aku mencintaimu tapi sebenarnya aku ini adalah Siwonest, dia sangat tampan,"

"Andwae! Aku tidak akan menamai anakku dengan namanya,"

"Waeyo?"

"Dia anakku, bukan anak namja berotot jelek itu,"

"Otot ditubuhnya sangat seksi,"

"Cih, dia terlalu kekanakkan,"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Untuk apa cemburu dengan manusia seperti itu,"

"Kau tidak memiliki otot, badanmu gendut,"

"Kau lebih menyukainya?"

"Hanya suka bukan cinta, cintaku hanya untukmu,"

"Aku juga sangat menyukai Kim Taehee,"

"Kau hanya milikku Kyuhyun~ah,"

"Tapi aku menyukainya tubuhnya sangat indah,"

"Kekanakkan,"

"Cemburu?"

"Anni,"

"Jeongmal?"

"Tentu saja!"

****** My Husband is Perfect! ******

"Bayi kalian sangat sehat, lihat itu dia bergerak sangat aktif," ujar dokter Shin, saat itu Kyuhyun sedang menemani Sungmin melakukan USG 4 dimensi. Di layar monitor terlihat jelas gumpalan daging bernyawa yang telah berevolusi sempurna menyerupai manusia utuh. Tangan kecilnya terlihat sedang bermain dengan tali pusar Sungmin yang terhubung langsung dengan tubuh kecilnya.

Sungmin menangis bahagia, baru sekarang ia memutuskan untuk melihat anaknya secara langsung. Dia hanya tidak ingin menyesal nantinya karena tidak pernah sekalipun melihat buah hatinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian ingin kuberitahu jenis kelaminnya?"

"Katakanlah,"

"Ya chagi, kau bilang tidak ingin mengetahuinya sebelum dia lahir," protes Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia sudah mempunyai kesepakatan dengan Sungmin tidak ingin mencari tahu jenis kelamin anak mereka, tapi sekarang?

"Aku sudah tidak sabar Kyu, biarkan aku mengetahuinya sekarang,"

"Bayi kalian berjenis kelamin yeoja, sepertinya dia akan menjadi yeoja cantik seperti eommanya,"

"Jeongmalyo? Ah,, anakku pasti sangat cantik sepertiku,"

"Tentu saja! Dan akan kupastikan dia tidak bodoh sepertimu,"

"Ish!"

"Tubuhnya terbentuk dengan sangat sempurna, semua sel-sel ditubuhnya berfungsi sempurna. Bayi kalian sangat sehat, kuharap eommanya juga berusaha untuk sehat agar bisa merawat calon yeoja cantik ini dengan baik," Dokter Shin mengatakannya dengan satu senyum tulus menghiasi wajah paruh bayanya.

_Tapi ini terlalu sakit Tuhan, kumohon beri aku kekuatan sampai anakku terlahir dan Kyuhyun bisa memilikinya,, tolong tahan sejenak sakit ini, kumohon.._

"Sungmin-ssi, akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah mengeluh tentang rasa sakitmu.. Diagnosa yang kami lakukan diseluruh persendian tulangmu akan mendapatkan hasil paling lama 2 minggu dari sekarang. Kami sudah mengirim sampel darah dan sumsum tulangmu, semoga hasilnya jauh dari apa yang kuperkirakan,"

"Ne,"

"Jangan pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari kami, jika sakit bilang saja sakit.. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu dan bayi itu,"

"Ne, jeongmal gamsahamnida,"

"Kau dengar itu chagiya, jangan pernah menyembunyikan rasa sakitmu, kau mengerti?"

"Arraseo,"

Dengan telaten Kyuhyun merapihkan baju Sungmin yang tadi sempat terbuka dibagian perutnya. Setelah rapih, Kyuhyun membopong tubuh itu dan meletakkannya diatas kursi roda, "Jangan lupa meminum semua vitamin yang sudah kuberikan Sungmin-ssi,"

"Ne,"

****** My Husband is Perfect! ******

Kandungan Sungmin kini sudah memasuki bulan kedelapan, selama kurun waktu 3 bulan sejak kejadian itu tidak ada yang harus Kyuhyun cemaskan dari kondisi Sungmin dan bayinya. Sungmin tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh sakit dipersendian tulangnya, hasil laboratorium tentang penyakit Sungmin pun sudah keluar.

Satu-satunya jalan, tim dokter dan Kyuhyun harus menemukan orang yang mempunyai identik DNA tulang sumsum yang sama dengan Sungmin dan sekarang mereka sedang mengusahakannya. Ini sangat mudah jika saja orang tua Sungmin masih hidup tapi sekarang tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengharapkan menemukan orang tua Sungmin. Itu sangat mustahil. Setiap manusia pasti memiliki seseorang yang mempunyai kesamaan DNA tulang dengannya walau perbandingannya cukup membuat hati Kyuhyun miris.

1 : 300.000

Hey, tapi jika berusaha pasti akan selalu ada jalan kan?

Dan Kyuhyun percaya itu!

Ia hanya berharap Sungmin bisa bertahan sampai saatnya Kyuhyun menemukan orang dermawan yang sudi mendonorkan sebagian fungsi tulang sumsumnya untuk Sungmin.

Orang terdekat Sungmin sekarang pun tidak mau hanya berpangku tangan. Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sudah silih berganti memeriksakan DNA tulang mereka untuk diperiksa. Mungkin saja kan 300.000 manusia itu ada diantara mereka?

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan masih enggan memberikan keajaibannya. Hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada satupun dari keempat manusia itu yang memiliki kemiripan DNA tulang dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun ikut memeriksakan dirinya, dan hasilnya tetap saja negatif.

Minggu keempat di bulan Desember ini adalah perkiraan dokter kapan sebaiknya Sungmin harus melahirkan. Karena kondisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk melahirkan dengan normal, Kyuhyun sudah sepakat dengan tim dokter akan melakukannya dengan cara caesar. Setelah bayi itu keluar, tim dokter harus secepatnya mencari pendonor untuk Sungmin.

Karena dimasa melahirkanlah seorang yeoja kehilangan 85% energy positif ditubuhnya, tim dokter mengantisipasi pada masa itulah kondisi Sungmin akan kembali drop atau bahkan mencapai titik terburuknya.

Ini semua berpacu dengan waktu!

Kyuhyun juga sudah benar-benar menyerahkan kepengurusan perusahaan kepada Donghae dan Yesung yang masih kompak menjada stabilitas C.K.L Grup. Sesekali saja Donghae atau Yesung memberikan Kyuhyun laporan tentang kondisi keuangan perusahaan yang belum genap 1 tahun mereka jalani tapi hasilnya cukup memuaskan.

Tanpa Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Yesung mampu mendobrak pasaran investasi seluruh Asia dengan ide briliannya. Hanya sesekali Kyuhyun membantu dengan sedikit mengeluarkan pendapat. Hasilnya? Bursa saham Korea Selatan mengalami kenaikan signifikan hingga mencapai hasil mengejutkan pada trimester ke tiga dengan tingkat penghasilan 25%. Bahkan C.K.L Grup kini berhasil memimpin bursa saham dengan kenaikan rata-rata per tiap lembar saham hingga 10% disusul dengan Cho Grup yang hanya bisa mendapatkan keuntungan per tiap lembar saham 7%, ini benar-benar diluar dugaan!

.

.

.

"Maaf, sepertinya saya lancang menanyakan ini kepada anda, tapi apakah anda bisa membantu saya?"

"Hal apa itu?"

"Saya mempunyai pasien yang memiliki kecocokan DNA tulang dengan anda dan sekarang dia sangat membutuhkan pendonor. Apa anda tidak bisa membantu?"

"Orang seperti apakah pasien anda itu Dokter Shin?"

"Yeoja manis itu bernama Lee Sungmin, saat ini Sungmin sedang mengandung. Dia yeoja yang sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Siapapun akan iri kepadanya, dia memiliki seorang suami yang sangat tampan dan sangat mencintainya. Kulihat mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi, hidupnya pun sepertinya dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Tapi pepatah yang mengatakan dalam hidup tidaklah ada kebahagiaan yang sempurna, memang benar adanya. Disaat kondisinya sedang memprihatinkan, Sungmin memilih untuk berkorban dan tetap menjaga kandungannya walau sangat sulit ia jalani. Sekarang hidupnya benar-benar tergantung kepada pendonor seperti anda,"

"Lee Sungmin rupanya,"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya.. Ternyata Tuhan masih sudi mengabulkan setiap permintaanku. Inilah saatnya, inilah waktu untukku untuk membuktikan semua,"

-TBC-

Capeeeeeeeeeeee *ditimpukin batu sama chingudeul*

Panjang banged kayanyaaaaaa~

Ini udah part-part akhir loh chingudeul, yang masih jadi silent reader kayanya sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan eksistensi kalian (?) yang udah setia menjadi temanku dan rela menyisihkan waktunya untuk berkomentar jangan lupa beri aku masukan lagi di part-part akhir ini.

Nanti kalo masih jadi silent reader aku ngambek nih *plak* aku lagi belajar cara memprotect dokumen loh *ngancem* heheee~ ga koq bercanda^^

Yang penting kalian puas dan ga lupa beliin aku ayam KFC 3 potong-,-

Oke, segitu aja cuap-cuap dari yeoja seksi milik Cho Kyuhyun ini *dibakarmin*

Aku juga mempublish semua fanficku di fp Cho Sera Fanfiction all about KyuMin dan jika kalian ingin mengeluarkan pendapat atau masukan bisa kirim pesan di fbku Metta Tansera atau mention twitterku tansera137

GAMSAHAMNIDA CHINGUDEUL ^^

-mettatansera-311212-


	11. Chapter 11

Title : My Husband is Perfect!

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : T+ dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa berubah menjadi M mengingat yang menulis fanfic ini adalah author mesum-,-

Summary : Kehidupan rumah tangga seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan yeoja sederhana bernama Lee Sungmin. Akankah Kyuhyun bisa mempertahankan Sungmin dan cita-citanya dalam waktu bersamaan? Cerita pasaran yang mungkin sudah sering chingudeul baca di tempat lain, tapi karena ini fanfic GS pertamaku yah,, diriku butuh masukan, saran dan kritik dari chingudeul semua, semoga kalian suka:)

Disclaimer : sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun itu milik Sungmin dan Sungmin itu milik author, jadi kalian para pumpkiners relakan lah bias kalian mengarungi biduk rumah tangga dengan author seksi menggoda ini #Kyu buru-buru ambil jarum buat ngempesin author.

Warning : bagi kalian KyuMin Shipper mungkin agak risih ngebaca fanfic ini karena disini peran Sungmin oppa adalah sebagai yeoja, tapi demi tubuhku yang semakin lama semakin montok, aku menulis fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jika ada chingudeul yang tidak suka baca fanfic GS kusarankan jangan baca fanfic ini, kita saling menghargai saja, oke?^^ dan mungkin bagi kalian yang masih dibawah umur, kusarankan lebih baik jangan baca fanfic ini, karena bisa membuat kalian lebih cepat dewasa #plak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

My Husband is Perfect!

Part 11

Baca part ini sambil dengerin lagu **Super Junior-She's Gone** lebih asik, ini kukasih translate Indonesianya ^^

[Kyuhyun] Sejak kapan kau mulai lelah? Apa aku memberikan beban untukmu? [Sungmin] Karenamu, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun dan tidak akan bertanya lagi [Donghae] Kau tidak pernah mengeluh, seperti biasa senyum itu selalu terlihat [Kangin] Namun matamu terlihat kosong dan sangat menyedihkan [Yesung] Itulah kebodohanku! Maafkan aku,, My Love!

[All] Ketikaku menyadari semuanya, kau sudah pergi dari sisiku [Ryeowook] Waktu yang telah mengambil semua cintaku, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas [All] Waktu telah memisahkan kita berdua [Kyuhyun] Saat melihatnya datang, aku merasa dia seperti bagian dari diriku

[Donghae] Seandainya aku bisa mengubah semuanya kembali [Kangin] Tidak, kumohon tersenyumlah untukku sekali lagi [Sungmin] Sendiri, aku tidak dapat menahan hatimu [Ryeowook] Semua karena kesombonganku, maafkan aku,, My Love!

[All] Ketika aku melihat tubuhmu yang sudah membeku, aku sadar ini adalah saat-saat perpisahan kita [Yesung] Sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan [All] Atas nama cinta, perlahan-lahan semua ini menjadi sangat gelap [Kangin] Cinta telah meninggalkanku, aku tidak bisa memulai hidupku dari awal

[Yesung Sungmin Ryeowook] Bahkan aku tidak sempat meminta maaf kepadamu [Kyuhyun] Aku mohon, maafkanlah aku

[Donghae] Apa mungkin orang sepertiku berhak mendapatkan maaf darimu? [Kyuhyun] Sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi bernafas, aku sekarat [Ryeowook] Biarkan aku menghilang walau waktu akan berlalu dengan sangat cepat [Yesung] Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan adalah ikut menghilang bersamamu

[All] Ketikaku menyadari semuanya, kau sudah pergi dari sisiku [Kyuhyun] Waktu yang telah mengambil semua cintaku, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas [All] Waktu telah memisahkan kita berdua [Ryeowook] Saat melihatnya datang [Yesung] Aku merasa dia seperti bagian dari diriku

***Super Junior-She's Gone***

Pertama kali melihatmu, ku yakin ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari pribadimu.

Dua kali melihatmu, ku rasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh menggelitik hatiku.

Tiga kali melihatmu, ku yakin ada rasa cinta tersembunyi hanya untukmu.

Empat kali melihatmu, ku yakin sudah terjerumus dalam alur cintamu.

Lima kali bertemu, kupastikan tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa dirimu.

Terlalu sederhana bukan?

Pertemuan kita memang sangat sederhana, sesederhana cintaku padamu.

Sudah sangat sering kukatakan. Tidak ada Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun mati!

Simple.

Tapi itu dulu, ketika kita masih menghadapi semuanya hanya berdua.

Itu dulu, ketika Tuhan belum menitipkan malaikat kecil dihidup kita.

Apa kau begitu lelah sayang?

Jika menyerah adalah jalan terbaik untukmu, aku berfikir mungkin Tuhan lebih menyayangimu daripada aku.

Apa benar rasanya terlalu sakit?

Jika menutup mata adalah kisah yang terbaik untuk hidupmu, aku berfikir mungkin Tuhan lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku.

Apa benar kau sudah menyerah untuk bertahan?

Jika tidur dengan damai selamanya bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit itu, aku ikhlas memberikanmu kepada Tuhan.

Maaf tidak bisa ikut bersamamu, aku kembali dipercaya Tuhan untuk menjaga Sungmin lainnya.

Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu tidur damai, aku kembali dipercaya Tuhan untuk merawat Sungmin lainnya.

Tapi, bisakah kau bernegosiasi dengan Tuhan?

Tolong bilang pada-Nya untuk bersabar memilikimu,

Tolong bilang pada-Nya kau masih ingin hidup didunia ini,

Tolong bilang pada-Nya kau tidak sebaik apa yang Ia kira.

Kumohon satu kali saja beri aku keajaibanmu Tuhan, ku berjanji akan menjaga semua milikku untukMu.

**#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####**

**-Flashback-**

"Aku pulang," dengan riang Sungmin memasuki kamar petakan yang hanya mampu menampung dua orang penghuni, "Minji~ah, lihat ini!" dengan terburu-buru Sungmin memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang baru saja ia jadikan wallpaper dihandphone pink pemberian kekasih tampannya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya yeoja yang sudah sejak kecil menjadi roommate Sungmin di asrama.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Dia namjachinguku, tampan bukan? Jangan iri denganku Minji~ah," ucap Sungmin sedikit menggoda.

"Namjachingu?"

"Hmmm!" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

"Jeongmalyo? Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Ish! Untuk apa aku berbohong, aku sudah lebih dari satu tahun menjadi yeojachingu-nya!"

"Berpacaran dengan namja tampan seperti itu?" Jung Minji, -nama lengkap yeoja itu- kini tengah menatap Sungmin tidak percaya. Yang ia tahu, selama ini Sungmin jarang sekali mempunyai sahabat atau bahkan hanya seorang teman. Sungmin itu aneh, tidak jarang banyak orang yang tidak mau mempunyai urusan dengan yeoja manis itu tapi sekarang? Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia mempunyai namjachingu! Itu sulit sekali untuk dipercaya, "Kalian benar-benar sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Minji sekali lagi.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Anniya~ yang selama ini kutahu bahkan kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai seorang teman selain aku dan kedua binatang bodohmu itu,"

"Begitukah? Apa aku seaneh itu?"

"Mmm~"

Sungmin terdiam. Sungmin memang tidak bisa menyalahkan Minji, ini memang diluar akal sehat. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang, jatuh cinta dengan seorang yeoja sederhana macam Lee Sungmin yang bahkan sejak kecil tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tua kandungnya, bukankah ini sangat lucu?

Tapi apapun yang dikatakan orang, bukankah sekarang Cho Kyuhyun itu sudah menjadi miliknya? Apapun yang dikatakan orang, bukankah sekarang Cho Kyuhyun sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya? Sungmin tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, yang terpenting saat ini adalah saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya, "Minji~ah apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Merapihkan pakaian," jawab Minji singkat.

"Woahh~ kau tumben sekali ingin merapihkan pakaianmu dan itu, untuk apa koper besar itu?"

"Kim ahjumma menyuruhku untuk merapihkan semua pakaian kita dan memasukkannya kedalam koper itu,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Oleh pemerintah, asrama kita akan dipindahkan,"

"Mwo?"

"Ne, kita akan dipindahkan ke Busan. Kim ahjumma bilang, di Busan kita tidak perlu memikirkan apapun karena asrama yang akan kita tempati nanti adalah asrama permanen yang semua fasilitasnya sudah disiapkan oleh pemerintah," Minji masih dengan santai melanjutkan tugasnya melipat pakaian, sedangkan Sungmin? Sekali lagi dengan cermat Sungmin mencoba mengartikan semua ucapan Minji dengan jelas. Hey, kalian tidak lupakan Sungmin itu yeoja dengan nilai IQ dibawah rata-rata? Bisa sajakan Sungmin salah mengartikan ucapan Minji, atau mungkin saja saat itu Minji sedang bergurau karena dia iri melihat Sungmin memiliki namjachingu yang sangat tampan!

"Ya ya ya! Jung Minji! Jangan seperti ini,, bergurau pun ada batasnya! Sudahlah aku mau mandi dulu," oceh Sungmin dengan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Kau kira untuk apa aku merapihkan semua baju-baju ini? Kita akan pindah besok, cepat rapihkan semua pakaianmu, Lee Sungmin!"

.

.

.

Pesawat boing super canggih yang hanya dimiliki oleh 30 keluarga terkaya sedunia kini sudah lepas landas meninggalkan bumi Korea. Meninggalkan negeri yang berada di timur asia dan akan terbang mengantarkan seorang tuan muda kebelahan dunia lainnya.

Cho Kyuhyun, -tuan muda itu- tengah menatap Seoul yang mulai mengecil dan dipastikan akan menghilang dalam hitungan waktu yang sangat singkat. Ada sosok yang sangat ia cintai di Seoul sana. Sosok yang bahkan tidak akan bisa hilang walau Kyuhyun berkali-kali menghapus wajah polosnya. Sosok yang selama 12 bulan ini selalu saja menemani hari-harinya. Hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu betapa ia sangat mencintai sosok itu, sosok yang tidak pernah berpura-pura dalam menjalani hidupnya, sosok yang selalu mengajarkan Kyuhyun tentang arti kejujuran.

Tidak ada kalimat perpisahan yang Kyuhyun ucapkan ketika namja tampan itu memutuskan untuk sejenak menuruti semua keinginan sang eomma. Kyuhyun hanya berharap semoga Sungmin selalu menepati janjinya dan tidak akan berpaling kelain hati saat Kyuhyun tidak ada. Kyuhyun yakin ini bukanlah akhir kisah cintanya dengan Sungmin. Nanti, jika saatnya sudah tepat Kyuhyun akan kembali ke Seoul dan akan kembali memeluk tubuh hangat itu.

Teringat kegiatannya beberapa jam yang lalu dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun merogoh kantung mantelnya dan mengambil handphone. Jarinya dengan cepat membuka folder galeri picture yang menyimpan semua kenangannya dengan Sungmin. Banyak foto Sungmin dalam galeri itu, tidak hanya menyimpan foto Sungmin beberapa jam yang lalu tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sering sekali diam-diam mengambil foto kekasihnya itu.

Satu per satu slide itupun menunjukkan wajah sempurna dari yeoja sederhana bernama Lee Sungmin. Senyum itu, mata itu, hidung itu, bibir itu, semua terlalu sempurna untuk Kyuhyun. Sosok itu adalah miliknya, miliknya yang mungkin harus ia pertahankan dengan mengorbankan statusnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan slide pada sebuah gambar dimana dengan asik Sungmin tengah menikmati semangkuk jajangmyun tanpa memperdulikan orang disekitarnya. Foto itu Kyuhyun ambil satu minggu yang lalu, dan wajah Sungmin saat itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun gemas. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin lebih tua dua tahun darinya sedangkan wajah itu tidak kalah imut dengan yeoja cilik berusia 5 tahun! Kembali Kyuhyun mengganti foto yang lain, kali ini Sungmin tengah memberi makan Cacao dan Sen ditaman belakang sekolah dengan rambut yang sedikit tertiup angin. Saat mengambil foto itulah Kyuhyun baru menyadari kecantikan Sungmin yang sesungguhnya.

"Sungmin~ah, tolong ingat janjimu.. Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku, secepatnya aku akan kembali ke sisimu,"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mencoba meresapi kehadiran Sungmin disisinya. Mencoba meresapi setiap sentuhan Sungmin diseluruh tubuhnya, "Bogoshipo Sungmin~ah," ini benar-benar diluar kehendaknya. Rasa cinta ini benar-benar menguras seluruh pikirannya. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah lupa siapa dirinya. Sejak kecil Tuan dan Nyonya Cho sudah memberikan beban berat dipundaknya. Menjadi satu-satunya pewaris tunggal dari Perusahan Investasi terbesar bermerek dagang 'CHO GRUP' membuat hidup Kyuhyun sudah terjadwal sejak kecil. Kyuhyun di didik untuk menjadi penguasa Asia dimasa depan dan mencintai Sungmin pastilah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Bukankah semua ini bukan keinginannya? Mencintai Sungmin bukanlah rencana yang Kyuhyun catat untuk singgah dihidupnya! Semua mengalir apa adanya. Kyuhyun tahu, cepat atau lambat keluarganya akan mengetahui siapa Sungmin sebenarnya hanya saja tidak disangka waktunya akan secepat ini. Kyuhyun belum memikirkan cara atau perlawanan apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk membawa Sungmin masuk kedalam lingkungannya. Ini terlalu cepat!

"Jadi benar yeoja miskin itu yang sudah membuatmu banyak berubah?" dengan sukses Nyonya Cho membuyarkan semua lamunan Kyuhyun. Dengan malas Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Nyonya Cho sinis.

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin, dia adalah yeoja yang sangat kucintai," tanpa bermaksud menutupi semuanya Kyuhyun mulai bicara fakta yang sebenarnya kepada sang eomma.

"Hanya saat ini, kuyakin kau pasti bisa dengan cepat melupakannya,"

"Sudah sering kumelakukannya tapi tetap saja aku tidak mampu,"

"Itulah sebabnya aku membawamu pergi jauh. Tidak ada dalam kamus keluarga Cho membuang waktu sia-sia untuk bermain dengan para kecoa menjijikan seperti itu,"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Mencoba menahan amarah yang sudah melingkupi hatinya, "Jika menurutmu Sungmin adalah kecoa yang sangat menjijikan, menurutku kau adalah tikus got yang sangat menjijikan,"

PLAK!

Tanpa sadar lengan lentik yang terbungkus sarung tangan kulit dengan brand mewah melayang dan dengan kencang menampar wajah Kyuhyun, "Berteman dengan rakyat jelata ternyata membuat sopan santunmu hilang Cho Kyuhyun,"

"Kau tidak pernah mengajarkan sopan santun kepadaku Nyonya,"

Kedua mata itu saling menatap, amarah jelas terpancar dari sorot mata ibu dan anak itu. Tidak ingin terus melayani emosinya, Nyonya Cho pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri.

**#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####**

-3 bulan kemudian-

Memulai hidup ditempat baru dengan puluhan teman asramanya dirasa Sungmin adalah keputusan yang sangat bijak untuk saat ini. Setelah malam itu, malam dimana Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk berjanji tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkannya, malam dimana ciuman terakhir Kyuhyun pinta sebagai kado special dihari ulang tahunnya, Kyuhyun menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

Sungmin ingin memulai semuanya dari awal dan perlahan-lahan melupakan Kyuhyun. Matanya lelah menangis, tubuhnya lelah mencari dan hatinya lelah untuk menunggu. Sudah banyak cara Sungmin lakukan untuk sekedar bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sederhana sekali keinginan Sungmin, ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun mengetahui keberadaannya dan meminta Kyuhyun memperjelas semuanya. Setiap malam Sungmin selalu berusaha menghubungi handphone Kyuhyun tapi hasilnya nihil. Cara lain pun Sungmin lakukan, dengan berani yeoja manis itu pergi kerumah Kyuhyun untuk menemui kekasihnya tapi hasilnya,, kekecewaanlah yang ia dapatkan. Kepala pelayan rumah Kyuhyun memberikan info jika Kyuhyun sudah pindah ke Swiss dan akan melanjutkan pendidikannya disana.

Sungmin lelah menangis dan sekarang ia hanya ingin melupakan semuanya..

"Sungmin~ah, bisa kau membantuku?"

Sungmin yang saat itu sedang menjemur pakaian dihalaman asrama barunya, dengan sigap menganggukan kepalanya, "Apa yang bisa kubantu ahjumma?"

"Tolong belikan sayuran ini dipasar, aku kekurangan bahan makanan untuk jam makan siang nanti,"

"Ne,"

"Sungmin~ah, gwaenchana?"

"Gwaenchana ahjumma,"

"Sejak meninggalkan Seoul kau sangat berubah," Kim ahjumma yang berstatus sebagai kepala asrama tempat Sungmin tinggal, secara diam-diam memang selalu memperhatikan Sungmin. Sungmin memang berbeda dengan penghuni asrama lainnya, yeoja bermata kelinci itu seakan memiliki dunianya sendiri dan Kim ahjumma tidak bisa memahami pemikirannya. Tapi sejak satu tahun yang lalu sepertinya Sungmin sudah banyak berubah.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Ne, aku percaya padamu. Cepat pergi dan kembalilah lebih awal, sebentar lagi jam makan siang,"

"Aku mengerti,"

.

.

.

Dengan pakaian yang sangat sederhana Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri pasar tradisional Busan yang terletak lumayan jauh dari asramanya. Kaos pink dan rok rampel putih selutut seolah tidak mengurangi pancaran keindahan seorang Lee Sungmin. Rambut yang hanya dikuncir kuda pun, mampu membuat setiap namja sekedar menolehkan wajahnya untuk sejenak mengagumi keindahan Sungmin.

Kedua tangannya sudah menenteng bungkusan belanjaan yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan. Ada lima buah lobak dengan ukuran jumbo dibungkusan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang bungkusan tujuh ikat sawi putih yang nantinya akan dijadikan kimchi oleh Kim ahjumma dengan beberapa plastik kecil lainnya yang berisikan bumbu pelengkap.

Lelah berjalan, Sungmin sejenak beristirahat dihalte terdekat, "Aku sangat haus," setelah meletakkan belanjaannya Sungmin menghampiri mesin penjual minuman, "Mwo? 200 won? Minuman jeruk seperti itu 200 won? Kenapa mahal sekali!" dengan kesal Sungmin menghentakan kakinya kesal, "Aku hanya punya 100 won, eoddokhae? Apa kau bisa berbaik hati denganku? Eoh? Aku sangat haus, hikkksss~" Sungmin berjongkok dan menangis. Entah apa yang ingin ia tangisi, hanya saja saat ini Sungmin benar-benar hanya ingin menangis mungkin karena sedang merindukan seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau seperti gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun yang menangis karena tidak mendapatkan permen!"

Suara itu!

Sungmin menengokkan wajahnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok yang tadi sempat singgah dihatinya, "Kyu-Kyuhyun~ah,"

"Bisa kita bicara?"

"Kk-kau benar Kyuhyun?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Suasana ini terasa sangat canggung, mereka yang dulu selalu tertawa saat bersama kini bagaikan dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal kemudian bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berada di kedai makanan yang terletak didekat pasar, "Aa-aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Mian,"

"Untuk?"

"Karena meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar,"

"Gwaenchana, aku terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu,"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia memang baru sebulan yang lalu bisa bebas dari pengawasan orang tuanya. Diam-diam Kyuhyun kembali ke Korea untuk menemui Sungmin dan usahanya gagal ketika Kyuhyun mendengar kabar jika asrama Sungmin sudah dipindahkan oleh pemerintah pusat. Berminggu-minggu Kyuhyun harus mencari tahu keberadaan Sungmin tanpa bantuan siapapun dan sekarang usahanya berhasil!

"Eomma membawaku ke Swiss,"

"Arra,"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, dan sekarang mungkin saja para pengawal sedang mencari keberadaanku,"

"Kembalilah,"

"Mwo?"

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita berpisah Kyu,"

"Mwo? Aa-apa maksudmu?"

"Haruskah kita bertahan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka," dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. Berpisah dengan Kyuhyun sepertinya pilihan yang sangat tepat, jika terus bersamanya Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun akan terus terluka.

"Aku akan lebih terluka jika tidak bersamamu!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan!"

"Kita menikah,"

"Mwo?"

"Aku akan menikahimu!"

"Kau jangan bercanda Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Aku tidak bercanda! Kita menikah sebelum mereka menemukanku,"

**-Flashback end-**

**#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####**

Waktu melahirkan yang sudah dijadwalkan oleh tim dokter ahli yang menangani Sungmin sudah semakin dekat. Tiga hari lagi yang juga bertepatan dengan hari natal, Sungmin harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya dimeja operasi. Orang yang bersedia menjadi donor Sungmin pun belum Kyuhyun temukan, rasa cemas dan khawatir benar-benar tergambar dari wajah calon appa baru itu.

Kyuhyun bahkan sudah menghubungi rumah sakit dari berbagai belahan dunia untuk menemukan orang yang bersedia menjadi pendonor untuk Sungmin. Dokter Shin sepertinya belum menceritakan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun, walau sudah menemukan orang yang memiliki kecocokan DNA yang sama dengan Sungmin tapi dokter Shin tidak ingin terlalu terburu-buru, saat ini saja orang itu tidak bisa lagi dihubungi. Dokter Shin hanya berharap, orang itu datang memenuhi janjinya disaat Sungmin berada diruang operasi sesuai dengan jadwal yang ditentukan.

Saat ini kondisi Sungmin sudah sangat memprihatinkan, walau tidak pernah mengeluh sakit tapi tubuh yang dulu berisi kini bagai tulang yang hanya terbungkus kulit seputih susu. Kyuhyun tentu menyadari semuanya, tapi sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dimata Sungmin, hanya Yesung dan Donghae-lah yang tahu betapa rapuhnya Kyuhyun saat ini.

Ryeowook pun sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya jika melihat kondisi Sungmin saat ini, "Wookie~ah jika nanti keponakanmu lahir, tolong bantu Kyuhyun untuk merawatnya," ucap Sungmin yang saat itu sedang dijaga oleh Ryeowook.

"Eonni! Tentu saja kau yang harus menjaganya, kau kan eomma-nya," Ryeowook tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sungmin tapi demi Tuhan Ryeowook tidak ingin mendengar Sungmin berbicara seperti itu!

"Sepertinya aku tidak mampu Wookie~ah," suara Sungmin tersendat. Mata sayunya memerah menahan tangis. Berpikir akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan aegya-nya membuat pertahanan Sungmin selama ini harus berakhir, "Sakit sekali Wookie~ah, ini sungguh sangat sakit, hikss.."

Ryeowook membuang wajahnya dari arah Sungmin, hatinya teramat sesak. Yeoja bersuara merdu itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia memutuskan untuk menghindar dari situasi ini, "Eonni, aku ke toilet sebentar," dengan cepat Ryeowook meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri.

Setelah pintu itu tertutup, langsung saja Ryeowook membekap mulutnya untuk menahan suara tangis. Yeoja itu menangis. Menangisi keadaan yang begitu tidak berpihak kepada sahabatnya, "Wookie~ah, gwaenchana?" Eunhyuk yang datang sendiri saat itu langsung saja menghampiri Ryeowook yang tengah menangis didepan kamar perawatan Sungmin.

"Eonni, bagaimana ini, hikksss~ bagaimana ini eonniiiii~ aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya, hikkss~" paling tidak saat ini Eunhyuk rela menjadikan pundaknya sebagai sandaran untuk magnae kesayangannya, "Eonni~ah, bagaimana ini,, apakah benar kita harus mengikhlaskannya pergi? Eoh? Apa benar penyakit sialan itu akan membawa Sungmin eonni pergi? Kau bisa menerimanya? Aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Hikkss~"

Eunhyuk diam. Kekasih Lee Donghae itu kini kehilangan akalnya untuk membuat suasana selalu ramai seperti yang sering ia lakukan untuk sekedar menghibur Sungmin dan Ryeowook agar tidak menangis. Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sebatas menenangkan Ryeowook-pun dia tidak sanggup. Walau persahabatan yang mereka jalin belum terlalu lama tapi bagi Eunhyuk selain Donghae, Sungmin dan Ryeowook-lah yang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Eunhyuk mengelus rambut Ryeowook lembut, "Aku yakin Sungminnie bisa menghadapinya Wookie~ah, kita hanya perlu disampingnya dan terus mendukungnya,"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya eonni, hiksss~ aku sangat menyayanginya,"

.

.

.

Karena tidak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya, Eunhyuk menyuruh magnae kesayangannya pulang untuk beristirahat. Dengan mencoba menahan seluruh perasaannya, hari ini Eunhyuk bertekad untuk menjaga Sungmin. Selama ini, salah jika orang mengira Eunhyuk tidak lagi perduli dengan Sungmin. Ryeowook-lah yang banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk menjaga Sungmin, Eunhyuk hanya tidak bisa mengontrol air matanya dan dia tidak ingin menangis didepan Sungmin.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Nyonya Cho-ssi?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin sedang melamun seorang diri.

"Eunhyuk~ah!" sahut Sungmin riang, "Mengapa kau jarang sekali menjengukku?"

"Aku calon pengantin Sungmin~ah, tentu saja banyak yang harus kulakukan," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Chukkae, kuharap kau dan Donghae-ssi cepat melaksanakan pernikahan kalian,"

"Aku tidak akan menikah jika kau belum dinyatakan sembuh, oleh karena itu jangan membuatku dan Donghae menunggu lama. Pernikahanku ada ditanganmu," ucap Eunhyuk penuh arti.

"Eunhyuk~ah,"

"Wookie bilang kau belum mengganti pakaianmu sejak kemarin? Kubantu kau menggantinya,"

"Ah, matta! Aku lupa, kemana Wookie?"

"Tadi Yesung-ssi menelepon, sepertinya ada urusan penting," dengan sigap Eunhyuk mengambil beberapa piyama yang disediakan khusus oleh pihak rumah sakit dan membantu Sungmin mengganti pakaiannya.

Betapa terkejutnya Eunhyuk ketika melihat perubahan yang terjadi ditubuh Sungmin. Punggung Sungmin penuh dengan bercak-bercak biru lebam. Eunhyuk tidak mengerti apa ini, tapi sepertinya ini adalah efek dari penyakit Sungmin, "Hyukkie~ah, waeyo?"

"…."

"Yaaa Lee Hyukjae!" bentak Sungmin, sekaligus menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari rasa terkejutnya, "Ada apa?"

"A-anni,"

"Lalu kenapa melamun? Bantu aku,"

Tanpa memberitahu Sungmin, Eunhyuk membantu Sungmin berpakaian. Eunhyuk bersumpah demi apapun, ia sangat benci dengan keadaan seperti ini! Ingin sekali ia memeluk Sungmin dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya, tapi hatinya tidak memperbolehkan itu. Sungmin saja bisa menahan semua rasa sakitnya, mengapa ia tidak bisa.

Setelah membantu Sungmin berpakaian, Eunhyuk membantu Sungmin untuk duduk disofa, "Eunhyuk~ah, lihat itu!" teriak Sungmin girang.

"Mwo?"

"Salju," dari luar jendela memang terlihat sebagian kota Seoul yang sekarang sedang mengalami musim dingin di akhir bulan Desember, "Sangat cantik, aku suka salju!"

"Ne, kapan-kapan kita bertiga akan bermain salju lagi seperti apa yang sering kita lakukan dulu,"

"Hanya kau dan Wookie, tidak denganku," rasa bahagia itu mulai luntur dari wajah Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan! Begitukah mental seorang eomma? Inikah yang kau maksud dengan pengorbanan? Mengorbankan nyawamu untuk melahirkan seorang anak yang nantinya tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayangmu? Itu sangat kejam Lee Sungmin!"

"Eunhyuk~ah,"

"Apa memang ini yang kau inginkan? Kau bilang ingin memberikan kesempatan anakmu untuk tetap hidup walau dokter memperkirakan dia akan menjadi anak penyakitan sepertimu, tapi kau tidak memberikan kesempatan anakmu untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang dari eommanya! Ibu macam apa kau!"

Merasa tertampar dengan perkataan Eunhyuk, Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam, "Kau terus berkata kepada Wookie dan aku untuk membantu Kyuhyun untuk menjaga bayi kalian. Apa kau lupa, perawat terbaik seorang anak adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri bukan orang lain! Dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menjaga anakmu dengan baik seperti dirimu, Lee Sungmin!"

"Mian,"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku, minta maaflah kepada Kyuhyun-ssi. Dia orang yang paling menderita dengan sikap menyerahmu ini,"

**#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####**

Dengan samar, cahaya bulan masuk kedalam ruang perawatan Sungmin yang memang terletak dilantai 20. Jam didinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam waktu setempat dan saat ini Kyuhyun telah tertidur disamping Sungmin setelah seharian disibukkan dengan urusan kantor yang benar-benar tidak bisa ia kuasakan kepada Donghae atau Yesung.

Menjadi kekuatan baru didunia bisnis investasi, membuat C.K.L Grup memiliki andil besar bagi perekonomian Korea Selatan dan karena itulah Presiden Korea Selatan sengaja mengundang Kyuhyun untuk bekerja sama dibidang investasi yang akan lebih mengukuhkan nama C.K.L Grup dikancah investasi dunia.

Kyuhyun tertidur sangat pulas, sedangkan Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Mata kelincinya menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat, tangan lentiknya menyingkirkan rambut halus milik suaminya yang sebagian menutupi dahi Kyuhyun yang terkesan tegas untuk Sungmin dan Sungmin sangat menyukai dahi itu.

Tidak ada kalimat yang terurai dari mulutnya, Sungmin hanya ingin berlama-lama menatap wajah manusia yang sangat dicintainya. Matanya mulai memerah, bibirnya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis. Sudah banyak kenangan yang ia lewati dengan Kyuhyun, sudah banyak kebahagiaan yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya.

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya tepat ditelinga sang suami, "Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Kyuhyun~ah, berjanjilah kau akan hidup bahagia walau tidak ada aku. Selalu ada dua pilihan untuk kisah yang sedang kita jalani. Bahagia atau menderita. Walau nanti kau sangat menderita, kumohon berpura-puralah bahagia demi uri aegya, kumohon," Sungmin membekap mulutnya untuk menahan tangisnya. Air mata dengan deras membasahi wajah pucatnya. Jika saja tidak ada nyawa yang harus ia selamatkan, mungkin sejak dulu Sungmin sudah menyerah melawan penyakit sialan ini!

Sungguh, tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan sakit dan nyeri dalam waktu bersamaan yang setiap menit selalu datang menyerang seluruh saraf persendiannya. Sungmin ingin sekali menjadi kuat dan menahan semuanya sampai kemenangan ada dipihaknya, tapi itu sulit teramat sulit karena penyakit itu sudah memboikot seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau pernah mengatakan sejak ada aku, kau tidak perlu lagi berpura-pura dalam menjalani kehidupanmu. Tapi kumohon, jika aku kalah melawan penyakit ini, hiduplah dengan penuh kepura-puraan untuk anak kita. Berpura-puralah tersenyum untuknya, berpura-puralah bahagia untuknya, berpura-puralah menjadi kuat untuknya, kumohon, hikkss~"

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sungmin memajukan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun, "Saranghae Kyuhyun~ah, mianhae Kyuhyun~ah,"

.

.

.

Tim dokter sudah mulai melakukan persiapan. Besok pukul 11 siang, mereka akan bekerja keras untuk menyelamatkan dua nyawa dalam waktu bersamaan. Kyuhyun-pun sudah mengurus segala macam administrasinya, semuanya sudah siap sesuai rencana kecuali pendonor yang tidak juga Kyuhyun temukan.

Dengan iming-iming harta-pun ternyata sulit sekali mendapatkan seseorang yang memiliki kecocokan DNA yang sama dengan Sungmin.

Keajaiban.

Yah, sekarang Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengandalkan keajaiban. Berharap Tuhan akan iba melihat penderitaannya dan memutuskan untuk memperlihatkan kebesaran-Nya dengan menurunkan keajaiban untuk Sungmin pada hari natal.

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin yang saat itu sedang berada dikursi roda. Karena cuaca diluar sedang tidak mendukung, hari ini Kyuhyun absen membawa Sungmin jalan-jalan disekitar taman rumah sakit.

"Hmmm"

"Aku ingin pergi ketaman bermain,"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak untuk memperjelas maksud ucapan Sungmin.

"Bawa aku pergi ketaman bermain, semenjak menikah kau tidak pernah lagi membawaku kesana,"

"Nanti setelah kau sembuh aku akan mengajakmu bermain disana, lagipula cuaca diluar sangat dingin," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

"Aku ingin sekarang,"

"Tidak sekarang chagi, kondisimu yang tidak mengijinkannya, mian," dengan wajah memohon Kyuhyun mencoba mendapat pengertian Sungmin.

'Kumohon, aku ingin sekali merasakan salju. Aku ngidam salju Kyuhyun~ah,"

"Usia kandunganmu sudah masuk bulan kesembilan, tapi baru sekarang kau merasakan ngidam. Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu,"

"Kyuhyun~ah," tidak mau kalah, kini Sungmin membalas dengan memasang wajah memohon yang selalu tidak bisa dihindari oleh Kyuhyun, "Kumohon,"

"Kondisimu tidak baik chagi, tolong jangan mempersulitku,"

"Kau bisa menanyakan terlebih dahulu tentang kondisiku kepada dokter Shin, jika dia tidak mengijinkan aku tidak akan memaksa lagi tapi jika dia mengijinkan aku ingin kita pergi sekarang juga!"

"Dia tidak akan mengijinkannya,"

"Kau belum mencobanya Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Lee Sungmin!"

"Kyuhyun appa!"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku mengalah,"

"Gomawo chagi~ah," dengan tersenyum, Sungmin langsung saja menghujani wajah Kyuhyun dengan ciuman-ciuman lembutnya.

**#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####**

Disinilah sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada. Ditengah-tengah taman bermain yang hampir sebagian jalannya ditutupi oleh salju tebal yang sudah seminggu ini turun dibumi Korea. Dengan pakaian super tebal dan berlapis-lapis dan dengan syal tebal yang melilit lehernya dengan semangat Sungmin membuat boneka salju ditengah-tengah taman bermain, dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah melepaskan pengawasannya dari Sungmin.

Jika saja perut Sungmin tidak besar seperti itu, mungkin setiap orang yang melihat Sungmin akan gemas lalu mengira Sungmin yeoja belia yang sedang bermain salju dengan oppa kesayangannya, "Aku ingin membuatkan baby Cho boneka salju sebagai kado ulang tahunnya,"

"Boneka itu akan mencair dalam waktu kurang dari 5 jam chagi,"

"Ahh~ aku lupa,"

"Kado apa yang nanti harus kuberikan untuknya?" dengan teliti Sungmin sedang membuat sebuah mata yang nantinya akan ia pasangkan diboneka salju buatannya.

"Hadirlah dihari ulang tahunnya, itu adalah kado yang paling ia harapkan melebihi apapun," secara tersirat Kyuhyun ingin memberikan semangat untuk Sungmin agar yeoja itu tidak kalah melawan penyakitnya.

Deg,

Rasa sakit itu kembali muncul. Sungmin terdiam sejenak, bibirnya sengaja ia gigit untuk menahan sakit, "Gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan wajah Sungmin dengan panik langsung menanyakan keadaan istrinya.

"Gwaenchana,"

"Jangan berbohong!"

"Anni, tadi baby Cho sedikit menendang perutku. Mungkin dia sudah tidak betah berada didalam sana," ucap Sungmin berbohong.

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Anni, percayalah padaku,"

Hari ini taman bermain penuh dengan pengunjung, walau hari sangat dingin tapi tidak mengurungkan niat warga Korea untuk bersenang-senang dihari-hari menjelang natal. Besok memang hari yang special bagi umat kristiani. Disaat umat kristiani sedang bersenang-senang dengan seluruh sahabat dan keluarga, Sungmin malah harus mempertaruhkan hidupnya diruang operasi.

Ditengah-tengah taman bermain terdapat pohon natal yang sangat besar dengan hiasan-hiasan ciri khas natal yang kian mempercantik pohon cemara itu, "Pohon natal itu sangat cantik Kyu,"

"Tidak secantik dirimu chagi," ucap Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda Sungmin.

Mendengar pujian sang suami membuat wajah Sungmin merona karena malu. Sesering apapun Kyuhyun memuji dirinya, tapi Sungmin tetap tidak terbiasa dengan semua itu. Ia tetap saja akan bertingkah seolah-olah baru pertama kali Kyuhyun memuji kecantikannya, "Jangan berkata seperti itu Kyu," dengan pelan Sungmin memukul dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin membuat permohonan chagi?"

"Tentu,"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," Kyuhyun beranjak dan mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen yang memang disediakan oleh pihak taman hiburan. Banyak orang yang menulis permohonannya lalu menggantungkan kertas itu dipohon natal berharap permohonannya akan terwujud. Sebuah mitos yang tidak akan ditinggalkan oleh warga Korea apa umumnya.

Sungmin menulis permohonannya dengan satu tangan yang menutupi tulisannya, "Kau tidak boleh melihat permohonanku Kyu,"

"Wae?"

"Nanti permohonanku tidak bisa terwujud,"

"Itu hanya mitos chagi,"

"Tapi aku mempercayainya,"

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengalah dan membiarkan Sungmin dengan tenang menulis semua keinginannya disecarik kertas.

"Sudah!" dengan hati-hati Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dan menggantungkan kertas permohonannya diranting pohon cemara itu, tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang menjaganya dibelakang Sungmin kembali mengambil kertasnya.

"Wae?"

"Jika digantungkan disini, kau bisa membacanya,"

"Hahhh~" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

Sungmin mengitari pohon natal untuk menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk menggantungkan kertas permohonannya. Dilihatnya ranting yang cukup tinggi dan sepertinya itu tempat yang aman. Sungmin mencoba berjinjit untuk meraih ranting itu.

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak perlu,"

Tanpa mendengarkan jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengambil kertas itu dan menaruhnya diranting yang Sungmin maksud, "Aku tidak akan membacanya,"

"Gomawo,"

"Ne, hari sudah malam sebaiknya kita kembali kerumah sakit sekarang juga," ucap Kyuhyun dengan menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun~ah,"

"Apa lagi?"

"Tali sepatuku lepas,"

Kyuhyun berjongkok dan membenarkan tali sepatu Sungmin, saat itu juga Sungmin meringis menahan sakit. Berkali-kali dengan sangat keras Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, "Dari dulu kau tidak pernah bisa mengikat tali sepatumu, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi eomma yang baik Sungmin~ah,"

Sungmin berhasil mengendalikan rasa sakitnya, sekali lagi ia berusaha memasang wajah bahagia dihadapan Kyuhyun, "Sudah selesai dan sekarang ayo kita pulang,"

"Kyuhyun~ah," sekali lagi Sungmin menghalangi niat Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya pulang.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Aku ingin naik itu," Sungmin menunjuk gondola besar yang menjadi permainan favorite remaja Korea untuk bermesraan dengan kekasihnya.

"Sungmin~ah,"

"Ayolah, kumohon," Sungmin mengaitkan kedua tangannya untuk memohon, "Sekali putaran saja,"

.

.

.

Dengan memeluk tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun mencoba menikmati suasana malam natal di Seoul. Lampu-lampu hias mempercantik ibu kota Korea Selatan itu, pohon natal besar yang terdapat ditengah-tengah taman perlahan mulai mengecil sejalan dengan semakin tingginya gondola itu berputar.

"Kau lihat chagi, Seoul ternyata sangat indah," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang tidak pernah lepas memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Dan saat ini Sungmin sedang menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang milik Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Seoul memang sangat indah Kyu," masih sempat Sungmin membalas ucapan Kyuhyun saat yeoja itu sedang melawan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Bibir Sungmin kembali memucat disertai dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi sebagaian wajahnya, "Saat nanti baby Cho berusia dua tahun, aku ingin mengajarkannya bermain ski. Aku ingin anakku tahu, jika appanya berbakat dalam bidang apapun,"

"Kau memang appa yang terbaik," rasa sakit itu sudah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, penglihatannya perlahan-lahan mulai meredup.

"Anakku pasti menjadi anak yang hebat sepertiku, iya kan chagi?"

"Itu pasti Kyu," masih mempertahankan kesadarannya Sungmin berusaha merespon semua ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu ini adalah saatnya, tapi Sungmin ingin memberikan kenangan terindah untuk Kyuhyun dipenghujung hidupnya.

_Semua kisah pasti menemui ujung pangkal diakhir ceritanya. Ada kisah yang berakhir bahagia dan ada juga yang berakhir dengan kesedihan. Jika bertemu denganmu adalah takdir dihidupku, maka berpisah denganmu juga adalah takdir dari kisah ini. Kumohon jangan pernah sekali pun membenci perpisahan, karena semua kisah yang telah kita jalani akan selamanya tercatat dalam buku takdir hidup ini. Kumohon jangan pernah sekali pun membenci kematian, karena sampai kapanpun kematian ini tidak akan menjadi penghalang untukku mencintaimu.._

"Kyuhyun~ah, saranghae," perlahan mata indah itu tertutup, Sungmin menutup matanya didekapan hangat seseorang yang sudah berjasa mengubah jalan hidupnya.

"Nado saranghae Sungmin~ah,"

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum dalam tidurnya yang mungkin akan sangat panjang. Seketika tubuh Sungmin melemas, tangannya yang tadi menggenggam kuat tangan Kyuhyun, kini terlepas.

"Chagi?"

"Chagi~ah?"

Perlahan Kyuhyun menggoyangkan tubuh Sungmin agar Sungmin memberikan respon. Tidak ada sama sekali reaksi dari tubuh istrinya, Kyuhyun berusaha membalikkan wajah Sungmin.

Wajah itu sudah memutih. Kyuhyun terkejut, dadanya begitu sesak saat ini, "Su-Sungmin~ah? Kau tertidur chagi?"

"Kau hanya tertidurkan? Eoh? hanya tertidurkan?"

"Sungmin~ah, jangan tertidur sekarang, cuaca sangat dingin nanti kau sakit," air mata itu sudah tidak bisa lagi tertampung dari mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan menciumnya lembut, "Jangan tertidur sekarang chagi, kumohon,, cuaca sangat dingin, nanti kau sakit,"

"Kumohon bangun, jangan tidur sekarang Cho Sungmin! Jangan sekarang!"

"Kumohon,,"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengaitkan jarinya dengan jari tangan Sungmin dengan kuat. Saat ini dengan pakaian prosedur operasi yang sudah dipastikan steril, Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin berjuang di operasi. Mata namja tampan itu tertutup rapat dengan mulut yang tidak pernah henti memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan pencipta seluruh alam. Bunyi alunan lonceng yang selalu terdengar pada malam natal seolah mengamini permohonan Kyuhyun saat itu.

Tim dokter yang berjumlah lebih dari tujuh orang secara bergantian menangani Sungmin dengan sangat professional. Dokter Shin yang menjadi ketua dalam tim ahli bedah itu, sesekali menepuk pundak Kyuhyun untuk sekedar memberi kekuatan kepadanya.

Bunyi alat-alat tajam yang sedang mengoyak tubuh Sungmin bisa Kyuhyun dengar dengan sangat jelas, mesin pendeteksi nyawa juga masih mengeluarkan bunyi yang terputus-putus menandakan masih adanya nyawa dalam tubuh yang sudah mulai memucat itu.

"Bayinya aman!" teriak salah satu dokter.

"Bagus, lakukan pembedahan kedua," dokter Shin memberi arahan, "Bagaimana detak jantungnya?"

"Cek!"

"Ukur tekanan nadinya,"

"Cek!"

"Bagaimana dengan tekanan darah,"

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana rumitnya keadaan diruang operasi, tapi saat ini tidak perduli apa yang telah dilakukan para dokter itu, Kyuhyun hanya ingin menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menemani Sungmin sampai akhir.

"Pasien kehilangan banyak darah,"

"Lakukan pemompaan darah cadangan!" lagi-lagi suara dokter Shin member perintah. Kali ini Kyuhyun merasa suasana semakin ricuh dan ia juga merasa tangan Sungmin semakin dingin.

"Tunda pengeboran tulang sumsum! Pasien kehilangan kesadaran,"

"Baik,"

"Lakukan sterilisasi jantung! Pasien tidak bernafas,"

Kyuhyun semakin menguatkan genggamannya, mesin pendeteksi nyawa sudah nyaring bersuara menandakan tidak ada lagi udara dalam jantung Sungmin. Menangis dan terus berdoa adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini. Diluar sana Kyuhyun yakin, ada Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Yesung yang juga ikut mendoakan istri tercintanya.

"Pemompa jantung siap dokter,"

"Lakukan perlahan!"

"Baik,"

"Hana dul set!"

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh Sungmin sedikit terlonjak karena menerima rangsangan aliran listrik, "Sekali lagi, hana dul set!"

"Tidak ada respon dokter!"

"Sekali lagi,"

"Hana dul set!"

**#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####**

_Apa yang menjadi keinginan kita terkadang memang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. Kita hanya manusia yang menjalani hidup dengan tangan-tangan Tuhan yang mengaturnya. Dan aku tidak mempunyai kuasa untuk mengubah segalanya, aku hanya berharap belas kasih Tuhan untuk mengirim nyawaku kembali keragaku yang sudah mulai membeku._

_Tuhan, jika kau selalu menyukai orang yang baik dan membawanya bersamamu ke surga. Aku pastikan aku bukanlah orang baik yang Kau maksud. Aku sudah dengan tega memisahkan Kyuhyun dengan orang tuanya, aku orang yang sangat egois karena hanya memikirkan kebahagiaanku dan aku orang yang sangat bodoh karena tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan cara yang benar._

_Tuhan, kasihanilah Kyuhyun dan bayiku.._

_Aku sangat mencintai mereka,, bolehkan sekali saja Kau mengubah jalan takdirMu untuk membuat keajaiban dalam hidupku?_

_Tuhan, aku tidak marah saat kau mengirimku kedunia tanpa seorang eomma dan appa yang menjagaku,_

_Tuhan, aku tidak marah saat Kau memberikan kehidupan yang sangat sulit dihidupku,_

_Tuhan, aku tidak marah saat Kau menyakiti tubuhku dengan penyakit ini,_

_Tapi aku akan sangat marah jika Kau tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk lebih lama berada disamping keluarga kecilku.._

_Kumohon Tuhan, aku tidak sebaik apa yang Kau kira.._

**#### **** My Husband is Perfect! **** ####**

-Beberapa tahun kemudian-

Kumpulan asap tebal kini telah memenuhi ruang dapur disebuah apartment mewah dikawasan elite Seoul, "Omooo~ eoddokhae? Aku benci sekali memasak!" seorang yeoja dengan wajah yang berantakan, dengan panik menyiramkan air ke wajan yang hampir terbakar.

"Omooo~ daging ini gosong lagi, hikkss~ eoddokhaeeeeee!"

Berbeda dengan suasana didapur yang berantakan dan tidak terkendali, diruang makan seorang namja dewasa dengan gadis cilik didepannya hanya saling berpandangan mendengar kegaduhan dipagi buta itu.

"Kapan dia bisa membuat pagi yang tenang untuk kita berdua chagi?"

"Ehm,, entahlah," jawab sang gadis cilik dengan wajah berpangku pada tangan kecilnya.

"Sepertinya pagi ini lagi-lagi kita harus sarapan dengan roti,"

"Aku bosan,"

"Nado," namja itu mengikuti pose sang gadis cilik.

"Appa, eoddokhae?"

"Sudahlah, kita tunggu saja,"

"Eomma memang tidak pernah bisa berubah,"

"Karena itulah aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya, aku sangat mencintai eommamu.. Sungmin~ah, kau perlu bantuanku?"

"Kyuhyun~ah, hikksss~ eoddokhae? Dagingnya gosonggggg, huweeeee~"

"Gwaenchana chagi~ah,,, kami sudah terbiasaaaa~"

-TBC-

Hahahaaaaaaa selesai jugaaaaa~ *tepok perut karena kekenyangan makan kaepci*

Pasti pada bingung ya sama part ini? *chingudeul serentak ngangguk*

Penjabaran lebih jelasnya ada dipart yang akan datang :D *ditabok*

2 part lagi nih chingudeul, fanfic ini akan the end di part 13.. Dan kujamin dua part yang akan datang kalian ga usah lagi nyediain tisu, cukup ayam kaepci saja sebagai penunjangnya (?) dua part yang akan datang kita buat KyuMin bahagiaaaaaaa! *yeyyeeeeeeeeyyyyy*

Maaf karena mungkin part ini tidak seperti yang chingudeul harapkan, paling tidak saya sudah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian^^

Jangan lupa jempol, saran dan komentarnya ya.. Walau bukan yang segalanya untuk para author, tapi yakin deh masukan, komentar dan apresiasi kalian sangat berpengaruh besar pada kebahagiaan seorang author seksi seperti saya *dikentutin ddangkkoma*

Oke, sampai jumpa dipart selanjutnyaaaaa~

Jika chingudeul ingin memberikan pendapat atau masukan secara pribadi, boleh lewat pesan fb Metta Tansera atau mention twitterku tansera137 ^^

GAMSAHAMNIDA CHINGUDEUL ^^ #bungkukin badan ala oppadeul

-mettatansera-161212-


	12. Chapter 12

Title : My Husband is Perfect!

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : T+ dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa berubah menjadi M mengingat yang menulis fanfic ini adalah author mesum-,-

Summary : Kehidupan rumah tangga seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan yeoja sederhana bernama Lee Sungmin. Akankah Kyuhyun bisa mempertahankan Sungmin dan cita-citanya dalam waktu bersamaan? Cerita pasaran yang mungkin sudah sering chingudeul baca di tempat lain, tapi karena ini fanfic GS pertamaku yah,, diriku butuh masukan, saran dan kritik dari chingudeul semua, semoga kalian suka:)

Disclaimer : sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun itu milik Sungmin dan Sungmin itu milik author, jadi kalian para pumpkiners relakan lah bias kalian mengarungi biduk rumah tangga dengan author seksi menggoda ini #Kyu buru-buru ambil jarum buat ngempesin author.

Warning : bagi kalian KyuMin Shipper mungkin agak risih ngebaca fanfic ini karena disini peran Sungmin oppa adalah sebagai yeoja, tapi demi tubuhku yang semakin lama semakin montok, aku menulis fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jika ada chingudeul yang tidak suka baca fanfic GS kusarankan jangan baca fanfic ini, kita saling menghargai saja, oke?^^ dan mungkin bagi kalian yang masih dibawah umur, kusarankan lebih baik jangan baca fanfic ini, karena bisa membuat kalian lebih cepat dewasa #plak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

My Husband is Perfect!

Part 12

**** My Husband is Perfect! ****

Menurut sebagian orang, kebahagiaan adalah saat dimana kita bisa tersenyum bersama dengan orang yang dicintai.

Tapi menurutku itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Bersamamu walau pahit ku anggap sebagai awal dari sebuah kebahagiaan.

Menurut sebagian orang, kebahagiaan adalah saat dimana kita bisa menaklukan dunia.

Tapi menurutku itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Bersamamu walau dunia tidak berpihak kepadaku, kuanggap sebagai jalan menuju kebahagiaan.

Menurut sebagian orang, kebahagiaan adalah saat dimana kita bisa dengan mudah memiliki semua yang kita inginkan.

Tapi menurutku itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Bersamamu walau menentang takdir-Nya kuanggap sebagai ujian untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Lihatlah aku sebagai simbol kebahagiaan,

Sederhana memang yang kumiliki,

Hartaku bukanlah materi berlimpah yang kuraih dari hasil keringatku,

Hartaku adalah Lee Sungmin yang kuraih dengan air mata tulus dan bermodalkan cinta.

Terima kasih karena telah mempercayakan Sungmin kepadaku, kutahu Kau sangat mencintainya tapi kuyakin Kau tahu betapa aku membutuhkan sosoknya melebihi apapun,

Terima kasih karena telah mengirim Sungmin-ku kembali, kutahu Kau menginginkannya tapi kuyakin Kau tahu benar betapa berharganya dia dihidupku,

Terima kasih karena telah menitipkan malaikat kecil dihidupku, kuyakin setiap hembusan nafasku aku akan selalu menjaga keduanya dengan sangat baik.

Lee Sungmin,

Cho Minyu,

Tidak ada yang paling kuinginkan selain mereka..

**** My Husband is Perfect! ****

**-Flashback-**

"Kalian benar akan melakukan pernikahan ini? Pernikahan bukanlah suatu hal yang sederhana untuk kalian lakukan," ucap seorang pendeta yang diminta Kyuhyun untuk menikahkannya dengan Sungmin. Dengan berbagai macam pertimbangan, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah ini demi mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

Tidak perduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti, yang terpenting untuk Kyuhyun saat ini adalah mengikat Sungmin seutuhnya, "Kumohon bapak, kami sudah memikirkan semua ini dengan sangat matang. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Bukankah kau diutus Tuhan untuk menyatukan dua insan yang saling mencintai?" Kyuhyun yang saat itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan setelan jas hitam sederhana dengan sungguh-sungguh meyakinkan sang pendeta.

"Tidak ada saksi dalam pernikahan kalian,"

"Kau yang akan menjadi saksi dalam pernikahan kami, kumohon,"

Yang saat ini Sungmin lakukan hanyalah menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, yeoja manis itu hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Kyuhyun sudah mengikat hatinya dengan sangat erat dan sungguh, Sungmin merasa tidak akan pernah sanggup melepas ikatan itu dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian hanya menikah dihadapan Tuhan, itu belum cukup. Hukum di Negara kita melarang itu,"

"Bapak, apakah hukum Negara mempunyai kedudukan yang lebih tinggi daripada hukum Tuhan? Aku tidak perduli dengan semua itu yang kuinginkan hanyalah mengikat yeoja ini untukku dihadapan Tuhan dan pembantuNya,"

"Kyu sudahlah," ucap Sungmin mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai dia mau menikahkan kita,"

"Ada prosedur yang harus kujalani sebelum menikahkan sepasang kekasih, itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan Kyuhyun-ssi,"

"Kumohon, untuk saat ini lupakanlah semua itu. Cukup dengarkan kata hatimu. Jika menurutmu ini tidak berdosa, nikahkanlah kami sekarang juga dihadapan Tuhan. Jika menurutmu ini berdosa aku akan mencari pendeta lain sudi menyatukan cintaku dan Sungmin,"

Hening,

Pendeta itu terlihat berfikir sejenak. Ini memang bukan hal yang mudah dan Sungmin mengerti itu. Pernikahan ini memang tidak akan pernah sempurna. Secara hukum namanya tidak akan berubah menjadi Cho Sungmin, secara hukum dia bukanlah istri sah Cho Kyuhyun dan secara hukum, Negara tidak akan pernah mensahkan pernikahan mereka walau keduanya sudah mengucapkan janji setia dihadapan Tuhan dan pembantunya.

"Kyu," ucap Sungmin memecah keheningan, "Pendeta Kim, terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktumu untuk menemui kami. Aku tahu ini adalah hal yang sangat sulit kau lakukan, aku tidak akan memaksa. Annyeong," Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apakah benar ini adalah sebuah kesalahan sampai kau tidak ingin membantu kami?"

"Kyu sudahlah,"

Dengan langkah gontai Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Sungmin untuk keluar dari gereja kecil yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul itu. Ada gurat kekecewaan tergambar diwajahnya yang tampan, ia harus secepatnya mengikat Sungmin. Ibunya pasti sudah merencanakan hal yang lebih gila untuk memisahkannya dengan Sungmin.

"Tunggu!"

Serentak, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau benar. Aku tidak melihat adanya dosa dihubungan kalian. Bukankah tugas utamaku adalah pengikat cinta setiap umat manusia? Kemarilah, aku akan menikahkan kalian,"

.

.

.

Dengan bantuan pendeta Kim, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengucapkan janji setianya dihadapan Tuhan. Janji yang akan selamanya mengikat mereka dengan hukum Tuhan. Janji yang maknanya mengandung banyak filsafah yang mengguratkan kesetiaan seumur hidup.

"Mulai saat ini, detik ini, aku sah-kan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri. Kyuhyun-ssi kau boleh mencium pengantinmu," ucap pendeta Kim.

Sungmin yang saat itu hanya mengenakan gaun putih sederhana dengan panjang selutut hanya bisa menutup matanya ketika wajah Kyuhyun mulai mendekati wajahnya.

Tidak ada gaun indah dipernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada tepuk tangan meriah dipernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada bunga, wine dan lilin sebagai penghias dipernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi bagi Sungmin, pernikahan ini tetaplah indah.

Air matanya menetes tepat disaat Kyuhyun memutuskan ciuman pertama mereka dengan status sebagai suami istri, "Mengapa kau menangis?"

"Apakah ini nyata? Mulai detik ini Cho Kyuhyun adalah milikku, benarkah itu?"

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin. Dikecupkan kedua mata indah yang sudah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta dengan pemiliknya, "Aku adalah milikmu selamanya,"

****** My Husband is Perfect! ******

Berbeda dengan pasangan pengantin baru lainnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merayakan pernikahan mereka dengan sangat sederhana dikedai es krim kesayangan Sungmin. Memesan satu cup ukuran besar es krim strawberry, dengan asiknya Sungmin menghabiskan semuanya tanpa membaginya sedikitpun dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang kau sudah sah menjadi istriku,"

"Ne, tentu saja,"

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Molla, tapi aku berfikir ingin memesan satu cup es krim lagi. Kyuhyun~ah, kau masih punya uang? Aku ingin makan es krim lagi,"

"Andwae!"

"Wae?"

"Sisa uangku hanya cukup untuk menyewa sebuah kamar,"

"Menyewa sebuah kamar?"

"Ne! Apa kau tidak ingin melayaniku dimalam pertama kita?"

Blushh..

Pipi Sungmin kini telah berubah warna. Wajahnya merona mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "Aa-apa yang kau maksud Kyu," tanya Sungmin dengan wajah yang tertunduk malu.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu Sungmin~ah. Karena kau sudah sah menjadi istriku, mulai saat ini aku tidak akan sungkan,"

Jantung Sungmin kini berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Dicium Kyuhyun saja sudah membuat jantungnya tidak berdetak secara normal, apalagi..

"Ne kajja!"

"Mm-mwo?"

"Kau sudah selesai kan? Sekarang kita akan mencari sebuah kamar yang bisa kita sewa,"

"Kk-Kyu~ aku belum siap,"

"Tidak ada hal yang perlu kau persiapkan, cukup menuruti semua ucapanku maka malam pertama kita kujamin akan sangat indah," Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya untuk menggoda Sungmin.

**-Flashback end-**

****** My Husband is Perfect! ******

"Dokter Shin, lama tidak berjumpa," sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk keruang kerja dokter Shin.

"Kk-kau?"

"Wae? Kau pikir aku tidak akan menepati janjiku?"

"Kau sulit sekali aku hubungi Tuan,"

Sang pendonor itu datang. Harapan yang tadinya mulai hilang kini tumbuh kembali. Dokter Shin berharap dimalam natal ini keajaiban sudi menghampiri kehidupan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, "Bagaimana keadaannya?" ucap sang pendonor seraya menyamankan tubuhnya disofa.

"Aku bahkan heran bagaimana bisa sampai saat ini Sungmin-ssi masih hidup,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini sulit sekali untuk dipercaya. Penyakit Sungmin-ssi sudah mencapai level tertingginya, jarang sekali ada manusia yang bisa bertahan dalam waktu lebih dari seminggu tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi yeoja manis itu. Bahkan saat ini ia sedang mengajak suaminya bermain ditaman hiburan dan aku mengijinkannya," jelas dokter Shin dengan jas dokter yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kau hanya perlu memberikan sedikit saraf tulangmu untuk Sungmin-ssi, itu lebih dari sekedar membantu Tuan,"

"Jangankan hanya sekedar sistem saraf. Nyawa-pun akan kuberikan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku," Tuan dermawan itu menatap dokter Shin dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia berharap hanya dengan cara ini, dosa-dosanya sedikit bisa terampuni, "Tapi aku punya syarat yang akan kuajukan,"

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan beritahu Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin semua hal ini,"

"Waeyo? Mereka berhak mengetahui semuanya, mereka berhak mengetahui keberadaanmu. Dengan begitu hubungan kalian bisa membaik dari sebelumnya,"

"Aku dan istriku sudah membicarakan semuanya, kami hanya ingin menebus semua kesalahan kami. Kami hanya ingin melihat mereka bahagia tanpa mengharapkan ampunan. Kami sadar kesalahan ini teramat sulit untuk dimaafkan, hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan," rasa sesal itu kembali muncul. Rasa penyesalan teramat dalam ketika dirinya harus kehilangan putra terbaiknya hanya karena ego yang berlandaskan materi.

"Tapi sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi haraboji, tidakkah kau ingin melihat cucu pertamamu Cho Yeunghwan-ssi?"

Cho Yeunghwan. Yah, orang dermawan yang rela mendonorkan sebagian sistem tulangnya untuk Sungmin adalah Cho Yeunghwan. Pendiri dan Komisaris Utama dari jajaran investasi terbesar Asia, Cho Grup dan appa kandung dari seorang namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Sosoknya memang tidak setenar Kim Hanna –istrinya-, beliau lebih banyak memimpin perusahaan dari belakang. Nyonya Cho-lah yang selama ini tampil didepan publik atau sekedar bertemu dengan para kolega, semua kepengurusan memang diambil alih Nyonya Cho.

Jika boleh jujur, dari awal melihat Sungmin Tuan Cho sudah menyukai yeoja manis itu. Hanya saja kedudukannya sebagai salah satu dari 30 orang yang menguasai perekonomian dunia, menuntutnya harus bersikap jahat bahkan kepada putranya sendiri.

Hanya saja Tuan Cho tidak setega istrinya. Dia lebih memilih bersikap diam daripada harus menyakiti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seperti yang selama ini dilakukan Nyonya Cho. Berkali-kali ia harus memberikan pengertian kepada istrinya untuk mengakhiri semua ini, mengakhiri keegoisan yang selama ini mengukung hati mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya Nyonya Cho menyerah. Statusnya yang tetap sebagai eomma menyadarkan hatinya yang picik.

BRAKK

Pintu ruang kerja dokter Shin tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Mian dokter saya lancang," ucap seorang perawat dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal.

"Waeyo?"

"Sungmin-ssi,"

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Sungmin-ssi tidak sadarkan diri, kondisinya kritis,"

Oh Tuhan! Hal yang paling ditakutkan dokter Shin akhirnya datang. Walau tim dokter sudah menjadwalkan waktu operasi yang terbaik untuk Sungmin, tapi dokter Shin takut Sungmin tidak bisa bertahan sampai waktu itu datang. Merasa bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya akan kondisi Sungmin, dokter Shin mengambil langkah cepat untuk memajukan waktu operasi menjadi saat ini juga, "Siapkan ruang operasi sekarang juga, kumpulkan tim bedah yang kemarin sudah kita bahas diruang rapat, atur jam operasi 10 menit dari sekarang," ucap dokter Shin memberi arahan.

"Apa hal yang buruk akan terjadi?" tanya Tuan Cho panik.

"Kau tenang saja, ini memang diluar perkiraanku. Tapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkannya," dokter Shin sejenak mengambil nafas panjang dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tuhan benar-benar mengirimmu datang disaat yang tepat,"

"Tolong selamatkan anak dan cucuku," Tuan Cho dengan erat menggenggam tangan dokter Shin untuk memohon.

"Aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik Yeunghwan-ssi. Apa kau sudah siap? Jika kau mengijinkan, kami akan melakukan pembedahan diwaktu yang sama itu artinya saat ini juga kami benar-benar memohon bantuanmu untuk memperlancar operasi ini,"

"Lakukanlah! Kapan saja aku siap!"

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo Yeunghwan-ssi," dokter Shin menepuk pelan pundak Tuan Cho lalu segera pergi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa dua orang yang paling berharga bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Operasi pencangkokan dilakukan diruang yang berbeda walau ruangan itu hanya dibatasi oleh kain penyekat. Kyuhyun yang memang sejak awal menemani Sungmin dan tidak melepaskan sedikitpun genggamannya, benar-benar tidak menyadari siapa yang sekarang ini sedang terbaring disebelah ruang operasi Sungmin itu. Pikirannya saat ini hanya terfokus kepada Sungmin.

Bayinya sudah berhasil dikeluarkan oleh tim dokter dan Kyuhyun yakin saat ini kondisi anaknya aman berada dalam pengawasan tim ahli. Dan sekarang, hanya perlu menyelamatkan saru nyawa lagi.

Jika melihat aturan ilmu kedokteran, apa yang dilakukan dokter Shin saat ini tentu saja melanggar aturan ilmu kedokteran. Melakukan dua operasi dalam satu waktu adalah hal yang tidak dibenarkan oleh ilmu kedokteran!

Mengeluarkan bayi lalu dilanjutkan pada pembedahan pencangkokan memiliki resiko yang sangat besar! Tapi, satu hal yang dokter Shin yakini adalah.. Setiap keputusan pasti memiliki resiko, ia yakin Sungmin yeoja yang sangat kuat apapun hasilnya kelak, bagi dokter Shin menyelamatkan nyawa Sungmin lebih penting daripada memikirkan prosedur yang terkadang menghambat semua keyakinannya.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar terkena aliran listrik. Jantungnya tidak lagi berdetak.

Tidak putus asa tim dokter sekali lagi melakukan tindakan penyelamatan dengan cepat. Segala cara dilakukan untuk membuat jantung Sungmin kembali berdetak.

Disamping, Kyuhyun tidak ingin ketinggalan memberikan semangat untuk Sungmin. Beribu-ribu kalimat cinta ia bisikan disamping telinga Sungmin agar Sungmin mendengarnya. Wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata, Kyuhyun tahu saat ini Sungmin-nya telah pergi tapi hatinya tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja.

"Chagiya~ uri aegya sudah lahir. Kau akan menyesal jika tidak bisa melihatnya terlebih dahulu,"

Tim dokter masih dengan cepat melakukan prosedur penyelamatan. Secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi awalnya lalu pergi menemui perawat yang saat itu sedang mengurusi baby Cho.

"Aku ingin anakku,"

"Tapi Tuan,"

"Sebentar saja kumohon,"

Dengan perlahan perawat itu menyerahkan baby Cho kedekapan hangat sang appa. Kyuhyun menggendong anaknya dengan sangat hati-hati dan membawa baby Cho menemui sang eomma.

Bayi itu menangis dengan sangat keras seolah meminta Sungmin untuk bangun dan menggendongnya. Kyuhyun sengaja mendekatkan baby Cho yang sedang menangis disamping telinga Sungmin, "Kau dengarkan? Dia membutuhkanmu chagiya,"

Bayi itu terus menangis disamping tubuh Sungmin yang mulai memutih. Seluruh tim dokter sudah mulai menyerah dan dalam diam hanya bisa memandang pilu moment menyakitkan itu.

"Chagiya, kau tega meninggalkannya? Bangunlah, kumohon," Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin dan mendekatkan baby Cho kewajah Sungmin, "Kau lihat? Bayi ini adalah duplikatmu. Mata ini, hidung ini, bibir ini semua milikmu chagiya,"

Bunyi lonceng terdengar bersahutan diseluruh kota Seoul seolah menjadi backsound dari segala kisah cinta Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi diketahui titik akhirnya. Senandung doa kian terdengar diseluruh penjuru arah untuk mengagungkan nama-Nya. Salju-pun turun menambahkan kesan syahdu di malam natal tahun ini.

Diluar sana Ryeowook tidak henti-hentinya berdoa didepan patung yang dipercaya sebagai simbol Tuhan oleh umat Kristiani. Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Donghae terlihat melakukan hal yang sama walau caranya sedikit berbeda. Doa mereka sama. Memohon kepada Tuhan untuk memberikan keajaiban dimalam natal ini. Memohon kepada Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Sungmin dan baby Cho.

Lalu Tuhan-pun tidak tuli,

Apapun yang dilakukan dengan hati yang tulus dan ikhlas, yakinlah pasti akan berakhir indah.

Keajaiban yang diharapkan itu pun muncul..

Sekali lagi, Tuhan telah menampakkan kebesaran-Nya dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Alat pendeteksi jantung itu kembali bergerak menandakan kembalinya nyawa Sungmin kedalam raganya yang mulai membeku. Seolah ingin memberikan tanda kepada Kyuhyun bahwa ia telah kembali, Sungmin menggerakkan jari tangannya pelan. Tapi demi Tuhan Kyuhyun melihat itu!

Dokter Shin yang menyadari keajaiban telah muncul, langsung mengarahkan kembali tim dokter agar menyelesaikan operasi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang dan kembali mengecup kening Sungmin, "Selamat datang kembali, Lee Sungmin,"

.

.

.

****** My Husband is Perfect! ******

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eommaaaaaa~ sebenarnya apa yang kau masak?" yeoja kecil yang tahun ini genap berusia 5 tahun kini tengah menatap sendu seonggok daging panggang yang terlewat 'matang' dipiring berwarna pink kesayangannya.

"Daging panggang kesukaanmu, wae?"

"Tepatnya daging bakar chagi," sahut sang appa datar.

"Ahh~ tampilannya memang sangat buruk, tapi rasanya tidak terlalu mengecewakan," kini sang eomma bersiap membela diri.

"Appaaaaa~ huweeeeee~" yeoja kecil itu turun dari kursinya lalu dengan manja memeluk sang appa yang pagi itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan stelan jas abu-abu dengan kemeja putih didalamnya.

Sungmin yang melihat anaknya menangis sendu dipelukan Kyuhyun ikut terbawa emosi dan mungkin sebentar lagi sang eomma juga akan menangis, "Aa-apa eomma membuat kesalahan lagi? Mian, jeongmal mianhae Minyu~ah, huweeeee~"

Yah, inilah keseharian Kyuhyun sekarang. Kyuhyun seperti mempunyai dua anak kecil yang harus dijaga, "Yaaa! Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau ikut menangis?"

"Hikss, molla.. Aa-aku hanya tidak bisa melihat Minyu menangis, huweeeee~"

"Yaa yaa yaaa! Sudah cukup hentikan!"

Kyuhyun kembali fokus menenangkan putri semata wayangnya, "Minyu~ah, walau kelihatannya sangat menakutkan tapi appa yakin rasa daging itu tidak terlalu buruk, coba lihat ini," Kyuhyun mengiris daging dan dengan cepat memasukkan potongan daging itu kemulutnya.

"Enak kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan tangan yang mencoba menghapus air matanya.

"Minyu~ah sebaiknya pagi ini kita makan roti saja! Appa rasa makan roti lebih aman untuk kita,"

Sungmin kembali mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, kejadian seperti ini sudah sangat sering terjadi. Seberapapun kerasnya Sungmin belajar memasak, tapi tetap saja yeoja bergigi kelinci itu hanya mampu membuat ddubboki yang kelezatannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, "Minyu~ah, jangan menangis. Nanti siang setelah pulang sekolah eomma akan menjemput Minyu dan akan membelikan Minyu es krim strawberry, bagaimana? Minyu senang?" rayu Sungmin agar Minyu memaafkannya.

"Benar eomma?"

"Tentu saja, kapan eomma berbohong padamu. Satu jumbo cup es krim strawberry pasti sangat lezat!"

"Tapi Minyu tidak suka strawberry eomma, Minyu suka es krim cokelat!" sahut Minyu kesal.

"Bilang saja kau yang ingin makan es krim," lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menanggapi dengan kalimat yang sangat datar.

"Ah sudahlah, cepat kalian berangkat! Kyu, hari ini kau yang mengantarkan Minyu, aku ada kelas pagi," dengan cepat Sungmin memasukkan bekal ke tas Minyu dan tentu saja tas Kyuhyun-pun tidak lupa Sungmin masukkan bekal super anehnya.

.

.

.

**-Cho Minyu POV-**

Annyeong haseyo,, perkenalkan namaku Minyu.. lengkapnya Cho Min Yu imnida, tahun ini aku genap berusia 5 tahun^^

Aku putri dari seorang evil jahat bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan kelinci manis bernama Lee Sungmin, setidaknya itulah yang selalu dikatakan Hyukkie eomma kepadaku. Aku sangat mencintai keluargaku. Appa-ku yang tampan, eomma-ku yang manis, Hyukkie eomma si pembuat onar, Donghae appa si ikan Mokpo, Wookie eomma yang kata appa tidak pernah tumbuh dan Yesung appa si kepala besar. Mereka adalah keluargaku dan aku sangat menyayanginya..

Tidak seperti anak pada umumnya, aku memiliki tiga orang appa dan tiga orang eomma. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tahu jika Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin-lah appa dan eomma-ku yang sesungguhnya. Tapi aku juga sangat menyayangi appa dan eomma-ku yang lain koq, heheee..

Kata eomma aku lahir dari sebuah rasa cinta dan eomma bilang aku lahir disaat malam natal yang penuh dengan salju, maka dari itu eomma sangat menyukai salju. Tapi kata appa, aku lahir dari hasil jerih payah appa dan eomma (?) lain lagi dengan yang diucapkan Wookie eomma, Wookie eomma bilang aku tiba didunia ini karena burung bangau yang membawaku dan menitipkannya kepada eomma.

Appa sangat mencintai eomma, begitu juga aku! Aku pun sangat mencintai eomma. Walau terkadang eomma tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar, tapi aku tahu bahwa eomma-ku adalah yang terbaik!

Appa sampai membuat perjanjian denganku. Sejak kecil aku sudah dibiasakan tidur malam sendirian, walau terkadang aku menyusup karena ingin tidur dipelukan eomma. Appa bilang jatahku bersama dengan eomma adalah dari pagi sampai jam 8 malam, selebihnya adalah waktu appa bersama eomma dan aku dilarang mengganggu.

Menyebalkan sekali!

Eomma memang sangat manis, mungkin karena itulah semua orang mencintainya. Berbeda dengan eomma, appa-ku itu terkadang menyebalkan!

Walau sangat menyebalkan, tapi aku tetap mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, heheee..

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin dan aku, Cho Minyu akan terus bersama selamanya..

Family = Cho Kyuhyun + Lee Sungmin + Cho Minyu

Appa, eomma jeongmal saranghaeeee~^^

**-Minyu POV end-**

****** My Husband is Perfect! ******

Apartment mewah bergaya minimalis elegan yang terletak dikawasan distrik pusat Seoul ini menjadi saksi betapa bahagianya keluarga kecil yang dikepalai oleh namja tampan bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun. Tahun ini pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah memasuki tahun ke 11 tapi pancaran kebahagiaan itu tidak sedikitpun berkurang.

Rasa cinta yang sudah dari dulu tertanam, seolah bertambah besar setiap harinya. Dalam waktu 11 tahun pernikahan, sudah banyak kisah yang mereka torehkan dibuku takdir kehidupan. Ada cerita sedih yang ditorehkan walau kisah bahagia lebih mendominasi, semuanya tercatat jelas dalam buku perjalanan mereka.

Hidup bersama dengan Sungmin selama 13 tahun dihitung dari masa pacaran, tidak membuat Kyuhyun bosan dengan partner hidupnya sekarang, Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin seolah menjadi candu tersendiri untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan yang sekarang berstatus sebagai appa dari seorang putri cantik bernama Cho Minyu itu pun mengukir prestasi yang sangat membanggakan. Perusahaan yang ia dirikan bersama dengan Yesung dan Donghae kini kian menancapkan taringnya dikancah Internasional. Itulah yang membuat sosoknya dan keluarga kecilnya terus diburu media publik.

Tidak jarang Kyuhyun merasa sangat marah ketika media sudah berlebihan mengganggu istri dan putri kecilnya. Statusnya sebagai mantan idol juga dirasa punya andil besar untuk para awak media mencari beritanya setiap hari.

Berbicara tentang Minyu, Minyu tumbuh dilingkungan yang sangat baik, semua menyayanginya, semua mencintainya dan semua membutuhkannya. Minyu tumbuh layaknya Sungmin kecil, waeyo? Karena yeoja kecil itu hampir seluruhnya mewarisi gen sang eomma. Kulit, wajah, hidung, bibir dan mata itu semua milik Sungmin yang ia wariskan kepada Minyu. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa cemburu saat menyadari bahwa tidak ada sedikit pun gennya yang nemplok ditubuh putri kecilnya. Tapi disamping itu sebenarnya Kyuhyun harus berbangga hati karena bagaimanapun Cho Minyu tetaplah darah dagingnya. Yah, setidaknya Kyuhyun telah dengan sukses mewarisi sifat evilnya kepada Cho Minyu putrinya.

Tidak jarang Sungmin merasa memiliki dua evil yang harus selalu ia jaga agar kedua evil itu tidak membuat ulah! Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, sifat Sungmin yang memang tidak pernah bisa berubah mengharuskan ia terbiasa merawat dua yeoja manja yang gemar menangis dan makan es krim.

Mobil sport berwarna putih itu tiba disebuah taman kanak-kanak bertaraf internasional yang berada tidak jauh dari apartmentnya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah main-main untuk memberikan pendidikan yang terbaik untuk Minyu. Selain pendidikan, Sungmin pun sudah mendaftarkan Minyu dikelas bela diri agar Minyu bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri sejak awal, "Minyu~ah kita sudah sampai!" setelah selesai membantu Minyu membuka sabuk pengamannya, Kyuhyun lalu keluar membukakan pintu untuk putrinya.

"Gomawoyo Kyuhyun appa," ucap Minyu sedikit menggoda.

"Apakah perlu aku antar Tuan putri?"

"Tentu saja,"

Kyuhyun lalu menggenggam tangan Minyu dan tangan kirinya membawa tas sang putri tercinta, "Minyu~ah, kau ingat kan jika gurumu bertanya apa pekerjaan orangtuamu, kau harus menjawab apa?" Kyuhyun berjongkok dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi badan Minyu.

"Tentu saja appa! Kau adalah appa terbaik seKorea selatan!"

"Mengapa hanya seKorea selatan?"

"Karena jika eomma marah, eomma selalu mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyesal menikah denganmu," ucap Minyu polos.

"Eomma gendutmu itu hanya bergurau chagi, tentu saja orang gendut itu harus selalu bersyukur mempunyai suami sepertiku, kau mengerti Cho Minyu?"

"Ne! Annyeong appa!" Minyu mencium cepat pipi sang appa dan berlari menyambut tangan guru wali kelasnya yang sudah lama menunggu obrolan orang tua dan anak itu.

"Minyunnie, appamu sangat tampan, pasti kau sangat bangga mempunyai appa tampan seperti itu," Kyuhyun yang belum jauh melangkah dapat mendengar dengan jelas ucapan wali kelas Minyu. Senyum pun langsung terulas sempurna dari bibir sexynya.

"Ne, sangat tampan karena appaku bernama Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Apa pekerjaan appa Minyunnie?"

'_Seorang pengusaha sukses yang dulunya adalah penyanyi terkenal kebanggaan publik Korea!' _dalam hatinya Kyuhyun menjawab sendiri pertanyaan dari yeoja anggun berkacamata itu, "Appaku adalah seorang tukang pos terkenal!"

Dengan sangat tidak elit Kyuhyun jatuh karena tidak sanggup menahan malu akibat ulah putri kecilnya. Cho Minyu benar-benar berusaha keras mempelajari sifat evil sang appa tercinta.

.

.

.

Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun, kini Sungmin-pun sedang berusaha keras mewujudkan mimpinya. Menikah dan sekarang mempunyai putri kecil yang lucu tidak membuat Sungmin menyerah!

Saat ini Sungmin sudah terdaftar sebagai guru bantu dari sekolah dasar yang berada di kawasan Ilsan, Korea Selatan. Walau hanya sebagai guru bantu tapi Sungmin yakin suatu saat ia pasti mengikuti jejak Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang sudah lebih dahulu diangkat sebagai guru tetap.

Kim Ryeowook terdaftar sebagai guru tetap dengan mengajar seni musik disalah satu sekolah favorite dikawasan Seoul, sedangkan Eunhyuk terdaftar sebagai guru tetap dengan mengambil mata pelajaran modern dance disebuah sekolah swasta dikawasan Incheon. Lalu Sungmin? Walau bukan jurusannya tapi Sungmin tidak mau menyerah dan terus berusaha. Yah, Sungmin diperintahkan untuk mengajar sejarah Korea Selatan.

"Ne, pelajaran hari ini selesai. Tidak ada lagi yang mau mengumpulkan tugas?" tanya Sungmin yang langsung diberi jawaban dari ke 20 anak didiknya dengan cara menggelengkan kepala, "Baiklah, secepatnya kalian akan mengetahui hasilnya,"

"Ah matta! Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku mengajar disekolah ini, kuharap kalian bisa memaafkanku jika selama ini aku punya salah," menjadi guru bantu selama 3 bulan disekolah ini membuat Sungmin harus merasa kehilangan murid-murid kesayangannya.

"Sekarang waktunya!" ucap sang ketua kelas memberi kode.

Seketika seluruh murid yang saat itu berada dikelas mengeluarkan bunga mawar yang sejak tadi disembunyikan dibawah meja. Salah satu murid yeoja-pun membawa kue dan memberikannya kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tidak menyangka diberi kejutan seperti ini sudah sangat terharu melihat murid yang selama 3 bulan ini menemani hari-harinya, "Kalian menyiapkan semua ini untukku?"

"Ne, seonsaeng!" jawab murid-murid serempak.

"Jeongmal gomawoyo," Sungmin menerima puluhan buket bunga mawar merah dan memeluk muridnya satu per satu.

"Sungmin seonsaeng, tolong jadikan ini yang terakhir," ucap Jinhoo sang ketua kelas.

"Mwo?"

"Tolong jadikan kami korbanmu yang terakhir,"

Sungmin semakin mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau tidak berbakat menjadi seorang guru. Kami sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang pembahasanmu selama ini. Itulah sebabnya nilai ulangan kami menurun drastis dari sebelumnya. Kami yakin bakatmu ada dibidang lain, tolong pikirkan kembali rencanamu untuk menjadi seorang guru, kami mohon,"

"Iya kami mohon seonsaeng!"

"Mm-mwo?"

Ingin rasanya Sungmin berlari menemui Kyuhyun saat itu juga, menangis dan mengadukan perbuatan bocah-bocah itu kepada Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun bisa memberi mereka pelajaran!

"Huweeeee~ Kyuhyun~ahhhhhh"

****** My Husband is Perfect! ******

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Minyu keluar kelas. Sungmin memang sudah berjanji akan menjemput Minyu dan mengajaknya makan dikedai es krim langganan Sungmin.

"Eomma!"

"Minyu~ah!"

"Eommaaaaaa~" Minyu berlari lalu dengan kencang memeluk tubuh Sungmin, "Eomma, kita akan makan es krim?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Aku mau 2 porsi!"

"Eomma mau 3 porsi!"

"Andwae! Appa memerintahkanku untuk menjaga eomma,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kata appa, berat badan eomma sudah berlebih jadi eomma hanya boleh makan satu porsi es krim strawberry,"

"Sayang sekali, tadinya aku ingin memesan es krim yang sangat banyak!"

"Tidak boleh! Appa tidak mengijinkannya!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti perintah appamu,"

Ibu dan anak itu berjalan riang dengan tangan yang saling terkait. Siapapun yang melihat Sungmin dan Minyu pasti akan mengira mereka adalah anak kembar yang lahir dari generasi berbeda. Sungmin yang saat itu mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dengan rok sepan selutut tidak menjadikan sosoknya berubah menjadi dewasa. Tetap saja orang akan mengira Sungmin adalah yeoja remaja mengingat wajah itu memang tidak pernah bisa menua (?)

.

.

.

"Wae? Kami dikedai es krim biasa Kyu," sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun sejak dulu, setiap beberapa jam sekali Kyuhyun pasti akan menelepon Sungmin untuk sekedar menanyakan keberadaan istri tercintanya, "Kau tidak usah menjemput kami, kami bisa pulang dengan menggunakan taxi,"

"…"

"Ne, baiklah, aku akan menunggumu, annyeong," Sungmin mematikan handphonenya dan melanjutkan hobbinya makan es krim.

"Apa appa akan menjemput kita eomma?"

"Ne, sebentar lagi appa akan datang menjemput kita,"

"Assa!" sahut Minyu riang.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu bersemangat?"

"Anni,"

"Pasti kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu," Sungmin sudah sangat paham dengan sifat putri kecilnya itu, sifatnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang gemar sekali merencanakan hal licik, "Jangan berbohong kepada eomma, eomma sangat mengenalmu Cho Minyu!"

"Anniya eommaaaaa~"

.

.

.

Pukul 3 sore Kyuhyun memenuhi janjinya untuk menjemput istri dan putrinya dikedai es krim. Dan saat ini Sungmin sudah berada dikursi penumpang samping Kyuhyun dan tentu saja Minyu berada dikursi penumpang belakang.

Walau Kyuhyun adalah pengusaha sukses tapi tetap saja Sungmin tidak ingin dibelikan kendaraan pribadi oleh Kyuhyun dengan alasan tidak bisa mengendarainya. Selama ini Sungmin lebih memilih menggunakan taxi atau bus untuk kegiatan sehari-harinya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat wajah Sungmin kembali muram, "Wae? Berjalan tidak baik?"

"Hmmm,"

"Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku,"

"Sepertinya aku harus lebih berusaha untuk menjadi seorang guru," jika saja tidak ada Minyu dikursi belakang, Sungmin bersumpah akan menangis sejadi-jadinya dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

Kyuhyun yang mengenal Sungmin lebih dari 13 tahun tentu saja menyadari keinginan istrinya, "Kau ingin menangis?"

"Hmmm,"

"Jangan sekarang,"

"Arra,"

"Minyu~ah tentang kesepakatan kita, bagaimana jika kita menjalankannya sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Minyu yang saat itu sedang sibuk mencatat semua keinginannya.

"Itu yang kumau appa! Ini sudah kubuatkan daftar keinginanku,"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sungmin bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun dan Minyu.

"Catat semua yang kau inginkan, aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu!"

"Siap appa!"

"Kalian mengacuhkanku?"

"Appa, karena kau meminta jatah lebih maka aku juga akan menambahkan daftar keinginanku," jelas Minyu yang sama sekali tidak menanggapi Sungmin.

"Yaaa Cho Minyu, apa maksudmu?"

"Lakukan sesuka hatimu chagi, yang jelas aku meminta jatah lebih darimu," sama halnya dengan Minyu, Kyuhyun-pun sama sekali tidak menanggapi Sungmin.

"Yaaa Cho Kyuhyun! Kalian ingin mempermainkanku?"

"Itu rahasia antara appa dan anak, Lee Sungmin!" jawab Kyuhyun dan Minyu bersama-sama.

"Mwo? Ish! Kalian ini!"

****** My Husband is Perfect! ******

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Minyu kini sedang berada diperjamuan makan malam. Keluarga kecil itu diundang oleh salah satu kolega Kyuhyun yang akan menanamkan modalnya di C.K.L Grup. Keluarga kecil itu terlihat sangat kompak! Malam itu Kyuhyun terlihat tampan dengan jas hitam kemeja putih yang memberikan kesan tampan dan gagah dalam waktu bersama. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Minyu kompak mengenakan gaun pendek berwarna soft pink yang semakin memperlihatkan kesan manis dari pasangan ibu dan anak itu.

Setiap mereka melangkah ada saja sepasang mata yang menatap kagum kepada keluarga kecil itu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Minyu, sedangkan Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dan Minyu dari belakang.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" sapa seorang rekan bisnis Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Park-ssi! Lama kita tidak berjumpa,"

Sapaan itu berlanjut pada obrolan ringan yang tentu saja selalu membuat Sungmin bosan. Sebenarnya Sungmin sangat membenci acara seperti ini! Tapi karena ini adalah tuntutan pekerjaan suaminya, mau tidak mau Sungmin harus selalu mendampingi Kyuhyun disetiap jamuan makan malam.

"Eomma, berapa lama appa akan mengacuhkan kita dengan ahjussi berkepala botak itu?"

"Minyu~ah! Tidak sopan,"

"Aku lapar eomma,"

"Kau lapar? Aku juga. Baiklah, kau tunggu saja disini, eomma akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu, kau mengerti chagi?"

"Ne eomma!"

Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Minyu seorang diri, lalu dengan gesitnya Sungmin sudah berada dimeja jamuan untuk mengambil beberapa potong kue untuk Minyu.

Seolah lupa dengan perkataan Sungmin, Minyu berjalan menjauh. Seperti ada yang menarik perhatiaanya Minyu semakin menjauhkan langkahnya dari Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan, Minyu menghentikan langkahnya disebuah taman yang sepi dari pengunjung, "Kemana perginya anak kucing itu?" rupanya sejak tadi Minyu mengikuti seekor anak kucing. Minyu memang jelmaan dari Sungmin, bahkan mereka memiliki sifat yang sama. Sungmin sangat menyayangi binatang begitu pula Minyu.

"Gadis kecil, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Minyu menolehkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara, "Annyeong haraboji," dengan santun Minyu menyapa namja tua itu dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Aku sedang mencari seekor anak kucing. Tadi kulihat ia berlari kearah sini,"

"Kembalilah, nanti appa dan eommamu khawatir,"

"Tapi aku ingin menangkap anak kucing itu,"

"Kemana perginya anak kucing itu? Biar aku yang akan menangkapnya untukmu,"

"Jeongmal? Gomawoyo haraboji,"

TBC

Aneh kah?

Kubilang apa, sepertinya part 12 ini terlalu aneh benar-benar ga yakin dapat respon yang baik dari chingudeul semua-,-

Seaneh apapun, aku tetap mengharapkan komentar kalian..

Tinggal 1 part lagi, setelah fanfic ini tamat, aku sudah menyiapkan project fanfic lainnya tapi mungkin sebelumnya aku akan menyelesaikan Full House [KyuMin Ver] terlebih dahulu.

Semoga kalian masih menikmati karyaku ya^^

Kalian bisa memberikan ku kritik dan saran secara pribadi lewat fbku Metta Tansera atau mention twitterku tansera137

Jeongmal gamsahamnida chingudeul

-mettatansera-130302-


	13. Chapter 13

Title : My Husband is Perfect! (End)

Author : Cho Sera

Rating : T+ dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa berubah menjadi M mengingat yang menulis fanfic ini adalah author mesum-,-

Summary : Kehidupan rumah tangga seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan yeoja sederhana bernama Lee Sungmin. Akankah Kyuhyun bisa mempertahankan Sungmin dan cita-citanya dalam waktu bersamaan? Cerita pasaran yang mungkin sudah sering chingudeul baca di tempat lain, tapi karena ini fanfic GS pertamaku yah,, diriku butuh masukan, saran dan kritik dari chingudeul semua, semoga kalian suka:)

Disclaimer : sudah dipastikan Kyuhyun itu milik Sungmin dan Sungmin itu milik author, jadi kalian para pumpkiners relakan lah bias kalian mengarungi biduk rumah tangga dengan author seksi menggoda ini #Kyu buru-buru ambil jarum buat ngempesin author.

Warning : bagi kalian KyuMin Shipper mungkin agak risih ngebaca fanfic ini karena disini peran Sungmin oppa adalah sebagai yeoja, tapi demi tubuhku yang semakin lama semakin montok, aku menulis fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jika ada chingudeul yang tidak suka baca fanfic GS kusarankan jangan baca fanfic ini, kita saling menghargai saja, oke?^^ dan mungkin bagi kalian yang masih dibawah umur, kusarankan lebih baik jangan baca fanfic ini, karena bisa membuat kalian lebih cepat dewasa #plak

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT! YES KYUMIN! *apasihhhhh*

CHO SERA PRESENT

.

My Husband is Perfect!

Part 13

****** My Husband is Perfect! ******

Cinta adalah kalimat suci yang merangkai setiap perbuatan menjadi sebuah pengorbanan.

Cinta itu makna mendalam yang merangkai setiap perasaan manusia menjadi masa depan bahagia.

Cinta sama dengan perasaan suci yang merangkai setiap tingkah laku manusia menjadi sebuah pembenaran.

Cinta artinya laku agung yang merangkai setiap doa menjadi sebuah keajaiban.

Dan cinta yaitu energi terhebat bagi seorang manusia untuk mempertahankan hidup dan kebahagiaannya.

Dalam cinta setiap kata menjadi sangat indah, setiap perbuatan menjadi sangat mengharukan dan setiap langkah tersimpan doa tulus untuk sebuah kebahagiaan.

Jika perpisahan akan selalu ada disetiap cerita cinta, maka akan kupastikan perpisahan itu datang ketika kita sudah bosan dengan kebahagiaan.

Jika pengorbanan akan selalu menjadi pelengkap kisah cinta, maka akan kupastikan mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menyempurnakan kebahagiaan itu.

Tuhan, aku memang terobsesi dengan sebuah kebahagiaan. Maka kumohon, berikanlah kebahagiaan untukku sampai nanti aku siap menghadapMu.

Tuhan, aku memang membutuhkan kebahagiaan. Maka kumohon, terangilah langkahku agar aku tidak sulit menemukan kebahagiaan itu.

Tuhan, terima kasih karena telah memberikan kebahagiaan sempurna dihidupku.

Akan kunikmati kebahagiaan yang telah Kau berikan.

Demi Kau, aku akan menjaga semua kebahagiaan ini.

Bahagialah kalian disampingku untuk selamanya.

Selamanya kita akan selalu bersama,

Selamanya..

Suamiku, Cho Kyuhyun

Putriku, Cho Minyu

Dan aku, Cho Sungmin..

****** My Husband is Perfect! ******

**-Flashback-**

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Sepasang kekasih yang baru saja mengikat cinta dihadapan Tuhan, kini tengah berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling terkait.

"Memangnya apa yang harus kita lakukan? Tentu saja meneruskan kisah ini, aku bahkan rela melepas marga 'Cho' didepan namaku," jawab sang namja dengan santai namun ada ketegasan dalam setiap perkataannya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kedua manusia itu kini telah menjadi satu dihadapan Tuhan. Ada perantara Tuhan yang mendengar dan mensahkan janji suci yang telah mereka ucapkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Kini keduanya telah menjadi satu walau hukum belum berpihak kepada pasangan itu.

"Mian,"

"Jangan selalu menyebutkan kata itu, aku benci mendengarnya,"

"Kyu, apa tidak sebaiknya-"

"Jangan berkata apapun Lee Sungmin, sekarang cukup dengar apa yang kukatakan, arraseo?"

"Ne,"

Kedua tangan itu masih saling terkait, semakin kuat ketika rintangan pertama dalam pernikahan mereka terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Setelah mengucapkan ikrar sehidup semati lalu sejenak meringankan pikiran dengan menikmati satu mangkuk es krim lembut, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali kekediaman Cho dan memberitahu semuanya.

Bukan Nyonya Cho jika tindakannya tidak menimbulkan konflik. Saat Kyuhyun datang bersama Sungmin disampingnya, Nyonya terhormat itu sudah tahu Kyuhyun pasti memberitahu kabar buruk untuknya. Dan benar saja, dengan lantang dan tegas Kyuhyun mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kini dia sudah mempunyai istri dan yeoja yang saat ini berdiri disampingnya adalah istrinya yang sah.

Ketegangan langsung terlihat kala itu, tidak terima dengan apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan dengan sepihak Nyonya Cho mencabut semua 'keistimewaan' Kyuhyun sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Cho.

Seluruh fasilitas atas nama Kyuhyun, diblokir. Seluruh akses utama atas nama Kyuhyun, dicabut dan demi Tuhan semua tindakan Nyonya Cho sama sekali tidak membuat Kyuhyun takut lalu meninggalkan Sungmin. Resiko seperti itu sudah terlintas diotaknya dan Kyuhyun siap menghadapi semuanya. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun hanya memiliki Sungmin dalam hidupnya begitupun sebaliknya.

"Untuk malam ini kita akan menginap dihotel terdekat, besok baru kita akan mencari apartment kecil untuk tempat tinggal kita,"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun benar, paling tidak sekarang mereka harus mempunyai tempat tinggal dan sepertinya Sungmin belum menyadari status dia sepenuhnya.

"Waeyo?"

"Aa-apakah itu berarti kita akan tinggal bersama?"

"Suami istri tinggal bersama apakah menjadi sebuah masalah? Bukankah memang seharusnya seperti itu?"

"Apa benar harus begitu," Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. Wajah manis itu terlihat merona kala otaknya memikirkan kegiatan apa saja yang mungkin akan ia dan Kyuhyun lakukan ditempat tinggalnya yang baru, "Lalu apa kau punya uang untuk menyewa sebuah apartment?"

"Jika kau mau, aku bahkan bisa membelikan sebuah apartment untukmu,"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?"

"Ayolah Sungmin, aku tidak sebodoh itu. Tentu saja sebelum meninggalkan Swiss aku sudah mencairkan seluruh tabungan atas namaku dan aku tidak menyangka jumlahnya akan sebesar itu. Jika kau mau aku bisa memberikanmu uang untuk pergi kesalon,"

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Ini malam pertama kita bukan? Setiap pengantin wanita pasti sibuk mempersiapkan diri menjelang malam pertamanya, mengapa kau tidak melakukan apa-apa untukku?"

"Kyu~"

"Aku bercanda, kajja!"

Hotel berbintang tiga yang berada dikawasan hilir sungai Han menjadi pilihan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk tempat melepas lelah. Korea bukanlah lagi negara yang tabu dengan hal seperti ini. Pasangan kekasih menyewa kamar hotel bukanlah hal yang patut dipertanyakan lagi dan sebab itulah dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendapatkan kamar dengan fasilitas seadanya ciri khas pasangan yang hanya akan mengeluarkan nafsunya dikamar hotel lalu pergi saat mereka sudah puas.

Setelah mandi dan membersihkan badan, Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin mendekat dan menuntun yeoja manis itu untuk tidur disampingnya, "Jangan tegang seperti itu. Bukan malam ini,"

"M-mwo?"

"Malam ini aku hanya ingin memelukmu," inilah untuk pertama kalinya dengan bebas Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin. Tubuh kecil itu terkunci oleh tubuh Kyuhyun. Dengan erat dan sedikit posesif Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin, "Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku,"

Sungmin tidak menanggapi. Yeoja itu sibuk mengatur jantungnya agar tidak berdetak lebih cepat. Didekap erat seperti ini oleh Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin kesulitan walau hanya untuk menelan ludahnya.

"Kekuatan magic apa yang kau punya sampai membuatku begitu tergila-gila padamu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti itu Kyu," jawab Sungmin sedikit agak kesal. Apa? Tadi Kyuhyun menuduhnya mempunyai kekuatan magic? Demi Tuhan, sampai sekarang pun Sungmin tidak percaya jika Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintainya.

"Lalu mengapa aku sangat mencintaimu?"

"Molla,"

"Yeoja yang selalu berbicara dengan binatang peliharaannya, aku mencintainya. Yeoja yang selalu menangis jika sedang kesulitan, aku mencintainya. Yeoja yang selalu makan dengan banyak jika sedang bahagia, aku mencintainya,"

"Benarkah seperti itu Kyu? Benarkah kau mencintaiku sedalam itu? Bisakah aku mempercayainya?" Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Kyuhyun. Menangis bahagia mendengar ucapan tulus dari kekasih hati.

"Sekarang dan selamanya, aku akan menjaga perasaan ini hanya untukmu. Aku berjanji,"

Itulah awal dari sebuah perjuangan mempertahankan cinta. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tidak perlu rayuan romantis untuk membuat cinta mereka menyatu dalam sebuah ikatan bernama pernikahan. Hanya dengan satu tindakan berdasarkan kata hati yang bisa menyatukan keduanya dalam sebuah pernikahan.

Tidak perlu gaun pengantin indah yang membalut tubuh untuk menyempurnakan pernikahan mereka. Hanya dengan niat tulus berlandaskan cinta yang membuat pernikahan ini bahkan terlalu sempurna untuk dikenang.

Tidak perlu dentingan piano merdu yang mengiringi prosesi pernikahan mereka. Hanya didampingi seorang pastur yang mensahkan janji mereka sudah membuat semuanya terasa syahdu untuk dibayangkan.

Tidak perlu kicauan selamat dari para tamu undangan yang mendoakan pernikahan mereka. Hanya perlu mendengar kicauan nasehat dari sang pembantu Tuhan untuk membuat segalanya jelas lebih sempurna.

Tidak perlu ada bunga, wine atau kasur indah bertaburkan sutra dalam malam pertama mereka. Hanya dengan dekapan hangat dan nyanyian sebelum tidur sudah membuat mereka bersyukur bisa menyalurkan rasa cintanya dengan cara yang elegan.

_Cinta bukanlah hanya sekedar kebahagiaan._

_Jika benar aku mencintaimu, maka aku harus siap menerima rintangan dan masalah yang secara tidak langsung akan menguatkan perasaanku terhadapmu._

_Bagiku, mencintaimu adalah mengerti ketika kau tidak sanggup menjelaskan, melihat ketika kau berdusta dan mendengar saat kau tak berucap._

_Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak mencintaimu dan tidak ada satu pun alasan bagiku untuk tidak mempertahankanmu._

_Dengan tulus, akan kugenggam sebuah kebahagiaan yang akan kuserahkan kepadamu_

_Jika sudah seperti itu, sempurna sudah makna dari kalimat tunggal 'cinta' yang selama ini sering ku ucapkan kepadamu._

_-From Kyuhyun To Sungmin-_

****** My Husband is Perfect! ******

"Cho Minyu? Marga kita sama,"

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne,"

Ditaman yang sepi dari kegiatan manusia yang sedang asik berpesta, seorang haraboji dan gadis kecil terlihat asik mengobrol satu sama lain dibangku taman. Keduanya menjadi sangat akrab ketika haraboji itu datang membantu Minyu menangkap seekor kucing kecil yang saat ini sudah berada didekapannya.

"Siapa nama orang tuamu, mungkin aku mengenalnya. Semua yang datang malam ini adalah rekan bisnisku,"

"Appa adalah evil dan eommaku bunny,"

Mendengar jawaban Minyu yang sangat polos, tentu saja membuat sang haraboji tertawa lepas, "Siapa yang mengajarkan itu kepadamu Minyu~ah?" tanya haraboji setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya.

"Donghae appa selalu mengatakan itu kepadaku,"

"Cho Donghae? Aku tidak mengenalnya," entah apa yang dirasakan namja senior itu, tapi ia merasakan hatinya menghangat ketika memandang wajah gadis kecil itu. Wajah itu mengingatkan ia kepada seorang yeoja cantik yang telah membuat putranya pergi, "Eommamu pasti sangat cantik,"

"Tentu saja, bahkan Minyu harus bertarung dengan appa agar mendapatkan eomma,"

"Bagaimana wajah eommamu? Kau mirip dengannya?"

"Kami berdua sangat mirip!" jawab Minyu tegas seraya memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang diturunkan dari sang eomma tercinta.

"Benar. Senyum itu miliknya," Minyu mengejapkan matanya bingung, "Kau mirip sekali dengan orang yang kukenal. Bahkan bibir dan mata itu mengingatkan aku pada anakku,"

Minyu teringat sesuatu dan dengan cepat menyelesaikan perbincangannya dengan sang haraboji, "Ah! Eomma pasti sedang mencariku. Mian haraboji, Minyu harus kembali sebelum eomma khawatir. Annyeong haraboji," Minyu menundukkan kepalanya, lalu pergi dengan membawa anak kucing.

"Cho Minyu. Apakah kau-"

"-cucuku?"

****** My Husband is Perfect! ******

"Aku benar-benar ingin menghajar yeoja centil itu! Berani-beraninya dia mendekati suamiku! Dasar yeoja pabbo!"

"Apa dia ada masalah?" bisik Sungmin kepada Ryeowook yang saat itu sibuk meminum milktea buble ice favoritenya.

"Entahlah, Hyukkie eonni sudah marah-marah seperti ini sejak tadi pagi," jawab Ryeowook acuh.

Saat ini Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sedang berkumpul bersama disebuah kedai kopi langganan mereka. Ketiga sahabat ini memang tidak pernah mengurangi intensitas pertemuan walau ketiganya kini tidak lagi berstatus lajang.

Yah, tidak hanya Sungmin, sekarang Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook pun sudah ada yang memiliki. Ada Lee Donghae dan Kim Jongwoon yang siap meninju siapa saja namja yang mendekati kedua yeoja cantik itu.

Setelah dinyatakan sembuh total oleh tim dokter dan saat usia Minyu genap satu tahun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sepakat untuk menikah. Eunhyuk memang sengaja menunggu kesembuhan Sungmin untuk menerima lamaran kekasihnya. Dan jangan tanya mengapa sampai saat ini pasangan itu belum juga mempunyai keturunan.

Pasangan yang sama-sama mempunyai hobby menari itu memang menunda mempunyai keturunan dengan alasan masih ingin menikmati masa-masa berdua. Lagi pula walau Minyu bukanlah darah dagingnya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sama-sama menganggap gadis kecil itu adalah anak kandungnya sendiri. Nanti jika waktunya sudah tepat, Eunhyuk berjanji akan memberikan keturunan untuk suami tercinta.

Sedangkan Kim couple baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan satu tahun yang lalu. Yesung memang menunggu Ryeowook menyelesaikan kuliah program magisternya dan baru satu tahun yang lalu cinta mereka diikat dengan janji suci sebuah pernikahan.

"Siapa yeoja pabbo yang kau maksud Hyukjae~ah?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah jengah melihat sahabatnya mengoceh sendiri disiang hari yang sangat terik dikota Seoul.

"Siapa lagi! Tentu saja sekretaris baru suamiku!"

"Hyejin-ssi?"

"Geurae!"

"Ya eonni~ah menurutku Hyejin-ssi yeoja baik, ketika aku melihatnya penilaianku yang pertama dia yeoja yang sangat sopan," ucap Ryeowook yang masih saja sibuk dengan minuman favoritenya.

"Menurutku juga Hyejin-ssi sangat sopan, mungkin itu hanya perasaan cemburumu saja,"

"Mwo? Ka-kalian membela yeoja genit itu! Benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"Chagiya!"

Panggilan sayang itu membuat ketiga yeoja cantik itu menoleh kesumber suara. Ada Yesung dan Donghae yang tengah berjalan gagah mendekati istri masing-masing.

Namun senyuman tulus hanya terlihat diwajah Ryeowook yang sangat bahagia melihat suaminya datang menepati janji untuk menjemput, "Akhirnya oppa menjemputku," ucap Ryeowook bahagia.

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan tidak bisa bernafas jika tidak melihat wajahmu Wookie~ah,"

"Oppa~" semburat merah itu nampak jelas. Rayuan gombal ala Kim Jongwoon entah mengapa selalu berhasil membuat wajah Ryeowook merah merona. Sepertinya status pengantin baru masih nampak jelas dari wajah Yesung dan Ryeowook saat itu.

"Ckckckck~ jangan bersikap seperti itu dihadapanku! Sangat memuakkan!" protes Eunhyuk.

"Chagiya, waeyo? Kau bersikap acuh kepadaku sejak pagi. Ada apa? Apa aku berbuat salah? Mianhae chagiya, aku tidak bisa jika kau seperti ini," kini giliran couple Lee yang membuat suasana menjadi ramai.

Sungmin yang menjadi penonton dari kedua pasangan ini hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah para sahabatnya, "Itu karena Hyejin-ssi," bisik Ryeowook membantu menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Hyejin-ssi? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Hyukkie cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan sekretaris barumu itu," giliran Sungmin ikut dalam pembahasan.

"Hyukkie chagi, apa itu benar?"

Eunhyuk tetap diam. Rupanya yeoja dengan senyum ciri khas itu masih mempertahankan egonya, "Berikan saja dia kartu ATM dan credit card-mu Donghae-ssi, kau tahu kan istrimu itu sangat menyukai uang. Jika kau memberikan bunga untuk permintaan maaf itu tidak akan berhasil," celetukan Yesung, membuat Ryeowook membulatkan matanya.

"Oppa, jangan memperkeruh suasana,"

"Apa benar aku harus melakukan itu chagi? Apapun akan ku lakukan agar kau bisa percaya kalau aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh!"

"Kau gila Lee Donghae," sahut Yesung yang kali ini tanpa aba-aba Ryeowook langsung membekap mulut sang suami.

"Kau hanya perlu diam tanpa ikut campur urusan mereka Kim Jongwoon-ssi!" bisik Ryeowook kepada Yesung dengan nada yang sedikit mengancam.

"Be-benarkah kau akan memberikanku semuanya? Kau yakin mau melakukannya?" ucap Eunhyuk yang akan langsung luluh jika Donghae sudah membicarakan masalah finansial. Yeoja itu memang sangat mencintai uang suaminya (?)

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau tidak mengabaikanku seperti ini,"

"Gomawoyo chagiyaaaaaa~"

Melihat pasangan aneh itu, Sungmin sampai menggelengkan kepala tidak habis fikir mengapa Donghae selalu saja bisa diperalat oleh yeoja enerjik itu. Benar-benar cinta yang sangat aneh.

"Dimana Kyuhyun? Kalian tidak pergi bersama?"

"Bukankah hari ini jadwal Kyuhyun-ssi untuk mengantarkan Minyu berlatih bela diri?" sahut Ryeowook. Sepertinya yeoja bersuara tinggi itu sangat hafal dengan kegiatan Minyu sehari-hari, bahkan jika Sungmin lupa Ryeowook-lah yang bersedia mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk keponakan tercinta.

"Ah kau benar,"

"Chagiya, mulai sekarang kita harus menjalani program untuk memiliki anak. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memiliki putri seperti magnae evil itu,"

"Tolong jangan memanggil suamiku seperti itu Yesung-ssi,"

"Tapi eonni, suamimu memang magnae evil. Aku khawatir Minyu akan mewarisi sifat appanya, itu sangat tidak baik," ucapan Ryeowook langsung saja disetujui oleh Yesung dan Lee couple yang sudah berdamai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Yaa! Kim Ryeowook apa maksudmu!"

"Aku bersedia menjadi appa cadangan untuk Minyu, aku dan Hyukkie pasti bisa merawat Minyu dengan baik, kau serahkan saja pada kami. Ah, bukankah hari ini giliran Minyu menginap dirumah kami?"

"Cho Minyu itu anakku! Jika kau ingin memiliki seorang putri yang cantik seperti putriku, mintalah kepada istrimu," omel Sungmin.

"Untuk apa, kami masih ingin menikmati masa-masa indah berdua, lagi pula kami sudah memiliki anak. Minyu juga kan anak kami,"

Ttaakkk

Satu jitakan tepat mengenai ujung kepala Donghae setelah namja tampan itu menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, "Apa maksudmu Donghae hyung! Aku dan Sungmin yang susah payah membuatnya, lalu dengan seenak hati kau ingin menikmati hasilnya, aku tidak akan membiarkannya," sedikitnya Sungmin harus bersyukur Kyuhyun datang disaat yang sangat tepat.

"Ish! Magnae ini memang tidak punya sopan santun," gerutu Donghae.

Sungmin yang hampir ingin menangis karena diserang oleh Lee dan Kim couple langsung tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Kyuhyun datang. Sungmin yakin, jika ada Kyuhyun pasangan yang lain tidak akan bisa berkutik!

"Kalian pasti mengganggu istriku lagi, iya kan!" Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat hafal dengan sifat kedua pasangan itu, langsung saja menghampiri Sungmin, "Gwaenchana chagiya? Apa yang mereka katakan? Aigoo! Kau menangis? Ish! Kalian ini!"

"Seharusnya kalian berbangga hati karena Minyu memiliki tiga orang tua yang sangat mencintainya. Ah untuk pentas seni yang akan diadakan bulan depan disekolah Minyu, biar aku dan Yesung oppa yang datang, biar bagaimanapun juga Minyu itu jugakan anak kami,"

"Minyu anakku!" sahut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaaan.

"Aigoo~ tidak boleh pelit seperti itu dengan sahabat sendiri, lagi pula Minyu sudah mengakuiku sebagai eomma kandungnya," ucap Eunhyuk tidak mau kalah.

"Aku eomma kandungnya, dasar ikan asin," ucap Sungmin dengan suara parau, "Kyuhyun~ah, beri tahu mereka untuk segera memiliki anak masing-masing hiksss~"

"Yaaa! Kalian ini!" Kyuhyun melepar tissue bekas kewajah Donghae, "Jangan dengarkan ucapan pasangan ikan itu chagi. Selamanya Minyu akan tetap menjadi putri kecil kita," Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah Donghae.

"Mengapa selalu aku yang menjadi sasaran amarahmu!" teriak Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jika tidak mau tertimpa kesialan, maka buatlah istri enerjikmu itu diam!"

"Tapi sebelum Wookie chagi hamil, Minyu juga masih tetap menjadi anak kandungku. Mau tidak mau kau harus membagi Minyu kepada kami," ucap Yesung yang semakin memanaskan suasana.

"Kau benar oppa! Sebelum aku hamil, Minyu adalah anak kita yang sah. Yaaa! Kalian berdua! Tidak boleh pelit kepada kami, Minyu itu darah daging kita berenam,"

"Mwo? Andwae!"

"Apa perduli kami yang jelas Minyu juga adalah anak kami,"

.

.

.

"Enak saja ingin merebut uri Minyu, tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi!"

"Aku eomma kandungnya Kyuuuu~"

"Tentu saja aku juga appa kandungnya! Aku yang menanamkan benih Minyu didalam rahimmu!"

"Tapi mengapa mereka yang menikmati hasilnya?"

"Hahhh~" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghela nafas bersama.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dalam perjalanan pulang, sedangkan Minyu yang saat itu masih ada jadwal les tambahan dengan sukses sudah disandra oleh Lee couple untuk menginap di apartment mereka. Lalu besoknya giliran Kim couple yang sudah melakukan maneuver untuk menyandra Minyu.

Itu memang hal biasa bagi Minyu. Orang tuanya tidak hanya Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, ada Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook yang juga mencintainya seperti anak kadung. Ada kebahagiaan tersendiri didalam diri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ketika melihat putri mereka tumbuh dikelilingi banyak cinta tapi tidak bisa mereka pungkiri rasa cemburu itu pasti ada ketika dengan tegas Minyu mengumumkan kepada seluruh teman dan guru-guru jika ia memiliki tiga orang tua yang siap membelanya kapan saja dan dimana saja.

"Chagiya, siang ini kita hanya berdua,"

"Lalu?"

"Kau ingin gaya apa?"

"Yaa Cho Kyuhyun! Menyetir saja yang benar!" sudah puluhan tahun Sungmin menjalani rumah tangga dengan Kyuhyun tapi tetap saja Sungmin tersipu malu ketika Kyuhyun dengan vulgar membicarakan urusan ranjang.

"Aigoo~ kenapa wajahmu langsung memerah seperti itu?"

Sungmin mengipasi wajah dengan kedua tangannya dan mengembungkan pipi tanda sedang merajuk. Tentu saja gaya aegyo Sungmin yang tidak bisa menghilang walau statusnya sudah berubah menjadi seorang eomma sukses membuat seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun memanas karena menahan hasrat.

Lampu merah, tanpa banyak berpikir Kyuhyun langsung menarik tubuh Sungmin dan mencium bibir seksi itu dengan sedikit kasar, "Emmppphhh Kyuuu~" Sungmin mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun tapi tetap saja kekuatan Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar.

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti permainan Kyuhyun, lidah itu bergerak kasar menyapu seluruh sudut rongga mulut sang istri tercinta. Terkadang menyedot kuat bibir manis yang sudah menjadi candu dihidupnya sepuluh tahun terakhir ini, "Eemmmpphh~" desahan mulai keluar dari mulut Sungmin ketika tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam untuk tidak meremas gundukan kenyal yang masih terbalut kemeja pink berenda.

Hijau!

Ttttiiinnnnnnn~

"Damn it!" terpaksa Kyuhyun harus menghentikan kegiatannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sungmin membenahi bajunya yang tadi sempat berantakan akibat ulah sang suami, "Kita lanjutkan dirumah,"

.

.

.

Derit ranjang seolah memanaskan suasana malam romantis ini. Tanpa ada gangguan dari putri tercinta, Sungmin bebas berteriak dan mendesah sekeras-kerasnya.

Permainan Kyuhyun malam ini sungguh luar biasa, mengunci tubuh Sungmin dibawah tubuhnya dengan memberikan goyangan-goyangan kasar yang membuat tubuh Sungmin menggeliat menahan kenikmatan tiada tara.

"Ohhh~ Kyuuu~ sudah cukuuuuppp~sshhhhh~"

Dua jam sudah Kyuhyun mengintimidasi tubuh Sungmin untuk mencari kepuasan yang belum satu kali pun ia dapatkan, "Aku belum keluar Minnn~ oh God!"

Dengan kemeja pink yang belum sepenuhnya terlepas dari tubuhnya, membuat keseksian Sungmin bertambah berkali-kali lipat dimata sang pengendali permainan. Tadi ketika masuk kedalam apartment mewahnya, tanpa basa-basi Kyuhyun langsung membopong tubuh Sungmin kekamar, menjatuhkannya dikasur lalu memulai permainan panasnya yang Sungmin yakin baru akan kelar tengah malam nanti.

_Eommaaaa~ Aapppaaaa~ ini Minyuuuuu~ tolong angkat telepon kaliannnnn~ Eommmaaaaa~ Aappaaaa~ ini Minyuuuuu~ tolong angkat telepon kaliannnn~_

Sungmin yang saat itu masih mengangkang dengan Kyuhyun diatas tubuhnya tersadar jika Minyu meneleponnya. Ringtone itu memang sengaja terpasang dihandphone Kyuhyun dan Sungmin khusus untuk panggilan dari putri tercinta.

"Kyuu~ sshhh~ Mi-Minyu Kyuuuu~"

_Eommaaaa~ Aapppaaaa~ ini Minyuuuuu~ tolong angkat telepon kaliannnnn~ Eommmaaaaa~ Aappaaaa~ ini Minyuuuuu~ tolong angkat telepon kaliannnn~_

"Biarkan chagiii~ aku yakin itu Donghae yang ingin mengerjai kita,"

"Akhhh! Ohhhh~ ssshhhh~" walau raganya masih menikmati permainan kasar dari sang suami tapi tangan Sungmin berusaha meraih handphone yang tergeletak di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kurangi Kyuuuu~"

Tahu maksud Sungmin, Kyuhyun menurunkan tempo permainannya, "Yeobseyo Minyu~ahhh ohh~" dengan cepat Sungmin langsung membekap mulutnya.

"_Eomma? Gwaenchana?"_

"_Yaaa! Kalian sedang melakukan apa! Ini masih sorei!"_ terdengar suara Eunhyuk dari seberang sana, mungkin saat ini Minyu sedang mengaktifkan loudspeaker handphone pink kesayangannya.

"Aa-anni Minyu~ah gwaenchana, waeyo?" kening Sungmin mengkerut ketika batang suaminya menekan keras titik sensitive ditubuhnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak akan bisa kompromi jika menyangkut masalah ranjang.

"_Eomma, Minyu berada ditaman bermain sekarang. Hyukkie eomma dan Donghae appa mengajak Minyu bermain. Eomma, sampaikan kepada appa Minyu akan menepati janji. Minyu akan menginap dirumah Donghae appa beberapa malam,"_

"Mm-mwo? Janji apa Minyu akkhhh!" dengan sisa tenaganya, Sungmin sedikit memberontak ketika 'batang' Kyuhyun sedang mengerjai tubuhnya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"_Itu janji antara Minyu dan appa, eomma tidak perlu tahu,"_

"Yaaa! Ohhhh~ Kyuuuu~ berhenti dulu," tanpa mau mendengarkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah memperlebar kaki Sungmin untuk memudahkan gerakan pinggulnya, "Sssshhh~ ohhhhh~ Hyukjae~ah tolong ambil alih telepon, ohhh~" tidak ingin meracuni otak putri semata wayangnya, Sungmin menyuruh Eunhyuk mengambil alih telepon.

"_Kalian benar-benar mesum!"_ suara Eunhyuk terdengar lagi, _"Minyu~ah berikan teleponnya, Minyu lihatkan Donghae appa sedang membeli es krim, cepat susul appa dan katakan jika eomma ingin es krim strawberry ukuran jumbo,"_

"Hyukjae~ah jangan membuat Minyu tidur larut ohhh~ malam, besok- besok Minyu ada kelas musik pagi hari! Kyuuu~ sshhhh~ jeballl ohhhh~" ucap Sungmin dengan terbata-bata.

"_Arra! Kau lanjutkan saja kegiatan mesummu itu, serahkan Minyu kepadaku. Ku dengar Kyuhyun menyuruh Minyu menginap diapartmentku tiga malam ini? Pantas saja Minyu sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang, aku bahkan tidak perlu repot mengambil seragam Minyu diapartmentmu karena Minyu sudah membawanya,"_

"Mwo?" mata Sungmin kini tengah memandang tajam wajah suaminya yang masih sibuk dengan 'kegiatannya', "Kyu, ada perjanjian apa antara kau dan putrimu?"

"Tutup teleponmu dan layani aku dengan baik Sungmin~ah," tidak mau memperdulikan apapun, Kyuhyun tetap semangat memainkan permainannya dengan menjadikan tubuh Sungmin sebagai objeknya.

"_Cih, suamimu itu benar-benar merencanakan semuanya dengan sangat matang,"_ ucap Eunhyuk sinis.

"Aa-apa maksudmu? Akhhh! Sakit Kyuuuu~"

"_Sudahlah hanya suamimu dan Minyu yang mengerti apa isi perjanjian itu, yang jelas aku rasa itu hanya akal-akalan magnae evil itu untuk mendapatkanmu beberapa hari ini. Kekanakan sekali dia,"_

"Kyuhyuuuuunnn!"

"_Yaa Lee Sungmin! Dengarkan aku, semua biaya penginapan Minyu selama tiga hari di apartmentku akan kumasukkan ketagihan rekening suamimu. Tadi aku membelikan gaun cantik untuk Minyu, karena kau eomma kandungnya tentu saja itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu bukan tanggung jawabku, ya sudah kalian lanjutkanlah jangan khawatir aku akan menjaga Minyu dengan baik, annyeong,"_

"YAAA CHO KYUHYUN!"

****** My Husband is Perfect! ******

Menjadi istri Komisaris Utama dari perusahaan berlabel 'C.K.L Grup' membuat Sungmin selalu mendapatkan penghormatan setiap kali berjalan menyusuri gedung mewah yang tiga tahun ini menjadi kantor pusat dari perusahaan C.K.L Grup yang dipimpin oleh suaminya.

Para petugas keamanan, resepsionist dan para karyawan yang melihat Sungmin akan dengan suka rela membungkukkan badannya, dan tentu saja hal inilah yang membuat Sungmin jarang sekali menemui suaminya dikantor.

Risih. Itulah yang dialami Sungmin jika datang kekantor suaminya. Itu karena Sungmin tidak terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini, dia tidak terbiasa menjadi sosok yang dihormati banyak orang.

"Permisi, aku ingin bertemu dengan Komisaris Cho, apa dia sedang sibuk?" tanya Sungmin kepada pihak resepsionist yang selalu standby di lobby gedung untuk menyapa para tamu.

Sebenarnya tanpa meminta ijinpun semua orang telah mengenal siapa Sungmin sebenarnya, tapi itulah Lee Sungmin. Yeoja sederhana yang tidak pernah bisa menjadi pribadi lain walau statusnya kini telah berubah.

"Maaf Nyonya, silahkan tunggu,"

Tanpa menjawab, Sungmin tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, "Tuan Cho menunggu anda diruangannya, silahkan Nyonya,"

"Gomawo,"

Gedung mewah dengan duapuluh lantai dan bergaya minimalis modern dengan sistem keamanan tercanggih ini memang sudah resmi menjadi kantor pusat C.K.L Grup sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, tapi tetap saja Sungmin tidak pernah hafal dimana letak ruangan Kyuhyun dan ini sangat memalukan!

Jika saja dia pergi bersama Minyu, pastilah Minyu yang akan memimpin jalan dan dengan cepat membawa Sungmin keruangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat mudah, tapi sekarang?

"Lantai 13? Ah, anni lantai 15 kan? Atau lantai 17?" dengan bingung Sungmin memandang tombol disisi kanan lift, "Ish! Mengapa aku tidak pernah hafal dimana ruangannya, Minyu~ahhhhhh hikkkssss~"

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Nyonya?" tanya salah seorang petugas keamanan.

"Ah, ahjussi, apa kau tahu dimana letak ruangan suamiku? Komisaris Cho?"

"Ne?"

"Aku lupa," dengan wajah memelas, Sungmin berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan bingung sang petugas keamanan.

"Mari saya antarkan Nyonya,"

Dengan sabar petugas keamanan yang Sungmin tahu bermarga Yoon yang terlihat dari kartu pengenalnya mengantarkan Sungmin sampai ruangan utama gedung yang didalamnya terdapat tiga ruangan milik Kyuhyun sebagai Komisaris, Kim Jongwoon sebagai Direktur Utama dan Lee Donghae sebagai Direktur.

"Sampai disini, ada lagi yang perlu saya bantu?"

"Anni, jeongmal gomawoyo ahjussi,"

Sebelum pergi, lagi-lagi petugas keamanan itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya yang langsung Sungmin balas dengan penghormatan yang sama, "Permisi, aku ingin bertemu dengan Komisaris Cho,"

"Ne, silahkan masuk, Tuan Cho sudah menunggu anda,"

"Yang kanan, tengah atau kiri ruangan suamiku?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara rendah.

"Ne?"

"Aa-anni, gomawo,"

.

.

.

"Lama sekali,"

"Gedung ini terlalu luas," jawab Sungmin yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang terdapat diruangan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa atau kau kesasar?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat paham dengan sifat Sungmin.

"Anni, ahjussi Yoon yang mengantarku jadi aku tidak kesasar,"

"Ternyata Minyu lebih pandai darimu," Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan urusan kantornya membiarkan Sungmin untuk beristirahat sejenak, "Apa yang membuatmu datang kekantorku? Kau punya masalah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengetik tugas-tugas kantornya.

Walau statusnya adalah yang tertinggi di perusahaan, tapi Kyuhyun tetap turun tangan menyelesaikan proyek dan juga tetap memberi arahan kepada karyawannya. Seluruh karyawan Cho Grup memang mengenal sosok Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan tegas. Hanya Sungmin dan para sahabatnya lah yang tahu bagaimana sifat asli namja bermarga Cho itu.

"Aku bosan. Tidak ada kelas hari ini, juga tidak ada Minyu jadi aku tidak melakukan apapun dirumah itu sangat membosankan,"

"Lalu kau putuskan datang kekantorku untuk bermain?"

"Setidaknya aku bisa mengawasimu. Apa kau begitu sibuk?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya dan memandang Sungmin, "Kemarilah," Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya isyarat agar Sungmin menghampirinya.

Sungmin menurut dan duduk dipangkuan sang suami, "Aku lelah," ucap Kyuhyun dengan menyandarkan kepalanya didada Sungmin.

"Istirahatlah," tangan Sungmin mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan sangat halus, "Beberapa tahun ini kau pasti sangat tidak nyaman melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak kau sukai,"

"Anni, aku mulai menikmati pekerjaanku sekarang,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne,"

"Kau tahu, mungkin sudah sangat sering kukatakan. Tapi sekarang aku ingin sekali mengatakannya,"

"Katakanlah, aku tidak akan pernah bosan mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulutmu. Bahkan aku sangat menyukai suara desahanmu," gurau Kyuhyun.

"Aku bersyukur memilikimu Kyu,"

"Aku bahkan lebih bersyukur karena telah mendapatkanmu. Apa itu usahamu untuk meyakinkanku jika Minyu membutuhkan seorang dongsaeng? Tidak perlu memohon, aku akan dengan senang hati mengabulkannya,"

"Kyu, aku tidak bercanda,"

"Aku pun tidak,"

"Kyuhyun~ah!" sebagai Direktur Utama sekaligus pemilik saham terbesar kedua di C.K.L Grup membuat Yesung bebas masuk kapan saja keruangan Kyuhyun tanpa harus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Inilah kebiasaan Yesung yang terus terang saja sangat tidak Kyuhyun sukai.

"Sudah kubilang ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk Kim Jongwoon-ssi!"

"Ah Sungmin-ssi, maaf mengganggu. Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan dengan bocah itu,"

"Yaaa!"

"Gwaenchana, kau ingin aku keluar dari ruangan ini?" Sungmin sudah bersiap beranjak dari pangkuan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun menahannya, "Kau disini saja, tidak perlu keluar. Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan Kim Jongwoon-ssi,"

"Baca ini," Yesung menyerahkan sebuah koran bisnis yang selalu ada dimejanya setiap pagi, "Aku baru sempat membacanya tadi,"

Kyuhyun mengambil koran itu dan membacanya dengan seksama. Headline disurat kabar itu benar-benar mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari Sungmin yang saat itu sudah menyingkir dari pangkuan sang suami agar membuat Kyuhyun lebih leluasa.

"Aa-apakah ini benar?"

"Aku sudah memastikannya dan semua kabar itu memang benar,"

Sungmin hanya bisa diam memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Kedua sahabat itu terlihat sangat serius saat ini. Bahkan untuk bertanya pun Sungmin takut.

"Kau akan membiarkannya? Kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa memberinya intruksi.

"Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu? Bukankah itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku?"

"Ya Tuhan Kyuhyun! Setidaknya kau harus membantu!"

Oke, saat ini Sungmin sudah sangat bingung dengan pembicaraan mereka. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil koran dari tangan Kyuhyun untuk mencari tahu sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Saat akan membaca, kini gantian Kyuhyun yang mengambil koran itu dari tangan Sungmin, "Kau tidak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi,"

Walau tidak melihat secara keseluruhan tapi Sungmin sedikit tahu apa yang sekarang tengah mereka bahas. Cho Grup mengalami kebangkrutan. Iya, hanya itu yang dapat Sungmin baca dari headline surat kabar bisnis itu.

"Tunggu disini, jangan kemanapun sampai aku kembali. Yesung hyung kita bicara diluar," Kyuhyun segera beranjak lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin dengan diikuti Yesung dibelakangnya.

"Cho Grup failed!" seru Yesung saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari ruangan.

"Arra,"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa, biarkan saja! Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Cho Grup,"

"Kau gila! Perusahaan yang sudah susah payah dibangun keluargamu akan diambil alih oleh perusahaan lain!"

"Kau yang gila! Aku masih ingat bagaimana dulu Nyonya Cho membuangku karena dia menganggap aku salah karena telah mencintai Sungmin!"

"Itu dulu Kyu! Jadilah dewasa sekarang!"

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Membantu mereka? Membeli saham Cho Grup lalu mengembalikan kepada mereka? Omong kosong! Itu sama saja membuang waktu berhargaku,"

"Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun! Lupakanlah kejadian masa lalu! Kau tahu siapa yang akan membeli Cho Grup? Daehan Grup! Perusahaan yang sedari dulu ingin menjatuhkan Cho Grup dan menjadi saingan terbesar kita saat ini,"

"Yesung hyung, sepertinya kau lupa jika aku adalah Komisaris Utama C.K.L Grup. Akulah yang berhak membuat keputusan dan keputusanku adalah membiarkan Cho Grup, lagi pula apa untungnya kita membantu perusahaan itu?"

"Diperusahaan yang hampir hancur itu ada jerih payah appamu Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Yesung dengan lembut. Sedikitnya Yesung sudah sangat hafal bagaimana tabiat seorang Cho Kyuhyun, "Setidaknya kau membantu kedua orang tuamu. Iya aku tahu mereka telah berbuat salah kepadamu, tapi tolong Kyuhyun gunakan hatimu saat ini,"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kerinduan itu memang selalu ada dihatinya tapi kebencian mungkin lebih mendominasi saat ini. Sedari kecil hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tua membuat Kyuhyun tidak mengerti bagaimana cara memaafkan kedua manusia yang telah berjasa melahirkannya kedunia.

"Sudahlah hyung, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Kumohon jangan bahas masalah ini lagi,"

.

.

.

Demi Tuhan, bagi Sungmin ini adalah kencannya dengan Kyuhyun yang paling membosankan selama dirinya mulai berhubungan dengan namja tampan itu. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya diam dan dengan tenang meminum hot moccachino kesukaannya.

"Bukankah hari ini kau sibuk? Lalu untuk apa kita berkencan?" Sungmin menyerah dan berusaha memulai pembicaraan, "Hanya ingin mengalihkan pikiran, makanya kau mengajakku kencan?"

"Ne?"

"Suamiku jadi tidak tampan lagi, aku tidak suka,"

"Yaaa!"

Suasana café yang terletak tepat didepan kantor pusat C.K.L Grup memang masih sepi saat itu. Waktu belum menunjukkan jam makan siang, suasana lengang masih jelas terlihat saat itu.

"Walau terkadang sangat sulit, tapi memaafkan jelas lebih baik daripada menanamkan kebencian dihatimu," ucap Sungmin dengan menyuapkan potongan kecil strawberry cake kemulut sang suami.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ku yakin kau tahu maksudku," inilah salah satu cara Sungmin untuk menaklukan hati suaminya yang terkadang sangat keras dengan pendiriannya. Berbicara dengan baik dan lembut, Sungmin yakin akan perlahan bisa mengubah cara berfikir seorang Cho Kyuhyun, "Lupakan masa lalu dan buatlah masa depanmu menjadi lebih bahagia. Kau telah memilikiku dan Minyu, lalu apa salahnya mencoba keberuntungan lain dengan memiliki kedua orang tuamu juga? Kau jelas merindukan mereka,"

Dengan tenang Kyuhyun mendengarkan setiap perkataan Sungmin. Inilah yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun membutuhkan sosok seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Ayo kita bersepeda,"

"Mwo?"

"Kajja," tanpa menghiraukan makanan dan minuman yang belum sepenuhnya habis, Sungmin sudah menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya bersepeda ditaman.

Hanya bersepeda, kencan kali ini terlihat sangat sederhana. Kyuhyun membonceng Sungmin dengan sepeda yang mereka sewa lalu membawa Sungmin berputar mengelilingi sungai Han yang menjadi ikon kota Seoul.

"Kita seperti sepasang kekasih, aku suka," ucap Sungmin dengan tangan yang masih memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Karena memakai gaun putih yang semakin memperjelas kecantikannya, Sungmin terpaksa harus duduk menyamping. Sedangkan Kyuhyun telah melepas jas kantornya dan saat ini hanya memakai kemeja putih yang dua kancing teratasnya telah dibuka dipadu dengan celana hitam yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Setiap orang yang melihat pasti tidak akan percaya jika kita sudah memiliki satu orang putri yang sangat cantik,"

"Kau benar! Semua orang pasti iri dengan kita," ucap Sungmin dengan wajah yang dengan jelas memperlihatkan pancaran kebahagiaan. Kini dunia tidak lagi kejam kepadanya, sejak Kyuhyun datang perlahan semuanya menjadi lebih baik, "Kyuhyun~ah,"

"Mmm,"

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat mencintaiku?"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu juga sangat mencintaiku?" bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Sungmin.

"Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak mencintaimu, kau terlalu sempurna untuk diabaikan," jawab Sungmin yang masih nyaman meletakkan kepalanya dipunggung sang suami, "Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

"Saat melihatmu aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku. Jika aku sempurna dimatamu, maka dimataku kau banyak sekali kekurangannya. Bodoh, sangat ceroboh, tidak bisa memasak, suka sekali menangis dan kau pun tidak bisa melakukan semua hal dengan benar, tapi itulah kesempurnaan kita. Kau mengisi celah kosong yang aku tidak punya, kita saling mengisi. Karena itulah aku mencintaimu,"

"Jadi kau mencintaiku karena kekuranganku?"

"Jika kita sama-sama sempurna, tidak akan ada tenggang rasa dalam hubungan kita, itu sangat tidak baik,"

"Begitukah? Itulah yang membuatku sangat mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun,"

"Nado,"

Menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan hal-hal kecil seperti ini memang selalu rutin mereka lakukan. Berkencan hanya dengan memakan bekal ditaman kota Seoul atau sekedar menonton film Sungmin percaya mampu memperkuat hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Dengan hadirnya Minyu, tidak membuat Kyuhyun lupa untuk melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti ini untuk Sungmin. Sulit sekali mempertahankan cinta, tapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berhasil mematahkan pernyataan itu.

Sederhana sekali caranya.

Hormati pasangan, dengarkan keinginannya dan lakukan dengan hati, Kyuhyun yakin akan membuat hari-harinya tidak akan pernah bosan mendengarkan pernyataan cinta dari sang pemilik hati.

"Seperti katamu, lakukan apapun sesuai dengan kata hatimu. Jika kata hatimu menyuruhmu untuk membuang egomu, lakukanlah. Jangan sampai kau menyesal dikemudian hari Kyu,"

****** My Husband is Perfect! ******

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan dokter Shin, bisa tolong beritahu dia jika Lee Sungmin sudah datang?" saat ini Sungmin tengah berada di Rumah Sakit pusat Seoul untuk melakukan check up rutin. Walau sudah dinyatakan sembu total, tapi Kyuhyun tetap mewajibkan Sungmin melakukan check up rutin.

"Ne, mohon ditunggu sebentar,"

Setelah beberapa menit berbicara ditelepon, petugas itu mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk kedalam ruangan dokter Shin yang memang sudah menunggu kedatangan pasien tetapnya.

"Annyeong dokter Shin," sapa Sungmin saat dirinya sudah masuk kedalam ruangan yang interiornya didominasi warna putih bersih mencerminkan profesi sang pemilik.

"Sungmin~ah, silahkan masuk,"

Dokter berperawakan gemuk itu lalu membuka catatan kesehatan Sungmin yang selama ini selalu menjadi pengawasannya, "Baiklah, pertama-tama adakah yang ingin kau keluhkan kepadaku tentang kesehatanmu?"

"Anniya, aku merasa sangat sehat saat ini,"

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya,"

"Tapi-"

"Tapi?"

"Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini ada yang tidak beres dengan pencernaanku. Aku selalu merasa mual disaat-saat tertentu, aku juga sering merasakan pusing mendadak jika aku merasa terlalu lelah. Apa itu berbahaya? Aku tidak ingin menceritakannya kepada Kyuhyun, kau tahu kan bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun terhadapku,"

"Arra. Ku pastikan suamimu akan langsung menyeretmu kerumah sakit dan menyewa jasaku sampai dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan dengan panik berkata kesemua tim dokter untuk segera menyembuhkanmu,"

"Terkadang dia memang sangat berlebihan,"

"Tapi kau mencintainya,"

"Ya, aku mencintainya," ucap Sungmin dengan senyum ciri khasnya yang dipastikan akan membuat setiap namja terjerat oleh pesonanya.

"Mari kita cari tahu apa penyakitmu dan sesegera mungkin menyembuhkannya sebelum Tuan Cho yang terhormat membuat keramaian dirumah sakit ini,"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi candaan dokter yang sudah ia anggap sepertinya oppa kandungnya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat diambil sample darahnya, Sungmin melanjutkan obrolannya dengan dokter Shin sambil menunggu hasil lab yang akan keluar 10 menit lagi, "Tolong katakan kepadaku siapa orang yang telah berbaik hati mendonorkan sumsumnya kepadaku," ucap Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"Mian, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu Sungmin,"

"Wae?"

"Etika kedokteran yang melarangku melakukan itu,"

"Selalu itu jawabanmu,"

"Dan kau selalu menanyakan hal yang sama padahal kau tahu aku akan menjawab apa,"

"Dia telah menyelamatkanku, sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk paling tidak mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang itu,"

"Semua orang yang menjadi pendonor pasti sudah yakin memberikan sebagian fungsi tubuhnya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain. Mereka tidak perlu ucapan terima kasih karena mereka melakukannya dengan ikhlas,"

"Sekali ini saja, tolong langgar etika kedokteranmu demi aku. Aku berjanji akan merahasiakannya,"

"Hasil labmu sudah keluar," ucap dokter Shin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Dokter itu dengan seksama membaca hasil lab yang dikirimkan langsung oleh petugas lab secara online. Dengan serius, dokter bertubuh gempal itu memandangi laptop hitam yang memang tersedia dimeja kerjanya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menyembuhkan penyakitmu ini Sungmin~ah,"

"Wae? Apa penyakitku kali ini tidak bisa disembuhkan? Oddokhae? Kyuhyun~ah Minyu~ah,"

Tawa kecil terdengar saat dokter Shin melihat kepanikan diwajah pasiennya, "Minyu akan mempunyai seorang dongsaeng,"

"Mwo?"

"Kau hamil,"

"Mwo?"

"Lima minggu. Aigoo, bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadari kondisimu Sungmin~ah. Bahkan kehamilanmu sudah memasuki minggu kelima,"

"Benarkah aku hamil?"

"Kau ingin aku memprint out hasil labmu? Baiklah, berikan hasil lab ini kesuamimu dan pastikan dia tidak menyentuhmu sampai usia kandunganmu memasuki minggu ke enambelas,"

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Satu lagi kebahagiaan Tuhan yang singgah dihidupnya, kali ini Sungmin kembali dititipkan seorang malaikat kecil untuk menyempurnakan kehidupan keluarga kecilnya.

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo," Sungmin mengambil hasil lab dan bergegas pergi untuk mengabarkan berita bahagia ini kepada sang suami tercinta.

"Sungmin~ah," panggil dokter Shin sebelum Sungmin memutar knop pintu ruangannya.

"Ne?"

"Cho Yeunghwan,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia adalah malaikat penolongmu. Tuhan mengirimkan Tuan Cho untuk menyelamatkan hidupmu,"

Mata foxy itu membulat sempurna. Apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini ternyata adalah sebuah kebenaran. Malam itu saat obat bius sedikit menghilang ditubuhnya, samar-samar Sungmin merasakan tangannya digenggam erat oleh seseorang. Bukan, Sungmin tahu itu bukan Kyuhyun. Genggaman itu berbeda, orang itu mengucapkan berkali-kali kata maaf dengan suara tangisan yang juga mendominasi.

Dan jika Sungmin tidak salah, ia melihat wajah Tuan Cho saat itu.

"Dia memberikanku syarat untuk menutup mulut, tapi kurasa Minyu dan calon dongsaengnya berhak mendapatkan kasih sayang lebih dari haraboji dan halmonienya. Dan kau, berhak merasakan kasih sayang ganda dari orang tua yang mungkin sudah menyadari jika kau adalah pilihan terbaik untuk putra mereka, Kyuhyun,"

Seketika itu juga Sungmin berlari dan memeluk erat dokter Shin, "Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo,"

.

.

.

"Kita bisa melebarkan aset dengan cara membeli saham Cho Grup sebelum Daehan Grup mengambil alih semuanya," saran Yesung. Saat ini C.K.L Grup sedang mengadakan Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham Tahunan. Memang ada maksud dibalik saran yang namja bermarga Kim itu suarakan tapi, demi Tuhan ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun sedikit mempunyai hati nurani dan membantu keluarganya yang saat ini benar-benar berada diujung tanduk, "Dengan cara itu paling tidak kita bisa mengambil program kerja dan project Cho Grup yang sempat tertunda karena masalah financial. Kita tahu, walau sekarang kita memegang saham tertinggi dibursa efek Korea tapi nama besar Cho Grup tidak pernah tergeser oleh perusahaan manapun. Dengan bergabungnya C.K.L dan Cho Grup aku akan pastikan posisi kita akan aman sampai sepuluh tahun mendatang. Aku sudah melakukan perhitungan dan aku yakin perhitunganku tidak akan meleset,"

Seluruh jajaran petinggi C.K.L Grup yang hadir menganggukkan kepalanya atas usul yang disampaikan oleh Direktur Utama mereka, Kim Jongwoon. Hanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak menyetujui saran itu, "Aku ingin mendengar opsi kedua, hilangkan Cho Grup dari daftar perusahaan yang akan kita ambil alih," ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Sepertinya kita harus mendengarkan pendapat petinggi lainnya Kyuhyun-ssi," sergah Yesung, karena ia tahu jelas jika petinggi lainnya menyetujui usulannya kali ini, "Aku tahu jika kau adalah pemegang saham dan pemegang jabatan tertinggi di C.K.L Grup tapi jangan lupakan juga pemegang saham dan investor lainnya yang juga mempunyai hak untuk memutuskan hasil Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham Tahunan C.K.L Grup. Menurutku jika itu memberikan C.K.L Grup banyak keuntungan dan bisa lebih meningkatkan kesejahteraan karyawanku, aku akan melakukannya dan membuang segala egoku,"

"Aku menyetujuinya," sergah Donghae yang tengah sibuk membaca hasil perhitungan Yesung, "Apa yang membuatmu tidak menyetujui ide brilian ini Kyuhyun-ssi? Satu suara setuju untuk usulan Yesung-ssi," ucap Donghae mengamankan posisi Yesung.

"Aku pun demikian," Lee Minjung investor terbesar C.K.L Grup angkat bicara.

"Baiklah dua orang sudah berada dipihakku," ucap Yesung dengan senyum kemenangan diwajahnya.

"Aku setuju,"

"Aku berada dipihak Yesung-ssi,"

"Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk perusahaan ini, jadi aku ikut usul Yesung-ssi,"

"Aku pun demikian,"

Satu per satu petinggi C.K.L Grup menyuarakan pendapatnya. Kyuhyun kalah. Semua petinggi menyetujui saran yang diajukan oleh Direktur Utama mereka, tapi bukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun namanya jika ia kalah dengan sangat mudah.

"Walau kalian setuju, tapi keputusan tetap ada ditanganku, project Yesung-ssi tidak akan terealisasi jika aku tidak menandatangani surat persetujuan itu. Dan aku tegaskan aku tidak menyetujui usulan itu, Donghae-ssi aku akan menjalankan saranmu untuk membuka kantor cabang di London," ucap Kyuhyun final.

"Tapi kurasa saran Yesung-ssi yang paling tepat,"

"Kau tidak boleh mencampuri urusan keluargamu dengan C.K.L Grup. Kita mengembangkan perusahaan ini bersama-sama," Yesung mulai merasa dirinya kehilangan kesabaran.

"Sepertinya kau lupa. Aku adalah Komisaris Utama C.K.L Grup Yesung-ssi,"

"Tandatangani Surat Persetujuan itu atau aku akan menceraikanmu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi," serentak, semua orang yang berada diruang rapat itu menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Sosok Sungmin dengan tegas berdiri diujung ruang rapat dan dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya menuju podium yang tadinya digunakan Yesung untuk mempresentasikan usulannya, "Sepertinya kau lupa jika kau telah mengganti namamu dengan nama istrimu sebagai pemegang saham terbesar di C.K.L Grup Tuan Cho Kyuhyun-ssi," ucap Sungmin tegas dan berhasil membuat semua orang terkejut.

Dua tahun yang lalu Kyuhyun memang mengganti nama kepemilikan perusahaan menjadi nama Sungmin –istrinya. Dengan pertimbangan yang hanya diketahui Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menjadikan Sungmin pemegang saham non aktif dan memberikan keseluruhan saham yang ia pegang untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya memposisikan dirinya sebagai Komisaris Utama tanpa memegang satu persen-pun saham C.K.L Grup.

"Aa-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Well, Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang suami yang sangat mencintai istrinya dan selalu tunduk dengan aturan yang diberlakukan oleh seorang Cho Sungmin. Katakanlah Kyuhyun adalah seorang suami yang takut dengan kekuasaan Sungmin yang sudah sejak lama mempropaganda hatinya.

"Aku sedang menjalankan posisiku sebagai pemilik saham terbesar di C.K.L Grup dan aku membutuhkan tandatanganmu sebagai Komisaris Utama untuk merealisasikan project kerja yang tadi sudah disampaikan oleh Yesung-ssi,"

"Tta-tapi Sungmin~ah," sergah Kyuhyun lirih yang membuat sebagian peserta rapat tersenyum tertahan melihat sisi lain dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ini stempelmu dan cepat tandatangani surat persetujuan itu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi," ucap Sungmin dengan nada penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

"Kau sengaja mempermalukan aku didepan seluruh petinggi perusahaan Nyonya Cho?"

"Tentu,"

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin suamiku membuang egonya dan menuruti semua perintahku,"

"Apa aku mendapatkan keuntungan jika menuruti semua keinginanmu? Jangan lupakan profesiku sebagai seorang pengusaha Nyonya Cho, hidupku harus selalu menguntungkan,"

"Aku tidak akan memberikanmu keuntungan yang kau inginkan, tapi aku akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang kau impikan,"

"Aku sudah memiliki kebahagiaanku sejak aku mengenalmu sayang," tidak tahan terus bersikap sinis dengan sang pemilik hati, Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin dan mencium bibir plum itu dengan penuh gairah.

Ruang kerja Kyuhyun memang terkadang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan romantis yang dilakukan kedua pasangan suami istri itu.

Ciuman penuh gairah itu meningkat menjadi pagutan-pagutan kasar bibir Kyuhyun yang mendominasi permainan yang Sungmin yakin akan berlanjut sampai Kyuhyun mencapai klimaksnya.

Tangan kekar itu tidak bisa mengabaikan gundukan kenyal didada Sungmin yang entah mengapa ukurannya semakin membesar beberapa minggu ini. Yah, paling tidak itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan karena Kyuhyun tahu benar ukuran gundukan kenyal itu bahkan Kyuhyun sanggup membelikan Sungmin bra dengan ukuran yang pas tanpa mengajak Sungmin sekalipun.

Satu per satu kancing kemeja cokelat berenda yang saat itu Sungmin padukan dengan rok mini berwarna hitam terlepas memperlihatkan bra hitam hadiah pernikahan dari sang suami tercinta. Tanpa melepasnya, Kyuhyun membuka pengait bra dan langsung melahap benda kenyal menggemaskan yang selama ini menjadi teman pengantar tidur yang paling ampuh bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Oh~ Kyuhyun~ahhh," satu desahan keluar dari mulut sang yeoja yang langsung membuat kadar gairah sang namja meningkat berkali-kali lipat.

"Kau harus menerima hukuman karena telah mempermalukan suamimu didepan umum chagi,"

"Tapi ini dikantor Kyu- akhhh!" Sungmin berteriak ketika dengan gemas Kyuhyun menggigit ujung puncak dari benda kenyal itu.

'_Berikan hasil lab ini kesuamimu dan pastikan dia tidak menyentuhmu sampai usia kandunganmu memasuki minggu ke enambelas'_

Sungmin teringat perkataan dokter Shin pagi tadi. Jika tidak dihentikan, Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun akan memakan tubuhnya habis detik ini juga, "Kyu ohh~ ssshhh~ hentikan kumohon, ohhh~ nikmat Kyuuu~"

"Kau menyuruhku berhenti tapi kau menikmatinya, yang mana yang harus kupilih?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan membenamkan wajahnya diantara payudara indah milik Sungmin yang dibeberapa bagian sudah penuh dengan kissmark ulah sang suami.

Jika Kyuhyun sudah bermain-main dengan payudaranya Sungmin memang selalu terbuai dan mengakibatkan tubuhnya pasrah mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi dari suami pervertnya tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Sungmin harus menjaga kandungannya, sebelum memasuki minggu ke enambelas kandungan memang masih sangat rentan.

Dengan keras Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun yang menyebabkan tubuh namja Februari itu tersentak kebelakang, "WAE!" merasa kegiatannya diganggu, marah pun menjadi alternatif untuk Kyuhyun mendapatkan lagi kepuasannya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang hentikan," ucap Sungmin dengan bibir poutynya yang tanpa sadar membuat darah Kyuhyun kembali menggelora.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Kyuhyun kembali menyerang bibir Sungmin yang saat itu sedang merapihkan pakaiannya, "Yaaaa! Aku bilang hentikan!"

"Chagiya ayolah, aku sudah telanjur menginginkan tubuhmu sekarang. Dan aku perintahkan kau tidak boleh menolak," Kyuhyun maju satu langkah.

"Berani menyentuhku, aku akan berteriak minta tolong!"

"Ish! Yang aku sentuh itu istriku sendiri!"

"YYAAAAA! YESUNG-SSI KYUHYUN INGIN MEMPERKOSA- mmpphh-"

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?" dengan cepat Kyuhyun membekap mulut Sungmin, "Lagipula untuk apa meminta bantuan kepada namja kura-kura itu! Kau menyukainya? Ingat Cho Sungmin, dia itu suami sahabatmu sendiri! Dan kau pun sudah memiliki suami!"

"Ish! Kekanakan sekali!" dengan cepat Sungmin merapihkan pakaiannya dan menguncir kembali rambut panjangnya yang tadi sempat dilepas oleh Kyuhyun. Saat bercinta Kyuhyun memang mengharuskan rambut Sungmin terurai untuk menambah keseksian yeoja bergigi kelinci itu, "Aku hanya menuruti perintah dokter Shin, dia bilang sampai usia kandunganku memasuki minggu ke enambelas kau dilarang menyentuhku,"

"Dokter Shin? Apa hasilnya? Kau sakit? Mana yang sakit? Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," belum mencerna perkataan Sungmin dengan baik, Kyuhyun langsung membantu Sungmin mengancingkan kembali baju dan dengan cepat mengambil tas kerja dan kunci mobilnya.

Sungmin yang melihat tingkah bodoh suaminya hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ternyata sebenarnya Kyuhyun lebih bodoh daripada aku," gerutu Sungmin yang tentu saja didengar oleh suaminya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu," wajah panik itu jelas terlihat. Kyuhyun trauma. Yah, bisa dibilang namja pecinta game itu trauma dengan hal yang berbau dokter Shin dan rumah sakit. Apapun yang menyangkut tentang kedua hal itu akan langsung mengingatkannya pada memori saat Sungmin harus melawan penyakitnya dan mempertahankan Minyu diwaktu yang sama, "Kajja kita pergi sekarang, aku akan menelepon Eunhyuk untuk menjaga Minyu lebih lama. Aku ingin merawatmu sampai kau sembuh," Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh yeoja manis itu.

"Wae?"

"Ish! Cho Kyuhyun pabbo!"

"Chagiya~ jangan membuatku takut,"

"Aku hamil!"

"Mwo?"

"Dokter Shin bilang kau tidak boleh menyentuhku sampai usia kehamilanku memasuki minggu ke enambelas karena usia kandunganku masih sangat rawan!"

"Kka-kau ha-"

"Ne! Aku hamil dan Minyu akan mempunyai seorang dongsaeng! Kau puas! Ish jika tahu aku hamil dari awal, aku tidak akan mau bercinta denganmu. Aigoo~ semalam bahkan kita melakukannya sampai pagi, oddokhae? Minyu~ah hikksss~"

Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Wae! Kau masih belum paham? Aish! Kenapa Minyu appa menjadi sangat bodoh, sudahlah aku lapar dan aku ingin makan, annyeong!"

"Mulai besok kau harus berhenti bekerja!" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang membuat langkah Sungmin terhenti.

"Mwo?"

"Berhenti bekerja mulai besok kubilang dan lepaskan sepatu high heelsmu itu! Kau mau makan? Apa yang kau inginkan? Beritahu aku, aku akan menyuruh orang membelikannya, kau tidak boleh lelah kau tidak boleh banyak berjalan," dengan panik Kyuhyun melepaskan sepatu cokelat berhak tinggi yang membuat kaki Sungmin terlihat lebih panjang. Sejak melahirkan Sungmin memang hobby memakai sepatu berhak untuk menyamarkan tubuh pendeknya.

"Yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Kau harus duduk tenang, yeoja yang hamil tidak boleh banyak bergerak!" Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin dan menidurkannya disofa, "Kau mau apa? Bullgogi? Steak? Ddobboki? Ah anni, makananmu harus sehat supaya bayi kita pun sehat, apa yang harus kulakukan? Ah matta! Aku akan memanggil Yoon ahjussi, yaaa! Ahjussi!"

"Dia tidak akan bisa mendengarmu Kyu,"

"Ah kau benar!"

Sungmin terkekeh melihat tingkah laku dan kepanikan Kyuhyun yang Sungmin yakin akan bertambah protektif sembilan bulan kedepan.

.

.

.

"Aku terlihat pendek," ucap Sungmin lirih. Sejak tadi yeoja itu hanya memperhatikan sandal jepit yang sekarang sedang ia gunakan. Tanpa mau dibantah, Kyuhyun membuang sepatu high heels Sungmin dan menggantinya dengan sandal jepit.

"Yeoja yang sedang hamil tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan sepatu berhak chagi, kau bilang kita akan menjemput Minyu dimana? Bukankah Minyu di apartment Donghae hyung?" dengan fokus Kyuhyun melajukan mobil Audi-nya dengan kecepatan 40 km/jam. Ayolah, ini sudah sangat berlebihan untuk Sungmin.

"Bisa kau menjalankan mobil ini dengan lebih cepat Minyu appa?"

"Anni, yeoja yang sedang hamil tidak boleh terlalu banyak menerima guncangan,"

Sungmin mengkerutkan keningnya dan kembali menarik nafas panjang, "Kemana kita akan menjemput Minyu?"

"Minyu sedang berada di Lotte Mall, kita kesana,"

"Siap!"

Ttiiinnnnn!

"Yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau hampir membahayakan istriku! Dia sedang hamil, kau tahu!" teriak Kyuhyun saat ada pengendara sepeda motor yang menyalip mobilnya yang berjalan terlalu pelan dilintasan cepat, "Aish! Aku harus mengosongkan jalan ini dari pengendara sepeda motor!"

"Kau yang salah chagi," dengan datar Sungmin mengomentari omelan sang suami.

"Aku yang salah? Mana bisa,"

"Kau tidak lihat? Ini lintasan cepat! Jika kau masih menjalankan mobilmu dengan tenaga kura-kura sekarang juga pindah kejalur lambat!"

"Ne, ne, ne sudah jangan marah lagi chagi, yeoja yang sedang hamil tidak boleh mengeluarkan banyak energi,"

.

.

.

"Minyu~ah," panggil Kyuhyun saat melihat putri cantiknya sedang bermain ditaman yang disediakan pihak mall khusus untuk keluarga yang memang membawa serta putra-putri mereka.

"Appa! Eomma!"

Segera, Minyu langsung berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, "Aigoo~ putri appa yang cantik, kau tahu appa sangat merindukanmu Minyu~ah," dengan sayang, Kyuhyun memeluk erat putri semata wayangnya.

"Nado appa,"

"Kau tidak ingin memeluk eomma Minyu~ah?"

"Minyu juga merindukan eomma," pelukan Minyu kini berganti ketubuh Sungmin.

"Kau bermain sendiri? Mana Donghae appa dan Eunhyuk eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Anni, Minyu tidak pergi bersama dengan Donghae dan Eunyuk Kyu,"

"Lalu?"

"Minyu pergi dengan haraboji dan halmonie appa," jawab Minyu dengan wajah gembiranya.

"Mwo?"

"Aku menitipkan Minyu ke appa dan eomma,"

Saat itulah Kyuhyun melihat kedua orang yang selama ini ia rindukan keberadaannya, "Eomma? Appa?"

"Aku tadi bilang kan, jika kau menuruti semua perkataanku aku akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang selama ini kau impikan? Inilah saatnya Kyu, kembalilah kepada mereka, milikilah apa yang selama ini ingin kau miliki. Kau sudah memiliki aku, Minyu dan baby Cho sekarang kau hanya perlu berusaha memiliki kedua orang tuamu lagi. Sebelum memaafkan mereka, kau harus terlebih dahulu meminta maaf. Karena bagaimanapun kita yang salah Kyu," Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun dan mengecupnya dengan sayang, "Bukalah hatimu Kyu, jangan biarkan kebahagiaan ini hilang karena egomu,"

"Kyuhyun~ah," namja senior itu terlihat mendekati Kyuhyun dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Cho Kyuhyun putraku, maafkan aku kumohon," Nyonya Cho hanya bisa menangis dibelakang tubuh suaminya. Harta dan kekuasaan sudah membuat mereka lupa jika ada harta yang lebih berharga dari sebuah materi yang berlimpah.

Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Sungmin seolah ingin mencari kekuatan hatinya untuk kembali memaafkan dan kembali menjadi putra dari seorang Cho Yeunghwan dan Cho Hanna. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Kembalilah Kyu, miliki kami dan orang tuamu secara bersama-sama lalu kupastikan kebahagiaanmu akan lebih sempurna,"

Sungmin benar. Yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu memang selalu benar. Inilah saatnya, inilah saatnya kebahagiaan yang sempurna Kyuhyun dapatkan dihidupnya. Dengan langkah pasti Kyuhyun mendekati namja senior berkacamata itu dan memeluknya erat, "Appa,"

"Putraku, benar! Kau adalah putraku Cho Kyuhyun," air mata itu menemukan jalan keluarnya dan membentuk linangan air yang turun dipipi tua sang namja senior.

"Eomma,"

"Kyuhyun~ah, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae,"

"Eomma," seperti anak yang bertemu kembali dengan eommanya, Kyuhyun memeluk erat yeoja yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Kerutan-kerutan penuaan sudah tampak diwajah cantiknya, betapa Kyuhyun merindukan pelukan kasih sayang seperti ini dari yeoja yang dulu pernah mengusirnya dan membuangnya hanya karena Kyuhyun mencintai yeoja sederhana bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Eomma, appa menangis?" tanya Minyu yang sepertinya dibuat bingung dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Appa Minyu telah menemukan kebahagiaannya," jawab Sungmin dengan mata yang masih fokus memandangi ketiga orang yang saling berpelukan itu. Rasa haru mendominasi hati yeoja pecinta warna pink itu.

"Apa selama ini appa tidak bahagia bersama kita?"

"Eomma, Minyu dan baby ini adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidup appa, tapi itu belum sempurna. Haraboji dan halmonie melengkapi kebahagiaan appa. Mulai sekarang, Minyu harus membagi hati Minyu untuk haraboji dan halmonie. Mereka pantas mendapatkan cinta dari Minyu, Minyu mengerti?"

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan sang eomma tercinta, "Ah iya, Minyu akan mempunyai seorang dongsaeng, Minyu senang?"

"Di perut eomma ada seorang adik kecil?"

"Tentu,"

"Minyu senang! Yeayyy~!"

****** My Husband is Perfect! ******

-7 bulan kemudian-

Rumah itu masih tetap seperti dulu, kokohnya tembok dan mewahnya arsitektur tidak berubah sama sekali dari semenjak Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Hanya saja, rumah yang tadinya terkesan angkuh sekarang berubah. Ada pancaran kebahagiaan disetiap sudutnya.

Ada tangan telaten Sungmin yang merawat kebun bunga lili itu setiap harinya, ada tangan apik Nyonya Cho yang merawat kebun bunga mawar itu setiap hari, ada taman bermain untuk Minyu dan calon dongsaengnya yang sudah dipersiapkan para namja Cho untuk tempat bermain malaikat kecil keluarga Cho, ada ruangan khusus yang penuh dengan mesin-mesin dan kaset-kaset game kesayangan Kyuhyun yang akan ia gunakan jika stress akan pekerjaan tengah menggelayutinya, ada lapangan badminton yang digunakan Tuan Cho setiap sorenya untuk menjaga kebugaran tubuhnya agar bisa terus bermain dengan cucu tercinta.

Yah, semenjak hubungan mereka membaik, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak Sungmin dan Minyu pindah kekediaman Cho dan mereka akan tinggal bersama dengan sang pemilik karena permintaan senior Cho tentu saja.

Kandungan Sungmin sudah memasuki bulan kedelapan dan Kyuhyun semakin meningkatkan penjagaan terhadap istri tercinta. Tubuh Sungmin yang bertambah beratnya sampai 28 kg, benar-benar membuat pergerakannya menjadi terbatas. Tidak seperti kehamilan pertama, kehamilan Sungmin yang kedua benar-benar dimanfaatkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk memasukan protein dan gizi yang terbaik untuk sang baby dari awal kehamilan.

Kyuhyun selalu memberikan istrinya makanan dan vitamin terbaik dan Sungmin pun memanfaatkannya untuk meminta makanan-makanan lezat yang entah kenapa selalu menggodanya setiap saat.

Sungmin telah menyerah kepada cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang guru professional, Kyuhyun sudah tidak mengijinkannya bekerja dan tanpa membantah Sungmin menuruti semua keinginan sang suami dan dengan telaten mengurus semua kebutuhan Kyuhyun, Minyu dan kedua orang tuanya.

Kini Sungmin merasakan kasih sayang orang tua yang sejak lahir tidak pernah ia rasakan, ada Nyonya Cho dan Tuan Cho yang mendengarkan keluh kesahnya sekarang. Ada Nyonya Cho yang ia jadikan tempat mengadu kala sifat menyebalkan Kyuhyun datang. Ada Tuan Cho yang tidak segan-segan memukul kepala putra kandungnya kala Kyuhyun tidak menuruti keinginan ngidam sang istri.

Dan inilah kebahagiaan sesungguhnya bagi Sungmin.

Cho Grup kini berada satu naungan dengan C.K.L Grup. Ada Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jongwoon dan Lee Donghae yang dengan sangat solid mengkukuhkan nama C.K.L Grup dikancah internasional. C.K.L Grup berkembang pesat di Eropa, perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang investasi itu pun secara resmi membuka kantor cabangnya yang ke empat di London-Inggris setelah sebelumnya C.K.L Grup juga membuka cabang di Tokyo-Jepang, New York-USA dan Berlin-Jerman yang membuat saham C.K.L Grup masuk dalam bursa efek dunia urutan kelima sebagai perusahaan terbesar.

Walau sudah memasuki kancah internasional, Kyuhyun lebih mempercayakan perusahaannya kepada orang lain disetiap kantor cabang C.K.L Grup. Kyuhyun tetap menjadikan C.K.L Grup Korea sebagai kantor pusat dan tetap berkantor dinegara kelahirannya Korea Selatan dengan alasan sederhana, 'kebahagiaanku ada dinegeraku bersama keluargaku'. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segala urusan pekerjaannya, mereka memutuskan untuk pensiun dan menyerahkan keseluruhan saham Cho Grup diambil alih oleh C.K.L Grup. Cho Grup memang masih ada, tapi aset, saham dan program perusahaan kini dipegang sepenuhnya oleh tim C.K.L Grup dan Tuan Cho tidak mempersalahkan itu. Dia percaya dengan putranya, Kyuhyun pasti tahu apa yang terbaik untuk perusahaan.

Dibelakang lelaki hebat, terdapat wanita terhebat yang selalu mendukung..

Dan Kyuhyun sangat membenarkan teori itu. Semua ini berkat Sungmin, Sungmin-lah yang selalu mendukungnya dari awal, Sungmin juga yang meyakinkan seorang Kyuhyun untuk berani menemukan kebahagiaan yang selama ini belum sempurna dihidupnya.

Sosok Sungmin memanglah sangat vital dalam hidup seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin memegang peranan penting untuk mengatur Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memuja Sungmin, Kyuhyun tunduk dengan aturan Sungmin karena Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin selalu memberinya yang terbaik.

"Sungmin~ah sudah hentikan, Kyuhyun akan memarahiku jika tahu aku membiarkanmu bekerja. Serahkan semuanya kepadaku dan Kim ahjumma, kami akan menyelesaikannya," ucap Nyonya Cho yang saat itu berada didapur dengan Sungmin dan Kim ahjumma sebagai kepala pelayan di kediaman keluarga Cho.

"Dan aku akan memarahinya jika kutahu Kyuhyun memarahimu," ucap Sungmin dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengupas kentang.

Malam ini, dikediaman keluarga Cho akan diadakan jamuan makan malam untuk merayakan peresmian kantor cabang C.K.L Grup di London-Inggris. Kyuhyun mengundang sahabat dan sebagian koleganya untuk makan malam bersama dan Nyonya Cho bertugas membuatkan menu terbaik yang nantinya akan disuguhkan untuk para tamu.

"Sungmin~ah, kau hanya perlu duduk diam dan tidak melakukan apapun, kau mengerti?" Nyonya Cho mengambil pisau dan beberapa kentang lalu memberikannya kepada Kim ahjumma.

"Bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun tidak memperbolehkanku menjemput Minyu dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal,"

"Appa yang sekarang akan menjemput Minyu setiap hari,"

"Putramu terkadang sangat berlebihan eomma," Sungmin menekuk wajahnya imut. Wajah manisnya memang tidak pernah berubah, beruntung Minyu benar-benar menduplikasi wajah manis sang eomma.

"Itu karena putraku terlalu mencintaimu," tangan lembut itu terjulur untuk mengusap pipi Sungmin yang sudah membengkak akibat kehamilannya.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Aku pun sangat mencintai putramu," Sungmin mengambil jeda untuk melanjutkan kembali ucapannya, "Terima kasih karena telah melahirkan Kyuhyun untukku, terima kasih karena telah mempercayakanku untuk merawat putramu, aku mencintaimu eomma,"

Tanpa aba-aba, Nyonya Cho langsung saja memeluk tubuh menantunya itu dengan sangat erat, "Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih kepadamu, terima kasih karena telah memberikanku kesempatan kedua untuk menikmati kebahagiaan dimasa tuaku dan maafkan segala kesalahanku dimasa lalu, aku benar-benar menyesal Sungmin~ah,"

"Lupakanlah masa lalu, kita hidup untuk masa depan eomma, saranghae,"

"Nado saranghae Sungmin~ah,"

.

.

.

Taman luas yang terdapat diperkarangan kediaman Cho sudah disulap sempurna oleh Event Organizer yang sengaja Kyuhyun sewa untuk memperindah jamuan makan malam kali ini. Bertemakan simple garden party, disetiap sudut taman dihiasi bunga-bunga lily cantik berwarna putih dan tidak lupa meja kayu bulat yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru taman sebagai tempat jamuan untuk para sahabat dan kolega yang akan hadir.

Malam itu Sungmin menggunakan gaun putih yang sengaja di desain untuk ibu hamil, gaun putih yang memperlihatkan kaki Sungmin yang semakin membengkak pun sengaja Kyuhyun persiapkan untuk sang istri tercinta, "Aku terlihat sangat bulat Kyu! Ish! Aku tidak mau ikut dalam pesta kali ini!"

"Chagiya, kau istriku dan seorang istri harus selalu mendampingi suaminya. Apa nanti yang akan dikatakan oleh kolegaku saat aku menghadiri pesta ini seorang diri," inilah yang selalu Sungmin katakan sebelum dirinya menghadiri pesta dengan Kyuhyun. Sebagai seorang pembisnis sukses, kehidupan Kyuhyun selalu dipenuhi dengan jamuan makan malam atau sekedar pesta wine bersama para petinggi perusahaan lainnya untuk meningkatkan hubungan bisnis dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun absen untuk membawa Sungmin ikut bersamanya.

"Tapi aku malu Kyu, aku seperti beruang yang sedang berhibernasi! Aku gendut! Hikss~ Minyu~ah,"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. Tubuh Sungmin memang sudah tidak seperti dulu, tapi demi Minyu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menganggap Sungmin jelek dengan tubuh seperti itu. Bagaimana pun Sungmin, ia tetaplah yeoja terindah yang pernah Kyuhyun temui.

"Kau sempurna dimataku chagi, kau sedang mengandung anak kita. Wajar jika tubuhmu seperti ini, setelah melahirkan nanti kau akan kembali menjadi Sungminku yang seksi dan menggoda,"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Saranghae,"

"Cintaku lebih besar dari apa yang kau bayangkan chagi,"

Suasana ditaman sudah ramai dengan tamu-tamu undangan yang saat itu tengah menikmati hidangan pembuka yang disuguhkan oleh pelayan-pelayan professional yang memang disediakan untuk menjamu tamu dari kalangan high class ini.

Sang pemilik pesta dengan gagahnya berjalan didampingi sang istri yang tetap terlihat cantik walau tubuh bulat itu mendominasi pemandangan. Kyuhyun sesekali menyapa rekan bisnisnya dan dengan bangga mengenalkan Sungmin sebagai istrinya. Setelah beberapa saat berkeliling, mereka duduk bersama dengan pasangan Kim dan Lee yang juga hadir jamuan makan malam itu.

Saat ini, di meja utama terdapat tiga yeoja yang sedang berbadan dua. Ryeowook tengah mengandung anak pertamanya dengan Yesung, usia kehamilannya sama dengan Sungmin, hanya saja sepertinya Ryeowook masih bisa menjaga bentuk badannya hingga badan itu masih terlihat sangat normal walau kehamilannya sudah memasuki bulan kedelapan. Dan usia kandungan Eunhyuk baru menginjak bulan kedua. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, Donghae pun menjelma menjadi suami siaga untuk menjaga istri dan calon buah hatinya.

"Kau gendut," ucap Eunhyuk datar yang langsung membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Kyuhyun yakin sebentar lagi Sungmin pasti akan menangis akibat perkataan yeoja bergusi seksi itu.

"Yaaa! Bisa kau jaga mulut istrimu Donghae-ssi,"

"Hikss~ Kyuuu~" apa yang ditakutkan Kyuhyun benar-benar terjadi. Saat ini mata Sungmin sudah memerah.

"Semenjak hamil, Hyukkie memang menjadi sangat jujur. Dia mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, bahkan ia mengatakan hasil operasi HyeJin-ssi gagal total karena hidungnya terlalu panjang. Kau harus mengerti keadaan istriku!"

"Yaa! Wookie~ah apa Yesung tidak pernah memberimu makan? Usia kandunganmu sudah masuk bulan kedelapan, mana mungkin sekecil itu,"

Kali ini giliran Yesung yang tersedak, "Mm-mwo? Kau bilang apa?"

"Yaaa Donghae~ah, apa Kyuhyun tidak pernah menaikkan gajimu? Tiga bulan ini gajimu selalu sama, apa kau tidak pernah memberikan bonus kepada karyawanmu? Sebagai seorang pimpinan tidak baik mempunyai sifat pelit seperti itu,"

"Aigoo! Sepertinya aku ingin berdansa denganmu chagi, kajja aku ingin menikmati malam indah ini berdua saja denganmu," Donghae yang sudah merasakan aura suram dari wajah Kyuhyun dan Yesung dengan cepat mengambil tindakan untuk mengajak Eunhyuk menjauh sebelum Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengamuk.

"Baiklah kajja," Eunhyuk meraih lengan suaminya, "Donghae~ah mengapa tubuhmu sangat pendek? Memangnya ada namja yang bertubuh pendek sepertimu? Ah matta, sepertinya Yesung-ssi lebih pendek darimu,"

"Yaaaa! Bawa istrimu pergi dari sini!"

**-END-**

_-Flashback-_

"Apakah benar seperti ini?"

"Sepertinya begitu,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tte-tentu saja,"

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin benda itu bisa masuk kedalam tubuhku. Mma-maksudku, ukuranmu terlalu besar Kyu,"

"Tapi aku sering melihat yang lebih besar dari punyaku dan itu tetap masuk dengan sempurna didalam tubuh sang yeoja,"

"Kk-kau! Kau melihatnya dimana!"

"Sebelum melakukannya denganmu, aa-aku mencari tahu di internet chagi,"

"Mwo?"

"Kau lupa! Ini pengalaman pertamaku!"

"Tta-tapi,"

"Sudahlah, kita lakukan dengan cara kita sendiri. Kau hanya perlu rileks, mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi nanti kujamin kau pasti akan menikmatinya,"

"Kyu, tunggu dulu!"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan Sungmin~ah,"

"Kyu! Akkhhhh! Sakit sekaliii~"

"Tahan sebentar chagi,"

"Yaaaa! Cho Kyuhyun aku bilang hentikan!"

"Sebentar lagi Sungmin~ah,"

"Ohhh~ Kyuuu~ benar disitu,"

"Aku menemukannya?"

"Ohhh~ Kyuhyun~ahhhh,"

"Benar aku menemukannya?"

"Kenapa berhenti! Terus goyangkan tubuhmu!"

****** My Husband is Perfect! ******

**-END-**

Selesai!

Semoga kalian terhibur dan menikmati fanfic ini..

Terima kasih karena bersedia menunggu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Terima kasih karena terus mendukung saya sampai sekarang.

Terima kasih karena kalian telah menjadi readers yang hebat selama ini.

Setelah ini mudah-mudahan saya bisa melanjutkan karya yang lain dan tetap menyuguhkan karya terbaik untuk kalian.

Kalian bisa secara pribadi memberikan saya kritik dan saran melalui facebook Metta Tansera atau twitter tansera137

KyuMin is Real!

Saranghae Chingudeul ^^

-MettaTansera-130721-


End file.
